


Total Drama: Revenge of the Island

by EternalInsanity787



Series: Eternal's Total Drama [4]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Androids, Animals, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Commercials, Competition-Set Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cyborgs, Dark Comedy, Do-Over, F/M, Genderbending, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Music, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Original Character(s), Parody, Pop Culture, Racism, Resurrection, Satire, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 134,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalInsanity787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth Season of my Total Drama reimagining series, Revenge of the Island! Things get even crazier in the series now that the original island returns as the main setting, and is also mutated! Having been heavily put under toxic radiation over the course of the last three seasons apparently.</p><p>Drama will be had, secrets will be revealed, couples will be formed and tested! All sorts of crazy things happen in this season, which is sure to be one of the most over the top yet! If interested in it now, or a fan of the original, or just curious, feel free to give a look and a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

It has now been three years since Total Drama Island first aired on television with it's twenty-two teenager cast and crew, later joined by the quite obnoxious and spoiled girl Veronica and her aunt Blaineley later on in season three alongside two other people one of which is now presumably deceased. Just a year since that said third season first hit the scene with it's singing theme, and now the dashing host Chris McLean with his perfect black hair and matching eyes, wonderful blue collared shirt, majestic khaki pants, well built and amazing body and all good sneakers who totally did not pay me to write any of this stood once more on the dock of the original setting of Camp Wawanawka, speaking of course of the latest and fourth season of his show: Total Drama. "Welcome to Season Four of Total Drama, folks! And we're right back at where Season One took place, Camp Wawanakwa! As you can see, things have changed since we last been here. And by changed, I mean gotten really, REALLY dangerous!", Chris opened up with, suddenly revealed to be standing next to a woman with long blonde hair worn down, a pink hairband, a short pink skirt, pink heeled boots, a pink shirt with the left sleeve long and the right sleeve short, a pink choker on and of course a white belt on, she also had teal coloured eyes, and they both had an intern holding drinks standing next to them, "But anyway, welcome, viewers! Welcome, to the next season, of Total Drama! I, am Chris, McLean! We kinda had a deal with Veronica's Dad, when his nuclear waste company shut down and his princess here joined the executive staff of the network, he signed off all the rights to his nuclear waste to the Network! They gave it to me, and I decided to take her daddy's toxic waste and dump it all over this island!"

"I have to admit", Veronica then confessed, "I would have done the same anyway."

"Haha! Yeah", and then they both took lemonade drinks from the intern's plate, "Now, you might be wondering, what has that done to the island? Well-", and then a giant tentacle came from under the dock, but Veronica and Chris stepped out of it's path, leaving it grab the intern and pull him under instead, "That. Now, we should probably talk about what is different about the island! And by different, I mean totally, totally TOTALLY DEADLY!", he then laughed even more, "Yeah! TOTALLY deadly! Just as that intern learned! For one, the rules of the game have remained the same! A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with dirty strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, and compete in life threatening challenges all over the island! And risk being voted off too! Last one standing wins ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS!And speaking of contestants", and then focus went to a large yacht that was passing by with all of the Season 1-3 contestants on it. Due to the ammount, they will simply be named. On the front deck Blaineley was sitting ontop of Bruno the bear and happily hugging his head, while Courtney, Heather and Alejandra all glared at eachother behind them. Geoff and Bridgette were both dancing to music together behind even them, and the armless and in a wheelchair Ezekiel was having Beth sit in his lap and kiss him romantically, with Lindsay and Brady making out beside them. On the starboard deck, LeShawna, Harold and DJ were all dancing to music together while Eva just stood motionless beside them. On the back deck, Cody, Justin and Duncan were dancing together closely, with Justin somewhat glaring at Duncan. With them was Owen too, dancing aswell. Izzy was hanging upside down with her head in a life preserver and Noah and Gwen just held hands and looked at her with raised eyebrows. On the upper deck, Tyler and Trent were passionately making out on the railings, while Katie was taking a selfie of herself and Sadie behind them. Though once the camera then panned out to show Chris and Veronica, the yacht literally just drove on passed the dock without any sign of stopping at all. Chris just smiled and said, "No, not them, THEM! and of course he was gesturing to a different vehicle coming towards the island, more specifically, a large Zeppelin blimp piloted by Chef, the large dark-skinned co-host with a thin black mustache, gap in his teeth and bald head who was also the chef of the show, who was even in his pilot uniform, but was visibly worried about how he would be landing the blimp. Though he still pressed a switch that revealed the bottom part of the blimp to actually be a yacht that then fell right into the lake for no particular reason at all; "Meet, Jasmine!", and the first person he introduced was dark-skinned, had vest with a white shirt under it, a short pair of khaki shorts and back boots, and she had short black hair in a ponytail with a hat to match her outfit, and she also spoke in an Australian accent;

"Wow", Jasmine commented, gazing over at the island the yacht was nearing, "That island sure is a beaut!"

"And Scott!", and of course Chris was introducing the boy next to Jasmine, who had short orange/red hair, blue eyes, a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers and freckles on his face and shoulders/back. He was already looking at Jasmine with a suspicious look;

"Just say outta my way", Scott said right back to Jasmine with;

"Heh, we going to have a problem?"

"That depends", and Scott then, for virtually no reason, sniffed his armpit just before Chris introduced the next contestant;

"Mike!", and the contestant he then introduced had brown spikey hair, brown eyes, a teal shirt, blue jean pants, brown sneakers, a gap in his teeth, but overall a kind and friendly appearance, "and Dawn!", and the person introduced after that was a girl who had long blonde hair, was rather short, had purple leggings, a long sleeve green sweater, a black skirt, and black dress shoes. She was meditating on the railing, when she became suspicious of Mike almost suddenly;

"That's strange", Dawn commented to Mike with, confusing him;

"Huh?", Mike replied, "What's strange?"

"Your aura", Dawn commented, "It's...it's just, I've never seen so many colours before."

"Heheh, what?"

"Your aura!", Dawn answered, "And, strangely...the main colour is...quite...dar-"

"And Lightning!", and right when Chris called that out, Lightning popped up out of nowhere and sent Mike tumbling the other way. Lightning was a dark-skinned boy with a shaved/short hairstyle, a blue jersey with a yellow '1' on it, dark coloured shorts, sneakers matching his jersey, and of course dark eyes. When he popped up, he was flexing his muscles proudly, and even kissed them a bit;

"Hello Gorgeous!", was all he said as he smiled at the camera while flexing. It was then that it was revealed where Mike landed, into the arms of one of two twin girls, both in red/white cheerleader outfits, having shoulder length light blonde hair, white heeled boots, and teal/blue eyes. The only difference, was that one had a beauty mark under her right eye. The other did not have a beauty mark, and was the one who caught Mike;

"Amy and Samey!", was how Chris introduced the two twins;

"Um, my name is pronounced Sammy.", Samey then clarified, helping Mike up to his feet;

"Ugh oh my god, stop complaining, Samey", Amy then angrily replied with, "Like, seriously, he can't even hear you from this distance!", Samey just bowed her head, too afraid to reply to her sister at all.

"Hey", Mike then said to Samey, gaining her attention, "Thanks for that save.", Samey smiled and was about to reply, when Amy interrupted with a lie;

"Um no, sorry, it was actually ME who broke your fall, not her!", and then Samey just sighed and bowed her head again, Mike was confused, but just shrugged in response and said;

"Well, whichever one did, thanks.", and then Chris immediately introduced the next contestant after that, who was a dark-skinned boy with freckles wearing a green wizard hat, a green wizard cloak, dark eyes, a fake beard and a gap in his teeth. He was reading from a spell book when Chris revealed his name;

"Leonard!"

"Blippty wee blippity woo, get us to the island as fast as I can say woo!", was all Leonard said, which amazed the next contestant revealed, who was a blue-eyed somewhat overweight girl with a short pink shirt, tight blue jean pants, wedge heels, and long blonde hair done in an incredibly fancy fashion, she also had a gap in her teeth aswell, and had visible eyelashes. She was gushing over Leonard;

"Sugar!", was Chris' introduction of her.

"Oh my lord", Sugar gushed over Leonard, "A real, live, wizard!"

"Ella!", and once Chris said that name, Sugar became irritated when, from the lower deck of the yact, right next to her and Leonard, she heard singing, singing from a girl with black hair similar to snow white, a pink bow in said hair, a short pink princess dress/blouse and skirt, pink princess shoes and even pink princess gloves. There were even birds chirping and flying all around Ella too, and Sugar looked on in annoyance;

"Ahhahh, ahhahhha, oh we're riding on a yacht!", Ella sang happily to the birds, "Yes, we're riding on a yacht! The island will soon be in earshot! And soon, oh my friends, soon, we will be on said isle!", Sugar had to restrain herself from attacking the singing girl, but focus immediately shifted to the next contestant, a woman in her adult years with fancy black hair that was shoulder length, a cleavage showing blue shirt with a black waist part, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and the shirt being sleeveless. She also had various rings on her fingers and very fancy golden earrings. She was inrcedibly angry about being here, and Chris even said her name with a very cold tone of voice;

"Cassandra."

"Ugh", the British Cassandra sulked, "Will you bloody wankers just shut up already?! I am trying to actually enjoy my last view of actual beauty!"

"Oh you just shut up you racist old hag!", Sugar said right back to her, angry at her already, "You lucky one of the black people haven't pushed you off the boat already you ugly old witch!", of course, Sugar was refferring to events that led to Cassandra becoming a contestant, which Chris was sure to be bringing up very soon. But either way, Cassandra was still offended by Sugar's comment;

"I don't know who you are calling ugly", Cassandra replied with, gaining her smug attitude back, "Unless, you've been looking into a mirror lately."

"Oh HELL No!", and then Sugar went for the attack, "You just went where you WON'T be returnin' from!", and Sugar immediately charged at Cassandra, who immediately panicked and ran from the charging Sugar. Though Sugar didn't give up the chase, and it was likely she did eventually catch up to and beat up Cassandra. Though we may never know, for the camera panned to the next contestant, who was on the roof of the yacht, far from the other campers.

"Shawn!", was what Chris said to introduce him, and he was a boy with a green beanie hat, shaggy brown hair, a bit of chin stubble, black eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jean pants and sneakers. He was actually looking at the island when he possibly spotted movement on it that he didn't see of what, and naturally, got paranoid at that very moment;

"Was that a zombie?!", Shawn panicked, "What are we doing heading for that island?! We're heading right for the hoard, man!", and then he began running for the back of the boat just as the camera panned to the next contestant;

"Cameron!", and of course Chris was introducing a dark-skinned boy who was unbelievably short, had short shaven hair, glasses, a red hoodie jacket, short yellow shorts, sneakers and socks, he was smiling when he took a breathe of fresh air:

"Fresh air!", Cameron happily said, and he continued to gush over being outside for once in his life, "A real lake! Birds!" , and then a large flock of pigeons flew right into him, flying passed him but almost carrying him with them, "Woooahugh!", was his noise he made as they did this, but soon enough, Shawn jumped from the yacht's roof, did a backflip, but then immediately crash landed right into Cameron, sending them both falling down to the bottom deck where the last camper to be introduced was;

"And finally, Topher!", and of course Chris was introducing a handsome young man, with light brown hair in something of a quiff fashion, a shirt with somewhat long sleeves to the elbow with a similar colour to Chris' shirt, a white collar coming from said shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers just like Chris'. The boy had green eyes, and even a bit of a dimple on his chin. Topher laughed at Cameron and Shawn's pain;

"Haha! And it looks like those two have already had they're first taste of pain", Topher commented and then looked towards the island and suddenly started to get seemingly excited, "Ooooh! So close to finally seeing Chris up close! I can't wait for this! I've always wanted to see him do his hosting up close and personal!", he then actually looked like he was about to squeal, and speaking of which, things then went back to Chris and Veronica standing on the docks with their drinks in-hand;

"Yep!", Chris commented while on the dock, "It's our roughest, toughest, most EXPLOSIVE season EVER!", and then with both of them smiling wickedly, Veronica took out a button from her shirt and pressed it. Within a matter of seconds, yacht with all of the fourteen new campers on it and Chef driving, exploded. This of course, caused all of the campers to be sent into the air, likely to land in the water. "Right here on-", Veronica then shoved Chris off of the dock to purposely steal the spotlight as she continued the intro;

"Total, Drama, Revenge, of the Island!", as Veronica finished, Chris resurfaced, spat out water, and then angrily glared at her for stealing his intro segment. But either way, things cut to the intro sequence right after that;

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - SKIP IF YOU WANT]**

*The intro song is I Wanna be Famous and the intro is started when a ruined stage light comes from the ground, then another from a tree, then a camera pops out of a toxic waste barrel, and one comes from another tree being held by a tentacle. Then with the clap of a director's clap board, the main camera pans through the camp, where Veronica is being carried on a large tiki by interns, and an annoyed Chris shoves Topher away from him for trying to hog the spotlight. Then things go up to the mountain and into the lake, where Cameron is choking on something when mutant piranhas surround him. However, he is soon shaved when he is fished out by the shorts and flung into the air. This was of course by Lenoard and Shawn operating a boat with a fishing device on it, and Lenoard was amazed as he was reading a spell book and believed his spell worked, while Shawn was just looking up as Cameron was flung into the air. Cameron landed right on the cliff, where Sugar was watching Ella singing infront of animals. Sugar promptly shoved Ella off of the cliff, only to have the rabbits and deers jump onto her angrily while the birds went to save Ella. Similarly, Dawn was in the forest meditating on a stump with prairie dogs, bunnies and birds all around her when a massive mutant gopher came out of the ground and roared, making all the cute normal animals flee in terror, and Dawn screamed and fled with them. Things then went to the waterfall, where Samey & Mike were in a boat together, Samey being confused as Mike was acting like a dancer or a gymnast, until finally their boat fell off the waterfall. While they boat fell down, Samey and Mike landed on a log Lightning was lifting up and down, and their weight caused the log Lightning was standing on to break, sending all three of them into the river below. Amy and Scott were shown laughing at this from beside the confessional, when a land shark with arms and feet instead of fins came out of the outhouse with a smile on it's face and chased after the two, who of course panicked and ran away from it. Things went into the mess hall, which was destroyed and had a massive gaping hole in the ceiling and the kitchen half was fully destroyed, where Chef was trying to find his kitchen materials when things went to Leonard 'casting a spell' on Cassandra, who just rolled her eyes and sulked before Chef tossed some slimey food in her face, making her even angrier. Leonard just smiled happily before he got slime in the face too. Things then went to the beach, where the birds carried Ella safely onto the sand. Things then went over to the dock, where Topher took the camera and began doing poses, kind of like he were the host of the show, and of course posing so the camera could look at him too. This went on until Chris, flying via jetpack, dumped a bucket of water onto him and then flew away. After that, all of the campers were sitting around the campfire pit at night. Shawn and Jasmine were about to kiss when Chris popped up inbetween them with a zombie mask on, scaring Shawn into running away as Chris took the mask off. The camera then panned out to show the camp sign with the season logo on it*

**[INTRO SEQUENCE ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the lake, where;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and soon enough, Cameron landed flat on a rock. Needless to say, he was in pain. A lot of pain. With a groan, he said, "Is this what pain tastes like?", and then groaned of more pain as he began slide into the lake just as an angry Cassandra began swimming passed the rock where he was sliding from.

"Ugh!", Cassandra angrily groaned while she swam for the shore, "I am going to finally kill that man when I get to shore! Him and that Russian-Canadian whore too!", and then things went to Jasmine swimming alongside Samey, when Amy swam up behind Samey and actually shoved her sister into the water to swim passed her, making Jasmine just look on with a somewhat angry look at Amy;

"God!", Amy complained, as she practically stepped over Samey, shoving her underwater, to get ahead of her, "Were going to leave me behind to die?!", Samey then took in a deep breathe as she resurfaced behind Amy, "You are a terrible safety!", once Samey coughed out enough water to breathe again, she tried to speak to her sister;

"But I-"

"Were going to leave me behind if I didn't do anything!", and Samey just sighed as Amy swam passed her. Jasmine just looked in with a disapproving glare at Amy, and Samey continued swimming when she and mike soon enough noticed eachother.

"Oh hey!", Mike greeted her with, Samey actually was happy to see him;

"Hey...Mike, right?"

"Yep!", Mike answered, the two briefly stopping their swimming, "That's the name! Heheh."

"Well, mines"

"Sammy?"

"You...you actually called me my real name?"

"Yeah", Mike laughed a bit nervously, "Heheh...I heard you say that's how you pronounced it."

"It is", Samey and Mike then smiled at eachother a bit, before after a pause, Samey then said, "We should...start swimming to shore now...Mike."

"Yeah...Sammy.", and then they continued on to swim to shore along with the others. Things went back to Cameron, who was struggling to swim, never learning how to, as Scott swam by him;

"Help!", Cameron called out, trying desperately to keep afloat, but of course, he soon failed to, no matter how much he flapped his arms about;

"Spaz", was Scott's only comment as he ignored Cameron and swam right by him for the shore. As Scott swam passed Cameron sinking into the water though, there was just a few more bubbles from where Cameron sank until finally, Lightning came out of the water holding Cameron up into the air, saving the fragile boy from drowning.

"I'll save you little girl!", was what Lightning proclaimed as he then began heading for shore himself;

"I'm a boy!", was Cameron's immediate response to that. After that, things went to Topher, who managed to actually land on a randomly placed raft that had no reason at all for being there. Needless to say, once Topher landed on it, he was actually quit happy about it and even began cheering about it;

"Sweet!", Topher cheered, "Yes! I knew Chris wouldn't let me fall and ruin my hair! He's just awesome like that, ya know?", and then things went to the shore were Chris and Veronica were watching this on a television in the middle of the outdoors.

"I like this kid", was Chris' only smiling comment, while Veronica just rolled her eyes and sipped her coconut drink. It was then that Chef finally emerged from the water just where they were, and of course, while they turned to face him, he was still panting and regaining his breathe from all of this that had just happened. Once he did though, he had some words to say to the two;

"What the hell?!", he began with, "Y'all could'a told me y'all were gonna blow the dank boat up ya know!"

"Yeah we could", Chris replied with, "But I chose not to because, well, ya know. I just kinda did."

"I'm just one of the producers now", Veronica replied with, "I come up with these ideas, but I let Chris do all the improvising...mainly and only because it's my job to."

"Yeah", Chris added with a smile, "What she said."

"But", Veronica smugly replied with, "I am also a co-host and COULD potentially take his job if I could convince Blackburn well enough."

"In your dreams", was all Chris said back to Veronica with, sipping from his coconut drink."

"Hey wait a minute", Chef the said to the two, "I just noticed somethin'."

"What?", both Veronica and Chris asked that in unison.

"Where the heck is Pennywise?!"

"Oh", Chris answered, "Yeah, nobody's seen him since the season three finale last spring. Now it's summer though so, he's probably out havin' fun or somethin'."

"Dang."

"Yeah, but ya know what's really sweet about this?", Chris then pointed out, "With Pennywise not here, we all get more money in our paychecks!"

"Heheh", Chef then smiled, "Nice."

"Here's to making more money!", and with those words from Veronica, her, Chef and Chris all took out their coconut drinks and had a toast to making more money before then sipping from said drinks too. While they did so, Veronica took out her own button and pressed it. This in turn, caused an explosion to occur from under Topher's raft. This naturally, caused the raft to be destroyed and for Topher to fly from it. Topher, screaming, flew right into Cameron and took his spot in being held up in one hand by Lightning, while Cameron flew, screaming himself, right into Cassandra.

"Ugh!", Cassandra groaned once she resurfaced, "Watch where you are going, you annoying little-", she then stopped herself from saying a certan N-word when she saw the others looking at her curiously, "Wanker!", and then she continued swimming towards the shore. Things then went directly to Leonard, who like Cameron was struggling to swim, though obviously he quickly pulled out his wizard wand and;

"Alaka Zam, Alaka Voo, make me walk upon this water!", and of course there was then a pause of silence, before eventually Leonard just looked at the camera with a worried look, and then fell into the water, before soon enough coming back up and once more struggling to stay afloat. "Alaka", his head went under, "Avadaka", once more struggled to speak, "Kadavra!", once more he went under, "Teleportation spell, activate!", but of course, once more he fell back under the water. For a little bit of time, it was almost like he was going to stay under the water. At least, that's what the audience would think, until Ella and Sugar swam up to save him. Though Ella was the first to do so;

"Don't worry!", Ella kindly said, "I will save you, nice Wiz-", and then Sugar came up and shoved Ella to the side, as she wanted to save Leonard instead;

"The only one savin' the wizard is me!", and then Sugar immediately went down under the water to save Leonard the 'wizard' from drowning. She immediately picked him up with one arm, but then saw the mutated shark from the intro coming towards her. However, she just punched the shark in the stomach and then swam up to the surface. Once her and Leonard were there, Leonoard did indeed spit water out as Sugar hauled him towards the shore, "Don't worry, Wizard! I gotcha! I know, your spells must've been hard to make with you concentratin' on swimmin'!", Leonard just smiled in response. It was then that focus went over to Ella, who also resurfaced after Sugar had shoved her away. As one might expect, it didn't take long for the mutant shark to also surface, likely intending to make a snack of Ella. However, Ella, who was initially surprised by the shark, had this to say;

"Oh my!", she started with, "Poor creature, don't worry, I'm sure a song will cheer you up after being so horribly mutated!", and just as it almost devoured her, Ella began singing, "Oh sweet mutated gal, or fella, I know you are a Shark, and are not a walk in the park, but but if you choose to not eat me, that would be mighty swella!", and the mutated shark first looked at her with a surprised expression, but after a while, it just clapped and smiled and actually went on to help Ella get to shore safely. This however, made Sugar angry; Following confessionals skipped due to size limits, things went to the shore, where the contestants were finally arriving. The first to arrive on the shore, was Jasmine. Of course, Jasmine panted a bit, but within seconds collected herself and smiled happily at being there first;

"Well", Jasmine commented, "Wasn't so hard, and it looks I got here fir-", she then noticed something surprising her grealty, "Uhhh...what the?", and of course it was Dawn, completely dry and meditating on a rock with a starfish in her hands, "Uh...how are you not wet?"

"Hm?", Dawn then noticed Jasmine, "Oh", and thought of her response, "I took a shortcut.", Jasmine just raised an eyebrow and didn't even bother trying to speak any further, as Shawn managed to crawl onto the shore behind Jasmine, he too was soaking wet, but like everyone else, he was still alive.

"Man", Shawn said as he was regaining himself, "That was a surprising first problem, but that's nothing compared to the undead hoard!", he then realized, "Oh god...we're on the island where I saw the zombie at! We gotta get off this island, man!"

"Relax", Jasmine then quickly assured him, "This is an island in western Canada", Jasmine then held in laughter to be nice to Shawn, "It was probably just a bear."

"Well you can never be too safe", Shawn answered with, "But...well, I'll take your word for it...for now."

"Well, okay.", Following that, things then went back to the shore, where Cameron was the next person to arrive. However, he was not alone. His arrival was actually due to him standing on an annoyed Scott's shoulders. Of course, Cameron was coughing up water until Scott finally got annoyed enough and tossed him down to the ground. As Scott walked away from Cameron, Cameron just stayed there on the ground, coughing up more water. Following that, everyone was getting settled on the shore. Scott was sitting on a rock and pouring water out of one of his shoes, while Jasmine and Shawn were seemingly just standing around in the background. Cameron and Lightning were sitting on a rock not too far from that, Cassandra was squeezing water out of her hair, Sugar was eagerly watching Leonard do what was likely a 'drying' spell, Topher was fixing his hair back to being dry and it's normal style and Ella was happily waving goodbye to the mutated shark that helped her to shore. Though Amy, Samey, Mike and Dawn were all sitting near eachother. Of course, this meant that Amy was berating Samey;

"Like oh my god Samey", Amy angrily said to Samey to begin this with, "I still can not believe you were going to just leave me behind back there, like, what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't-"

"Ugh! Just remember that if anyone is going to be leaving you behind it's going to be me leaving you behind because you thought of doing that to me just now!", Amy continued on, "I mean really, god! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!"

"But-"

"Ugh!", Amy whined, "I'm still taking! It's rude to interrupt me when I'm still talking!"

"You know", Dawn then bluntly interrupted, trying to stand up for Samey, "Perhaps if you-"

"Oh just zip it!", Amy bluntly told Dawn, "I'm leaving. Just know that if you plan on talking to her, it's not worth your time!", and Amy then walked away, leaving Samey to just bow her head and sigh sadly at what just happened. Dawn just angrily glared at Amy as she walked away, not approving of what she just did and not fooled by it at all, Mike just patted Samey on the back.

"Relax", Mike said to her, "She's probably just like, on her period or something. Heheh."

"Hahaha", Samey lightly laughed, "If that's true she's never gotten off it."

"Your sister's aura is one of the darkest ones here", Dawn explained, "Much darker than yours, Sammy."

"You call me by my real name too?"

"Of course", Dawn happily replied with. Samey smiled at Dawn and Mike being nice to her, and at Amy being out of earshot and unable to prevent or ruin this for her. Though obviously, she was most happy about the possibility of having more friends, at least hoping that Dawn and Mike would end up her friends.

"Attention, fresh meat!", Chris' voice then said over the camp's intercom system, "See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife! That'd be bad."

"Yeah", Lightning then mocked, Topher standing right beside him, "We wouldn't wanna upset the bunnies!", he nudged Topher a bit, Topher just smiling and nodding in agreement with Lightning. Chris then explained furtherly;

"The tiniest sound can set them off! Like this!", and then Chris blew a horn right into the intercom, all of the campers covered their ears as they heard the sound, and right as the horn sound finished, the sound of a terrifying roar came from the woods. The beast that made the roar, remained off-screen, though as it neared, it actually knocked down all of the trees in it's path. The fourteen contestants wasted no time in screaming in terror and running from the best as soon as they saw it knocking down the trees. Meanwhile, near the finish line, a bird was doing it's usual chirps when a tentacle from inside the tree it was standing on a branch of grabbed it and pulled it in. Focus then panned over to the finish line just as campers were arriving at it. Those first two campers, were Jasmine and Lightning. Not only did they arrive first, but they arrived at practically the same time as eachother, though of course Lightning wasn't going to accept that possibility;

"Sha-YES!", Lightning cheered for himself, "Lightning takes first place, again!"

"Uhh, we arrived at practically the same time", Jasmine corrected him on, "And I was the one who arrived on the shore first."

"Huh?", Lightning replied with, "I dunno what you are talkin' about, Lightning is always first! Cuz Lightning is numbah one!"

"You have a problem losing to a girl or something?"

"I would", Lightning smugly answered, "if Lightning had lost to one!"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not by that.", it was then that Chris and Veronica both arrived at the scene riding an ATV, Veronica in the backseat of said ATV, both of them with smiles on their faces. Though they didn't step off of the ATV, instead Chris spoke from it;

"Captain Modesty", he said in regards to Lightning, "Two steps left you're on Team A; Australian wonder, move right, you're on Team B!", and of course both Lightning and Jasmine did as Chris told them to do, just as Scott slided onto the scene from running there, "Pit Sniffer! You're Team A!", and then Shawn did a major blackflip onto the finish line from a tree, having used them like tarzan to get there, once he landed he was placed on a team, "Backflipping Zombie Nut, you're on Team B!", Shawn walked over to Jasmine once he was put on a team, and Topher finally arrived.

"Chris 2.0", Veronica said to Topher, "You're on Team A."

"Sweet!", Topher answered with, "Thanks for getting my nickname right! I gave it to myself ya know, though I'd never be as good as Chris 1.0!", in response Chris just proudly smiled, and Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was then that Cameron was finally revealed, the camera panning down to revealed him clung onto Topher's ankles, and horribly beaten up by having done so, beaten up by the ground that is.

"Bubble Boy", Veronica said to him, "You're Team B."

"Auuugooohaugh", was Cameron's only groans as Topher kicked him off his feet and sent Cameron flying to his team, Cameron landed in Jasmines arms, but Jasmine quickly set him down on the ground on his feet, afterwards Cameron then collapsed with another groan, his team just looking down at him a bit worried, while Team A actually smiled and/or snickered at Cameron's pain. It was then that Samey, Amy, Mike and Sugar all arrived at the finish line by sliding there, though Sugar fell to the ground once done sliding due to her weight.

"Sugar Boo-Boo!", Chris said to Sugar, "You're Team A!", Sugar then looked at her team;

"Ella better not be on it", was all she said as she joined her team. Chris then turned to the others;

"Amy AND Samey, you both are on Team B, just 'cuz."

"Uhhh, my name's pronounced Sammy.", Samey corrected Chris on, Amy just watched and smiled;

"But Amy says everyone calls you Same-ey.", Chris replied with;

"Well yes, but-", Samey tried to correct him further, and Amy got annoyed and Chris interrupted;

"'Cuz your the second twin", Chris continued with, "The lesser Amy, if you will."

"But my real name is-", and then Veronica interrupted, annoyed herself;

"You are officially Samey!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "This is so unfair. I auditioned for Total Drama to get away from Amy."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Ella arrived on the scene, twirling and skipping around all while humming a tune of one of the Season Three songs, Sugar looking on in annoyance as Ella crossed the finish line;

"Ella the Songbird!", Chris commented, "Team A!"

"Ooh goodie!", Ella hummed happily, joining her team, "It's always nice to be on a team! Why I can even si-", the ennoyed Sugar then shoved a set of leaves in Ella's mouth to shut her up.

"Thank you, Sugar", was all Chris said in response to that, and then he turned to Mike, "Bland Guy, you are on Team B!", Mike just glared at Chris before running over to Team B with Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Amy and Samey. It was then that Cassandra, who was exhausted when she got there, finally crossed the finish line. Though clearly everyone was unhappy with that, having wanted her to be lost in the woods no doubt.

"My racist whore of an ex-wife", Chris rudely said to Cassandra, "You're on Team A!", and then Dawn arrived next. Dawn seemingly floated over to behind Cassandra, and even made the woman jump, "Aura Whisperer!", Chris commented as Dawn came over, "Team B!", and Dawn went over to Team B and once more gave Mike a suspicious look, making him a bit nervous, but Dawn just shrugged and decided to ignore it. Then finally Leonoard arrived, coming out of the bushes it seemed.

"Tada!", Leonard said as he arrived, "My Teleportation spell worked!", and everyone except Sugar and Ella seemed to roll their eyes. Sugar actually clapped for Leonard's spell too.

"And finally The Wizard", Veronica commented, "You are Team A."

"Woo-hoo!", Sugar cheered as Leonard was put on her team, "We might have the racist, but we have the wizard! There's no way we're losin' this!", while Leonard happily smiled, the rest of the team was very skeptical of their chances of winning, well, Lightning more angry than skeptical. However, with the teams now completely formed, Scott then approached Chris and Veronica with a very scared/worried look to his face;

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?!", once Scott asked that, Cameron added his own worried words into this;

"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species!"

"Relax!", Chris said to them after a short pause, "It'll all make sense eventually. Heh. Heheheh, hahaha, hahhahahahahaAhahahahahahaha!", and he and Veronica both were basically laughing like that, making the contestants all curious and a bit worried, until finally their laughing stopped and they even wiped tears from their eyes, "NOW! This season of Total Drama will be a little bit different! For example! In every episode, someone WILL be eliminated!", and then all of the campers gasped in response to that, worried.

"No shit, Ex-Husband", Cassandra bluntly said to Chris, spitting the rock out of her mouth and making sure none of her teeth were cracked, "There are only fourteen of us, and I bet Veronica used up all the budget so this will only be a thirteen episode season."

"I wasn't done talking, Cassie", Chris said right back to her in an annoyed tone of voice, and then there was a pause of silence, "ANYWHO, since you are all first-timers, I'm gonna cut you all a break and hide these two bad boys somewhere in the campground!", he then held up a wooden carving of his own head and the classic golden token with one side being his face and the other side being Micheal Jackson's face. "This beautiful thing", he spoke of the wooden head, "Is a Genuine McLean brand Chris head! You're free ticket back into the game! Even if your team-mates vote you off! Whoever finds it, will have immediate immunity and be one of the most powerful players in Total, Drama, History!", and everyone looked at it in awe and wonder, or at least Chris thought they were, he then examined it, "Is the cleft on my chin really that big?!"

"Yep", Scott bluntly answered, "And it looks like a butt.", Chris just looked at Scott with an annoyed expression while Veronica and Cassandra both snickered at his remark. After a pause, Chris finally said;

"Moving On-"

"As for the token!", Veronica then took the token from Chris to explain it, Chris was annoyed with this, "This, is the original immunity idol from Seasons Two and Three, the Chris McLean and Micheal Jackson Token! It will be much harder to find than the head due to it's smaller and more compact size, but is even more worth the hunt! Why? Because it will not only give you immunity, not only save you from your elimination, but will override the other team's victory AND let you CHOOSE who goes home! EVEN if they are from the other team!"

"That is just unfair", Jasmine bluntly said in response to that;

"Yeah", Mike added, "It didn't do all those things in those other seasons!"

"Hey", Veronica answered with, "We have to make it different from the immunity idol head! That was my best idea! Besides, it's harder to find, so it all balances out!", even though she said that, most of the campers still thought the token gave quite the unfair advantage. Though Sugar, Scott and Amy all had scheming looks to themselves, as if they were planning something with that token already.

"ANYWHO", Chris then said, getting everyone focused back onto him, "Now, onto Team Names!"

"Team Lightning!", Lightning replied with happily, "No wait, Lightning Squad!"

"Good suggestions, Lightning!", Chris replied with, "But, names have already been chosen by me and Veronica. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as, the Toxic Rats!", and then Lightning, Topher, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Cassandra and Leonard got their team logo, well not really, it was put above them only in editing. It's a green circle with a dark green border and a green coloured rat in the center, the rat frowning of course. The Rats were not that happy about their name and there was silence from them in response to it, "And Team B", Chris turned to the others, "You are here-by dubbed, the Mutant Maggots!", and their logo was similar, except it was red and had a red screaming three-eyed maggot in the center of it. Amy was the most disgusted by her team's name, but before she could speak, Mike did;

"Uhhh", Mike began, "What's with all the references to chemical waste?", and then just before that question could have been answered, the roar came from the forest again. It was such a loud roar, that yes, the ground shook. Everyone except Chris and Veronica got scared again, and Cameron ducked and covered his head;

"It's the monster!", was his words of panic as the roar continued again, and then the monster growled more, knocking over one tree, then a second, and then finally a third, coming closer and closer to the campers, making Mike, Amy, and Samey all panic in fright, Amy using Samey as her own human shield, before finally the monster came out from behind a bush, it was not what any of them expected. It was a squirrel. But not any squirrel, a mutant squirrel. It no longer had any visible fur, and it's eyes were a bit reptilian, the white parts were now yellow and the pupils were now red. It's also blinked one at a time still, but now from side to side.

"Uhhh", Sugar commented, "The heck is that thing?!"

"It kind of looks like a squirrel", Shawn commented, "Except...bald."

"Awwww!", Ella then commented, finding it adorable, "Well, even though it's bald, it's still an adorable little creature!", and then it showed them how it blinked, making even Ella gasp, but Amy and Samey both squealed instead.

"Oh my gosh!", Dawn then commented with a gasp, "What's wrong with it?!"

"I'm glad you asked", Veronica explained, "While we were gone, my father's nuclear waste company was shut down and he started a law firm instead, and let's just say, this is where Chris decided to dump all of the toxic waste at."

"Yeah", Chris replied, annoyed, "I was going to say that, you know", Veronica just folded her arms and scoffed in response, Chris turned back to the others, "So yeah, sweet people that company was made of. But, the waste as you can see, has been having a teensie bit of an impact on the flora and fauna!", and then they watched as the squirrel devoured the monarch butterfly from earlier by using a tongue similar to that of a frog. Dawn now had her hands on her hips and was clearly not happy about this, but Ella still thought the squirrel was adorable and actually approached it;

"Oh sweet little squirrel", Ella said to it, kneeling down to be nice to the creature, "I'm sorry for what the chemical waste has done to you, I hope you don't harbour any hate for humankind now, but if you do know that I think that you are still just as adorable as your non-mutated brethren!" , and quite unbelieveably, the squirrel actually let her pet it. "Awww!", and Ella was happy about that. Though Sugar wasn't;

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!", Sugar complained, "Dang Ella and that stupid bald squirrel.", and of course the squirrel heard that insult, roared, scaring Ella and then fired a bolt of lightning from it's eyes at Sugar. Sugar of course screamed and ducked, making the lightning instead knock off the top half of a tree instead. Ella just watched in shock as Chris then said;

"Ella!", he said in a scolding tone, "Don't get your animals to attack Sugar! Good god, girl!"

"But it wasn't-"

"Enough!", Chris replied, "I don't wanna hear it! The point was, that was the MOST. DANGER. EVEEEEEEEER!", and he said that last part with a big smile on his face, the squirrel by now went back into the bushes.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cassandra - "For the record, when I married him Chris wasn't like this, but, I kind of like it. Anyway, I would just like to tell the audience that while I may have different opinions about other races, being unfaithful to my spouse and about three countries of this world, I still would like to say that those beliefs is what makes me unique from others and also that it is very brave of me to admit them in today's more liberal society! Also remember I am a very respected member of Britain's Conservative party, please tell me my fellow tories support me here."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now!", Chris said, still on his ATV, "Before we start the first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards!", he then gestured to the Mutant Maggots, "Jasmine, since you made it up here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline!", and of course he gestured to Chef, who was jumping on the trampoline Chris just mentioned, "And the Rats, get a hacksaw!", and then Chef spoke;

"AAAUGH!", he apparently had a cramp or something, but ended up falling off the trampoline and to the ground, the hacksaw flying out of his hands obviously;

"Hahahahaha!", Lightning was laughing, until the hacksaw smacked him in the face, "Ow!"

"Ahahahahaha!", and Amy was laughing, until, "OOF!", and the Trampoline ran her over. Samey, Jasmine and Dawn all smiled at that happening, "Augh!"

"What do these-", and then Topher gasped and went over to Chris;

"Hey Chris!", Topher said happily, "You're about to go to commercial soon, riiiight?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to actually."

"Well, it has been a DREAM of mine to watch you work, live and up-close!", Chris smiled and Veronica rolled her eyes again, "So like, you wouldn't mind if I do that, right?"

"Who am I to deny the dreams of such a fine young man?", Chris said with a smile, "So, ahem! What will these prizes have to do with this bomb?", he then held up a bomb, making everyone except Topher a bit worried again, "Find out when we come back, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!"

"Bravo! Encore, Brilliant!", Topher then cheered.

"I like this kid", and after that comment from Chris, things finally went into commercial, which due to size limits must be skipped; Following the break, things went right to when the first challenge was happening. The cameras first showed two large tiki statues, much larger than any human being, hung up by ropes on large trees. One had it's top part being a large rat-like being sitting on a toxic barrel, the other was the same thing but was a maggot creature instead and had no barrel carved on it. The maggot one also had an axe wedged inside of it. As the camera panned down to Chris and the 14 new campers, Chris explained the challenge and the totems;

"Those, are your team totems!", he began with, having both teams to each side of him, the Maggots on the right, Rats on the left, "You need to cut 'em down and get 'em in the river and ride 'em back to the campground! First team there gets their pick of the cabins! But hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant 'em infront of your cabin in seven minutes or less!", and of course that's when the bombs were revealed as being strapped to the totems via ropes, "Starting now!", and then the counters began counting down immediately, and Jasmine immediately began taking control of the situation;

"Alright, Maggots, and I mean that as in our team name", she began, "We'll all be taking turns on the trampoline until one of us gets a hold of that axe on our totem, and whoever manages to touch that axe keep onto it with one hand, climb up to the top and cut the rope, got it?"

"Um", Amy then said, "No offense, but, um, yeah, how the hell are we supposed to do all of that. Also as long as I go before Samey I am fine with it."

"It doesn't matter what order you go in", Jasmine replied with, "It just matters that you go."

"Well again", Amy replied, "Just so that I go before Samey. She would never get the axe anyway though, she's such a failure.", Samey just sighed and bowed her head. Jasmine felt sympathy for her, but knew to focus on the challenge for now.

"Alright", Jasmine then said, "Who wants to volunteer first?", and of course, nobody at all answered, "Come on now, don't be shy.", and once more nobody answered. Jasmine got tired of waiting for an answer and with a sigh said, "You know what, forget it.", after that, she jumped on the trampoline, only for some reason it bounced her away from the totem and into the river, "AHHHH!", was Jasmine's scream as focus then went to the Maggots, where Lightning was eager to contribute to his team;

"Stand back!", he said to his team as he turned to the tree holding the totem, "Lightning is on it!", and he then jumped onto the tree and began trying to climb it. Needless to say, he soon enough slid right back down to the bottom, "Damn, slippery tree! Don't worry, Lightning never quits!", and he once more tried climbing up it once more. Leonard meanwhile was reading from his spell book and trying to find a spell to help with this situation. While he did so, Cassandra opened her mouth to the rest of her team, as in Topher, Ella, Sugar and Scott;

"You know, I know that the things I said at the last episode of my show might seem bad, but look at this way!", Cassandra said to them, not convincing them to like her at all, "It just means I'm brave to level my more unconvential ways! Besides, at least I think Gays are worse than Blacks!", and then her team just gasped in response, Chris just laughed, "What?"

"Ever since a bisexual boy became the richest person on earth", Sugar explained to her, "It's no longer cool to make fun o' gays even as a joke, bitch.", the rest of the team just nodded in response, "It wasn't even that cool to begin with!"

"Oh come on!", Cassandra replied, "I just said that they were worse than anyone other than white! Isn't that something?"

"Can you like please stop talking?", Topher said to her, "I feel like you are ruining my face just by you looking at it.", as Cassandra silently replied with an extremely sad look, things went over to the Maggots as Cameron was making calculations with the trampoline;

"Okay", Cameron began, "If Jasmine hits the center of the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch-"

"Why don't we just let Mike go?", Samey then suggested;

"You act like we were actually going to pick you to go", Amy bluntly added in, "Infact, are you trying to make us feel sorry for you into picking you to go next because you are trying to make yourself look insecure?!", Amy then fake gasped, "You are-"

"Relax, Amy", Mike, who was clearly annoyed with Amy bullying Samey, said as he approached the trampoline, but then looked up at the totem and gasped, "Yeah...just gonna...jump on the trampoline...to that...high...spot...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay...um...I have a fear of heights, okay? When dad was at work my mother used to hang me over the balcony or from a window as a form of punishment...I live with my aunt now."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You know what", Mike then said to the team, too scared at the thought of dangling from the axe on the totem like from the balcony of his home, "Why doesn't someone else go, on second thought...heheheh.", Dawn patted Mike on the back to help get over the memories of what his mother used to do to him.

"I'll go", Shawn then volunteered.

"Are you sure?", Jasmine then asked,

"Relax", Shawn replied with, "I spent years training for the zombie hoard, I can do something like this no problem!", and then Shawn got ready to jump, and he did a backflip into the air to jump onto the center of the trampoline,

"Why does everyone on this show know how to do backflips but me?", was what Samey questioned as she watched this;

"Because", Amy answered, "You are the lesser Amy."

"I calculated for Jasmine's weight", was Cameron's only comment as Shawn hit the center of the trampoline and managed to actually catch the axe on the way up. Needless to say, this made his team happily cheer for him. Though then Shawn realized, he had to learn how to use the axe while also staying on the totem. Needless to say, that worried him. Focus then shifted over to the Rats, where Lightning was still trying to climb bear-style up the tree holding the totem. While doing this, Leonard continued reading from his spell book, and Cassandra continued talking;

"I mean seriously!", Cassandra said to her team, "I'm not mean towards blacks, watch!", she then turned to Leonard, "Leonard!", he then turned to her, "If we win this challenge, I promise you I will get you a good meal of fried chicken and watermelon when I can!", and then everyone gasped, Chris continued to laugh from the distance, "What? Is that racist too?"

"I am just going to ignore you, foul witch", was Leonard's only response as he continued reading his spell book in silence.

"You just insulted the wizard with your racism!", Sugar then angrily snapped at Cassandra, who was suddenly scared of her, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, YA OLD HAG!", and then Sugar straight shoved Cassandra right into the tree. Cassandra made an 'OOF!' as she slid to the bottom, only to then have Lightning slide down and hit her, esentially knocking her out. Lightning though, got back up, and he and his team all smiled at Cassandra being knocked out, just before Lightning continued climbing again, "Alright, now how we gonna win this thing?"

"Well", Topher then thought of, "We could like, do one of those human ladder things. Just I wanna be at the part where I wouldn't fall and hurt my hair and face and stuff."

"Or we could go with my teleknesis spell!", Leonard then suggested, "I can levitate the saw and make it cut the rope like that!"

"Wizard says, Sugar does!", Sugar then said with her hand raised, "We go with the wizard's idea!"

"Yeah", Scott then said, "I think Topher's idea is more, possible.", and then every one except Cassandra who was knocked out, Lightning who was climbing, and of course Sugar & Leonard, all nodded in agreement with Topher's idea of a plan. Lightning soon though, fell from the tree once again, drawing his team's attention in doing so. Following that, things went right back to the Maggots team, where Shawn was still dangling from the axe, obviously, having plenty of trouble getting to a good position to use it on the rope holding up the totem.

"Yeah", Shawn commented, "Maybe we should have thought this through more.", and then he started struggling to move and get the axe, making various intelligible sounds, his team of course, was not happy, Jasmine seemed a bit concerned, Amy was frustrated, the others shared Jasmine's reaction for the most part. Mike then began speaking while watching this though;

"Aww man!", Mike complained, "This isn't working!", as Mike then got more frustrated, he suddenly made a deep gasp, that suddenly turned him into a different personality, and making him act like he was an elderly man with back problems and that is always grumpy, "Gawww Darnit! Cut the dang rope already!"

"That's what he's trying to do, Mike", Amy immediately replied with;

"Mike?", Mike replied with, "Name's Chester, missy!", or wait, Chester. Both Amy and Samey were immediately confused, confused and somewhat disturbed. Following that, things went to the rats again, where there human ladder was formed. Cassandra was still knocked out and was sitting at the bottom, with Topher sitting on her shoulders, followed by in order, Leonard, Ella, Scott, Lightning and finally Sugar who was also holding the hacksaw in her hands. Needless to say, due to Sugar's weight and Cassandra being unconscious, they were swaying back and forth with no sign of standing still at all.

"Stop y'alls fidgetin'!", Sugar said to them sternly, "I can't get a steady look at the rope!"

"Maybe", Scott said to them, "We should have had her at the bottom.", and then things went back to the Maggots, where Shawn was trying to pull the axe out of the totem while having his two feet trying to keep a grip on the sides of the totem. While he did so, the squirrel from earlier came out of a hole in the tree and made it's squeaking sounds, alerting Shawn to it's presence, and he gasped at it; Back on the bottom of the tree with the others though, 'Chester' was holding a rock;

"Back in my day", 'Chester' commented, "We didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut ropes! We did just fine with stones!", and then he threw the rock right at the squirrel. There was just a short pause from the squirrel, before it showed how pissed it was about that happening. It's eyes turned red, and it fired it's eye-lightning right at the Maggots team. "Ahhhhhhhh!", was all Chester, and Samey, screamed as Chester had to avoid the eye beams. Soon enough, the entire team was being shot at, and were all screaming the same thing, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", though all of them were doing as individuals, all of them running all over, but in a way in circles, as the squirrel relentlessly fired it's eye beams at them from it's branch. At first it was only those on the ground it was firing at, but eventually it remembered Shawn on the totem and fired at him, making him be only hanging by one hand from the axe;

"Ahhhhhhh!", Shawn screamed, "I don't wanna die because of a squirrel!", he then then even jumped up to hug the axe when it's beams aimed down. When it fired back up through, the beams hit the axe and reflected off of it onto the branch holding the totem, snapping it off and bringing Shawn and the Totem down onto the ground, crushing the trampoline but bringing the team closer to victory. The team happily cheered, and Shawn put his hands up happily, just before then being crushed but not killed by the totem falling over onto him.

"Oh I am NOT losing this pageant!", was all Sugar said before she made one swipe with the hacksaw just as all of her team except Cassandra fell down with a crash and plenty of screams. However, Sugar's one swipe did manage to cut the rope and as such make the totem fall. That made all of them cheer happily. Soon enough though, the Maggots -as in Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Amy, Samey, Mike and Dawn- were already riding down the river on their totem, cheering happily altogether for being close to victory, though the Rats -Lightning, Scott, Topher, Sugar, Ella, Cassandra and Leonard- were also now riding theirs, and were gaining on the Maggots quite decently.

"They're gaining on us!", Jasmine then said, looking back at the Rats team.

"Uhhh, Jasmine", Shawn then said, pointing ahead, "I think we have more dangerous things to worry about."

"Huh?", and then they all gasped as she and everyone else noticed the waterfall coming up fast towards them.

"My first waterfall!", Cameron happily cheered.

"And maybe our last!", 'Chester' added in, and then all of the team screamed as they and their totem flew over the waterfall, going on to actually land on a large hill, and begin sliding down that hill instead, during the bounce, Amy actually pushed Samey on purpose, leaving her dangling off the back of the totem. "Ah kids today and their crazy log rides."

"SOMEONE HELP!", and then 'Chester' looked back, saw Samey in trouble, and gasped back into normal Mike from seeing Samey in trouble;

"Sammy!", Mike exclaimed, "Sammy, hang on!", and he immediately grabbed hold of her, making Amy growl in anger, and actually saved Samey from falling behind, "Just hang on tight!"

"Thanks, Mike", and Samey then held on to Mike with a hug, very grateful that Mike had saved her. Amy though, just looked on angrily, but remained silent. Mike was nervous, but smiled at this.

"No problem", and with that reply from Mike, things went over to the Rats team, who were just now finally getting off of the waterfall and were sliding down the hill just like their rivals were. Not only that, but thanks to unknown reasons, they actually managed to go down hill faster than the Maggots and actually got infront of them, this surprised Jasmine, but also kicked in her strategy skills;

"Alright, everyone lean forward!", Jasmine said to her team, "It will increase our speed down hill!", and in response, everyone followed her plan, and soon enough they all caught up with the Rats. Things then went to the main campgrounds, where Chris, Chef and Veronica were relaxing on beach cheers by a stereo, and old competitor Noah was standing on a log in the middle of a normal horrible cabin and a nice mini-mansion cabin. Noah was a boy with dark semi-long hair, brown eyes, a red sweater with a blue collar shirt under it with a long-sleeve shirt under that, and with khaki shorts and green sneakers.

"Uhhhh", Noah commented, "Why did you take me off of the yacht with the original contestants, again?"

"Because", Chris explained, "I learned the fans love to put you with Duncan in fan-art, and me and Veronica made a bet, if you could be tough enough to hold a large totem, you would be a match for Duncan!"

"And if you don't...well, hahaha." her and Chris then clicked classes of lemonade together with grins on their faces. Chef grinned too, and Noah's eyes widened and he gulped;

"Ya know", Noah replied with, "This is why you don't see fans of you guys calling the Aftermath episodes.", Veronica and Chris just shrugged and enjoyed their lemonade, "And...what...giant...totem?", and then the Rats team came screaming towards the campgrounds, Noah became terrified, and soon realized he was chained to where he was by his ankles, "This is why you don't see Chris and Veronica fan-clubs, people." was all Noah said to the cameras while he faced impending doom. Eventually, the Rats arrived. Their totem flew off a ramp at the end of the hill, but slid right onto the ground and stopped;

"Sha-YES!", Lightning cheered, "First place, as always!"

"Tick-tock! Just put give it to classic competitor Noah to win!", Chris then said, Noah gulped;

"Quick!", Scott then said, "Grab the good one!", and then;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and the Maggots arrived. They too hit the ramp, only their totem knocked them off of it as it flew into the air, making them all fall to the ground as it smacked the Rat's totem and somehow knocked into the good cabin's roof as it itself flew right onto the frightened little Noah. Needless to say, it crushed him as soon as it landed, making Chris smile due to his bet he made with Veronica. The Maggot's totem deactivated first while the Rat's totem finished it's counter and exploded, destroying the good cabin completely with a big explosion, but sparing the not-so-good cabin.

"Too bad", Chris said as he, Chef and Veronica walked over to the competitors, "It had an eight person hot-tub and air-conditioning!", and everyone then groaned, Lightning and Topher both went to their knees too.

"I hate you", was all Cassandra said to Chris.

"Right back at 'cha!", Chris replied with immediately, and a grin, "But, regardless, with the only ones with a cabin still standing, as the Rats had already picked the good one, the Mutant Maggots win the first challenge!", and in response the Maggots all cheered, weakly due to their fall, but they still cheered.

"So where am I gonna sleep?", Lightning then asked Chris.

"Don't worry", Chris answered, "Don't worry, we got a back-up cabin for you!", and then a cabin equal to the not-so-good one was dropped down from the sky in place of the good one, "It's every bit as good as the one you lost! Hahaha!", and the Rats groaned, "Team Rat, I'll see you at the campfire for the first elimination ceremony of the season!", and then he and Chef high-fived as they laughed and walked away, Chris winking at Cassandra one last time as he did so, making her even more worried, especially since the entire Rat team, even Ella, was glaring and smiling at her oh so sinisterly. With what just felt like a few seconds, things were already at night time, and the Rat team was seated on logs with Chris holding a plate of marshmallows while standing infront of them. There was a campfire there, meaning it was the first elimination ceremony now, Cassandra now extremely worried for herself as Chris explained, "The votes are cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay! But this season, one player will receive a very SPECIAL marshmallow!", and then Chef walked over in a hazmat suit and holding a box, inside of the box was a radioactive marshmallow that was glowing green, "One you do NOT wanna eat! Whoever gets the marshmallow of toxic loserdom, is out of the competition, it means you can't come back, EVER. The following players are safe! Scott, Topher, Lightning, Sugar, Ella AND Leonard!", and he bluntly tossed everyone except Cassandra marshmallows, much to her shock, "Meaning the Anti-Gay, Conservative, Anti-Australia, Anti-America, Anti-Canada and Racist Unfaithful wife of mine Cassandra, is the first person eliminated from the competition!"

"What?!", Cassandra said, kicking the box of the toxic marshmallow out of Chef's hands when he approached her with it, "But that wasn't even dramatic at all!"

"Thing is", Chris replied, "I don't think you deserve a dramatic elimination."

"Well fine!", Cassandra angrily snapped, "Well YOU don't deserve this wig!", and then she bluntly walked up and actually pulled off Chris' wig, revealing him as fully bald as she threw the wig to the ground and stomped on it. The campers held in their laughter, and even Chef did, because they clearly saw how angry Chris was about this, "So, let's just get my ride on the boat of losers over with now."

"Oh", Chris angrily said back, "We have a different mode of elimination for THIS season", and soon enough, as Chris put his wig back on, Cassandra was sitting in a catapult, clearly angry and bitter about being eliminated, "This, is the Hurl of Shame! Patent pending, now, I WOULD let Cassandra have a few last words, but since she just did something we will pretend never happen", Cassandra then gave Chris the middle finger before he walked over and fired the catapult, sending her screaming as she flew far into the distance, Chris and everyone else smiled, and Chris turned to do the sign-off with a big grin on his face, "One down, thirteen to go! Who's next in line? Find out next time, right here on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", he said all of that while Noah was in a full body cast and wheelchair right next to him, and with that the first episode of this season faded out to the credits, because it just ended.


	2. Truth or Laser Shark

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean said while on the dock of shame, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with a flower necklace and shorts with sandals, plus sunglasses, "Thirteen new contestants and my ex-wife were blown away by this year's challenges! They were treated to an early morning swim, said hello to the island's wildlife, and did some totem surfing...explosive! In the end, Cassandra's team was so sick of her racism, homophobia, unfaithfulness when she was married to me and her bigotry towards Canada, the U.S.A and Australia that, as all of the fans on the site predicted, they sent her packing, Hurl of Shame style! Hahaha!", and then things showed Chris physically on the dock, "Best. Elimination. EVER! Who'll go home next, and how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and following that came the intro sequence of the season followed of course by a commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually told from a large black furred bear that now had on a work shirt with a tie and was sitting on a chair in an otherwise empty room*

The Bear - "Hi, my name is Bruno. You might remember me from Total Drama World Tour. If you are wondering why I am talking, it is because I learned how to do it thanks to Roperta Stone! It's an amazing tool that can teach any living creature how to talk! It has really helped with my joining of human society, and shows off how I am an anthro bear rather than a normal everyday bear. I am now able to own a house, get a job and uhh, well, you might get the rest. Just uh, buy Roperta Stone if you wanna learn how to talk like me or if you wanna learn different languages...bye."

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode began first, in the cabins. More specifically, the cabins of the Mutant Maggots. Even more specifically, the girl side. Notably, Jasmine was actually sleeping on the branch of a nearby tree, as was Shawn, rather than inside the cabins. This left Amy, Samey and Dawn in the girls' side of the cabin sleeping in the beds. Though, sleep was a big word for what everyone was doing, namely because Dawn had a bird sitting on her hand as she slept upside down, and it was chirping to her like it was having a conversation with her;

"Really?", Dawn asked, to which the bird chirped back, "Oh No!", this of course, annoyed Amy;

"Will you and that bird keep it down!?", Amy complained as she got her rude awakening, "You are taking away time from my beauty sleep, and if I don't get that I will lose it!"

"Yes", Dawn answered, "Because your need to be better than your sister around is really a suppressed cry for love!"

"Who the hell told you that?!"

"I see people's auras!", Dawn explained to her, "And it looks like someone threw up on yours"

"Oh go eat a worm!", Amy then angrily growled, to which the bird then spat out a worm to offer to Dawn, but Dawn politely refused with;

"Ah, No thanks", and then Dawn turned her attention to Amy who was then turning to Samey who was on the bunk bed above hers just waking up herself, and of course Amy demanded;

"Samey, can you get your damn face out of this cabin, and take HER with you!"

"Fine", Samey replied with a sigh, bluntly walking out of the cabin, with Dawn following behind her. Focus then went over to the guys' side of the Rats cabin, where all of the boys of the team except for Scott were sound asleep in their beds. Though their sleep didn't last long, as soon enough they were all woken up due to the sound of Scott slamming the door open in a rush to get inside. He was panting, eyes widened, and was filled with dirt all over himself.

"Hey come on, dude!", Topher said to him, "Some of us are trying to get some nice sleep here, it keeps the face looking good!"

"Hey", Leonard then commented, "What's with the dirt all over you?"

"Ohhhh", Scott then, still panicking, thought of how to answer, "Uhhh", and then smugly came up with one, "I was just having an early morning make-out session with one of the honies."

"Sha-Dizzie!", Lightning then slided over to hear this, in his sleepwear, "Which one?"

"Uhhhhh", Scott had trouble deciding which to claim he made out with, and thought back to him running in fear away from giant mutant beaver-like creatures, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Haha", Topher laughed, "You made that up, didn't you?", Scott just glared at him;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Alright, I was out lookin' for that hidden immunity idol, and that token, not that they need to know! It's all part of my strategy! Let my team lose so that the Maggots develop a false sense of security, before I pick 'em off!", and then there was a knocking on the confessional door, "Occupied!", and in immediate response one of the mutant beavers rammed it's head through the walls, scaring Scott immediately.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to the Rats' girl side cabin, where Sugar and Ella, the last remaining girls on the team, were bunking in. As one might expect, Ella was humming and singing all the morning, and was even dusting the place with a duster she had found through means that will forever be unknown. Needless to say, Sugar was getting more and more annoyed as Ella sang her cleaning song, all the while having small birds, chipmunks and squirrels, both mutated and not mutated, help her in dusting the cabin;

"Oh a clean house, is the best kind of house! Even when it is just a small cabin! So now it's it to make like a mouse, and clean like Tim Allen!"

"That don't even make no sense!", Sugar said as she finally woke up from her sleep, banging her head on the bottom of the bunk above her, "Ow!", and then turned back to Ella, "Just shut up and let me sleep already!", Ella in response just covered her mouth with one hand, before finally just bowing in response, respecting Sugar's need for sleep. Focus then immediately went over to the Maggots' male side, where Mike was sleeping peacefully in his bed. After one light snore, he suddenly switched back into Chester after a gasp;

"These young whipper snappers with all their yammerin' and tomfoolery!", Chester complained, before another gasp turned him back into Mike, "Aw come on Chester, keep it down!", and then Chester came back with another gasp, "Fine! For now...", and then the camera panned over to reveal Cameron sleeping on the bed across from Mike, wrapped up in a sleeping bag like it was cocoon, just watching Mike as he slept and switched from being himself and Chester. The confused Cameron's eyes even opened to examine this case;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *putting lotion onto his hands* "I had a hard time falling asleep, it was my first night outside my bubble! But finally, I recreated it with my sleeping bag, and I was out like that!" *finger snap*, "What an adventure!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right over to the tree where Jasmine and Shawn were resting on. Jasmine on branch, with rope tied at her ankles, and Shawn on the one on the other side of the tree. Once she finally woke up due to the sunlight, she got her feet out of the rope and jumped down, sliding off of the cabin roof, gaining the attention of Amy, Samey and Dawn, and then finally jumped down on the ground infront of the cabin. Needless to say, this got the attention of Amy, Samey and Dawn.

"What are you doing?!", Amy asked, peering her head from the cabin door.

"I'm going forrage for food.", Jasmine explained, "You want to come or something?"

"Forrage?", Amy questioned, "I don't know what that means but, no offense, we have a mess hall."

"Yeah", Jasmine laughed a bit, "That building is totally usable.", she then gestured over to it, and it was then that they all noticed the mess hall had a giant gaping hole for a roof, and that the entire back half/kitchen was completely gone, living only the dining area. Clearly, the Mess Hall was not going to be used any time soon, "So yeah, gonna have to forrage for food."

"What could have done that?!", Dawn then questioned, "I just hope it didn't get hurt!"

"Oh whatever", Amy rolled her eyes, "Samey, you just go with her, unless you wanna offend her like you always do and refuse to help at all."

"What?! But I'm not-", by the time Samey replied Amy was already back in the cabin, Samey just let out a sigh, "Well, um...what is foraging?"

"It's just searching for food", Jasmine explained, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I don't wanna be forcing you."

"No no, it's fine", Samey said, "It's fine. I'm okay with going."

"Well alright then", Jasmine replied with, then turning to Dawn, "You wanna come too, Dawn?"

"Thank you for asking, but no", Dawn replied, "I'm much more content simply meditating here beside the cabin."

"Okay then, see you when we get back", and then Jasmine and Samey walked off to go forage for food. Though both them gave worried looks towards the destroyed and ruined Mess Hall while they did so, scared of what creature could have done so much massive damage to a sizable building. Soon enough though, Jasmine and Samey were in the forest, foraging for food for their team to eat. It was of course during this time, that they spoke while foraging, which was basically them picking out berries and fruits that didn't look horribly mutated by the toxic waste or were as far from the waste as possible, but the point is that they had a bit of a conversation while they foraged, with Jasmine starting it; "You know, you should really stand up to your sister", Jasmine said as she examined and picked out normal looking blueberries from bushes, with Amy doing the same.

"Yeah", Samey said with a sigh, "I probably should."

"I'm serious!", Jasmine said right back with, "Your clearly the underdog, and underdog's have a little fight in them! You should give her a piece of your mind, show her she doesn't have to be right all the time!"

"Yeah, your probably right", Samey replied with, then spotting a relatively normal green coloured apple, "Ooh, an apple!", and then she was about to take a bite of the apple. Though needless to say, Jasmine turned and saw exactly what kind of apple that was, and was not going to let Samey take one bite of it;

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", she cried out as she then took a spiked branch and immediatley fired it at the apple, getting out of Samey's hands and impaling it onto a tree. Samey was needless to say, a bit confused and surprised by this;

"Woah", Amy said as she looked at the impaled apple, "I would have given you a bite if you had asked..."

"I'm sorry", Jasmine said as she too walked up and looked at the fruit, "But that's a.."

"Manchineel fruit!", and they both looked up and saw Shawn standing on a branch of a high-up tree, "The spanish refer to it as _manzanilla de la muerte,_ aka, the little apple of death!"

"He's right", Jasmine commented as Shawn climbed down from the tree and stood next to her and Samey, "It probably wouldn't have killed you but it would've made your mouth blister something awful.", and that moment Amy noticed something that made her gasp; her hand had developed a rash all over it and was very itchy, all from just touching the manchineel fruit;

"My hand!", and of course she began scratching it, "It's so itchy!"

"Congrats, Princess", Shawn said to Samey as she scratched her hand, "You just got your first lesson in survival 1.0.1! Know, your, flora! Lesson two; soak your hand in water, scrub it with sand, swelling, gone!"

"Oh!", Samey then turned to Jasmine, still scratching her hand, "But I'm supposed to help you with the foraging!"

"You won't be of any help when your hand swells up like a cricket keeper's glove!", and then Samey and Shawn both just looked at Jasmine in silence, earning this response, "Cricket? It's a game!", and then more silence, "Just go.", and then Samey was on her way to get her hand's swelling down. It was then that Jasmine noticed a bag filled with berries and fruits inside of Shawn's hands, and was surprised upon seeing it;

"Huh, nice score.", Jasmine commented, "You're quite the outdoorsman."

"You gotta know stuff if you wanna survive a zombie apocalypse!", and Shawn even did various fighting movements as he said that.

"Right", Jasmine replied, "But what were you doing up in that tree?"

"That's where I'm sleeping!", Shawn explained, "No snuffler can get'cha from up there!"

"I hear that mate", and Jasmine lightly tapped his shoulder with a fist, in a friendly gesture.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - *is laughing, and snorting because she does that when she laughs* "Not only is the guy cute, but he's also hilarious. Zombies?!" *continues laughing/snorting again*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the loudspeaker system, where it was the sound of a horn blowing that woke a mutated seagull and sent it falling off from it's perch, which then prompted Veronica to yell to the rudely awakened campers from her ATV;

"Welcome our little morning glories!", she said to them all as they gathered around by teams to listen for their next challenge, "It's time for today's challenge!"

"What?!", Lightning then complained, gaining everyone's attention, "But Lightning hasn't had his D.P.A!", and then everyone on his team looked at him with a slight pause, and Sugar said;

"What'd you say?" to that.

"Daily Protein Allotment!", Lightning then explained to them, "Duh!"

"Yeah", Topher added, "And I probably haven't had nearly enough beauty sleep at all!"

"What are you talkin 'bout?!", Sugar then said to him, "Ya look just like ya always do!"

"You sure?", Topher replied with, "Because my eyes feel baggy. And if my eyes feel baggy, that means they are baggy! Are you sure I can't get some extra beauty sleep."

"Yes", Veronica replied with, "I am sure. I am sure you can NOT go back and get any extra sleep at all."

"That's fine", Leonard then commented, "I have plenty of spells to use to keep myself awake!", and of course everyone but Sugar was annoyed with him saying that. Sugar was legitimately invested in everything he said.

"Man there is no way we're losing this challenge!", Sugar said to the rest of the team, "We got a wizard on our team!"

"Listen!", Veronica then said, "You all can catch up on your sleep after the challenge! Right this way", she then pointed towards the lake, "To the bay of dismay, where Chris will be waiting for you.", and of course, everyone except Topher, Ella, Jasmine, Shawn and Sugar groaned at that. After that, everyone was walking in the direction Veronica had pointed them to, and of course this meant they would be talking along the way. The first to speak was Samey to Mike;

"Bay of Dismay?", Samey questioned to Mike, "Sounds...dangerous."

"Heheh", Mike replied, "It reminds me of Total Warriors 2, totally a name they would use in that movie."

"Yeah", Samey replied, "It kinda does actually."

"You like action movies?", Mike was visibly impressed, "If you're into ultimate kickboxing I may have to marry you! Heheh.", Samey was actually a bit flattered by that, but of course, it was at that point that Amy just had to intervene in this conversation;

"Woah!", Amy began with, "Why would you wanna marry Samey?! She's like, the laziest sister ever, what makes you think that she'd be a good wife? I mean trust me, you'd be the one doing all the housework while she would just sit on the couch eating bon-bons and watching Dr. Blaineley all day!"

"I was just talking with her", Mike replied with, "I mean, it was a figure of speech...heheh."

"Well don't!", Amy said to him, "She is so useless! I mean, she couldn't put her laziness aside when she was born!", and of course Samey wasn't exactly happy about that. She just bowed her head. Jasmine was a bit angry at Amy's bullying, while Make just looked on with a confused look to his face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "After I was born, Mommy and I had to wait seventeen minutes for Samey to come out! UGH! Can you imagine?! If I could have walked, I would have left, without her!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Cameron, who was speaking with Jasmine, he was a bit intimidated by her size compared to him, but still talked to her kindly;

"I hope we don't have to do a physical challenge", Cameron confessed to her, "I'd prefer something a little more...academic."

"Well if we do have a brain challenge", Jasmine said to him, "I'm sure you'll be well suited for that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah", Jasmine replied, "You seem like the type who has more brain than brawn to me."

"Thank you", Cameron replied, "My greatest strengths pretty much are mental."

"But you aren't going to win this thing without getting physical", Jasmine then said to him, "You're going to have no choice but to get physical eventually.", in response, Cameron got a bit worried for himself, and sighed. He knew Jasmine was most likely correct. He could only hope he would get lucky and make it far enough to be remembered. It was then that things went to the other team, where Leonard was telling the team yet another story like the wizard he told them he was;

"It was then, that our party encountered a vicious umber-colossus!", Leonard said to them, most of his team just annoyed or not even paying any attention to him, "Luckily I had enough mana to banish it with a displacement spell!"

"Mr. Wizard", Sugar said as she fixed her hair and such while Ella held up a mirror for her to look into, "I didn't understand half of what you said! That's how I know your smart!", and then Ella began singing:

"A heroine tale of dungeons and dice!", she even did a twirl, "And besting a monster than just wasn't nice!"

"Shut your song-hole, dressy!", Sugar then angrily yelled at Ella, "I wasn't done talkin' to the wizard!", Ella covered her mouth a bit, surprised by this mean-ness, but she didn't say anything about it;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh Sugar's on to Ella's nice girl performance! She better watch her step! Nobody but ME is winnin' this here pageant!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - *is surrounded by baby deer, little birds, little bunny rabbits and other adorable animals* "I'm sure Sugar's outburst was just because she was still waking up from being awakened so abruptly. I'm sure given enough time me and her and will be the best of friends! And, I know that we don't HAVE to sing anymore, but that doesn't mean that we CAN'T sing."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right to the lake, where all of the remaining contestants were in bleachers suspended above the water, with buzzers right infront of them all. Obviously, Chris stood in a blue tuxedo suit on a stand also suspended above the water, and above him was a scoreboard with a monitor attached to it. Needless to say, this was the baby of dismay, and was also where the second challenge of the season was going to take place. As such, Chris introduced this second challenge;

"Welcome!", he began, "To the getting to know you trivia game challenge! Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?", and of course it was then revealed that all of the remaining campers were strapped in via incredibly tight seatbelts;

"Ugh", Scott groaned, "Too snug! It's cutting into my shoulders!"

"Yeah", Chris replied with, "Children's size harnesses will do that", and then he laughed a bit at that, then turned to the cameras, "I'll be asking our players embarassing personal questions, and I mean MAJORLY humiliating! If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before time runs out, their team gets a point! First time to get five points wins part one, and a distinct advantage in part two! But! If no-one owns up", he then took out a handheld switch with a button on it, "This happens!", once he pressed it, the entire maggots team (Samey, Amy, Mike, Cameron, Jasmine, Shawn and Dawn) were all dunked under the water. As all of them held their breathe in, it was only a short while until Cameron screamed at the sight of the mutant land shark from previously, licking it's lips as it glared evily at all of them, mainly Cameron. Once it opened it's jaws they all screamed, but were then pulled back up towards the surface before the shark could actually bite them. Once they caught their breathe, Mike panicked;

"There's some kind of two legged shark monster down there!"

"Ya mean Fang?", Chris replied with, "Haha, yeah. It turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too! Hahaha!", and then the monitor revealed that indeed, Fang was actually the baby of the previous season's Scarface the shark, having been turned into his new form via toxic waste. "Who knew?"

"Ahaha", Scott lightly laughed, and then whispered to Lightning sitting next to him, "Better them than us."

"Anywho", Chris then continued, "If a team gets dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty! Guess right, and you get a point! Guess wrong, and this happens!", and of course he pressed the button and sent the Toxic Rats dunking into the water too. Fang was just tying a bib around his neck when they were dunked in, and then turned to the team, opened his jaws, and they screamed. This caused bubbles to rush up to the surface of the water. Chris smiled, listened closely, and after a few seconds he pressed the button again to let the team back up. They were happy to be back to the surface, and Chris continued on, "Now that we understand the rules, let's start the game!", and the challenge promptly began, "To the rats, now listen carefully, who did this, on their first and only date?", and after that the monitor made a fart noise to show what Chris was talking about, after that;

"Ahahahahahahahaha!", the entire Maggots team was laughing, and the entire Rats team was, "Ahahahahahahahaha!" laughing aswell. Though shockingly, the person who owned up to it was;

"Man I'll confess!", Sugar then admitted, "That was me y'all! The humiliatin' part wasn't that though! Had to be that guy thinkin' he was smart dumpin' me! Now THAT'S humiliatin'!", and then Sugar pressed the buzzer. Only, being poorly wired, it electrocuted her. It didn't kill her though, just shocked her, "Nast!", and she promptly farted after being shocked. This disgusted her team a bit. Chris then immediately went to the next question, which was for the Maggots team;

"Who wet their pants on the first AND last day of school?"

"Woah", Mike then said as a joke, "One of us is a pants wetter?"

"Yeah!", Amy then said, turning to Samey, "And it was Samey!"

"No it wasn't!", Samey defended herself with, "It wasn't me!"

"Well I know it wasn't me!", Amy replied with, "Because I'm not like you!"

"But it-"

"Time limit!", Chris then said, "Somone's gotta own up soon or you get dunked."

"Just buzz it, Samey!", Amy replied, "We all know it's you! I mean, why would I even think about wetting my pants at school at all!"

"Ugh", Samey growled at that.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "UGH! I am so mad right now that I might actually say something to Amy!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Fine", and Samey sighed as she then buzzed. As with Sugar, she was promptly shocked. Amy took sadistic delight in seeing this, and the Rats team except for Ella who was too nice to laugh all laughed at her humiliation, and as such the score was now tied, even though Dawn then tried to say;

"But it really is a lie anyway", Dawn then pointed out, "Amy's the one who-"

"WOAH!", Amy replied, "That creepy girl is trying to frame me for lying to you, Chris!"

"Dawn", Chris said to Dawn with a scolding tone of voice, "Are you trying to sabotage your team?"

"No!", Dawn was shocked at Chris' words, "I was just saying the-"

"Enough!", Chris replied, "We don't have all day! Samey is officially the one who wet her pants in school! End of story!", Samey sighed in shame and bowed her head, her team felt sorry for her, except for Amy who took sadistic delight in this. "The point is, it's now one all!", and then the teams cheered, though Jasmine did say a few words to Amy, in a whisper tone of voice;

"You do realize we're all on the same team, right?"

"Yes I do", Amy replied, "But Samey is just so useless, you don't even know!", Jasmine was still offended by Amy's words, but knew to focus on the challenge more than this, so she restrained herself and did indeed, focus on the challenge.

"Rats!", Chris then said to the team, "Who's first name is really...Matilda."

"That's not really that embarrassing", Shawn answered, "Who cares if a girl's name is Matilda?", and then the camera showed the Rats team. Ella was humming to herself with a smile on her face, Sugar was using a mirror to fix her hair, and then finally Leonard was very nervous, blushing and eventually finally confessed;

"My parents named me that on accident!", Leonard revealed, "They legally changed it afterwards though.", and then Leonard pressed the buzzer, which of course gave him a good shock. Scott, Lightning and Topher all snickered at Leonard's original birth name, but then Sugar said;

"Hey! Stop laughin' at the Wizard! He's the best player on this team!", Leonard smiled at Sugar defending him like that. The other boys still had a different opinion than Sugar.

"Well, Matilda", Chris then said to Leonard, "You just got your team an extra point!", and now the Rats were in the lead, and as such Chris turned to the Maggots team, "Maggots! Now, your next question is...Who's pants fell down on pure random when they talked to his first crush, in high school?", and of course the Maggots then had their new camera shots. Jasmine just looked around at her team, Shawn the same thing, Amy was just brushing her hair for no real reason, Samey just sat quietly, Cameron just had a blank look to his face, Dawn had one eyebrow raised, and then Mike was biting his lip and was clearly nervous;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Whenever I talk to someone I really really like, for some reason my pants fall off! I can't help it..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris began to pesture the team more;

"Come on, Maggots!", he said to them, "Unless you wanna get, dunked."

"Whoever it is just say it already.", Jasmine said to her team, "He's going to humiliate us all eventually on this show."

"Oh alright", Mike then said, "It was me.", and he pressed the buzzer, got prumptly zapped, and blushed. The other team, and Amy, laughed at him. Most of the rest of his team, felt a bit bad for him though, though some of them did a snicker at least a little at first. It was then though, that Chris once more turned to the Rats team with yet another question to reveal;

"Alright, Rats!", he began with, "Who said 'Fuck you North Ottawa High' to the entire school of North Ottawa High at the Pep Rally for the biggest game in the year?", and of course everyone on the team just looked around at eachother, though Topher was more nervous than the others.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Okay so I kinda made one little mistake that one time, heh. It wasn't THAT bad of a mistake! At least, not in my personal opinion!", he then laughs, "Besides, if I owned up to it, the show wouldn't be that interesting."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

And following that confessional, still Topher hadn't owned up to his humiliation. Naturally, this got the rest of the team a bit fustrated with who Chris was talking about, and while Chris taunted them all with the button, still Topher remained silent, perhaps not seeing it as actual humiliation or just wanting to deliberately see the rest of his team suffer just incase Chris would be impressed by that;

"Rats", Chris taunted, "Only a few seconds left for your team member to own up!"

"Come on, Man!", Lightning said to his time, "Lightning is not gonna let this team lose! Just get it over with and fess up, cuz Lightning knows he didn't do any of that shit!"

"Yeah", Scott replied, "I come from Alberta, not Ontario."

"Wumbo Jumbo, Dumble-de-dore, please let whoever is guilty, admit their, uh, truth!", and of course that spell from Leonard didn't make Topher admit it either. Though right when Topher was about to open his mouth, Chris spoke instead;

"Well, either way, the then minutes are now up!", Chris then held up the button, "And as such, well, you should know already.", and Chris then pressed the button and sent the team into the water. Once they were all under the water, there was focus on Scott as he looked around, until Fang just bluntly came in and bit down, taking Scott into his mouth to eat him. Only Scott wasn't actually eaten, as just as the rest of the team and the bleachers went back to the surface, Scott began struggling to break free, opening the jaws of the Shark enough so that he could break free;

"Wait for me!", Scott said as he desperately swam for the bleachers, Fang angrily glaring back at him in response;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *has a shark tooth stuck in the rear of his pants, and he is trying to pull it out* "Ow!", *pulls it out* "What the? A shark tooth?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Fang - *is using mirror to check out his missing tooth. Once he sees it, he growls in anger and breaks the mirror in half*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Scott was climbing back into the bleachers, and once he did so;

"Thanks for leaving me back down there, team!", he said sarcastically as he got back in his seat, "You can win this stupid challenge without me!"

"If he's not playing then I'm not either!", Amy then added, now trying to get out of her harness.

"Avada Kordorvra!", Leonard then said, "Make me not have to go again either!"

"Okay!", Chris was now officially annoyed with everyone, "Everyone just settle down!"

"I'm with Amy, we should stop!", Mike said as he stood up and got out of his harness, "Not that I got any other secrets to hide, heheheh!"

"Come on now!", Jasmine said to attempt to get her team more confident, "We're only a few minutes into the challenge, there's no need to quit now!"

"Yeah", Shawn added, "You won't survive a zombie apocolypse if you just give up like that!", he did a finger snap.

"Yeah...right", Jasmine replied, "Come on. It's not that bad of a challenge anyway!"

"Yeah, it's not", Topher then added in, "This challenge isn't exactly Total Drama material Chris, I was expecting something more, ummm, well, painful from you. Unless you're like, losing your touch or something, which I'm sure isn't the case but still."

"Hey!", the annoyed Chris then said, "Host talking here! I decide when the challenge is over!"

"Whatever!", Scott then said, "I'm outta here!", and he then tried to leave but Lightning was stopping him from doing so;

"Not until we win!", and Lightning pushed Scott back into his seat. Following that, the Maggots team was scared into

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", screaming when Fang randomly jumped from the water and bit off a part of their bleachers. Following that, both teams seemed to be arguing. Amy was likely complaining Samey being lesser than her, Mike was just trying to pull himself together, Jasmine was trying to calm the team down, Shawn was likely talking about ways to survive a zombie apocolypse, Dawn was just watching in silence, Cameron was just in awe at all of madness. Leonard was likely telling more tales of him being a wizard to the ever gushing over him Sugar, Ella was singing to herself to stay calm, Scott was trying to quit, Topher was just happy to see some fighting on this show, and Lightning was probably gloating about himself being better than his time. Eventually Chris couldn't take any more and finally;

"ALRIGHT! SHUT. IT!", and the competitors all shut up at last, "Thanks to that pathetic digression now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge! Happy?", and of course all of the competitors were indeed happy and lightly cheering about that. "Well you won't be happy for long!", and he turned to the cameras, "Come back after the break for an all new challenge from which there is no escape! And in the meantime!", and he took out the button and pressed it, sending both teams plunging into the water. After that, things faded to another commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually from a anthro blue hedgehog with green eyes, a normal skin colour mussle and arms, blue legs, a patch of skin on his stomach, red sneakers with a white stripe, and large white gloves. It's a PSA, and he is delivering it from a suburban neighborhood*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about how to make a family!", and then a family of a husband, a wife, a teenage daughter and a young son randomly appeared out of nowhere beside Sonic, "This here, is a family! A family, is traditionally consisted of a husband, a man, a wife, a woman, and either a daughter or a son, sometimes more than one! Pets are optional. However, in today's modern society and thanks to massive donations to research, a family can also consist of two husbands or two wives! Now how you make a family is simple. First, you get laid! Then, you marry the person who laid you! Then, you get laid again! If you are a man and a woman, the woman will get pregnant soon enough. If you are two men or two women, you will need some surgery before the second laying, but modern science has indeed made it possible thanks to donations. Anyway, once the person who laid you gives birth, you will officially have your family! That's all there is to it, Kids! Have fun getting laid!"

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the normal episode, where Chris and the 13 remaining contestants were preparing for the second challenge of the episode. Though really, it started with the contestants walking through the woods towards where the next challenge was;

"Thank goodness Chris stopped the challenge before Chris could ask ME an embarassing question!", Cameron then said to his team;

"Let me guess", Amy added, "You wear a diaper or something?"

"I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven!"

"Ahahahahahaha!", and Amy enjoyed a good laugh, and both Jasmine and Shawn tried to resist laughing too. Though Amy was the one actually laughing. Jasmine and Shawn were at least trying to hold it in to not hurt Cameron's feelings. Cameron was shocked at what he just said;

"Cameron", Samey whispered to him, "Don't give Amy ammo against you, she won't be afraid to use it."

"No please!", Amy replied happily, "I love making fun of both of you! Do the two babies need their bottles?"

"Me and Samey have just enough right to be here as you do!", Cameron then said right back to Amy, "And I'll prove it in the next challenge! You'll see!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *sitting on stall, in fetal position, sucking his thumb* "Why did I say that?! Why?!" *keeps sucking his thumb*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the Rats team who were also walking through the woods. Naturally, Leonard was once more annoying everyone with his constant tales about being a wizard and fighting monsters that don't exist. Only Sugar was actually invested in them, and Ella was too nice to be annoyed by anything;

"Then were was the time I traveled to the mystical land of Oondragoth!", Leonard began, "Where I fought off the massive Balrog with just my scepter and spell book, and then took on the dark lord Snickers the Psychotic Boar with just one percent of mana left in my body! The barbarian on my team was too scared to make it passed them both, but I ended up saving the land of Oondragoth with my bare hands and my trusty spell book!"

"Will someone get him to shut up already" Lightning then asked, "Lightning is officially tired of this wizard crap."

"Take a number", was all Scott said in response.

"I disagree!", Sugar said to all of them as she turned to Leonard, "I'd love to hear more of your stories Mr. Wizard! I may not understand everything you say, but that just means they're important!", while walking, Scott then decided to say just a few words to Lightning at that moment in time;

"Man Chris sure made our team the sucking one", Scott said to Lightning, "Half of this time is all of the people who suck, while the other team has that Outback Survivor chick."

"Aww man!", Lightning complained in response, "This sucks!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Lightning - "Man, Chris should'a let Lightning be a team of one! Lightning's used to carryin' his teams back home, but at least those guys can actually play the game! Not like this bunch o' losers!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the 13 remaining contestants had all gathered to the location of their second challenge. Once all of them were there, Chris spoke them via the famous intercom system from up above;

"Attention campers!", Chris said to them all, "Now that you're all here, it's time for part two of today's challenge!", and then he was shown physically standing on a small hill, "The mad skills obstacle course! Harold would have a cameo, but, well...he tested it out already.", and then Harold, a tall and skinny white boy with red hair, glasses, a blue shirt with a hamburger on it, green pants, and long sleeved red undershirt was brought next to Chris by Chef. He was in a wheelchair and a full body cast, and clearly angry at Chris. "Yeah, hahaha. His injury was all I needed to know this challenge was AWESOME!"

"GOSH!", was all Harold said from his cast. It was muffled, but clearly his catchphrase.

"Anyway", Chris then explained the challenge while Chef, in a nurse costume, wheeled Harold away, "The relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick-start!", and he was talking about a run up a ramp to a large boot attached to a wheel system, "Forget coffee, if this baby doesn't get you goin', nothin' will. Then it's off to a race against time that is the cannonball run!", and of course this was a series of cannons both under and ontop of the boardwalk, "Over to my personal fave, wrecking ball alley!", and it was a spinning cylinder of wood from one boardwalk to another, while wrecking balls swung over the cylinders, "Hurts SO good! And moving on", and then it was a ladder climb to several platforms good distances from eachother, "We head to the gang plank!", and then giant mutant beavers were shown chewing on the wood of the platforms down below where there was just nothing but mud, "Complete with rabid mutant beavers, followed by the bouncey agony of double trouble!", and then it was several red cushion like things moving up and down thanks to metal pillars, "And finally, the grand slam!", and the finish line was a giant baseball glove with large bats surrounding it, "Where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mitten! While avoiding those deadly bats, piece of cake! Hahaha!", and then he remebered, "Oh! And as you may remember, I said the winning team from part one would have a distinct advantage in part two."

"But there was no winner", Jasmine pointed out, "We all left with a tie!"

"Precisely!", Chris answered, "As such, the losing team was gonna wear snazzy specs while competing in part two! But since we never actually finished the challenge, I decided that EVERYBODY has to wear them!", and then Veronica and Chef came back holding boxes with the specs. Amy walked up to look at them, taking one from the boxes, they were green glasses, and she was not happy when she put them on;

"Ugh!", Amy groaned, "These are like, glasses my grandma wears! Everything's so blurry!"

"Dorktacular goggles won't make part two easy!", Chris said to all of them, "Or attractive, but it can be done! In theory.", and of course all of the contestants groaned at that, "Competitors, take your postions!", and then everyone put on glasses and took their positions, "First up is Lightning against Amy at the kickstart! Then it's Samey versus Topher versus the cannonballs! Scott faces Jasmine in wrecking ball alley!", and Scott had his glases slightly lifted up to see better, Jasmine couldn't see that due to the glasses, "Shawn and Dawn are up against Sugar in the gang plank! Ella and Mike will battle double trouble, and Leonard will fight Cameron for the grand slam! First team to win wins the whole sha-bam! And the other team gets to send one of their members home tonight! Since it's a relay face, you'll need something to pass! Your mascots! Oh intern!", and then an intern came up holding two cages with mutant animals in them, "Team Rat gets a mutant rat!", and Lightning was handed a vicious mutant rat to hold onto, "And team Maggot gets a mutant maggot!"

"Ew!", Amy complained about her maggot, "What's this thing again! Ugh it feels so nasty!"

"Aaaand, GO!", and Chris then blew a horn to signal that the challenge officially began. Almost immediately, Lightning was hit in the rear by the large boot and sent flying while Amy just stood there holding her maggot, "And Lightning gets the boot!", and Lightning hit the mud on the ground. The rat just squeeled and bit Lightning's ass.

"AHHhhh!", was Lightning's scream in response.

"And Amy takes the early lead!", was Chris' comment when Amy hopped across the platforms and then rudely slapped Samey with the maggot as she handed it to her;

"Take it and just don't be lazy like you were when you were born!", was all Amy said to Samey. Samey growled in response, but she had a challenge to win. As Samey ran off, Amy happily walked away, only to scream as she fell off the boardwalk and into the mud below. Samey meanwhile, was running with the maggot in her hands. It's mucus was all over her face from when Amy threw it at her, and this might have been why she son enough hit a wooden pole and was sent back a few steps;

"Ow!", and Samey, having trouble seeing, ran back into said wooden post, but was unaware that Lightning got back up and was running like the football player he was, and then jumped and landed right infront of Topher;

"Sha-Bam!", Lighting once more went, "Here!", and he handed Topher the rat, the rat squealed and Topher had to hold it away from his face as it kept squirming around as he held it;

"Ah!", Topher panicked, "I think it's trying to go for my face! I need my face! I need my face!"

"Just go dude, go!", and Topher promptly began running all while holding the rat away from his face in panic. Samey was just getting herself together from running into the pole so much when Topher was on his way. Needless to say, while Amy finally got out of the pole's way, Topher and the rat ended up smacking right into it, "Owww!", and Samey finally made her way passed the pole, but Topher wasn't that far behind, now the rat ontop of his head. Though in the end Topher managed to get to the next part before Samey did, but when a cannon was fired at him, he ducked by instinct to avoid his face being damaged. Leading to Samey being hit in the stomach by it instead and kneeling down in pain. Chris actually laughed at this, as did Amy. This of course, led to Topher making it over to Scott, and then panting.

"Wow", Scott commented, "We're in the lead. Great", of course he didn't really mean that as he was holding the rat and slowly walking backwards, whispering, "Nice and slow, all the way to last place, heheh, right little guy?", and the rat just bit him on the chin, "AUGH!", and then Scott was hit by one of the wrecking balls, sending him and the rat both flying into the air. Shawn managed to jump and do a blackflip in mid-air as Scott came crashing down, dodging him completely unharmed thanks to that. Shawn landed right beside him. Focus then went to Jasmine;

"Come on, Samey!", Jasmine called out, "Go faster and deliver me the maggot!", it was then that Samey arrived, panting and exhausted from her run as she handed Jasmine the Maggot, which she took and immediately ran off with to help her team. Samey immediately fell over from exhaustion. Focus went over to Scott and Sugar, with Scott petting the rat instead of giving it to Sugar;

"Awww who's my good freak?", Scott said to the rat as he pet it, "Who's my good little freak? There there little pal, Uncle Scott's kept you safe and sound!"

"Oh will just hand me the damn rat already?!", Sugar then angrily snapped at Scott with, "I wanna pet it too!"

"Oh you want this?", Scott replied, "Well, I do too, Sugar."

"Oh fine! I'll just take it from ya!", and Sugar just bluntly took the Rat away from Scott and treated it like a baby too, "There there little Ratty, Auntie Sugar's gonna keep you nice and happy!", the rat was terrified of her immediately as she then walked over the platforms. When she got to the second one, the beavers bit enough of it off so that she fell to the mud below. Once she was down there, the beavers growled. "Crud", was all Sugar said as focus went back over to Jasmine. Jasmine was almost hit with the wrecking ball, but managed to grab hold of the chain and use that to jump into the air. Meanwhile, Sugar was almost attacked by the Mutant Beavers but she just punched one in the stomach making it cough up an entire log of wood, and her leg lifted up in the process kicking the other in the groin. This of course got Sugar to just walk away calmly, "Well that was easy."

"Oh come on!", was all Scott said from where he was at, and as Jasmine reached Dawn and Shawn were now tied together at the ankles suddenly.

"Go go go!", Jasmine told them, "We need to regain our lead!"

"Right on it!", Shawn replied with as he and Dawn soon were racing, with Dawn holding the maggot. Of course, when the beavers got up, they looked up, growled, and began chewing on the pole holding up the platform Dawn and Shawn were now on. Meanwhile, Sugar had just made it to Ella, and was still holding and petting the rat in her hands.

"That's it Sugar!", Ella happily cheered, "Now it is my turn!"

"NO!", Sugar exclaimed, "I wanna keep him! I even gave him a name, Sugar II!", the Rat was disgusted and terrified by that name.

"Well, what if he wants to come with me?", Ella suggested, "On his own free will?"

"Well fine!", Sugar replied, "Only if he wants to!", and then Ella sang yet another brief song;

"Hey cute little mutant creature, I know you're all for Sugar, but if you come to my aid, it would be a great feature!", and the rat was so eager to join Ella that it jumped right into her arms happily. Sugar was devasted as Ella pranced with the Rat holding her hand. Really, as they jumped onto the bouncey trouble they were dancing together and humming together and everything.

"I LOVE YOU SUGAR TWO!", Sugar called out, tears in her eyes;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "But I HATE Ella!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that things went to Dawn, Shawn and the maggot. Shawn had gotten himself and Dawn to avoid falling down into the mud by using unbelieveable jumping skills, and holding Dawn's hand, to avoid the falling platforms. Shawn managed to do one last good backflip to reach Mike. Though this made Dawn so dizzy she and the maggot both fell over, the maggot falling into Mike's hands.

"I see a double rainbow in the sky...", was all Dawn could say as she was shaken up by the last backflip.

"Take this and win it for the team!", Shawn then said to Mike;

"Right!", Mike replied to him with, and Mike immediately took off for the double trouble part. "Alright Mike, you can do this...it's just some jumps over an area you can barely see! You can do this, come on!", and then with a gasp suddenly Mike had lipstick and eyelashes and was acting like a gymnast all of a sudden, having a Russian accent too, "NO! Only one person can do this!", and while the Maggot was disturbed, Mike did a pose, "Svetlana! The oylmpic queen of gymnastics!", and Mike/Svetlana managed to do amazing gymnastic flips and even a hand-stand to get passed the double trouble perfectly just as Ella and the Rat reached the end too. Ella, Cameron and Leonard were all disturbed. "Tada!"Just when it was over, Svetlana gasped back into normal Mike.

"Svetlana?!", Cameron then questioned, "Mike! How did you DO that?!"

"Huh?", Mike said after a short pause, "Uhhh, do what? Uh hahaha!", Cameron was still suspicious, "Uh here ya go!", and Mike handed Cameron the maggot. Only then did Ella hand Leonard the Lizard.

"Please take good care of him, noble wizard!", Ella said to Leonard, "He's such a wonderful creature!"

"I will!", Leonard replied, taking out his spell book while the rat was at his feet, "Hmm, well, I can't see the words right, but I think if I think hard enough I can remember the words to that levitation spell!", meanwhile, Cameron was happily running while holding the maggot;

"YES!", Cameron cheered happily, "YES! I've never felt so alive!", and then he stopped at the ledge, where he saw the large baseball mitten, "I'm a dead man.", was all he said at the sight of it. Leonard then walked up, with the rat at his feet, trying to remember the levitation spell;

"Alaka-woozit?", Leonard said to himself, "No no no...Vadaka Frobra? No that's not it! Ugh what was it?!"

"Yo!", Lightning called out, "JUST PICK UP THE RAT AND USE THE DAMN ROPE!"

"No!", Leonard replied, "I can do this! Trust me! I just need to remember the spell!"

"Is that kid serious?!", was all Lightning said in response, "Is he serious?!", while continued trying to remember the words of his spell, Cameron tried to take the rope swing, only he landed on a bat and slid down it. Leonard was still trying to think of the words to his spell, and by this time the rat pulled out a tiny wooden chair, sat down in it, and enjoyed some coffee while waiting. By that time, Cameron managed to come back for his second time, "DUDE, JUST FUCKIN' GO!"

"Oh you shut up!", Sugar slapped Lightning upside the head, all of them there watching this, "Let the Wizard do his thing! He knows what he's doin'! He's a wizard!"

"Girl!", Lightning replied to her with, "You are officially nuts!", Cameron then tried to plan his next turn;

"Velocity times Mass times Wind speed", and then the maggot bit down on one of his hands, "AHHHH!", and while trying to shake the maggot off he fell backwards and got caught up in the rope. Cameron was smacked against almost every bat at least once, but still fell right into the giant mitten, followed by his maggot. This prompted Chris to announce;

"THE MAGGOTS WIN!", and the maggot then puked on Cameron just as he began smiling. The Rats groaned while all of the Maggots cheered happily. "To the Maggots, go to the spoils!", and Chef walked up to the maggots with their prize, "McLean brand soap, shampoo and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink!", he then turned to the Rats, "Rats, see you at the elimination ceremony!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", Lightning then angrily said, "LIGHTNING IS ON A TEAM OF LOSERS!", and he then angrily walked away. No doubt, he was likely mostly angry at Leonard, as was most of the team aside from Sugar, Ella and Scott. Later on, Scott was talking with Ella, Topher and Lightning about who they should vote off;

"Alright guys Leonard has got to go!", Scott replied, "He was clearly trying to make us lose the challenge."

"Who do you think Lightning's gonna be votin' off?!", Lightning replied bluntly, "Damn Wizard boy is getting on my nerves!"

"In his defense", Ella then said, "Leonard isn't really a very mean person at all."

"Yeah", Scott replied, "But he is the main reason we lost."

"Yeah", Topher added, "He kinda is.", and immediately after that, it was night time. In other words, time for the elimination ceremony. Chris stood holding a plate of marshmallows while beside him Chef was holding a box with the toxic one while he was wearing a hazmat suit. Leonard, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Lightning and Topher all sat on stumps for this ceremony. Naturally, Chris spoke at this point, explaining the ceremony;

"Okay!", Chris began, "So everyone gets a marshmallow, even the loser! But that's one marshmallow you do NOT wanna eat!", Chef opened the box to show the glowing radioactive marshmallow, "To the votes! The following people are safe! Sugar!", and Sugar caught her marshmallow right in the mouth, eating it right up, "Topher!", Topher happily caught his, "Scott!", Scott caught his with a devious look to his face, "Lightning!", Lightning caught his happily, "And that leaves, Ella and Leonard.", Ella and Leonard were both shocked by this, "And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to...", and finally a dramatic pause occured as both Leonard and Ella were shocked at being the bottom two. They held their shocked expressions during the pause, while Scott and Sugar both happily evil looks to their faces while watching this, this went on until finally, Chris revealed, "Leonard!", Ella sighed in relief as she received the last normal marshmallow.

"Ahhhohhhaugh!", Sugar had one arm over her forehead as she fainted from the shock of Leonard being eliminated. Leonard just sighed as Chef walked over with the marshmallow. He of course, didn't want it in his hands and jumped at the sight of it so it fell to the ground instead. Soon enough, Leonard was in the catapult, with Chris and Chef standing by it.

"So, Leonard", Chris said to the boy, "Any last words before you get hurled off into the distance?"

"Yes!", he then cleared his throat, "I just wanna say that I will not be hurt when you launch me into the distance?"

"Why's that?"

"Because-", and then Chef launched Leonard into the air, "FORCEFEEEEEEEEIIIIIILLLLLLDD!" was the Wizard boy's scream as he flew into the distance of the night sky. Chris and Chef laughed about that as he flew away. Meanwhile, while the Maggots were walking away, Sugar took the time to look back with a tear in her eye and say:

"I LOVE YOU, WIZARD!", and even waved as she walked off alongside her team. After that heart-warming set of seconds, things went to Chris by the catapult, as the man was getting ready to sign off the episode. He began with;

"Two holes down and tweleve left to go! Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the episode faded out to the credits, signifying that it was over and that everyone was now going to get ready for the next episode.

**[EXCLUSIVE - LEONARD'S HURL OF SHAME]**

*First is a pan shot of the Playa Des Losers spa hotel on an island not too far from the main campgrounds. In the roof is a Cassandra shaped hole, but the main focus goes to Leonard, who as he reaches the ground, he misses a large pillow set for everyone to fall in, and is headed for the ground. However, right when he hits the ground suddenly a orange spherical forcefeild surrounds him and shields his fall and lets him land safely*

Leonard - *Extremely happy* "IT WORKED!"

**[EXCLUSIVE - LEONARD'S HURL OF SHAME ENDS]**


	3. Ice Ice Baby

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris opened up once more on the dock, this time dressed normally, to start the new episode with a recap of the last one, "We learned that although our campers are here to win, they're all losers in one way or another. Really, really big losers. It was a psychological that quickly turned literal! Then comical, then hysterical! Hahaha! But in the end, Leonard got the biggest boot of all, FORCE-FIELD!", and then Chris was shown physically smiling on the dock, "I love my job! Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestants throw up, and some even try to hook up! Right here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and with that the intro sequence began. After the intro, came a commercial break of course;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually a Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *Is standing in the middle of a lush forest, nature fully surrounding him* "Kids, it's time you learned about nature! That's right, nature! Ya see, nature is home to many undiscovered awesome creatures! Like this Sasquatch!" *he pulls a cover of leaves apart to reveal a Sasquatch using a stump as a toilet. The sasquatch is female, shrieks in terror, covers her chest, and closes the cover in shock* "Or the Jersey Devil!" *Sonic fires a tranquilzer gun into the sky, making the Jersey Devil fall to the ground knocked out cold* "But the most awesome creature of all, is the creature known as Gaston!", he holds up a picture of a very handsome man with black hair, blue eyes, very brawny build, a red shirt, brown pants, looks like he's from middle ages france, "No other creature looks like Gaston, acts like Gaston, hunts like Gaston, poops like Gaston, mates like Gaston, is awesome like Gaston or even roars like Gaston! Should you see Gaston, he will likely be the last thing you see because his awesomeness alone will kill you! But the real point of this announcement is, to be nice to nature. Because if you are, you will know the meaning of 'no one kills like Gaston'."

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, this episode really began. First, the camera panned over the campgrounds. There was a strange lemur-like creature on the non-destroyed half of the mess hall. It had a black/white ringed fur tail like a lemur, and walked on all fours with a body built like a cat's. It also had a cute cat-like face, except bigger eyes that were similar to a snake or lizard's and red in overall colour, long ears, and small nose/mouth, making it look extremely adorable. It had some curve-like whiskers, and it also had a wing like part to it's body, giving it six limbs. It's four feet also looked like a lizard's. Aside from it's tail, most of this creature was a golden colour, with a few silver stripes along it's back. The strange thing, is that this creature didn't resemble any creature known to science at all, or even any legendary cryptid creature either. It was simply relaxing on the roof, and later joined by two others of it's species. The camera let it make a single 'mew' before panning to a bush rustling in the distance. Out from it came a small mouse with an enlarged brain. Only a few seconds later, an eagle swooped down to attempt to catch the mouse. However, the mouse/rat's eyes grlew green, and the eagle was caught with telekenesis, banged on the ground twice, and then thrown to the side by the rat/mouse, letting it escape into the mess hall, where the contestants were. Of course, the mouse scurried across the floor, which was only half of the original mess hall. Chef and the interns were still rebuilding the second half, which looked to be destroyed by an extremely large creature. The contestants as such, were gathered in circles in the corners of the non-destroyed half. The Maggots were enjoying the berries and other fruits gathered and foraged by Shawn and Jasmine, while the Rats were all miserable and hungry from none of their team members foraging. Focus first went to the maggots, with Mike enjoying some blueberries;

"Wow, these are pretty nice berries!", Mike commented, "You really pick them good, Jasmine and Shawn, heheh."

"It wasn't just us that foraged", Jasmine replied, "Samey helped too.", of course she was trying to help Samey get closer to Mike;

"Yeah", Samey replied, "I did too."

"Well-"

"Woah woah woah!", Amy interrupted, "Samey, you can't just steal credit, you know! I was the one who helped forage while you just stayed in bed all day until the challenge!"

"No she wasn't", Jasmine said back, getting more than annoyed with Amy at this point, "It was quite the opposite, actually.", Amy gasped in response;

"You're taking her side?!", Amy said in a shocked tone, trying to make everyone here, "Who would take that lazy whore's side over mine?!"

"But Sammy really was the one to-", Dawn was cut off by Amy's exclamations;

"Shut it, Creepy Girl!", Amy replied, "All I'm saying is that I'm not going to let Samey take all the credit for something she didn't do! You can either believe it or not believe it!"

"Woah woah woah!", Mike then interrupted before this could go further, "There's no need for fighting! Heheh. It doesn't matter which one helped and which didn't, what matters is that we're all eating here!"

"Or what on earth kind of creature did this to the mess hall!", Cameron then pointed out, "Whatever creature could have done this bust be enormous!"

"Or a zombie!", Shawn then added, "A zombie horde could easily do something like this, they can't climb, but a weak run-down building like this would be easy pickings for them to demolish! The debris could have crushed them though, if we're lucky. Wouldn't take my chances though."

"Oh whatever", Amy replied, rolling her eyes, "Fine."

"Well...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "And another thing that matters, is blueberries!", *takes out some of the blueberries he was eating and begins savagely eating them from the palm of his hands, making the blue juice get all over his face*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the Rats team. Topher had taken out a carrot for no reason and without any explanation as to where he got it from, and was shown to be dissappointed with the Maggots' argument being stopped, acting as if he were hosting it;

"Well it looks like the Maggot's first chance at having drama came to a very dissappointing climax, hopefully the challenge later will bring back some of that tension and-", and then Sugar took the carrot from him;

"Give me that!", Sugar rudely said, "I've been starvin' all damn day!", and then Scott tried to pull it from her;

"Same here, blondie!", and he tried to tug it away from her, "So I want it too!"

"Get your own dang non-mutated food!", and then their tug of war led to both of them crashing into the walls. Of course, the entire building shook due to Sugar's weight hitting it, and this caused the three cat/lemur creatures to fall from the ceiling, but use their wings to glide to the floor of the non-destroyed half. When they landed, the carrot rolled right towards them, and they each sliced it into three pieces and eat one piece each. "Crud!", Sugar then complained, "Guess I'll just have to eat some of this wood.", and Sugar promptly took out a piece of wood to eat, her team was all confused, "What? Beavers do it!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *Is using the shark tooth of Fang on a stick, he laughs a bit* "Sugar's got a good idea. I grew up on a dirt farm, I could always chomp on a clod any day!", *takes bite out of strange brown vaguely coconut object. When he smiles, his teeth shatter like glass. But don't worry, as soon as he stepped out of the confessional they literally grew back for no logical reason*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cameron noticed the cat like creatures eating the carrot. He was amazed by how they looked like nothing he ever saw before ever, and saw how they actually had traits of a lemur, a cat and even a lizard. Eventually, two of them actually walked towards the Maggots, while the other one walked towards the Rats team. Cameron was too amazed by them, but eventually, to avoid the chance of Amy starting something, he pointed them out;

"Wow, look at those things!", Cameron said, alerting the team to the strange creatures, "Those things look like no other creature ever documented before at all, and I should know, I've studied plenty of books about known animal species!"

"Aww!", either Amy or Samey, or both, said, "They look so cute!"

"They seem to be interested in our berries.", and of course she was pointing out how the two of them were just coming in and actually enjoying the berries the team was eating, both taking one each, but staying right next to eachother."

"They don't look like anything I've ever seen before", Jasmine replied, "So I'd watch out. Let's just let them be for right now, just let them eat what they want and go away."

"Yeah, what she said!", Shawn replied, clearly trying to avoid the cat-like creatures, "Those things could be like zombies! Try to mess with them and they will cut you up good and eat your brains like dinner!"

"I don't think they're zombies", Dawn replied, "But I can't tell what creature they used to be at all."

"Me neither", Cameron said, "They look like cats crossed with lemurs, it's phenomenal!"

"Well whatever they are", Amy then complained, "They're eating my food!", and of course she tried to swat it away from her berries, but the creature angrily hissed in response and had it's eyes glow oddly yellow with electric surges. This got Amy to back down, which Samey enjoyed watching even if just for a few moments. Following that little scene, things went over to the rats team, where Sugar was still chowing down on wood while the rest of the team was horribly hungry. Ella was trying to keep her hunger down by humming, when of the cat-like creatures walked up to her, seemingly enjoying her humming. Of course, the creature went right up to her, and began purring. This eventually alerted her to it's presence, and she too found it adorable;

"Oh hello there strange little creature!", Ella kindly said to it, it was still happy from her humming, "How are you doing this fine morning?", the creature just 'mew'd again and promptly jumped into Ella's lap, purring and happily sitting there. She pet it a bit, "Oh, such a friendly little creature!", Sugar of course, then angrily glared at Ella's friendship with this creature. However, focus really went to Lightning, who was really hungry, mostly for;

"Man!", he complained, "Lightning hasn't had any protein in hours! There's gotta be some somewhere!", he then looked to the cat creature in Ella's lap, and the two eating by the Maggot team. Of course, it was likely that he invisioned them as if they were well cooked steaks or any similar meat or protein based meal. He even licked his lips at them too. Of course, once the two near the Maggot's team left and were in the middle of the floor where nobody could protect them, Lightning got a big grin to his face. He left from his team, took a big chunk of the floor, and quietly tip-toed over to where the two creatures were simply eating on berries they had taken with them. Holding the wood like a baseball bat, "Sha-Lightning's about to Sha-Strike ya!" was what he whispered just as he was just about to smack the creatures with it when a hand pulled them away from him just in time, making him instead hit a loose piece of the floor, making it smack him in the back, "AUGH!", and then he stepped back, making the same floor piece smack him in the face. He had an extremely derpy looking face just before he fell to the ground. It was then revealed that Dawn had saved the two creatures, and was holding them in her arms.

"It's alright blessed little ones!", Dawn said happily to the two, "You're safe now!", the cat creatures were first surprised, but then happy at Dawn saving them and both rubbed against her happily while purring;

"Sha-Damn it, creepy girl!", Lightning then complained, "Lightning needs his protein!"

"Well you'll have to find it from somewhere else", was all Dawn said to Lightning before turning her attention back to the two creatures she was carrying, "It's alright little ones, you have nothing to fear from him now!", the creatures just 'mew'd in response as she then carried them off. Lightning just got himself back up, but got himself smacked in the face again with his first step. Focus then went over to Cameron, who was trying to eat more when the rat from earlier came right up next to him. Once he noticed it, he was happily excited;

"Look!", he said about it, "A cute little Apodemus Sylvaticus!", and then it levitated into the air while it's eyes suddenly glowed green. Naturally, the camera went to the outside where the sounds of;

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhAHHHHHhahhh!", could be heard coming from plenty of the remaining campers, along with the sounds of Chef and the inters, and of course things being crashed all around the already half-destroyed mess hall. Naturally this eventually led to every one of the remaining campers running out of the mess hall's front door, Ella and Dawn still carrying their cat creatures, and even having a refridgerator thrown at them, though it didn't hit any of them. After all of them were panting in a group outside, Mike was suddenly;

"Ahhhahhhhh!", thrown to the ground not too far from them. Only after all of that did Veronica's voice finally speak to them over the intercom system;

"Attention Campers!", Veronica said from the intercom system, "Please head to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy!", and suddenly a large mountain was revealed, with a very odd dark circling cloud surrounding it's peak, "The race begins", and Veronica blew a horn, "Now!", and then there was a short silent pause before Jasmine said to her team;

"Maggots, let's go now, and fast!", and of course after that not only did Jasmine and her team run for the mountain, but so did the other team too. Amy pushed down Samey to the ground for no reason too, but Samey just angrily glared at her before getting back up and continuing to run with the others. It didn't take long for all of them to reach the destination at the foot of Mount Looming Tragedy. All of them, even the cat creatures, were panting.

"Did we win?" was Topher asked as Cameron walked up to a bush, clearly woozy, got down on his knees, and puked right into the bush.

"Just try to hold it in during the challenge!", Jasmine said to Cameron, just before a whistle was sounded to all of them. Surprisingly, instead of Chris, it was Veronica standing next to Chef and a jeep instead. Everyone was surprised to see her in place of Chris, but of course this simply meant that she was going to explain why this was happening as soon as she got the chance to;

"Alright!", Veronica said to all of them, "Since Chris accidentally put all of his dry-clean only clothes into the lake", her and Chef then snickered a bit, "I will be hosting this episode's challenge while Chris tends to his clothes problems!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Actually, I deliberately shoved all of his clothes into the lake." *laughs like the wicked witch of the west*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Anyway", Veronica then continued, "Now that all of you are done with eating mutant food, it is time for the challenge! Similar to the last challenge, it will be a two-parter! Part one, is going to be an up-hill battle! You have to climb all the way up to that cliff!", of course she was talking about the peak of Mount Looming Tragedy, "First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two!", Veronica then continued explaining, "Now, you can either climb with your hands, or use whatever you find in the pile.", she then pointed to a large pile of rather useless and ruined household junk, "Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog, but it does have a mutant beetle!", and then a giant angry beetle came up from behind the pile, eyes glowing red and it's mouth making an angry hiss. Naturally, everyone gasped in fear, or in Dawn's case sympathy, at the creature, Veronica laughed, "It's a bit of a hoarder, as you can see, his estate is full of useful things, and disgusting things!", the beetle then grabbed a toilet and tossed it at the campers, who all dodged it as Veronica furtherly explained, "That is, if you can get near it!", she then gave a thumbs up to Chef was on the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Chef then immediately blew a large swiss horn, which basically meant the challenge had finally begun. "Let the games, begin!", and with those words from Veronica all of the campers ran towards the junk pile. This time the cat creatures were indeed left on the ground by Dawn and Ella.

"Hurry and grab whatever can help you and don't let yourself get attacked by that bug if you don't wanna climb the mountain yourself!", was what Jasmine ordered to her team while they all ran for the pile of junk. Things then went over immediately Cameron, who was trying to climb the mountain using his hands. Needless to say, he got to a point where he was struggling to climb up just one rock;

"Ungh!", Cameron struggled, "Shirt's so heavy! I, Socks weighing me down!", and then it was revealed he was trying to climb up just one rock at the very bottom of the mountain, which of course made him slide down to the ground with one last good grunt. Things then went to Samey, who was hanging from a branch just as Amy climbed up higher than her;

"It's alright Cameron!", Samey cheered, "You can do it if you try hard enough, I hope, I think...I don't know. Just um, go Cameron go!"

"Um, excuse me?!", Amy then angrily turned around to Samey, "I thought we went over that I, repeat, I, am the captain of the squad and am the one who says when we cheer, not you!"

"S-sorry."

"But if you really want to help the nerd out", Amy then lifted one foot up, "I'll just help you get to him sooner!", and then she deliberately stepped on Samey's hand;

"AHHHHHHHhh!", Samey then screamed from the pain, having no choice but to let go, thus making her fall from her perch, making Samey scream more, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", until finally a hand caught her just in time. The hand pulled her onto a stable rock, and then Samey realized it was Mike, "You, you saved me."

"It's no problem", Mike said with a grin, "I like helping people, heheh."

"Heheh", and Samey and Mike both had some classic silence of awkward smiles. Mike failed to notice that his pants had mysteriously fallen off, revealing his tight boxer-briefs. Amy however, just looked on at this from her place with an angry glare, and as she growled in anger, when she took her next step she actually lost her balance and fell off the ledge, falling right to the ground with a thud. Mike and Samey were too busy having their cute awkward moment.

"Samey, Mike!", Jasmine then called out to them, "Start climbing!", and it was then that she noticed Shawn's ability to jump and do blackflips up the tree with perfect ease practically, she was immediately amazed, as he actually jumped onto the mountain from a tree. Once he took a brief pause, she of course asked him about this, "Wow, how did you get so good at that?"

"Easy", Shawn answered, "Lots of practice against the zombie horde back home! It's hard to learn, but it's necessary if you wanna survive the apocalypse!"

"Well I don't know about a Zombie apocalypse, but I'm sure you'd easily survive in Australia pretty easily."

"Heh, thanks, I'm sure you would too."

"I come from Australia", Jasmine replied with a slight laugh, "But thanks."

"Heh"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Jasmine's pretty cool. She has awesome survival skills, is probably the one out of all the others who's the most likely survive a zombie apocalypse, actually seems to understand my knowledge AND is pretty hot too. So yeah, I like her."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Scott, who was himself well into climbing the mountain, though eventually;

"Sha-Zom!", Lightning was climbing up not to far from Scott, "Ka-boomy! Sha-Climbing!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!", Scott finally got annoyed with Lightning, but Lightning just looked back at him slightly annoyed, but then, Lightning noticed Jasmine right there, and of course just had to mock her for no real reason;

"Yo!", Lightning called out, "Be Sha-Ready to Sha-lose to Lightning again! Hahaha!"

"Ugh", Jasmine rolled her eyes, "You're the one who lost, Sha-Annoying."

"What?", Lightning replied, "Lightning don't lose to no girl! I don't know what your sha-talkin' about!"

"Just shut up!", and Jasmine climbed to the top, trying to beat Lightning while Lightning was trying to defeat her in return. Following that, things went to Sugar who was at the pile of junk down below. Needless to say, she saw the beetle was distracted, ran up, grabbed some random object, and fled with a laugh. The beetle fired fire from it's mouth, but then turned it's attention to Topher for virtually no reason, he covered his hair and dodged it;

"AH!", Topher shrieked, "My hair! Watch the hair!", and then the beetle fired at his feet, getting him to jump up, scream in terror, be fired upon on his ass, and then promptly hide behind a rock after screaming a third time. While Sugar was also shown hiding behind a rock, it was then revealed she had taken nothing but soup. Not only that, but expired soup. Not only even that, but expired roadkill soup. She even sniffed it too, with a smile on her face.

"MmmmHMMM!", Sugar said after she sniffed it, "Smells just like what momma cooks back home!", and then she started eating the soup. Needless to say, the cat creatures, Veronica, Chef and even the beetle were all disgusted by seeing this. Sugar then looked to the camera and said, "What? Ain't nothin' wrong with a roadkill soup once in a while! I eat all the time at home!", she started eating the soup again after that. Veronica held in puking as focus went over to Dawn. Dawn was so short, she could hardly even jump up to a single rock, when she suddenly noticed Ella sliding down the rocks beside her.

"Oh dear!", Ella said once she slid to the ground, "I can't seem to get a single grip on this mountain! And for some reason, where I try to climb onto has soup on it.", she of course was pointing out the fact her gloves and dress were now covered in soup. "I just don't know where this soup has come from, but it smells simply awful!", and of course behind a rock was a grinning and smiling Sugar, eating the roadkill soup with an evil grin, and having thrown it towards Ella to sabotage her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh what?! If I sabotage her in this challenge, SHE'LL be the one goin' home! And trust me, I know I ain't the only one who's ever thought about doin' that before!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Ella, I know we are on separate teams", Dawn said to her, "But I believe you should perhaps try climbing at a different spot, perhaps one where the soup can not be flown towards you."

"Good idea Dawn!", Ella replied kindly, "You are such a kind member of the opposing team."

"It's quite alright. In reality, Amy is the only member of my team with a truly darkened aura, Mike's for some reason changed since day one."

"That must mean me he managed to banish his evils!", Ella replied.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right.", and then Dawn went right back into trying to jump onto her first rock, Ella skipping off to herself, humming, with one of the cat creatures following her, while the other two soon enough jumped up ontop of the rock she was trying to jump up to. "Huh? What is it little ones?", the creatures then mew'd, "You want me to follow you?", they then mew'd again like nodding, "Well, alright.", and then they led her off-screen, she of course followed them curiously. Focus then went over to Lightning, who found a small ledge, and with a mean smirk to his face kicked a large group of rocks down towards Mike and Samey just as Mike was trying to help Samey up;

"Sha-Woops!", was all Lightning said, with a smirk to his face, as Mike, who was also helping Samey along with pullying his pants back up, and Samey were both pelted with rocks and soon enough found themselves tumbling back down the mountain too. They landed right on Cameron who had somehow made it up to a pipe, and soon enough all three of them crashed on the ground at the foot of the mountain again. Following that, Mike and Samey were lying on the ground in pain, while Cameron was lying on a rock in pain. Amy was just standing by laughing at all of their misery;

"Ahahahahahaha! I knew you'd all fail!", and then she got mad when she saw Cameron's hand sticking out towards her, and she slapped it away, "Don't touch me!", following that, things went over to Topher, who also slid right back down to the ground.

"Man", Topher replied, "Chris must have took all night to come up with this challenge! He truly has outdone himself!"

"Haha", Veronica replied, "He usually does. He is OBSESSED with this show FAR too much! Not even I or my fellow producers think up challenges for as long stretches time as he does."

"Well that certainly explains the crows feet", Topher commented;

"And don't forget the fact his hair has yet to actually grow back.", and of course Veronica and Topher both lightly laughed at that, "Well anyway, you probably should get back to the challenge now."

"Yeah, but first, you are one of the EXECUTIVE producers, right?"

"Yes, I am now."

"Well", Topher then cleared his throat a bit, "Have you and your other producers ever considered going for a more, well, younger, main host? I mean, I'm not saying MYSELF or anything but, ya know, just someone who doesn't have the baldness, R.V. life or crows feet that Chris has kinda gained over the years, ya know?"

"That is an interesting idea", Veronica replied, "I'll let you know when you GET BACK TO THE CHALLENGE!", Topher just nervously backed away from her until she was fully off-screen. Of course, he then realized that climbing the mountain with his bare hands was useless, and turned to the junk pile. He of course, devised a plan at that moment. And of course, he had to narrate over it;

"And Topher walks up to the junk pile with the full intent of using something from it to aid in his climb up the mountain for the challenge", the beetle than angrily came out and hissed at him, "And the creature guarding the junk pile scares Topher greatly! Luckily he can easily find a way to get passed it, which he finds within moments by remembering Sonic's various public service announcements!", and then Topher randomly jumped behind a rock, and then came back out wearing a hat and sunglasses that he obtained out of seemingly nowhere. He just bluntly walked up to the beetle, and lifted his disguise up to say, "I'M over there!", while pointing towards the forest, and then putting his disguise back on. The beetle blinked/eyes glowed a bit, in silence, until it got angry, hissed, grabbed Topher, lifted him up in the air, and slapped him repeatedly for being so stupid. "My face", was all Topher complained about, "Not my face...", but of course the beetle did not relent at all and soon enough tossed Topher onto the ground so it could repeatedly stomp on his back. It was during this distraction though, that Samey, Cameron and Mike had a chance at the junk pile.

"I think Topher has a great idea!", Cameron said to Samey and Mike, "We can probably find something in the junk pile to aid us in climbing!"

"Yeah", Mike suddenly got worried, "Climbing...up...the...big, high, up, mountain...heheh."

"What's wrong Mike?", Cameron asked, "You had no problem carrying up before?"

"Uh, well, I.", Mike then got nervous, "I...I...yeah, you got me! Heheh! I was just uh, acting! I'm trying to be an actor! I was pretending to be, uh, afraid of heights! heheh."

"Wow", Samey replied, "You do really good...heheh.", though Cameron was still suspicious of Mike of course, but he decided to ignore it; "So um, Cameron, you said we should search through the pile?"

"Yes", Cameron replied, "While the beetle is distracted with Topher."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay okay, I was Svetlana when I first climbed the mountain." *as he continues the clip plays in the corner of the screen since it was put there after filming by the editors* *Mike sighs* "Alright, I...I have multiple personality disorder." *sighs again* "I try to control them, but they don't listen to me."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the challenge. Things were picking up, as Lightning was very close to the top at this point. Though Chef had already been at the time, and had large blocks of ice right behind him too. No doubt, when he saw Lightning nearing the top, he got angry, but then smiled when he heard a beep from his walkie-talkie, it was Veronica who wanted to speak with him for a bit;

"You know what to do", was all Veronica said to Chef, and judging by the evil smirk he made in response, he certainly did know what to do, "Ice 'em.", and after that;

"Chef!", Lightning called out to Chef as he continued climbing, "Make way for the Lightning! Sha-Bam!", and Chef just smiled as he then picked up an ice cube and smacked Lightning with it. From below, Scott got worried as Lightning fell down towards him. He was right to do so, because Lightning smacked right into him and led to them both falling right to the ground below. Jasmine watched and enjoyed seeing Lightning get it, but then realized Chef was going to be firing down at her, and Shawn who was not too far away from her, aswell. She was right, too. Chef did indeed, toss more ice blocks right at her and Shawn, except she and him both dodged them. Chef was seemingly focusing on Jasmine. Amazingly, despite her larger size to everyone else, even old contestants, she dodged the second block thrown, the third, and even a fourth. Shawn dodged all three blocks thrown at him too.

"Ha!", Jasmine replied, "You'll have to try harder than that Chef, my cat Whiskers makes those throws look like nothing!", Chef got angry and then saw Shawn was also on his way to climbing up. Of course, just as Shawn got onto a pipe, he was struck by a crumbled ice block. Trying to dodge it made him lose balance and thus fall off the pipe. However, Jasmine managed to luckily catch him by the ankle before he took a nasty fall.

"Phew!", Shawn replied, relieved, "Thanks for the save."

"It's no problem.", and then the two had a pause of smiling at eachother, until Shawn noticed that another crumbled ice block was heading right for Jasmine's head as she was turned around;

"Crumbled Ice, straight ahead!", was all Shawn said to warn her, and Jasmine looked back and was able to use her other arm to get hold of a pipe to avoid it. Shawn got hit on the head by the ice crumbles, yes, but Jasmine was still holding onto him by the ankle. Following that, Jasmine saw that Dawn was not even close to climbing up the mountain. Seeing that, she new what she had to do;

"Dawn!", Jasmine called out, "Get back to the mountain and start climbing!", Dawn, from the ground by the forest, then looked to Jasmine, she was holding a baby beetle in her hands now, "Or you risk being voted off and you won't be able to help any of the animals here at all any more!", with Jasmine saying that, Dawn realized it was best for her to find a way up the mountain. As such, she ran back towards it while still keeping the beetle safe with her. The cat creatures just stayed by the bushes and watched. Then, Lightning and Scott were shown still on the ground and look up towards the top, while focus went over to Amy, Samey, Cameron, Dawn and Mike who were gathered to eachother and about to make an attempt to climb up. Of course, Samey was about to throw a grappling cable when;

"Okay you're done holding it, it's time for me to throw it!", and Amy took the hook from Samey immediately;

"But", Samey tried to say, "I was going to throw it!"

"No you weren't!", Amy said as she was looking in her reflection using it, "You were just going to look in your reflection the entire time, and besides, I thought we said that I was the one who got to use the rope!"

"That was-"

"Me!", and Amy promptly threw the rope and hooked it onto a higher part of the mountain, "Now just shut up and find a way to climb unless you wanna be voted off for being the lazy and complaining thing you are!", Samey again angrily growled, but then Mike, with two plungers in his hands, turned to her;

"Hey", the scared boy said to her, "You can...um...climb with me...I...heheh...could use the support...heheh."

"Um, sure, I guess", Samey nervously replied, rubbing her arm a bit, "But um, you might want to pull your pants back up."

"Oh...", Mike deeply blushed and once more, had to pull up his pants which once more had fallen, "Heheh...sorry...weak knees...heheh."

"Heheh.", Samey blushed too. Amy saw this and angrily glared at this moment, and as Samey and Mike helped eachother climb using plungers, she got angrier and angrier. Cameron too was climbing, he chewed a large piece of gum and put it onto the rocks, and was essentially doing that over and over to get higher up the mountain, following right after Mike and Samey. Then Dawn had to think up a way to start climbing, but she couldn't help but get distracted by the angry beetle beating up Topher, punching him with boxing loves in the stomach while keeping him in a head-lock. Of course, it took turns, stomach first then the face, and it kept repeating this.

"Hmmmm", was all Dawn said as she pondered over this, and then she realized it, "Wait! Look! I-is this why you're so distraught?", and then she realized from her hands the baby beetle she found earlier. Just as the bigger one was angrily shaking Topher, it turned around and saw the young one in Dawn's hands. The baby happily jumped from Dawn's hands onto the ground, where it was then picked up by it's happy and relieved parent. When it's parent tapped on it's back a bit, the baby burped out fire, and then the parent scurried away with it's baby to be behind the junk pile, "That was beautiful", was Dawn's comment for this as the two cat creatures from earlier returned to be by her side. Topher just layed there completely beaten up and in pain. The cat creatures tapped on Dawn's feet a bit to gain her attention, "Hm? Oh you two, is there something else you need me to discover?", the creatures just pointed with their tails up to the mountain, "Oh yes, but, I have no way to get up there.", and then all of a sudden the creatures' eyes glowed yellow and they fired lightning beams from their mouths. These lightning beams acted like gravity, and they used them to pull in a bath-tub beside Dawn. She was amazed at this, "Oh my! You want me to get in this tub?", the cat creatures nodded and Dawn got in. They then jumped in. She was just stunned as they once more used their gravity beams on the tub, this time making it fly high into their, Dawn's faint screaming could be heard, but she really did trust these creatures. Lightning and Scott were also amazed at this, and Lightning was witness to Ella falling down the mountain due to an ice block, but namely, the cat creature that was with her on her back.

"Does anyone know where I can find the white rabbit?", was all Ella said before passing out from the ice block hitting her. The cat creature with her was just sitting right beside where when Lightning bluntly grabbed it by the neck, dashed over to the junk pile, and then stretched it's body out while aiming it at the junk pile;

"Alright you stupid mutant cat thing!", Lightning said to it, "Do that lightning shit you can do and get Sha-Lightning to the sha-top!", of course, the creature just angrily growled at him, until things went off-screen and the sounds of it electrocuting him, clawing at him, and downright mauling him could be heard, various, "Sha-Ow!", "Ahhh!", "Stupid Cat thing! Sha-Ba-AUGH!" and other similar sounds could all be heard as Topher, Scott and Sugar just watched in awe. The struggle caused a large barrel, many firecrackers, some sticks, a large sofa, and numerous wires and refrigerators to fly beside the other team members, mostly due to the cat creature's beams. The only time the cat stopped, was when Ella finally got up and pulled the cat creature off Lightning. It was still struggling to attack him, but eventually she began singing to calm it down;

"Hush little kitten like creature, you need not be mad. I know that the mean boy was the opposite of a preacher! But that is no reason, to even be sad! So please just stay calm, for it's not like it's prom!", following that, the cat creature became calm and hugged Ella while purring. She hugged it back while happy she had calmed it. Sugar became angry at this sight though, especially while the rest of her team was all clapping at Ella's singing. Sugar then knew she had to try and top it, and looked at the things that the fight had made fall all over the place. In doing so, she got an idea;

"Hey y'all!", she said to them, "I gots an idea now!", and they all turned to look at her, "Let's build a rocket sofa!"

"...a what?", was all Scott replied with.

"A rocket sofa!", Sugar explained, "It's just like the rocket lawn chair my granny made back home so she wouldn't have stand up no more! Ya just make the sofa able to fly!"

"Yeah...and how do we do that?"

"It's easy!", Sugar said as she pointed to the stuff, "You just put some of those thingies, into that thingie, wire it to that thingie, and then like, um, I don't know, just, crud! I forget how she said she made it!"

"We gonna be here for a while", was all Lightning said at all in response to all of this information. It wasn't that long after that, that the team got to work constructing the rocket sofa. Of course, this took a lot of effort. Eventually, they attached the sofa to a barrel, with baking soda, along with plenty of wires and other gadgets. Sugar, Ella with the cat creature, Lightning and Topher were all sitting on the sofa while Scott just leaned beside it. Sugar held two of the wires in her hands.

"Alright, now if I remember correctly, all granny does is this!", and then she made the two wires touch, and it promptly sent the rocket couch, with Scott holding onto it, into the air, all of them obviously going up along the mountain with it. They passed up Mike & Samey, Cameron, Amy and even Dawn on their way to the top, and of course Lightning had to say;

"Sha-Boom, brotha!", as he and his team floated towards the top. Of course, they were not the first to reach the top, as instead it was Jasmine, who threw Shawn to the top too once she got a good grip on the ledge, and she got there just as Chef was about to throw another ice block too.

"Yes!", Jasmine called out, alerting Chef to her presence, "I got here first, which means that my team has won the challenge!.", and then she, and Shawn after he got up, was surprised when the rocket sofa flew behind them, flying up. Chef looked in awe and wonder at it, but it was mainly because it ended up crushing him good. Not killing him, but crushing him. This got Topher, Ella, Ella's cat creature, Lightning and Sugar all to the top, with their Sofa ontop of Chef.

"Wow Sugar!", Ella complimented, "Your rocket sofa got us all the way up to the top! Which means we win the challenge!"

"Yeah", Sugar replied, suddenly shoving Ella and her cat creature off the sofa, "AND I NEED MORE ROOM ON HERE! It's been a while since I sat on somethin so comfy!", after Ella fell to the ground, suddenly Scott gasping could be heard, just before he too fell to the ground right beside Ella.

"OW!", was all Scott said once he was done falling.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Okay, seriously. Either Sugar the Rocket Sofa builder or Lightning the annoying Sha-Whatever sayer, have got to GO!" *digs shark tooth into wall of confessional*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Jasmine, Shawn, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Topher, Lightning and Ella's cat creature pat were all the first contestants plus one animal to make it to the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Veronica soon arrived too, flying on a jet pack and now in a flight attendant uniform, and of course she was going to explain more about the challenge and such;

"Don't get your hopes up, Jasmine", Veronica said to the girl, "In the end, I say who wins, which is of course the Rats!", she then announced, "Thanks to Sugar's Grandma and her rocket lawn chair invention!", and then the Rats all cheered in response to hearing that, except for Scott who was regaining himself from his fall, though once he did he was indeed angry that his team had won, "See how I do that better?"

"Um, excuse me?", Jasmine then replied, "But I thought you said the first team to reach the top wins! Me and Shawn were both the first of our team to make it!"

"I meant the ENTIRE team", Veronica then clarified, "I mean, I was THINKING of it just being any member, but I changed my mind about two seconds ago.", Jasmine was mad at Veronica for doing that, needless to say, "So...yeah, as you can see, your team is still missing quite a few key members."

"Ugh", Jasmine facepalmed, but just at moment, a member of her team arrived. It was, of course, Amy. Naturally, having not heard what Veronica had revealed, she was happy in believing she had brought her team to victory, and as such;

"Yes!", she cheered, "We won! I not only made it before Samey did, as I always do, but I also WON!"

"Actually", Veronica told her, "Your team is the losing team."

"What?!", Amy replied with, then getting angry, "UGH!", and then she stomped on the ground, causing a series of rocks to fall from where she stomped. She looked down just in time to see the mutant squirrel jump over each individual rock and make it to safety on the top of the mountain. Of course, as the mutant squirrel celebrated it's survival, Samey, Mike, Cameron and Dawn were all struck by the rocks, causing them to tumble on the mountain's many rocks, repeatedly. One by one they all hit the rocks of the mountain in a cartoonish fashion, taking seemingly longer than it did to climb back up. "Oof", "Ow!", "Ah!" and various other sounds could be heard all until they finally hit the ground with a large thud. Amy did say something about this, but wasn't sorry at all, "Woops! Sorry sis! I just, well, you understand! Hahaha!", Jasmine once more gave Amy an angry look in response. Following that, there was a fade-away, and it was time for part two of the challenge. For this part, all of the remaining contestants were gathered in a spot of the island that was actually snowing, mainly due to a snow generating machine making it do so. Needless to say, due to all of this, all of the campers were shivering from the cold as Veronica, now wearing very warm and puffy pink winter clothes, came up to them to continue hosting this episode;

"Greetings ice teams!", she even came up to them on a snowmobile with Chef driving, "Is this cold enough for you all? Hahaha", they all just shivered, "I will take that as a yes! Anywho, it's now time for part two of the day's challenge! Capture, the snow fort! To win, you either have to demo the enemy's fort", she pointed to an almost melted and very ruined snow fort, "Or capture the flag and bring it back to your own fort!", she pointed to a snow fort that was well put together and resembled a small castle, "The Rats one the first part, so they get first dibs on the forts!"

"Sha-sha peasy!", Lightning replied, "Ca-castle!"

"Nu-uh!", Scott replied, "Gotta be a trick! Nice on the outside but it's nasty on the inside! We'll take the shack!", and he, holding the flag, walked towards the shack/run-down looking fort. His shivering team-mates followed him. This of course, meant the Maggots team got the castle fort. Now, while you might think that Scott could have been right, he was not. The shack fort was just the same on the inside as it was on the outside;

"Oh poo!", Sugar complained, "This just some cruddy old shack! Not even a good cruddy shack, this is a bad cruddy shack!", and then the entire team except Ella angrily looked over at Scott, who of course got worried for himself;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *worried* "All part of the plan, heheh. Is it hot in here?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things went to the Maggots team as they were going inside of their castle fort. Needless to say, after a small amount of silence, all of them cheered happily immediately upon being inside of their fort. Amy also added a few insults to the other team too;

"Man, what a bunch of losers!", Amy commented about the other team, "We are SO winning this!", and Cameron and Mike had a high-five, and other members of the team did the same, though Amy for no reason slapped Samey in the face randomly. It was then that Shawn added in his own words;

"Normally, I'd be against bragging like this", he began with, "But looking at what they picked, I'm pretty sure me saying there's no way we can lose this unless we really fuck up, is pretty okay."

"Yeah!", and then Mike randomly let out a punch, it was so fast that Shawn had to dodge it, making Mike punch the wall, Mike was sorry about almost hitting him, "Woops...sorry...heheh.", and then Veronica and Chef were shown outside, with Chef setting up a campfire on the ground as Veronica continued to explain the challenge via a megaphone;

"Listen up, campers!", she said to them, sitting in a chair just as Chef put a second one down for himself, "Here's how it works! Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs, which you can fire at eachother's forts!", and in the Rats' fort, Scott of course was the one who walked up to the shovel, which itself was next to a pile of snowballs;

"Awesome!", Scott commented, "I took out my uncle's left eye with a meatball this way!", and then the Maggots team of course, had Jasmine carrying the shovel for her team;

"Uhh", Mike then questioned, "Why are they called mystery balls?"

"Because!", Veronica replied back as her and Chef relaxed by a campfire, "They all inflict major damage, thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each ball! But some, will damage you!", and then as Cameron tried to touch one, it suddenly began hissing and moving about, causing him to of course decide not to touch it at all, "So choose wisely! Each team has to elect a captain to defend and conquer! Starting...NOW!", and then with the Maggots team, Jasmine and Amy ended up saying this at the same time;

"As your Team Captain, I say we-", and then they of course angrily glared at eachother, but then;

"Uhh, uhh", Mike interrupted, "How about we all take a vote for who we want to be the captain?"

"Fine!", Amy angrily answered, "Whoever wants Jasmine to be the captain just raise their hand.", and then Samey, Mike, Cameron, Shawn and Dawn all raised their hands, which made Amy angry, "And whoever wants ME to be the captain?", and then they all lowered their hands immediately. Amy growled in anger, but Jasmine was of course, not angry at all;

"Alright, that settles it!", Jasmine replied, "I'm the team captain, and I think the challenge will be won best if Amy, Samey and Shawn take offense and try to take the flag, while Dawn, Mike and Cameron stay here and use the shovel to hit the other team and their snowballs as they throw them at us!", and of course Samey, Shawn and the pouting Amy went outside to do what Jasmine told them to. Samey looked back to Mike, who looked at her, and they both shared first silent worried looks which then turned into smiles, but they both then focused on what Jasmine told them to. Following that, things went to the Rats team where Scott bluntly told them;

"I'm captain, live with it!", and then he continued on, "Sugar, Ella and I stay back here and throw the snow balls while Lightning and Topher capture their Maggoty flag!"

"Well, that's a-"

"Aaaaaaaaand GO!", that was Veronica's voice calling out, signifying the beginning of the last part of the challenge.

"Let's Book it!", was what Lightning said as he immediately ran out to do the challenge at hand. Topher followed behind him, and then Scott looked out one of the fort's windows with a scheming look to his face. During this point, the summer sun was coming out and shining on the ground, while Veronica and Chef continued so sit by their campfire on chairs and drink from coconut drinks, now dressed in their normal attire, Chef having a straw hat on;

"Hurry up!", Veronica called out, "The ice is melting! And your forts will too if the sun gets much higher!", and then things went to Topher, still running as the sun was gradually getting higher and higher into the sky.

"And it looks like Topher is about to become the thunder that is always heard before the Lightning!", Topher said as he passed up Lightning, "I'm Thunder!", and Topher went on, "All thanks to my on camera poise class, really helps with hand and feet coordination!", and then right after he said that he was running over what was a lake, and he ended up falling into it when the thin ice cracked open. When he re-surfaced, he was trapped inside a large ice block. Chef immediately began laughing hysterically.

"I forgot to tell you!", Veronica revealed with a smile on her face, "No man's land is more like No Man's water! Hahaha!", and then things went to the Rats team again, Ella was humming and dancing around while holding one of the snow balls, which was annoying both Scott and Sugar;

"Just stop singing and hand over the snowball so I can chuck it!", but then Sugar accidentally tripped over a random snowball, causing it to fall onto a rectangular ice block and making it literally break from it's perch and begin sliding. Scott then took the snowball from Ella; "I said give-", and then the ball just blew up in his face immediately, "Augh!", and he also continued coughing more, too. But he shook the ashes off soon enough, "Just pick one already"

"Um, well, I think this one will not be hurt that much, just go with this one!", and then Scott picked the one she said and used the handle of the shovel to send it flying into the sky. The snowball fly out the Rats' shack, over Lightning and Topher, and right into one of the 'towers' of the Maggots' castle. It caused several of the snow pieces to fall down on the Maggots inside, and then Scott and Ella just looked at eachother in the Shack. With the Maggots;

"Come on team!", Jasmine said to them all, "We have to start attacking back!"

"Can't!", Cameron replied, literally keeping himself hugging onto the floor, "Guarding flag!"

"Mike, Dawn, you two and I are going to be launching the balls", and after Jasmine said that, things went back to Shawn, Amy and Samey, when Shawn noticed another snowball coming right towards them;

"INCOMING!", he then immediately ducked, but Amy instead went behind Samey and used her as a human shield. She got hit in the face by the snowball;

"AH!", was Samey's cry of pain as she had a crab in a snowball launched at her. Though it bounched into the icey lake anyway. Not only that, but Amy got an idea, an evil idea, and actually restrained Samey's hands to use her as a human shield all the way over there, "AH! OW! OUCH! AUGH!", was Samey's repeated cries of pain as Amy kept using her as if she were sheild. Even Shawn was offended as he looked at this. He was more content with just dodging each snowball rather than joining Amy in using Samey like that.

"Stop complaining!", Amy said to Samey, "You're making us look weak!", and Samey could hardly reply, for she was the one getting hit with so many snowballs repeatedly. Meanwhile, Lightning finally took Topher out of the ice lake, him still being frozen in the ice block.

"Don't worry buddy!", Lightning said to him, "Lightning will get you out! After we win!", and then he got hit right in the face by a snowball and was immediately knocked to the ground. After that, Samey and Amy were almost there, while Shawn was still just dodging snowballs and doing flips and ninja-like agility skills not to far away from them. Eventually, one snowball was tossed into the Rats' shack that immediately broke into the Beetle from earlier. This made Ella just a bit worried, while completely terrifying Scott.

"Woooah!", Scott said as he then pointed to Dawn who was over in the other team's fort, "Remember her? She organized your family reunion!", and the beetle's baby jumped ontop of it's head, and they both turned and waved to Dawn, who, even from this distance, took the time to happily wave back to them, "So...uhhh, don't hurt us! Hurt the people outside running around, or just don't hurt anyone at all. Whatever you wanna do.", and the beetle promptly jumped out the window at that moment, hissing and all.

"That was nice of you, Scott!", Ella commented.

"Hmph", and Scott just walked away. Finally, the ice piece that Sugar knocked over ended up breaking into a circular piece and randomly bouncing to the top of the Rats' shack for no real logical reason, just as the sun finally reached the top of the sky. This of course, caused the sun's light to shine off of it, right onto the Maggots' mansion, and immediately causing the castle to begin melting.

"Uh-oh!", Cameron commented, "We're metling!", and then Jasmine turned to Mike;

"Mike!", she began, "Do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult!"

"Uh", Mike grabbed his head, but then, "Uh, I can't! My personality-I mean impressions", Cameron became suspicious, as did Dawn, "Are, uh, hard to um-", and Cameron then;

"And first up on the volt, five time Russian champ-", and then Mike gasped and turned into Svetlana;

"Is Svetlana!", and then Svetlana did some flips and jumps onto the shovel, which Jasmine held, and with a good pull, Svetlana flew into the air with a perfect pose, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", and just as Scott and Ella were about to fling another snowball, just as Samey was still getting hit while Amy used her as a human shield, getting pelted with two more snowballs before finally passing out. Amy was going to complain, but then; "MAKE WAY FOR SVETLANA!", Svetlana flew right past them and Shawn and crashed into the shack. Though this caused his/her shirt to be torn, turning Mike into another personality; One with usually no shirt, revealing full formed abs, and slicked back hair, and spoke in a jersey boy accent. "Oh!", this new personality said, "Run aside, losers!", and he walked towards Scott and Ella, bluntly shoved Scott to the side, and went immediately for the flag, grabbing it from the ground just as Amy and Samey both got in too, "Hey you! Ya lookin' for this?"

"Damn", Amy said, looking at Mike's shirtless body, "He should wear a shirt less often."

"Hey that's ours!", Scott tried to grab the flag back, but Mike/New personality kept him at bay and shoved him to the side, Samey then ran up to the new personality and grabbed his hand;

"Mike!", Samey said to him, "Let's hurry up and get that back to the fort!"

"Hey yo, pastey!", the new personality took his hand back, "If you wanna touch the Vito you gotta make an appointment!", Samey was just stunned by that, Amy was totally impressed;

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!", Amy commented, "FINALLY he sees it!"

"Uhh, dude?", Shawn said, walking over, "The act's over, just gimme the flag!"

"Oh yeah?", Vito replied, "Over my tanned body!", and he even flexed his muscles at that point too, and even winked at Amy too, who was actually finding Vito much more likeable than normal Mike. Samey looked on first in sadness, then jealousy and anger. After that, Vito, Scott and Shawn were all looking at eachother when Vito suddenly said, "Let's rumble!", and they all jumped into fighting with eachother while Amy and Samey just watched in awe. Sugar even watched too, as did Ella. Eventually, Scott was thrown out of the shack, and upon getting up he saw Jasmine trying to use the shovel to help Dawn with keeping snow on the melting the castle. The beetle was constantly stomping up and down on Cameron, who kept saying;

"I want my bubble! I want my bubble!", while it did so.

"Crud", was all Scott said before he finally turned to the circular thing ontop of the shack. He then turned and saw Topher was still frozen and Lightning was still knocked out cold. "Hmmm", Scott then rolled up a snowball of his own, "Try and Sha-talk your way out of this one, Lightning!", and then he tossed the snowball at the circular piece of ice, making it slant down. This aimed the light at Topher, and made something of a lazer of sunlight at the shack, making the entire thing melt immediately. Topher fell to the ground, while Vito, Amy, Samey, Ella, Scott, Shawn and Sugar looked on in awe. Then Scott made sure to, "Ugh! Damn it Lightning!", he complained, "He was too busy tossing snowballs like footballs and hit that circular piece of ice that was melting the other team's fort! He SABOTAGED US!"

"MAGGOTS WIN!", Veronica then called out, "And, here's their reward!", Chef then came over carrying hot chocolate in cups, "Artemeyeva Brand Hot Chocolate! Ten times tastier and warmer than the McLean Brand one!", and then Vito, Amy, Samey and Shawn all cheered happily in unison at this reward. Sugar, Ella and Scott just looked at Lightning who was just getting up and confused;

"Huh? Wha? Hey let's go! We gotta win this!", and he then ran right into the cracked hole, and he himself became frozen in an ice block. Topher just laughed a bit and said;

"Sha-bam!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay, did Vito show up earlier? UGH! Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line, but Vito?! Things just went from tough, to sucktacular!" *suddenly he gasps and turns into Chester* "Aw stop complainin'! Back in my day, we actually respected sharing, unlike you kids nowadays who just want this and want that and not even think that sharing is caring at all!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to the elimination ceremony. A flock of seagulls flew over the island, as a strange tentacle went up and took one from the flock and into the water. The mutant squirrel was eating a chocolate bar on the roof of a cabin, and the Toxic Rats were once more gathered by the campfire pit ready to see who was going home. Only this time, it was Veronica standing beside Chef instead of Chris.

"After another jam-packed day of losing", Veronica began, "It all comes down to this! The following rats, are safe! Sugar!", Sugar once more caught her marshmallow with her mouth and ate it, "Topher!", Topher then caught his marshmallow, "And Scott!", Scott then caught us, "Which leaves, Lightning and Ella!", Ella was once more surprised, Lightning got a bit determined, while Scott and Sugar both had devious and evil smiles to their faces, "Ella, you're on the chopping block because, well, um, I'm just gonna guess one person just doesn't like you. Lightning, you are on the chopping block because you are being accused of sabotaging the team!"

"Sha-what?!", Lightning then was angry, "Which one of you's been sayin' that?! Better speak up now before the Lightning start's strikin' ALL of y'all!"

"Sha-HUSH!", Veronica then said to him, "FIRST, we need to decide which one of you gets the toxic marshmallow! Now, after looking through all of the votes that all of you sent, which led down to this bottom two conclusion, I can safely say without ANY doubt, that the one getting the toxic marshmallow tonight, is none other than...", and then Veronica had a dramatic pause. Lightning was angry about being framed, but determined to not be the loser, while Ella just just shocked and at the edge of her seat. Veronica made sure to make this pause go on long, treating it like the first elimination. She took the marshmallow and made many other gestures with it, making both Lightning and Ella get even more anticipated, even the rest of the team became anticipated, including Sugar and Scott. In the end, after an extremely long dramatic pause with dramatic music, Veronica finally revealed, "Lightning!", and Ella got the last normal marshallow, Sugar pouted angrily, and Lightning was shocked;

"SHA-WHAT?!", Lightning replied as the toxic marshmallow was brought to him, "Lightning didn't sabotage this team! Y'all do that to yourselves! There just better be some protein in this damn thing!", he then ate the toxic marshmallow, but it caused him to pucker up like he ate something sour, and then turned his hair bright white before making him fall over and spit it back out into the ground. Scott just smiled evilly while watching this.

"Well", Veronica replied, "It seems that Sha-Lightning will now be Sha-Riding on the Sha-Hurl of Sha-Shame!", she then laughed, "Don't you just feel so Sha-sorry for him?"

"Not really", Topher replied with, "No.", following that, Lightning was now in the hurl of shame. Needless to say, he was still unhappy about being framed for something he didn't do and then being voted off for it, so when Veronica asked;

"Any sha-final words, Lightning?"

"Yeah!", he answered, "Lightning DOES have PLENTY o' final words! First of all, it's Chris' damn fault for puttin' Lightning on the worst team in history! I mean come on, not a single damn person besides me could even play the game! Y'all gonna be missin' out while I'm gone, I can't wait to see ALL of y'all be gone before the merge!", the entire team just rolled their eyes at this, "And second of all, SHA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!", and Veronica finally hurled him off into the distance just as she saw Chris coming back via a boat in the distance.

"Well, I can safely say that I am not actually surprised he was the one voted off!", Veronica said, "But in the end, you will have to tune in next time to see who's going be voted off next, and all the mutants, mayhem and manipulation that comes with it! Next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and then the episode finally faded out to the end credits, meaning it was over, and everyone was going to be preparing for the next one now.

* * *


	4. Finders Creepers

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris was once more on the dock of the island trying to do the recap of the previous episode, but then all of a sudden something strange happened, a boat deliberately crashed into the dock and tried to run Chris over, "AHHHH!", Chris screamed as the boat came rushing towards him, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid the boat, which destroyed the entire front part of the dock, Chris now on the back part. The boat stopped, and Chris angrily spoke to the driver, "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE TRESSPASSING ON TOTAL DRAMA OWNED PROPERTY, I'M TRYIN' HOST MY FUCKIN' SHOW HERE, YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN AND TRY TO KILL ME FOR NO DAMN REASON!"

"Oh yes I can.", a sinister male voice said from inside the boat;

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"NO. YOU. CAN'T!"

"YES I FUCKING CAN!", and then the driver stepped out of the boat, and Chris was absolutely shocked about who he saw step out, and also because of the other figure behind him. He was trembling in fear, and all he could muster out was;

"Wha-wha-what? But-but-but HOW?!"

"Oh you'll find out", the evil male figure replied, "Once you're properly tied up."

"Wait!", Chris then said to them, "I gotta finish the recap first! Just let me say to the viewers that they'll find out too!"

"Oh fine!", the male figure was annoyed at this point, "But don't try to run away!"

"I won't!", Chris then, with a scared face, turned to the camera, "Who are these mysterious figures that are going to tie me up? What will the challenge be at all? Will there even BE a challenge?! Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

"Now tie him up!", and Chris screamed in terror as the episode then faded to the intro sequence after that. Following even that, finally came the commercial of the episode;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This is yet another Sonic PSA, this time with Sonic sitting in some fancy room, on a fancy chair, reading a fancy book*

Sonic - "Kids! It's time you all learned how to read! Now due to time limits, I have to make this one shorter than I usually do these things, but just know that rednecks usually don't know how to read, and if you don't wanna be a redneck, you're better off finally learning how to read! If you don't know how to read, how else will you know how many kills you made on _Halo of Duty: Every Time Period of Warfare_?"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went straight to the actual episode at last. Things started off with first a good view of the night sky, the moon, and then a pan over to the main campgrounds. The mutant squirrel scurried across it as the sounds of a violent struggle could be heard in the background. Despite that, the campers all just remained asleep. Amy in the bunk above Samey, Topher with his face mask on, Cameron in his sleeping bag, Shawn and Jasmine in their tree, and Dawn was just peacefully meditating when a firefly flew right next to her, waking her up and also surprising/shocking her;

"What's that little one?", Dawn asked to it, holding it carefully and close to her ear, "Evil is lurking? Let me guess, Chris?", and then finally a horn was sounded, which of course woke everyone else up.

"RUN!", Chris called out, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHAHAHA!", and of course it was then that all of the contestants ran out of the cabins. Cameron, Mike, Amy, Samey, Dawn, Scott, Topher, Sugar, Ella and of course Jasmine and Shawn jumping down from their trees. This all went on until finally all of the contestants were gathered in the middle of the campgrounds, but not infront of Chris. Oh no. Infront of a different man. A man who was shorter and plumper, and had a red coloured afro for hair, a red clown nose, and eyes that changed colour every other shot he was in. He also had big clown shoes on, and a typical doctor's coat on. Everyone, who were in their sleepwear save for Jasmine & Shawn, was fully confused by this;

"Greetings contestants", Dr. Pennywise said with a sadistic laugh, "I'm glad you all brought your sleepwear, for now it's MY turn to host!"

"Ummmm", Amy began, "Who are you?"

"My name", he laughed sadistically again, "My name is...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Doctor Reginald Von Pennywise!", he then let out the most sadistic and evil laugh let, and also the longest, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", everyone was confused and disturbed, but then he ended up coughing, and had to clear his throat, and it's also notable that now he was speaking in a sophisticated British voice as opposed to his 'normal' wacky and insane sounding voice, "Anyway, you may remember me from Seasons Two and Three of this show, as simply Doctor Pennywise."

"Yeah, yeah!", Topher then replied, "You're the doc that amputated Ezekiel's arms off!"

"Yes", Von Pennywise laughed, "I am. Anywho, I'll have you all know that I am not actually a doctor OR a circus clown", and then everyone gasped, "But in reality", he then took off his cloak and revealed his true self, "A MAD SCIENTIST!", and he finally revealed his true attire; a dark blue military general uniform with an extended collar, which was of course for his black cape. He wore black boots, and his general suit had the symbol of a Shark on it instead of any other badges, and the back of his cape had a red version of this insignia too. He also took off the afro, revealing it to be a wig, and revealing simple naturally red hair that was balding, but he quickly put a general's hat over it, matching his suit. He then took out his eye contacts, revealing normal green coloured eyes, though he still had to put glasses over them. Finally, he took off the clown nose and stomped on it, breaking it. Everyone was shocked at this, and once more gasped;

"I'm so confused.", was all Jasmine commented with;

"It's simple really", Von Pennywise explained, "I was indeed, once a Doctor, but I was stripped from my job when the hospital discovered that I, well, did some questionable things on the job. However, I was picked up by the military to be one of their chief scientists, but because the commander was so blatantly incompetent, I decided to commit high treason and disguise myself as a circus clown to get on this show. I would pretend to be a doctor clown while hiding my true motives, and now I will reveal them! Simply put, I have Chris, Chef, Veronica and the Interns all tied up in my secret lair on this island, which I will use to launch two nuclear missles at the world's two major supervalcanos to cause the end of all human society, and then upon it's ashes I will rebuild it as MY OWN empire!", he then laughed as once more, everyone gasped again, "And if you try to stop me right here, I will press this little shark badge I have and blow the island up, causing a massive nuclear explosion the size of this entire country!"

"I'm beginning to regret signing up for this show", Shawn then added in to his fellow competitors.

"You're not the only one", was all Scott added in to that.

"ANYWAY", Von Pennywise continued, bringing up a map of the island with three circles of a clue envelope, green circles with skulls, one big purple one with a spider, "since I'm a good sport, I've decided to let you all have one last challenge before the end of mankind occurs! It will be a scavanger hunt for three souvenirs, or in this case, notes that will hint you as to where my secret lair is! The locations of the hints in general are the forest, a mock pet cemetary, and of course the largest cave on the island! First team to each location, has the highest chance of finding the best hint, but of course it wouldn't be a challenge if I didn't set up traps for you all over the island, they were traps deemed too dangerous by even Chris!", everyone got even more worried than they were before, "The only advice I will give you eleven, is to move fast and stick together, you will penalized for everyone player you lose."

"Umm", Cameron then questioned, "What does the spider represent?"

"Ah yes", Von Pennywise laughed, "Ah yes, there's the massive mutated spider running loose on the island, I noticed upon my arrival.", and then everyone began panicking over and over, all in unison, thus making it intelligible what they were saying. Though eventually Cameron, who was panicking more than anyone else, was saying;

"Where?! Where?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *covering his head* "I have a severe case of Arachnophobia. Spiders are just so creepy, literally! Anything with that many legs must be evil!" *he shivers as a spider drops down beside him, hisses, and then he freaks out* "DAUGH!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"As one of America's great presidents once said", Von Pennywise began, "There's nothing to fear, except fear itself! Or in this case, not only fear, but also either being blown up in a massive nuclear explosion or being destroyed by the largest volcano eruption in the history of mankind, and the last volcano eruption in the history of mankind. Now, proceed in your attempt to foil my plans!", he then blew the horn, and everyone, already terrified, ran off to do the challenge. Of course, focus immediately went to when all of them walking through the woods now, as was part of the challenge and the way to stop Pennywise. It was none other than the Rats, as in Sugar, Scott, Ella and Topher. They all ended up being the first to reach the woods;

"Yes!", Topher replied, "We made it here first! Which means-", Von Pennywise's voice then spoke to them via intercom system;

"Which means welcome to the haunted forest!", he told them, "Your clue can be found at the base of this tree!", and Topher immediately checked a hole infront of the tree the intercom was attached to;

"AHH!"

"In a bear trap, that is", which of course meant Topher's hand was trapped in said trap, "Hahahaha!", and then Topher put his trapped arm out to his team;

"Um...will someone read this for me or something? Cuz...I can't.", and then Sugar took the note from Topher and read it;

"Well, it looks like we arrived just in time!", Jasmine then said, her team of seven, that being her, Shawn, Dawn, Mike, Amy, Samey and Cameron all arrived on the scene, though Topher replied with;

"Hey! You're not the only ones trying to save the world here, find your own clue!"

"Um, you do realize this might not be a game right?", Jasmine replied, "At least I have a feeling it isn't...I hope it is."

"Dr. Von Pennywise is being serious!", a worried Dawn then revealed, "I saw his aura, it's the darkest and coldest aura I have ever red, and it was also the most honest one when he was threatening to end us all! If we don't stop him, he will indeed destroy us all!"

"Then there's no time to-"

"Finders Keepers losers weepers!", Sugar then said, "We got this clue fair and square, y'all need to go find your own!"

"Fine", Jasmine then turned to her team, "Follow me, I think I've got a plan!", and then Jasmine, with her team following her, ran off past the Rats team. Of course, once they were out of earshot, Mike finally asked;

"So what's your plan?"

"Simple", Jasmine explained, "We find a place to hide and follow the Rats and their clue to the first souvenir, and then hopefully try to locate Dr. Pennywise's lair. Remember, I honestly say we don't even care about winning the challenge, I think what we need to care about, is saving the world."

"Agreed", Dawn added in.

"Now let's get into the bush!", and then Jasmine led her team into a bush. Obviously, all of them trying at once to hide behind a bush together made various grunts, complaints and other noises come from all of them, but once they were all hidden, Jasmine said, "Ssh! They're coming!", and of course, the team was indeed coming, with Ella now reading instead of the currently pouting Sugar, and Ella wasn't even reading, she was actually singing what the clue said;

"Inside a knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest, find polaris to travel north-west!", and after she was done, Topher answered with;

"Isn't Polaris the north start or something?"

"The north star is right there so this way is north west!", Scott then began running in the direction he pointed to, "There's a path!", and the team followed him.

"They're getting away!", Jasmine said, "Follow them!", and then everyone began struggling to get out of the bush. Needless to say, many of their in-unison complaints were intelligible due to the fact of them all being in unison. Things then immediately went to the remaining Rats team members, with Sugar talking to her team with;

"Inside the knot is a nest", she repeated from the hint, "Just what on earth is that supposed to mean, and was that middle part again, Ella?", and then she noticed Ella was not there at all, "Ella?! DRESSY?!", and then she stopped, along with her fellow team members aside from the missing Ella;

"What?", Scott replied, "Did we lose the weirdo?"

"Oh my lord...", Sugar as suddenly happy, "We did! WE LOST HER!", she actually began laughing, unaware a strange figure was lurking in the shadows of the forest they were inside of, "WE LOST ELLA! WE LOST HER, BOYS! WE LOST HER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", and both Scott and Topher were disturbed by Sugar's extreme happiness at losing Ella during this challenge.

"Uhhh, Sugar", Topher said to her, "Aren't you forgetting about the penalty we all get for each member gone?"

"Oh trust me", Sugar replied, "It's worth it! Haha, it's worth it!"

"Hey!", Scott then said to them, "We're locking for a knot in a nest, right?"

"Hey, there it is!", Topher pointed out, prompting him, Sugar and Scott then ran towards a tree with a hole on it. The tree also had what looked to be red and green spray-painted lines on it too. Sugar then immediately started climbing up the tree, and once at the hole, she reached into it and felt around the nest inside of it while Scott and Topher watched from below;

"Wait!", Topher then said, "What about Ella?"

"Oh who cares!", Sugar replied, "No more of her singin', we'll get to the end more silenter!", and then all of a sudden, an eyeball popped out from the hole that Sugar was looking through, Sugar was startled by it, "What the?! Why you nasty lil' pervert!", and she promptly punched it right in the eye. The tree then made a loud hissing noise and a series tentacles came out from it. Naturally, Scott and Topher were the most scared by this, and both of them were picked up by two of the tentacles, slapped by others, poked in the eye by one, and then almost strangled all while Sugar was just slapped by one, "Hey! I said stop it!", she then literally jumped onto a tentacle and tried to wrestle with it. Amazingly, her weight actually brought the tentacle right down to the ground and was actually crushing it. This caused the treetopus to;

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!", screech in pain, and of course immediately try to lift Sugar off of it's precious tentacle, but failing to get her off, and even breaking another tentacle in the process. It then decided to turn to Topher and Scott, and with one tentacle actually offered them the key in exchange for them getting Sugar off of him.

"Hmmm", Scott pondered, "Fine.", he then took the key, "Hey, Sugar, we got the key, you can um, get off the tentacle now."

"We got the what?"

"The souvenir!"

"Oh!", Sugar then finally got up and off of the tentacles, letting it retreat back into the tree with the eye, "Okay!"

"Jackpot!", Scott then happily commented while he looked at the key, Topher was just getting up when Sugar suddenly taken up into the air and away from the group by a mysterious web-like force. Of course, this meant that only Scott and Topher remained in the challenge for the Rats team.

"Ugh, what happened?", Topher then asked as he got back up, "Huh? Where'd Sugar go?"

"Guess she's gone", Scott replied with, "But so's the squid and WE got the key, haha!"

"But we've lost two players!"

"Yeah, two players that suck at this game! Come on, let's go."

"Um well, ok-"

"As a future host, I thought you'd understand", and after Scott said that, was when finally Jasmine, Shawn, Dawn, Mike, Amy, Samey and Cameron all arrived on the scene. Of course, Topher and Scott made sure to keep the key out of the other team's sight;

"Heheh, gee!", Topher said as acting, "Maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our team-mates, cuz it's not just the two of us! Heheh!", and then Scott and Topher began walking away, when Jasmine finally just realized something;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I then realized, we're on a radioactive island, taken over by a psychotic ex-military mad scientist, and he is making all of us waste time with a challenge to get to him while he's planning to destroy all of humanity. Yeah."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hold it!", Jasmine then said to Topher and Scott, "Don't you realize what that mad man is doing here? He's just buying himself more time in making us go through all of this while he's off trying to destroy all of us in the end anyway!"

"Yeah", Cameron added in, "Making us do so much searching as a scavenger hunt would probably buy him as much time as he would need to do all of this, assuming there is a countdown to when his missles are gonna be launched."

"Oh yeah?", Scott replied, "Well, he's giving us free hints to where his lair is, do you really think we should NOT take advantage of this?"

"He's an evil genius", Jasmine replied, "Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to give us the answer to where his lair is!"

"Well", Shawn added, "In his defense, not all evil geniuses are actually geniuses, but then again, this guy probably has the zombie virus in his lair, so I'm with Jasmine! I think we should just go after him now before he unleashes the virus on everyone!"

"Right", Jasmine replied, "I think we should just head for the lair now, his hints are probably lying to us or just trying to distract us, we need to search for the lair!"

"Um that's a good idea", Amy replied with, "But how do we know where his lair IS?"

"We're on an island", Jasmine answered with, "There's only so many places where it could be.", it was then that Cameron thought about it, and finally he came up with a suggestion;

"The cave!", Cameron replied, "I think it's in that cave he mentioned! Or at least ONE of the caves! That would be the best place to put an evil lair on an island!"

"Where ever it is", Shawn then added in, "It's going to be the most guarded place on the whole island, or the most trap filled place. He's going to pulling out all the stops for it."

"Gee", Scott sarcastically remarked, "I never would have figured he'd defend his evil hiding spot."

"Look", Jasmine then said, "All I'm saying is that we should team up and try to get to his hiding spot together, after we stop him, I'm sure Chris will think of some type of challenge to decide who's actually the winner or something."

"Yeah, there's just one problem, he only said it was in the largest cave on the island!", Scott answered, "How are we supposed to know where that even is?!"

"Again, we're on an island!", Jasmine replied, "There's only so many caves that we'll be able to check for!"

"Oh fine", Scott rolled his eyes, "I guess me and Topher can go with your little plan.", and sometime after that, the entire group began moving as one large group of people instead of two separate teams. It was then that things showed Pennywise's main lair itself; it was a mostly silver and metallic lair built inside of a cave, filled with large computers, and of course Chris, Chef, Veronica, Ella, Sugar, the three cat creatures, all of the interns and even the mutant squirrel all tied up to a large spider web like structure. There was also of course the launching pad for the nuclear missles, along with other similar pieces of equipment, all leading up to Pennywise sitting at a large desk with many monitors on it, watching as the contestants were teaming up to find his lair together. However, he anticipated this happening, and had an evil grin to his face as he watched this;

"I knew this would happen", he said to himself with an evil grin, "Unfortunately for all of you. Now", he then pressed a button and spoke to a small speaker, speaking directly to his assistant via it, "It seems as though our guinea pigs have grown intelligence towards the truth of this challenge, you may need to cut the disguise so that you may go after them faster now. Do you copy that, Sierra?", and then his assistant finally shed her disguise, from the spider costume came a tall girl, smaller than Jasmine but still rather tall, with purple hair, that had one short ponytail. However, the interesting thing was her body. She was part robot now. The right side of her face and neck was completely robotic, and she had a metallic scorpion tail coming from an exposed robotic spine, including dorsal spikes. She also had robotic dragon winks with a yellow coloured membrane, and her entire upper torso was robotic, giving no reason for censorship. Though she had torn short shorts on her lower torso, though her entire left leg was fully robotic, as were both of her arms. Her robotic eye was also red in colour too, and the normal side of her mouth didn't work properly at all, just staying in a permanent frown.

"Yes, Sir.", Sierra said in a voice mixing her original natural one alongside a robotic one, both sounding feminine of course. Either way,Sierra took off to the air with her wings and chased after the contestants that had just teamed up together. Her plan, of course, was to hunt them all down one by one, as was Pennywise's orders. Following that, things went right back to the contestants roaming the woods. Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Dawn, Amy, Samey, Mike, Scott and Topher all teaming up together and roaming the woods, looking for the cave that Pennywise was using as his lair. Of course, while this went on, Mike and Samey actually took some time to talk with eachother, getting to know eachother more;

"So, Sammy!", Mike opened up with, note that he was holding his pants tightly with both of his hands, "Anything, interesting, you been up to?"

"Um, well, not much", Samey answered with, "Aside from helping Jasmine forage, not much."

"Well, same here.", Mike replied with a slight nervous laugh, "But, then again, we are trapped at a summer camp on an island so...yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah...heheh", Mike replied, "Ya know, I haven't really learned much about ya...heheh."

"That's because there's nothing TOO learn about!", Amy then suddenly added in, "She's nothing but a boring spare version of me", and then she gasped, "Oh my gosh! You should like, totally be called sparemy! I should totally change your birth certificate when we get home!"

"Uh", Mike said as Samey once more bowed her head in sadness, "You can do that?"

"Of course I can! That's how I changed it to Samey the first time!"

"My name...is Sammy.", Samey then said to Amy, "NOT Samey."

"Uh, excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I said, my name, is SAMMY!"

"No, it's Samey!"

"No, it's Sammy you BITCH!", and then everyone just gasped, Jasmine actually smiling, at hearing and seeing this, of course, Amy was in angry surprise, "I'm tired of you calling me Samey, I'm tired of you making everyone call me Samey, I'm tired of you using me as a human shield, I'm tired of you purposely stealing any boy I like, and I'm tired, of YOU! Why don't you just FUCK OFF?!", and after that came a pause of silence, Amy and Samey both looking at eachother angrily, until Amy got yet another disgustingly evil idea;

"WaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", and she began fake crying, and actually purposely hugged Mike, further angering Samey, and also stunning Mike. Samey was just so angry that her response;

"UGH!", and she stormed off away from the group.

"Sammy! Wait!", Mike tried to get back to her, but Amy was hugging onto him too tightly, actually purposely keeping him from going after Samey. Amy just kept hugging Mike, not letting him go after Samey at all until she was sure Samey was completely gone from the group; "A-Amy...do you mind?"

"I'm okay now", Amy replied, finally letting Mike go, "Thank you for being the only person on the team who supports me Mike!"

"Uhh...you kinda forcibly hugged me."

"It still counts!", and then Amy turned to the rest of her team, all of them glaring angrily at her before turning away. "What?!", none of them said anything in response, "Oh whatever."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "After what she just said to me, she is SO going to get it! She has no idea what is in-store for her! I am going to make her wish she NEVER came out of mommy! I don't even care if I cross the girl code, I've stolen the guys she's liked before."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Amy is such a BITCH! It felt SOOOOO relieving to FINALLY say that! Jasmine really was right, standing up to her is totally what I needed to do. But her crying on Mike was just, UGH! She always does this! She always steals guys she knows I do or might like!" *she then sighs* "Mike is so sweet though, he's so nice to me, but what he said to me last episode, I really hope that was just one of his characters or something."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - *spins toilet paper wheel* "So...Sammy, heheh, sweet girl...okay, she's suuper nice! I think I really do like her, I mean, my pants keep falling down whenever I speak to her so I guess I do. But the only problem, is her sister. I'm worried I might confuse them for one and, well, I don't wanna do that. I really really like Sammy, she's like, the one person here I really think about, when I'm me, that is." *sigh*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, the sound of Samey being captured off-screen by Sierra could be heard, of course, the sound of the bushes rustling and such did scare some of the remaining contestants, and also worried Mike;

"What was that?!", Mike replied, "Was that Sammy being captured by the spider?!"

"Ugh!", Amy replied, "She's SAMEY, not Sammy! Stop calling her that!", but of course everyone just bluntly ignored her, well Mike did;

"Sammy?! Sammy are you there?! SAMMY?!", and basically everyone except the Rats Team and Amy was actually worried, though Scott and Topher did look more worried than Amy did, and Mike even began running around.

"Sammy?!", Jasmine also called out, "If your not captured here, just come back to the group! Sammy?!"

"Stop calling her that!", Amy complained, "She's SAMEY!"

"I remember her saying she was Sammy.", Jasmine replied with, "I don't know what that makes you, but I can say I have some ideas.", Amy angrily growled at that remark;

"Oooh you do NOT want to try me!"

"I think I'm the one who should be saying THAT."

"Guys!", Shawn then broke up the fight, "Or girls, whatever, um, we can't be fighting right now! Some crazy physcho doctor could be inventing the zombie virus right now! Unless we all wanna be some zombie snack, or destroyed by a massive amount of radiation and lava, we gotta work fast, hard and now!"

"Right", and then Jasmine decided to ignore Amy and turned to Mike who was still panicking all over and calling out for Samey. She grabbed by the shoulders and of course, went right into trying to calm him down; "Mike! You need to pull it together! Sammy is not dead, okay? I highly doubt she just died, and besides, she's probably in the main lair, all we have to do is get there!"

"Oh...okay.", Mike finally calmed down, "Alright. Lets just, go and save her...she's still alive...she's still alive.", and then, once he fully calmed down, Jasmine noticed that one more member of the group was gone once she let go of Mike's shoulders, and she was of course, annoyed by the fact;

"Where'd Dawn go?"

"Looks like she's gone too", Scott added in response to them all noticing that Dawn is gone, "I say we just start moving now before whatever the heck is taking all of these guys takes the rest of us too.", and then everyone just silently agreed to Scott's plan. Of course, Cameron, Mike and Jasmine were calling both Dawn and Samey's names while continuing their trek. Amazingly, Dawn was not yet taken by Sierra at all yet. Instead, she was simply helping a mutated two-headed bunny rabbit get it's leg out from under a rock and then find it's mother again.

"There you are little one!", she said to the creature as it went back and jumped into it's parent's arms, "I am sorry for the pain you went through during your mutation, but I hope my act of kindness will at least make the pain somewhat less persistent!", and then the creatures happily waved her bye before going back into the deep and dark bushes. Only then did Dawn release she had essentially lost her team, "Oh dear...perhaps I should have told my team where I was going.", and those were Dawn's last words before Sierra, from off-screen, grabbed her with webbing and officially captured her. Following that, things went right to the other contestants, all of whom were now running through the woods, most of the Maggots except Amy still calling out for both Samey and Dawn. Of course, it's notable that both Scott and Topher were, mainly due to Scott, lagging behind. Naturally, it didn't take Topher long to question Scott, especially as the Maggot team got so far away from them;

"Uhh, Scott?", Topher questioned, "Shouldn't we like, be going faster than this?"

"Relax!", Scott bluntly replied, "I know what I'm doing."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *carving into stick with shark tooth* "I'm heading us back into last place where we belong! Another elimination ceremony for the rats and it's bye-bye Topher! Or Sugar, I can't decide! I'm like a kid in a candy store full o' suckers! Hehehehe! And I'm gonna...um, like, like break 'em and stuff!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Come on, man!", Topher said to Scott, "Let's rock this! Chris wants an entertaining show you know, it would probably help us if we actually make it interesting for him!"

"If you wanna make it interesting for Chris", Scott said to Topher, "Do it on your own!"

"Hmph", Topher remarked, "Fine! I will do it on my own!", and he went to do as he promised to do, and he ran up to a rock, "Rock!", was all he said as he jumped over said rock, "Tree stump!", and he jumped over a tree stump, "And a...mysterious clump dirt.", and as soon as he paused on the said clump of dirt, he learned it was a mine. The explosion sent him flying into the air, landing on another clump, blowing up, and landing on another one as Scott continued running as slow as he possibly could. When Scott came up to the explosions, and Topher screaming and such, Scott actually smiled while shielding himself with one arm from the light of the explosions. Once it was all done, Topher was covered in ashes, all but knocked out, and holding the key.

"Thanks, future host boy", Scott said as he walked up and took the key from Topher;

"I think I can taste my liver", and with that line from Topher things immediately went back to the rest of the group. Needless to say, this meant that the remaining Maggots, as in Jasmine, Mike, Amy, Cameron and Shawn were all the first to arrive at the Pet Cemetery. Upon their arrival, Pennywise once more activated the intercom system to speak to them once more;

"Welcome, to the Wawanakwa Pet Cemetary!"

"Where'd Scott and Topher go?", Jasmine said upon noticing they were gone, but then quickly decided to not bother going back after coming this far, "Ugh, we need to stick together, people!"

"Hey", Mike then said, "Maybe there's a secret entrance to his base here!"

"Good thinking Mike", Jasmine replied, "We need to look through each grave and see if they have any openings! Let's go!", and falling Jasmine's orders, all of them went to search through the graves. Of course, for no reason Amy just shoved Cameron into one of the graves while staying next to Mike the entire time. Mike, who was still worried about Samey's well being. In the first grave Cameron checked out, Cameron found a piece of paper with a series of numbers on it. Of course, he picked the paper up and saw a spider crawling on it, and as such;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he shook the paper frantically to get the spider off, and even dropped the paper back into the grave. After frantically rubbing himself to get any other spiders off, he finally got a good look at the paper. On the paper, was a series of numbers. The numbers were _10, 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 6, 0, 32, 18, 13_ , _6, 9._ Of course, Cameron gulped when he saw that the 18, 6, 6 and 6 were all highlighted in red. "Three Sixes...Von Pennywise must be truly evil!"

"What'd you find, Cameron?", Jasmine then asked.

"It's a paper", Cameron explained, "An eighteen and three sixes are all highlighted in red for some reason."

"Alright! Let's span out and look for an eighteen and three sixes, or anything that is related to those numbers!"

"Ummm", Amy replied, "Didn't he advise to NOT split up?"

"We split up into groups of two or three", Jasmine then explained, "And don't stray too far from the cemetery too!"

"Got it!", and with those words from Shawn, the group split up into pairs or small teams. Mike and Amy went off together, while Shawn, Cameron and Jasmine went off as their own team. It wasn't even that long until Shawn ended up walking onto one particular grave, but as he did so, he was looking all around frantically for some reason, as if he was waiting for something specific to arrive;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Ever seen _Night of the Living Dead_? Well I have, and no way am I gonna be surprised by some random zombie coming out of seemingly nowhere while I'm in the cemetery!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

And of course, following that, Shawn soon fell into the ground randomly because the ground inside the grave was hollow and empty, as it was a trap, and;

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Shawn screamed as he hit the ground, "DARKNESS! ZOMBIE'S COULD BE DOWN HERE!", and soon enough Jasmine ran up to the hole/pit, and lent her hand out;

"Shawn!", she said to him, "Take my hand!"

"How do I know your not a zombie?!"

"Because I'm actually speaking like a human being?"

"Well, um alright then!", and then Shawn grabbed hold of Jasmine's hand, and Jasmine promptly began pulling him up. Of course, just as Jasmine was about to fully pull Shawn up, Sierra appeared from inside the grave. Needless to say, she made a horrible and loud screeching sound, put her wings back to reveal eight spider-like legs, and made the entire team;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as all of the them were captured and pulled into the dark abyss below by her. Focus then immediately went back to Scott and Topher, with Scott holding the key they found and walking up to a grave with a scheme in mind;

"Fine the souvenir, hide the souvenir, lose the game", he then went to use the key on a locked coffin, when suddenly a grinning Fang popped right out of it; "Ahhhhh!", Scott then quickly closed the coffin for a few seconds, and then ran off with a "AHHHHHHHHHH!", just before Fang bursted out of the coffin and promptly chased after him. Meanwhile, Topher was on his knees looking into an open pit;

"Hey!", Topher commented, "This grave smells like french fries", and then Scott and Fang ran right past him, knocking him into a grave filled with kitchen greease, "AH! IT'S KITCHEN GREASE! AND IT'S ALL OVER MY HAIR! AUGH, GET IT OFF! SOMEONE GET IT OFF! AH-HA-HA-AHHHHH!", but of course focus went right to Scott, who jumped over a pile of dirt with a shovel sticking out of it, while Fang ended up tripping over said shovel and falling into yet another open grave. He let out a growl after he fell in. Soon enough focus went back to the Maggots team, all of whom were sliding down a long and dark slide that went in spirals, loops, turns, twists, and basically every single direction, all of them going;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as they slid down said slide. Eventually though, they finally reached the destination, they broke straight through a vent in the ceiling of Von Pennywise's lab. Pennywise himself spat out his coffee as they crashed through, right infront of the spider web where Chris, Chef, Veronica, the Interns, the cat creatures, Ella, Sugar, Samey, Dawn, Shawn and Topher were all tied up, even at the mouths, on. Of course, Sierra was just finishing up with tying up Topher, when she too noticed the others who had all just crashed into the place;

"We made it!", Cameron cheered, "We made it to the secret lab! You were right Mike, there was a secret entrance in the grave!"

"Great!", Pennywise said in an annoyed tone, "Now I will have to hold off my plans to fix up that vent so that my force-field won't have a hole in it!"

"You won't need that force-field, Doctor", Jasmine said to the insane man, "Your plans, are finished!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!", Pennywise laughed, then went calm again and spoke to Sierra, "Sierra, why don't you explain to these fools why that is completely and totally preposterous.", and then Sierra flew into the air and landed right infront of the non-captured Maggot team members, more specifically inbetween them and Pennywise. She of course, shocked all of them;

"Sierra?", Jasmine questioned;

"B-b-but", Cameron began, shaking in fear, "I thought she was killed last season by the sharks!"

"Yes, she was", Pennywise answered, "But I managed to revive her using the leftover parts of the Mecha Courtney robot and Ezekiel's prosthetic arms. Of course, the parts needed some minor modifying, but I got them working eventually. She is still the same Sierra she once was, she just has the weakness of being part robot now, and of course, being my personal servant ever since I made sure to put a chip within her brain to make her be so."

"That", Cameron replied, "Defies all scientific-"

"I AM SCIENCE!", Pennywise then angrily yelled, "I MANAGED TO KIDNAP ALEJANDRO AND SEPARATE HIM AND ALEJANDRA!", he then pointed to a glass stasis tube with Alejandra in it, a spanish girl with tight black pants, heeled boots, long brown hair and light blue eyes, and another one with Alejandro in it. Once a long-haired hunk, he was now just a spanish boy with light green eyes, a fully shaven face, and now much shorter brown hair with the same body type as Shawn does; "WHY DO YOU THINK THE ARMY HASN'T COME YET?! The missles are not my ONLY plan. I have detonators underneath not only every single military base in the world, but also every single area where toxic waste is stored at! EVEN AREA 51! I also managed to hack into both Russia and America's nuclear missles, and I am able to control them completely! Once I initiate my plan, ALL of those will go up into flames and all life on earth as we know it will be DESTROYED! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!", and that was Sierra adding to the laughter.

"Yes, hmmhmhmm", Pennywise then turned his attention to his main computer, Sierra still keeping her attention on the Maggot team, "Sierra, why don't you finish off these imbeciles while I finish up the plans?"

"With pleasure, sir.", and Sierra released her spider legs and her wings, and began approaching the now totally terrified contestants. Of course, they backed up as she neared them, but of course, one of them did attempt to bring her back to sanity and turn her against Pennywise. More specifically, it was Cameron;

"S-s-Sierra!", Cameron said to her, "We're Total Drama contestants! We're competing on your favourite show! The show that your a fan of?"

"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!", Sierra exclaimed in a booming and angry tone of voice, "AFTER WHAT CHRIS LET HAPPEN TO ME?! No, I HATE this show now! HATE IT! AND ALL THE DAMN FANS TOO! All the damn fans who refuse to draw Cody with people he deserves to be with and instead insist on drawing him with that MOCKERY of a villain Alejandro! Fans who treat Cody like shit and give all the fan art to that HACK Noah! All the fans who laugh in my face at Cody being my favourite, and of course, the ones who say me and Cody should never happen! IT'S NOT FAIR! CODY DESERVES MORE THAN THAT, BUT ALL THAT HOST HAS EVER DONE IS FORCE THE WORLD TO TORTURE HIM!"

"But he's the richest person on the earth now!", Mike added, "His torture is basically over for good now!"

"I DON'T CARE!", Sierra replied, then laughing like a maniac, "I killed all of them anyway."

"Wha-what?"

"Thanks to the chip, I've been more than willing to kill people now. I've killed everyone who refused to draw Cody without Alejandro there, I've killed everyone who ever killed Cody off in their fanfiction, and I've killed everyone who hates the relationship me and Cody have! The only things left now, are the hosts who let me die, and the current contestants! Then, the bitch who refused to let me marry her son!", she then laughed more, "I'm gonna enjoy this!", she then finally prepared to attack them all, when Jasmine finally;

"Not on my watch, you BITCH!", and she kicked Sierra right in the face;

"AUGH!", Sierra of course backed up, she was kicked right in her normal eye, but Jasmine knew not to give her any time to recover, and immediately jumped on her to tackle her to the ground. Mike, Amy and Cameron watched in wonder as Jasmine and Sierra wrestled on the floor, Jasmine mainly going for Sierra's face, as she knows a predator would back off if their eyes were damaged, though Sierra did eventually throw Jasmine off of her with her spider legs, only for Jasmine to pull one of them off as she did so. This of course, got Sierra to charge at Jasmine again.

"Hurry!", Mike then said to Amy and Cameron, "We can untie the others!"

"Ugh do we HAVE to untie Samey?", of course, both Mike and Cameron just bluntly ignored Amy's complaint and went to untie everyone anyway. Amy just walked to the location. By this point, Jasmine did indeed have quite a few scratches on her, as did Sierra. Sierra's robotic high had actually been punched straight through, exposing the wires and circuitry beneath it. Her Scorpion tail was dented, and her wings had holes in them. Her and Jasmine just had a stand-off, both looking at eachother when Sierra noticed the untying of the others;

"NO!", and she tried to rush at them, but Jasmine tried to block her. However, Jasmine, who had already taken a good beating, was soon pushed to the ground by Sierra, who charged at Mike and Cameron both.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Amy, Cameron and Mike screamed. Mike and Cameron were just about to free Samey when Sierra flew in, more gliding due to the holes in her wings. Amy immediately ducked and was avoided, while Mike dodged only to get the edge of Sierra's wings to cut his shirt open and off, while Sierra directly grabbed Cameron by the jacket and climbed up to the ceiling with him, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", was of course, Cameron's scream. Of course, meanwhile, Mike turned into Vito;\

"Hey, yo, where's the sun at?", Vito asked, "Where am I supposed to work on my tan at?"

"Oooh, Vito!", Amy said flirtatiously, on purpose too, seeing as Samey was right there and tied up, "I was wondering when YOU'D be here."

"Heh, well I'm right here for you to enjoy, dollface!", Vito flirted back, bluntly ignoring everyone else tied up behind him, "Just uh, don't damage the merchandise."

"Oh I would never do something like that!", and Amy literally went up and hugged Vito infront of Samey's eyes, literally just to anger her. It worked too, Samey's eyes were filled with sadness and rage both as she looked on at this. Meanwhile, Cameron was still being held on the ceiling by Sierra;

"AHHHH!", Cameron screamed, "Somebody get her off of me!", and then Jasmine looked on at this, and looked back and forth between Cameron & Sierra, and Pennywise sitting at his computer, and of course at the rest of those trapped.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Okay, so my choices were to either stop Pennywise first, save Cameron first or rescue the others first. Obviously I planned on doing all of them, but the tricky part was thinking of the best order to do them in!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

In the end, Jasmine decided to rush towards the doctor first;

"Sorry Cameron!", Jasmine replied, "I'll save you in just a bit!", and of course, Sierra saw who she was running for, and was not having any of it;

"NOOOOOO!", Sierra screeched, "YOU WILL NOT HURT THE DOCTOR!", the doctor of course, was so confident in Sierra defending him he literally had not once turned back to see the madness unfolding behind him at all, or even Jasmine rushing right towards him. Sierra then began walking along the ceiling like a bug, still holding onto Cameron. Cameron was so frightened by this, but he looked into Sierra's good eye and thought of the person she used to be, and knew that to help Jasmine, he would have to help her human side conquer her robotic side;

"Sierra! Please stop this!", he said to her, "It's not worth it! Pennywise is just using you to further his own plans of world domination, he only saved you because you just so happened to die when he needed you! If you didn't die, he could just have easily used a full blown robot instead!"

"What are you talking about?", Sierra suddenly stopped, holding Cameron in place, "Doctor Pennywise needs me!"

"No he doesn't!", Cameron replied, "In terms of his plans, you are entirely expendable! If you were to die again, he'd just create a new robotic servant to serve him! Don't you see? Yes, what Chris let happen to you was wrong, very VERY wrong, but killing all these innocent people and destroying all of mankind, is a thousand times WORSE! I mean, would Cody honestly want you to do this?! Think about that! Would Cody like you for doing ANY of this?!"

"No", Sierra looked at Cameron in silence after that, but then said, "But my crush on him was selfish...he likely hates me."

"He doesn't hate you", Cameron replied, "He never did. He probably just wants to be just friends with you, but you'll never be his friend if you do stuff like this!"

"I killed innocent animals", Sierra replied, "I deserved what I got, didn't I?"

"You can make up for that by not helping Pennywise anymore!", Cameron said to her, "Karma might look at you as redeemed!", and then suddenly Sierra's voice returned to it's normal self again;

"You're right, Cameron", she said with a smile as her robot parts suddenly disintegrated, revealing that the radiation of the island had helped her body regenerate it's missing parts, though her ponytail remained short, and of course, this meant that she and Cameron both soon fell to the ground with a "OOF" and a thud. Jasmine looked back and smiled at this and finally she reached Pennywise's chair;

"Pennywise!", Jasmine said to him, gaining his attention, he turned to look at her with a shocked expression just moments before she punched him square inbetween the eyes. The badge on his shirt fell to the ground, and of course, when he tried to slap her back, she grabbed his arm and twisted it as painfully as she could, he let out a scream of pain as she then let go of it, kneed him in the groin to send him into the air, and then picked up him over her head, twirled him around, and finally threw him right into the spider web;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", was Pennywise's last words before soon enough, he too was strapped to the web. All of the tied up people and creatures made muffled cheers, Vito and Amy were still hugging and flirting, and even Cameron and Sierra smiled at this as they were on the ground with Sierra hugging Cameron oh so tightly. This of course got Cameron to say;

"Uhhh, Sierra? You can, let go of me now."

"Oh Cameron", Sierra said with a laugh, "My crush on Cody was just selfish, I only liked him for his money and looks, but you helped me finally return to my old self again! For that", she then looked him in the eyes, "I think, I'm in love all over again...", Cameron's eyes then grew wide with shock and he gulped at that. He kept that shocked and horrified expression as Sierra hugged him right to her chest, and sighed of relief, "I don't know what I saw in Cody anyway! You are JUST my type!", and she giggled at that, making Cameron's eyes twitch a bit. Only then did Scott and Topher suddenly arrive at the scene;

"We made it!", Topher said, but then saw the scene, "Aw man, we missed everything!"

"Gee", Scott replied sarcastically, "I couldn't tell by looking at how Pennywise is all stopped and stuff."

"Man!", Topher complained, folding his arms and pouting, "I was hoping to see the big climax to all of this!", and it was right after that line that things went immediately to the elimination ceremony at the campfire pit. It was actually now sunrise for a change, and of course everyone had been untied. Mike was now himself again, and was sitting down inbetween an Amy with an evil smirk and an utterly heartbroken Samey. He looked at Samey with sympathy, but at Amy with confusion. Basically, members of both teams were seated, while both Sierra and Pennywise were tied up and already in the hurl of shame. Sierra blew one kiss to the still horrified Cameron. Chris didn't even have a plate of marshmallows with him at all as he told all of the contestants this;

"Alright, so", he began, "First off, we will never speak of this EVER again. And as for the secret lair", he then signaled to Chef, who then pressed a button that caused an explosion. This explosion of course caused a rockslide that completey caved in the entrance to Pennywise's secret lair, "Now officially blocked! Now, you all might be wondering, why do I not have any marshmallows? Why didn't we get to vote? Why? Well, it should be obvious! No elimination tonight!", and of course everyone cheered for that except the saddened Samey and the scheming Scott, "But someone WILL be going home tonight, and incase you don't know, it's Dr. Crazy Physcho and Ms. Former Robot chick!", Sierra just blew him a rasberry in response. "Yeah, be sassy like that. See if I care!"

"So...uhhh, if there's no elimination", Shawn then brought up, "Why are we all here?"

"Because!", Chris replied, "I wanted to the end the episode like we always do things around here! Keeps things moving! So yeah, let's just get rid of these two crazies already.", and he and Chef then walked over to the hurl of shame. Where Sierra and both were tied up and ready to be hurled, both of them just had angry and defeated looks to their faces as Chris got ready to hurl them into the horizon. "Now, for the record, you two will NOT be landing in the resort where the losers land at. Instead, you'll be landing in the middle of the Hudson Bay! Haha!"

"Fine", Pennywise replied, "I will survive Chris, if you think this is the end of me, you are going to find yourself QUITE mistaken, McLean!"

"Yeah yeah."

"WAIT!", Sierra said just before Chris activated the catapult, "PLEASE! Let me say goodbye to Cameron!"

"Fine", Chris rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"Cameron!", she said to him, "I, I'll", she then started to cry, "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!", she then took in a deep breathe, "I", and then Chris hurled her and Pennywise into the sky and into the Hudson Bay anyway, "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", and her and Pennywise were gone. Cameron just looked on with a mixture of sympathy, confusion and horror at all of this. However, Chris didn't care about that, instead he just prepared to sign off this episode;

"Well, that's that!", he said with a laugh, "I'm sure there is not a single thing we left unspoken of! Not a single damn thing that could possibly tie next episode with this at all! Next episode we will go right back to having eliminations and ACTUAL challenges! So see you next week, where we will NOT speak of these events EVER again, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits, meaning it was now over and everyone was now focusing on getting ready for the new one.

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE]**

*Focus goes to the caved-in lair of Pennywise, more specifically the massive mass of rocks and dirt blocking the entrance. The camera sooms in, until finally two tanned hands and forearms burst from the dirt and rocks, grasping for air. One of them was feminine, while the other was more masculine. All they do is burst out of the rocks before the scene abruptly ends and fades to black*

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE ENDS]**


	5. Backstabbers Ahoy!

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris once more said on the dock to recap the previous episode to get people ready to see the current one, "Me, Chef and Veronica were all kidnapped by returning staff member Dr. Pennywise who was planning on destroying all of mankind, and he decided to make the remaining eleven campers do a challenge seemingly, just for the hell of it. Many of the campers were captured, Scott and Topher missed all of the action, Vito and Amy flirted in front of Samey, and of course, Samey refused to be put in her place! Did I mention I'm totally on team Amy? I like seeing the good ones get tortured, hahaha! Anyway, in the end, Cameron managed to get Sierra to double cross Pennywise, only for Sierra to transfer her crush on Cody, to a crush on Cameron instead! This of course, didn't mean much, because Pennywise and Sierra were the ones hurled away into the Hudson Bay!", and then he, Chef and Veronica were all shown physically on the dock, "Hey, it's my show! I can do what I want, like this!", and then he tried to push Veronica off the dock, but she promptly kicked him in the crotch, "AUGH!", and he fell into the lake after that.

"Actually", Veronica said to him, "It's technically MY show since I am one of the producers!", Chef actually smiled and laughed as mutant fish came up to Chris with evil looks to their faces, and Chris saying various sounds of;

"Ow!", "Ouch!", "Watch the hair! Ah-haha! watch the hair!", "Eek!", "Not There!", "OOF!", and other sounds could be heard as Veronica finished off the recap;

"So, who will be tonights winner?", she began with, "Who will be tonights LOSERS? What surprises and absolute tortures and bodily harm will be waiting for our campers tonight? Find out, right now, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with some more sounds of Chris in pain, the recap finished and went to the intro sequence, which was immediately followed by a short commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually yet another Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *is now standing in the middle of a junkyard* "Kids, it's time you all learned about junk! Junk, is what's behind me right now! Junk, is the stuff you say about people that makes no sense! Junk, is what pedophiles are! That's right, time for you to learn what to do if you spot a pedophile! Pedophiles are disgusting creatures aren't they, they are possibly the most disgusting species of animal on the planet! Pedophiles, you see, are not true people!", Sonic then pulled out a chalkboard and revealed the anatomy of a strange parasite orgasm, "They are actually aliens!"

*PSA abruptly ends with text reading 'This PSA has been cancelled for going too far in being down right absurd*

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode began at sunrise, and even a flock of geese was in the sky, flying in their famous 'V' formation over the mutated island. After the geese passed over, things went directly to the Rats cabin, more specifically the male side of it where Topher and Scott were sleeping in. Scott of course, was not having the most pleasant of dreams;

"Man Shark!", he complained as he dreamed, "Get away!", and then from outside came the sound of an alarm clock for no reason; "DAUGH-AH, AUGH!", and Scott tumbled out of bed, where Topher was already standing and jumping around while holding his ears;

"My ears!", Topher complained, "My beautiful ears!"

"What's happening?!", and of course things went to outside, where indeed, it was an alarm clock ringing for practically no reason, it even made Jasmine and Shawn both fall out of their tree and onto the cabin roofs. After a pan of the camera, it was soon revealed that the source of the alarm clack was actually just to reveal the mess hall had been completely reconstructed at last, and was actually to wake up the interns to put the kitchen appliances back in, many of the remaining campers looked out at this in annoyance for being woken up so rudely as Chris explained;

"Relax, campers!", Chris said to them all, "This is just for the interns to know that they need to restock the rebuilt mess hall! But I gotta admit, if it wasn't for that, it totally would be for a challenge! Hahaha, just sayin, ya know!"

"I would have had it for a challenge anyway", was Topher's only comment from inside the Rats cabin.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "While I admire Chris for his superb hosting skills, I still gotta admit, it would still be awesome to take his place on this show! I mean, Veronica did it. Twice. Three times if you count just a few days ago."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *Holding the alarm clock* "Here's what I think of Chris' stupid alarm clock!" *he punches the clock repeatedly and then throws into the confessional toilet* *after a while, the alarm goes off* "Huh? What the-AUGH!" *giant gush of water from toilet goes right up in Scott's face*

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "I don't mind how Chris woke us up! It was to tell us the mess hall's back up and runnin'! About time we finally get some real food, I've always wanted to try some of that famous Wawanakwa grub I used to here about back home! It sounds tastey!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went to the Maggots cabin. Just after a flock of red birds flew by and the mutant squirrel scurried across the roof, things went to inside the cabin; Inside, things focused on Mike and Cameron in the cabin, since Shawn was outside in his tree. Cameron sitting in his sleeping back on his bed, with a notepad in hand with a pencil even, and of course, eyes looking on Mike who was, well;

"Alright guys, settle down", was said in Mike's voice, as he was still asleep, but then he turned into Svetlana while standing ontop of his bed, "Since Svetlana is Sveltana, practice will make perfect ten, yah", and Svetlana lazily jumped from the bed, only to, due to lack of energy, fall right onto the floor. After that, Vito came out and complained, "You goin' down, twinkle toes!", and then Chester came out, "I had it with you punks!", and all the while, Mike was sleeping the whole time, and Cameron was writing all about this in that notepad of his;

"Fascinating!", was Cameron's comment to himself while writing this down.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "So far I've documented three separate personalities within Mike, he's like a walking talking psychology textbook, and it's a total page turner!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

However, things just went right to outside the confessional, where for some reason Amy was listening in, and she had an evil look to her face too, a scheming evil look to her face. A evil scheming face that went into a wicked grin soon enough as she simply muttered;

"Separate personalities, huh?", before then wallking off with said smirk. Soon enough, things went over to Dawn, who was by the campfire pit and was collecting firewood into a garbage bag for some unknown reason, with the two cat creatures usually by her sitting off beside her, when Shawn walked up to her as he was likely foraging through the woods or something similar. Of course, he did take the time to question what Dawn was doing;

"Hey, uhh, Dawn?", Shawn said, "Why you collecting firewood?"

"Oh", Dawn's attention was indeed grabbed, "I need them for my meditations."

"Huh, cool", Shawn replied, "So, you read auras, right?"

"Yes", Dawn replied;

"Cool, um, hey, my aura doesn't say I'll end up being turned into a zombie, right?"

"Not anytime soon", Dawn replied, "And it also says that your chances with Jasmine are actually higher than you might think."

"Aw, sweet!", Shawn cheered, "Heh, it's like you knew I was gonna ask that."

"I kind of did know.", Dawn answered with;

"So...those cat things are-"

"Don't worry", Dawn interrupted him, "They're harmless. They prefer to be called Dorahts."

"Well if you consider those beam things harmless I guess.", Shawn replied, "But, um, yeah...I'm gonna go now.", and Shawn began walking away;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Dawn is probably the most unique person here. I have no idea of how likely she'd be able to survive a zombie apocalypse, heck sometimes I wonder if she's even a real person and not a ghost or somethin'!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went over to Jasmine and Samey who were still foraging through the woods for berries and such, even though the mess hall was now officially rebuilt. Needless to say, they did of course have some friendly conversation while they talked;

"That was amazing how you stood up to Amy yesterday!", Jasmine said in a tone of admiration for Samey's actions, "I knew you had that underdog fight in you!"

"Yeah, you were right!", Samey replied, "It felt SO relieving to FINALLY stand up to her. I just wish she went home though, because she might try to get back at me for what I said to her."

"Come on now", Jasmine said to her, "Don't let that fear of Amy get to you! If she tries something, just fight her right back! Maybe give her some of that old what comes around goes around, like a boomerang."

"I know", Samey then got a bit nervous, "But..."

"But she's not invincible!", Jasmine replied, "Trust me, I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could easily take her down a peg or two!"

"Well, okay", Samey answered, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"It's no problem", was all Jasmine replied with, but then things went over to Amy, who was in the campgrounds. She was just leaving the Rats cabin with what seemed to be some type of powder make-up, and was walking towards the Maggots cabin while putting the powder onto her beauty mark, hiding it completely just before she knocked on the door of the cabin and said;

"Mike! Mike! It's me, Samey!", Amy called out, "I wanna talk to you for a little bit!", and of course with a few tumbles, Mike soon appeared at the door with a grin on his face, and of course a slight blush to it too. It didn't take long for;

"He-hey Sammy!", Mike said with said grin, "Nice you wanna talk to me for a change! Heheh."

"Oh yeah", Amy said, continuing with this trick, "It definitely IS a change. Heheh, well, anyway, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?", Mike replied with, "What about?"

"Well", Amy answered with, "I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you.", and then Mike got really excited upon hearing that;

"Yeah?! What is it?"

"Well", Amy then put hands behind her back and shook her foot a bit in a flirty fashion, "I would just like to say, that, well, I don't like you.", and then Mike was shocked by that;

"Wha?"

"I don't like you.", Amy replied, "At all. Infact, I find you personally disgusting. I mean, look at you! You hair is just so wrong, that gap in your teeth is just hideous, and your fashion sense is just GOD awful! I just wanted to tell you that because I can't just let you be used by me any longer! I've realized your not worth the time at all, so...yeah. You were fun to lie to, though!", Amy then walked away right after that, leaving Mike standing on the porch of the cabin confused, heartbroken, and a bit angry. But mostly heartbroken. He was also, in silence. Once she was out of his view, Amy wiped off the powder on her cheek, revealing her beauty mark once again. She had an evil smirk to her face and was more than ready to see this unfold during the challenge later. Following that, all of the campers were gathered in the newly rebuilt Mess Hall. Mike was still confused and heartbroken, and looked at a smiling Samey with confusion, before turning to a smirking Amy with the same expression. This made Samey confused, but all in all, the times just ate at their tables in mostly silence. Scott seemed to be trying to think of a scheme to pull, while Sugar and Ella were in the next in line to get Chef's meal of the day. The meal was totally strange, it resembled bacon, but had some bones sticking out, some pink goop-like parts to it, and also included some apples alongside some chicken and the usual white gruel. Unlike mostly everyone else, Sugar was actually very happy about getting the food;

"MmmmMMM!", Sugar happily smelled the food, "Smells JUST like the stuff back home! I can't wait to chow down on this stuff!", Chef was just surprised that Sugar liked the food and didn't reply to her at all, but then gave Ella, who was standing behind Sugar;

"I agree!", Ella replied, "While I probably wouldn't want to eat this very much, I still will appreciate the effort you put into making the food."

"Why thank you, girl!", Chef replied, actually happy, "About time someone actually appreciates how hard it is to cook that slop!"

"You're very welcome!"

"Excuse me", Sugar said as she turned back to look at Ella, "But since you said you might not wanna eat that", Sugar then suddenly took Ella's food with her other hand, "MINE, DRESSY! Besides, like you need this much food!", and then Sugar walked off, leaving Ella a bit surprised and confused by having her food taken away from her so abruptly. Before Ella could respond though, Chris' voice came from the intercoms anyway;

"Attention Campers!", Chris said to all of them, "Breakfast is cutting into precious time that you could spend getting injured! Hahaha, grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock! PRONTO!", and then all of the campers promptly groaned, "You have ten seconds to exist the Mess Hall before I release, the raccoon!"

"The Raccoon?", was Amy's only response before she and plenty of the other remaining campers began laughing hysterically. Of course, they were mostly unaware of a large wooden box being lowered down into the mess hall, only as it landed did they became aware of it. Of course, as soon as the crate landed, a giant mutated Raccoon came out of it adn;

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWR!", roared just like that. The camper's response;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screaming and running from the mess hall. Of course, Sugar was busy in the kitchen, and came out with a wheeled tray, with various chickens, sausages and bacons on it.

"HEY!", Sugar called out, "Where the heck y'all goin'? Oh well, more food for me then!", and of course, as she began gorging on food, the angry Raccoon began approaching her. Focus then briefly went to Chris standing outside with the other remaining campers, plus the three cat creatures, as of course, some of them were indeed angry;

"What's the matter with you?!", Jasmine snapped at Chris with, "That thing could have killed us!"

"Hahahaha", Chris laughed, "Nah. Only if you got between him and food", and then Chris noticed something, "Hm, Team Rat. Still looks like your missing a player", and then;

"RAAAAWWWWWR!", and "AHHHHHHHHH!", could be heard from the Mess Halls. Shockingly though, those two sounds were followed by the sound of a massive fight. Breaking objects, general thuds, and then finally the sound of gulping, chewing, and the sounds of a large meal being eaten. Naturally, everyone gasped in response, Chris however just smiled as if enjoying the idea. His smile turned into a frown though, when Sugar walked out of the Mess Hall's doors using a Raccon's claw as a toothpick.

"What happened to the Raccoon?!", Chris asked, actually worried for the creature.

"Oh him?", Sugar then burped, a bushy raccoon tail flying from her mouth and onto the floor, "He's in a better place than that mess hall!", Chris actually almost shed a tear, but he wiped it away from his eye and then;

"Nevermind", he said, "Let's, let's just move on and get to the challenge", and as such that is exactly what everyone did. Soon enough, everyone was standing with Chris on the dock of shame, all in their swimsuits. Naturally, this also meant by extension that Chris was going to now be explaining this episode's challenge to all of the eleven remaining contestants, there was also scuba diving gear and an air pump on the dock aswell, one for each team; "Alright! Here to help us get today's competition underway, say hello to another two of our classic competitors, Alejandra and Bridgette!", and then Chris gestured over to a canoe being ridden by the two people he was speaking of; Alejandra the hispanic girl from the previous episode, and Bridgette who was a surfer with a nice blonde ponytail, green eyes, and of course a somewhat athletic body as she is a surfer. Both girls were in their swimsuits; Alejandra a red bikini and Bridgette a black/blue wetsuit, and neither were happy about being there;

"Let's get this over with!", an annoyed Bridgette said to him, "Remember, my contract said demonstration only!"

"Relax", Chris said to her, "No demo needed, just chum the water with your fellow classic competitor Alejandra, and try not to get eaten.", and then Alejandra picked up a bucket of stuff she didn't even know what it was;

"Yuck", Alejandra said in digust, "What is this? Owen's contaminated waste?"

"Nope!", Chris replied, "Leftovers, from last season!"

"Disgusting!", and Alejandra promptly dumped the leftovers into the water, only for Fang suddenly pop from the water and then bite the front of the boat of, "AH!", Alejandra then jumped to the back of the boat with Bridgette.

"So not cool!", was Bridgette's only comment about this, but Chris of course, almost immediately moved back onto the challenge at hand;

"Challenge time!", he announced to everyone, "Challenge, Part one! Each team must get a pair of water skis in an underwater mission! Or drown trying. Once victim-I mean, camper, will snag the skis in an oldschool diving suit and float them up to the surface while the rest of their team pumps them oxygen! First team to surface their skis, wins! And, gets an advantage in part two!", and with those words, the challenge officially began. Of course, with the Maggots, Jasmine once more took a leadership role for the team;

"Alright!", Jasmine said to them, "Is anyone going to volunteer to dive, or am I going to have to do it?"

"I can go!", Shawn then volunteered, "I got wicked underwater training, it's required if you wanna survive the undead horde!"

"Cool, so, you're going to be diving then?"

"Yeah", Shawn nodded, "I am...if you're okay with that, of course."

"I'm fine with it.", and then they had a moment of smiling at eachother, when Amy interrupted it with;

"Okay will just put on the gear already?!", she said to the two, mainly Shawn, "We don't have time for this!", and then focus went to the Rats team, who were also just busy deciding which of them was going to be diving;

"Well I'm not going to be going!", Topher quickly said to his team, "I could like, get my hair wet or something?", the rest of his team was not impressed at all.

"Well anyone who ISN'T afraid of getting their hair wet?", Scott then asked his team, "Somebody's got to go, and personally, I just ate and you know the rule about that and swimming."

"Oh whatever", Sugar rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm goin'!"

"Uhhh", Topher replied, "You sure? Why not Ella, she's, well, lighter."

"YOU CALLIN' ME FAT?!"

"No No!", Topher panicked, "Not at all! I just-"

"I'll gladly take the dive for the team!", Ella then said, her Doraht right at her feet as she then started to sing, "Oh a Dive, when done live, is much better than having-"

"Oh Just go dive already!", was all Sugar said, folding her arms in annoyance at Ella's singing.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *still carving something into stick with shark tooth* "Man, my team is so easy to trick it's unreal! I COULD have gone diving, yes, but that would've just ruined my plan! Heheheh!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, both Shawn and Ella were in their oldschool diving gear, fully prepared to dive into the water to participate in the challenge for their respective teams. Of course, they just looked at eachother blankly before the challenge's first part truly began, blankly because they had neither a good friendship nor a rivalry to do anything else. Of course, Chris standing inbetween them and more than ready to begin the challenge at last;

"Ready?", Chris began, Ella and Shawn once more looked blankly at eachother, "GO!", and the two immediately dived into the water. Of course, they dropped down slowly due to the weight of the diving suits. Once landing, the two looked at their goal, and then began running for it. Ella was trying to frolic her way over there, while Shawn was trying to actually run instead. The heavy suits and the water of course, slowed them down. Surprisingly, Ella was eventually stopped from moving, and when she turned around she saw it was Fang grabbing hold of her oxygen pipe. She happily waved to Fang, and he just waved back. Shockingly, she then began to sing, but focus immediately shifted over to the surface instead showing her singing. There, it was Topher doing the pumping with the air pump, only he was getting tired the more his arms pumped air down Ella's oxygen tube;

"Tired already soft surf?", Scott remarked to Topher with;

"Oh move aside already!", Sugar then abruptly ran up to the pump and bluntly shoved Topher off to the side, "Sugar'll show ya how to pump oxygen!", and then Sugar violently began pumping the machine. She pumped it so fast, the pipe had numerous buldges going down it because of it, and they were like bumper-to-bumper traffic too, going quickly down the tube all the way to Ella and her diving suit. This surge of pumps caused Ella, who was dancing underwater with Fang, to have her suit puff up like a puffer fish, causing Fang to be bounced far away further into the water, and Ella to be quite surprised. Meanwhile, the Maggots were cheering on Shawn;

"Go Shawn! Go Shawn!", Cameron cheered happily;

"YOU BETTER GET THOSE SKIS, BOY!", Amy yelled out to the water with, meanwhile, Amy then looked with a smirk as Samey was walking up to talk with a still heartbroken Mike. Mike just looked at her with a confused face;

"Is something wrong, Mike?"

"Yeah, something is wrong", Mike replied, "And I think it's you.", and Samey gasped at that;

"What?"

"Don't play dumb for everyone else. I know what you said to me!"

"What are you talking about?", Samey asked again, "We haven't spoken at all today until now!"

"Yes we have!", Mike replied, "You told me all about your sick little game with me, well I'm not gonna fall for it anymore!", and of course the rest of the time was listening in on this. While Samey was heartbroken and confused while Amy was smirking, it didn't take an angry Jasmine very long to realize what was really happening. "I'm not some idiot you can just use, ya know. I have a brain, and I have feelings!"

"Mike I don't know what you're talking about!"

"She's just trying to get sympathy from everyone else!", Amy then walked up to Mike and actually started patting his back, "She is the horrible twin after all, it's alright Mike, I know exactly how you feel.", in response, all Samey could do is gasp. Gasp in heartbreak, shock, and somewhat anger.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I...I...I don't know what to say." *tilts head down and tears begin to develop in her eyes*

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "It is official, I hate Amy."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "All in a day's work. All I have to do is make sure Samey goes home tonight, or at least next episode. I do NOT wanna be fake-dating that loser wannabe comedian for more than I have to! Cuz like, Oh my GAG is he a loser!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Of course, the entire time, it was then revealed that Samey was actually standing on the air hose, meaning that as Mike pumped the air, it just built up where Samey was standing. Of course, this meant that eventually, Shawn got to a point where he could no longer breathe, and was indeed tugging on the pipe to get more air. Of course, Samey didn't intend to do this, she was just so heartbroken, angry and sad by what just happened that she didn't realize where she was standing. However, Amy knew to use this to her advantage;

"Oh my gosh!", Amy then shoved Samey to the floor of the Dock, "SAMEY! You were standing on the air hose! Are you TRYING to kill Shawn?!"

"What?!", Samey was shocked, "No! I didn't know where I was standing!"

"See what I've been telling you all NOW?", Amy said to her entire team, "SHE is the bad one! NOT me!", meanwhile, Shawn was very relieved when that puff of air finally got to him and his suit. But, drama was still going on at the docks, of course. Samey got up, and once more, finally had it with Samey;

"Why don't you pick someone who's not me for a change?!", and Samey actually shoved Amy back, Amy tripped over the hose and accidentally tore Mike's shirt off, of course, bringing out Vito. Vito just had a cocky grin/smirk to his face while looking at the two blonde twins fighting.

"Ladies", he said to them, "Why fight? There's enough candy for everyone!", he then put his hands behind his back and actually moved his pecs up and down, "The candy being me".

"Oh yes!", Amy immediately got back up and hugged Vito, "Give me some sugar, Vito. Infact...", and then Amy did a horrible action, as if the things she's done already weren't horrible enough, she bluntly took Vito and actually kissed him right then and there. This shocked everyone, but only got Jasmine even more angry with her, along with Samey too. Vito of course, just enjoyed the sensation of making out with Amy. Yes, they began making out. Very quickly, infact.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I know I shouldn't HATE my family, but I am honestly finding it VERY VERY VERY hard to actually 'love' Amy like a sister should! And I mean VERY VERY VERY hard, like almost IMPOSSIBLE hard! UGH! I don't know what she said to Mike, but I...I...I don't know what to do!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Dawn was shown on the beach, collecting seashells for an unknown reason and putting them into her garbage back, her two Dorahts just sitting behind her quietly, when she noticed something that made her look in a different direction. However, focus just went over the Rats team, with Sugar still pumping furiously while Topher and Scott stood there and waited;

"Augh, this is taking forever!", Scott then complained, "I've got a little something-", and then he looked into his pocket, "Wh-where's my lucky shark tooth?!", he said sarcastically, "Ella must have taking it!", and then Sugar seemed to actually be extremely happy, and added to this;

"Oh my gosh!", Sugar added in, "She must have taken my hair dryer too! I couldn't find it anywhere!"

"Ella wouldn't steal anything even if she wanted to", Jasmine then said, walking up to Scott;

"Think about it!", Scott replied, "That girl is the nicest person here! She's so friendly, she gets us all trust her, so she can learn our best stuff and then take the time to take them to mess with us!"

"As if", and then Jasmine searched for something kept with her...her hat, which was suddenly gone with no logical explanation at all, "There's no proof that...where's my hat?!", and then she looked at a grinning Scott and Sugar, "I know Ella didn't do this", and then Jasmine walked off back to her team. Meanwhile, Ella was still in her puffed up suit, when suddenly Fang came in and swam right into the hose. This caused it to break, sending Ella flying towards the skis. The skis broke free and began floating to the surface while Ella was hurling towards the surface. Shawn was also hit by Ella on accident, and fell down onto the seafloor. It didn't take long for the skis to finally reach the surface, at which point a boat horn was honked as Chris then announced;

"The Rats win the first challenge!", and then Ella came flying up from the water and screaming as she seemingly headed for the sun, but not really. Then, focus went over to Samey, who was sitting on a rock with an extremely sad expression to her face, and drawing into the sand with a stick. She drew a heart, but then drew zig-zag lines down the center of it, before letting out a sad heartbroken sigh. And then finally;

"Don't worry, Sammy", Dawn said to her, suddenly sitting right behind her, "You won't be lonely forever", and Dawn even put a hand on Samey's shoulder.

"Oh", Samey turned and saw it was just Dawn, "Hey Dawn. Well, tell that to Amy and Mike. Or should I call him Vito?!", and she drew an 'X' over the broken heart.

"Listen to me!", Dawn replied with, "Mike likes you alot!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's all over his aura, well, the Mike parts anyway."

"Really, well...wait...what do you mean by 'the Mike parts'? Dawn?", and then when Samey turned around she saw that Dawn was not there anymore, and wasn't even near her at all. Neither were the two Dorahts that are usually with her either. All three of them were just suddenly gone, "Did...did I say something wrong?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Dawn is a very nice person, but I would be lying if I said there weren't times where she kinda creeps me out. I mean, she's a nice and friendly person, but ya know...dissappearing without a trace of her being there,yeah. But, she's a friendly person, so it's not like I don't trust her or anything."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the dock. Amy, Vito, Cameron, Jasmine and Shawn were standing for the Maggots, while the Rats had Sugar, Topher and Scott there. Chris was of course, standing inbetween the two teams, and was going to now be explaining part two of the challenge;

"The Rats were the first to grab water skis!", he announced, "Their reward...", and then the female intern drove up in a very well put-together boat, "A McLean Brand Speedboat to use in part two of the challenge!", and then as Topher, Scott and Sugar cheered about this, Chris turned to the Maggots, "And for the Maggots!", and then a male intern came up with a simple inflatable raft with a motor attached to it. None of the Maggots were happy about their prize at all, "A totally leaky dingy!", and all of the Maggots groaned.

"Heheheh" ,Scott laughed, "Suckers!", and suddenly, Ella, with a ruined diving suit, appeared behind Scott;

"Hello, my team!", Ella said to her team, "I believe you almost forgot about me, right?"

"Howdy, stealer."

"Yes, I suppose we are going to be stealing victory from the other team, but only because we have to. Teehee!", Scott had no response to that at all, and Chris immediately began explaining the next part of the challenge anyway;

"So he's part two of the challenge!", Chris began with, "A death defying water ski race! The goal? Be the first to ring to ring four bells on these totally harmless buoys!", and of course, Bridgette and Alejandra were suddenly shown again, on their canoe, but when they hit the first buoy, which was actually a land mine, an explosion happened and sent them flying into the air, screaming;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and Alejandra managed to land on an actual buoy, and was extremely angry;

"You, are pure, evil.", was all she said as she hugged onto the buoy she landed on, while Chris just laughed and said;

"Make that, three buoys!", and then Bridgette landed right beside him on the dock, after screaming as she fell of course, "Hahaha, see?! You DID get to demo the challenge!", and then Chris turned to the camera to start the commercial break, "Who will cry for their mommy?! And who's cries will be drowned out by explosions?! Find out, when we return!", and Bridgette coughed up a bit of smoke, and after that, things faded out to yet another commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Is actually a black screen saying 'CENSORED BY SOPA'*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]  
**

Sonic - *Is standing right next to the Treetopus from the previous epsiode* "Kids, this here is a mutant treetopus, and I'm here to talk to you about Animal Abuse! That's right, animal abuse! It's evil, kids! Just down right evil!

; Following the break, things went right back to the episode at hand. More specifically, to a shot of the dingy and the speedboat floating beside eachother while also being tied to the docks. Of course, this meant that Chris was going to finally have part two of the day's challenge be started;

"Before the break, the Rats got dibs on a sweet speedboat!", Chris began with, the Rats still very happy to have their speedboat as their prize, Ella and Topher even fist-bumped, "Which they'll need! Meanwhile, the Maggots are stuck dodging dangerous water mines in a leaky dingy, which couldn't float in a kiddie pool!"

"Buurn!", Topher commented from the Rats team, but Chris ignored this and continued explaining;

"Choose three campers to water ski! One to drive, one to do the skiing, and one to operate the gull cannon!"

"Gull cannon?!", an extremely worried Dawn replied with;

"Yeah", Chris said with a slight laugh, "You heard me!", and then Chris pressed a button on a remote that brought up cannons that used seagulls as the ammunition onto the dingy and the speedboat. Well, mutated gulls that had rattlesnake tails, of course. Most of the campers had surprisingly little comment about this, but Dawn no doubt was highly offended that innocent animals were going to be used as the ammo. Chris however, just continued explaining the challenge, "Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells, or the other team. ESPECIALLY the other team!", meanwhile, Cameron was kneeling down and observing the seagull;

"This seagull looks abnormal", Cameron commented, to which Chris replied with;

"Oh, that's not a seagull", Chris explained, "These babies are half seagull, half rattlesnake, all with paralyzing venom!", and then Cameron tapped the glass, but panicked back to his team with the mutated hybrid made it's squak, Chris laughed at that, "Whichever team rings the most bells, wins!"

"I'll drive!", Samey then called out, as Vito was applying his own sun-tan lotion while Amy was happily watching him, "If, that's okay with everyone."

"No, I'll", but before Amy could finish, Jasmine cut her off;

"Fine, Samey's driving!", Jasmine said, angering Amy, "Anyone else want to volunteer?", and of course nobody volunteered, "Fine then, I'm gunning."

"I'm tanning!", Vito then said, rubbing the tanning lotion on himself;

"And I'm watching Vito!", Amy flirtatiously said, making Samey growl in anger.

"I see your anger, and I like it", Jasmine replied, surprising Samey, "Now just use that anger to show her how much fight you have in you!", with those words, things went directly to the Rats team again, with Topher jumping right into the driver's seat;

"I'm driving!", Topher announced to his team;

"Shotgun!", Scott then called out, operating the cannon, "Been shootin' kitchen rats with my Pappy since I was six.", and this left of course, Sugar and Ella on the docks, being the ones to be the skiers.

"Looks like we're the skiers, Sugar!", Ella happily said to Sugar, "Oh what fun this will be!"

"Ugh", Sugar rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "I have to ski with HER.", but Chris just smiled, took out a horn, and blew it. This of course, meant the challenge has officially begun, and also meant that the boat and the dingy took off, driven by Topher and Jasmine respectively. It also meant that Sugar and Ella, and their skis, smacked into eachother as their boat took off. Meanwhile, the Maggots had a slower start. Amy, Vito, Shawn and Cameron were on the skis, Samey on the cannon, and Jasmine at the wheel, but because they had a dingy, that means that they were already quite far behind the Rats. Infact, the four on the skis just plunged into the water as soon as they were off the dock. Focus, however, was right on the Rats team, and more specifically on Topher who was driving the speedboat;

"Oh yeah, man!", Topher cheered for himself, "We got this in the bag, man! Those Maggots will NEVER catch up!"

"Hehehehe", Scott replied with, "Yeah, great", of course, he was not happy with this because he wanted his team to fail. Meanwhile, with the Maggots team things were different. Just then did the skiers come out of the water, and just as they did so, Fang actually jumped after them, trying to eat them;

"DRIVE FASTER!", Cameron called out to Samey and Jasmine;

"It doesn't go any faster!", Samey called right back to Cameron with;

"It's so obvious that Sparemey is trying to sabotage us!", Amy then said to Shawn, Vito and Cameron, "Either that or get us eaten by a mutated shark! This is why, I should be the driver!"

"We already picked who drives!", Cameron replied with, "I can't just change it now!"

"Oh shut it, brainiac!"

"Don't worry babe", Vito said to Amy, "I got this!", and then Vito just bluntly turned back and punched Fang right in the nose, sending him back a bit, and also pissing him off quite a bit too.

"Oh Vito!", Amy flirted, "You are SOOOO sexy!", Fang meanwhile, just rubbed his nose and growled in anger. Even with this happening though, the Rats were still ahead of the Maggots by alot, which of course, one might expect. However, Jasmine had a plan to fix this for her team, and of course, while she was operating the gun, she wasted no time in putting this plan right into motion then and there;

"Let's see if we can slow those rats down!", Jasmine said as she turned the cannon to aim it at the Rats' boat, preparing to fire, "Prepare to eat mutant gull!";

"Wait!", Samey exclaimed to her, "We only have three gulls, and we need to hit three bells, we need to save some for the bells!"

"Of course", Jasmine replied, "We'll only need to hit two out of three to win!", and then Jasmine opened fire on the Rat's team, firing one gull right at their boat. The gull went right passed Sugar & Ella, and managed to smack right into Topher's back, shocking him;

"AH!", Topher exclaimed, "I'VE BEEN HIT! Topher..beanmn htiahgh", and Topher was promptly paralyzed, and went unconscious right away.

"Heheh", Scott replied, happy to see this, "Sweet. Oh no! Woah, Topher, look out for the weeds!", and with that, the Maggot team crashed right into a random field of water weeds, making the Maggots gain a lead against them, even though they were in nothing but a dingy.

"Haha!", Jasmine laughed, "Yes!", and then Jasmine turned to try and line up her shot with the buoy/mine, only to have a gull from the other team actually fly past her and ring the bell just before causing the mine to explode, the Maggots all screamed as the explosion went off, but after it was done, Samey turned to Jasmine with a;

"Nice shot, Jasmine!"

"That wasn't me!", was Jasmine's response, and focus went over to the Maggots;

"Nice shot, Scott!", Sugar said to Scott from the ski;

"Yeah", Scott sarcastically replied, "Great, fantastic, whoo!", and then he muttered to himself, "Stupid gun! That shot should've been way off!" ,and after that, focus once more returned to the Maggots again;

"Way to go, Samey!", Amy yelled out from the skis, "Way to make us lose!", and then Cameron got an idea;

"What we need is an olympian!", he then said, turning his attention to Mike/Vito. And then, after he said that, Vito made a gasp, turning into Svetlana, meaning he grew lipstick, and eyelashes, even though it made no sense at all how he did so, Amy was not happy about this at all. However, this time Svetlana still had Vito's hairstyle, for unknown reasons;

"It's time for Svetlana to get gymnastic!", was what Svetlana said as she appeared yet again. Focus then went right back to the Rats, with Topher making intelligible sounds as he was paralyzed, with Scott just smirking and remarking with;

"Tranq'd, dude, better turn back", and then he saw something that made him gasp, "Look out!", and it was Alejandra, who was sitting on the top of the actual buoy, and trying to smack Fang with the chum filled bucket as he was rising up to the surface near her;

"Get away from me you mutated shark thing!", she said to Fang, trying to get him to swim away from her, "My latin blood will burn you alive on the inside anyway!", and then when the Rats' boat came speeding past her, she lost her bucket, "Oh no! My bucket!", and then Fang began growling at her after she said that, which only made her more worried for herself, of course. As for where the bucket landed, well, it was Topher's head.

"Teaaam", was all Topher said as he fell onto the seat, and then his head landed on the break switch of the boat, meaning that the boat soon completely stopped. It didn't take much longer after that for Sugar and Ella to fly into the boat due to gravity and inertia either. This in turn, meant the Maggots were soon enough ahead of the Rats in just a matter of seconds. As soon as this happened, Sveltana wasted no time in performing some of her gymnastic abilities;

"Sveltana will now perfom the triple pike dismount!", and then Svetlana, who now had Mike's normal hairstyle, flipped into the air, knocking Shawn into a pyramid formation with Amy, Cameron and Dawn. Svetlana even flipped while infront of the sun too, and landed right ontop of a bell, ringing, it and sliding off it just in time to avoid the following explosion and continue on skiing alongside her/his team. As that explosion happened, focus went right back to the Rats, Sugar and Ella both standing up as the explosion died down.

"Crud!", Sugar complained, "We lost our skis AND the Maggots are ahead o' us!"

"Blame him!", Scott pointed to Topher, "He stopped for chum!", and of course, Topher, who had the bucket over his head, was fast asleep.

"Everyone, please calm down!", Ella said to her team, "I believe I have come up with a plan! Perhaps Sugar should drive, and I will ski with Topher! And Scott, please promise you will try to not fire anymore of those gulls!", Ella said this in a soft tone, not strict, but soft, like begging him not to fire the birds, "I just can't bare to see innocent animals get hurt so badly like that!"

"Promise!", but right after he said that, he fired one gull right into the air. Ella gasped in fear for the bird, then looked at Scott, "Starting now!", Ella was happy at that point in time. Following that, the Rats were now on their way. Sugar was the one driving, Scott remained at the cannon, and Ella was helping the unconscious Topher be on the skis alongside her. Of course, it didn't take long for the Maggots to see this, namely, Samey;

"Look!", she announced to her team, "The Rats are back in the race!"

"They won't be for very long!", Jasmine then once more prepared to fire the cannon, but as she did so, the cannon got jammed, "Oh no, the cannon's jammed!", and then it exploded, Dawn gasped in horror, worrying for the gulls, but she was relieved when she learned they were still alive. Feathers were blown off of them, but they blinked to show they were still alive. Jasmine was also still alive, but the cannon was completely busted, and Jasmine turned around and said, "LOOK OUT!", and soon enough the entire team screamed;

"AHHHHHHHHH!", as they slid on a rock that was in a ramp-like formation and flew into the air. Soon enough, the entire team landed right on a series of rocks. The dingy was ruined, rocks coming straight out of it, and Jasmine, Samey, and Amy were all knocked out or in a daze too. The other members of the team were likely underwater, but either way, the dingy was ruined, and it was quite impossible for them to continue using it in the challenge. Cameron and a single ski soon flew by. The ski flew into the water, and Cameron groaned when he hit the dingy's motor;

"Ah-haha", Cameron groaned, "My Therapeutic Vertebrae!", and then the Rats finally gained the lead once more, zooming right past the ruined Maggots on their speedboat. Of course, once Dawn, Mike, Shawn and Amy surfaced, Dawn had something to say;

"Those poor naked gulls!", she complained, "This is worse than that class field trip to the chicken nugget factory!", she was of course saying this as she saw the now featherless gulls. Focus then however, went straight to the Rats. It didn't take long for Ella to see the last mine, and she of course, alerted her team of it through the use of song;

"Scott and Sugar, there is the last miiiiine!", was her song, and it alerted Scott and Sugar of the fact they were heading right up to the final mine of the challenge;

"Oh yes!", Sugar commented, "We 'bout to win this pageant GOOD!", Scott however, was worried. He didn't know how to sabotage his team at this point without getting caught doing it, and was trying his best to improvise a good scheme for this situation.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *still carving onto stick with his shark tooth* "No way we can win! Winning will ruin my plan! So I gots to be smart! Smart like a-" *pokes himself in the eye with the shark tooth* "Ow!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Scott did indeed hatch a plan, and to do this plan, he had to aim the cannon. He aimed it right for Sugar, only right when he fired, Sugar ducked for no particular reason, and the gull right over the dashboard. Scott gasped at this happening, but the gull actually hit a rock and bounced into the air like a ping-pong ball, and actually flew towards the island, hit a tree, and continued ping-ponging on multiple trees. Seeing that, Scott sighed of relief;

"Hey!", Sugar then noticed, "Where's the gull hitting the bell thingy? Ain't somethin' like that supposed to be happenin'?"

"Sorry!", Scott, faking emotion, said in response, "But we're all out of gulls!"

"CRUD!", was Sugar's only response, "We gots to get more then!", and then she started trying to turn the boat around, which only caused Ella to panic with how hard Sugar was turning the boat, "Darn it, how do you steer this thing?!", and of course, she kept on trying to turn the boat to locate more gulls, which only made the skier Ella scream more and more, though her screams actually sounded more like singing really. Meanwhile, the Maggots remained at their spot, completely stopped from any sort of movement in the race;

"Nice driving, Samey!", Amy angrily said to Samey, "Now we've lost! Not only have you used Mike and broke his heart, but you've also used the dingy to make us lose!"

"It wasn't on purpose!", Samey replied, "And look, the last bell is just over there!", and then Jasmine finally decided it was best to just go ahead and use what was at hand;

"I'm sorry about this Cameron", she said to, well, Cameron, "But I don't much of any other choice!", and she suddenly grabbed Cameron;

"What do you-Whhaaaaa!", and Jasmine wasted no time in tossing Cameron with all of her strength towards the last bell. Meanwhile, the Rats were still;

"AHHHHHHH!", screaming as soon enough Scott and the boat went up a ramp shaped rock. Ella fell into the water, while Sugar and Scott, plus the boat, got wedged inbetween a set of rocks. Topher was however, fully woken up and screaming himself as he and Cameron were seemingly on a crash course towards eachother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Topher screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Cameron screamed.

"SQAAAAAAAAAWWWKKKK!", was the seagull's cry as it was also heading right for Cameron and Topher now too. In the end, the gull actually flew under them, actually managing to hit the bell, but flying far past it, behind it. Only then did Topher and Cameron smack into eachother, before then falling onto the bell/mine. All three went underwater at that part, but there was no explosion. As one might expect, Chris was not happy about that as he, Chef and Veronica stood on the dock together watching this;

"No Explosion?", Chris scoffed, "Come on! Trying to do a show here!", and then a massive explosion occurred. Needless to say, upon that explosion happening and being bigger than the other ones before, Chris no longer bored, and laughed, "hahaha, sha-bam!", following that comment, things went to after the challenge was done. Shockingly, an actual ambulance was there, as Cameron was so injured he, even though he already had a few casts on himself, needed one there. His team however, was right there beside him;

"It's alright buddy", Mike said to him, Mike now being Mike now, "So what if we didn't win because that gull just randomly hit the bell at the last minute? At least you did the best you could!"

"Yeah", Samey added in, "I mean-"

"Ugh, nobody wants to hear you talk, Samey!", Amy angrily said to her, "It's your fault Jasmine had to use Cameron like that anyway!"

"Ugh", Jasmine then said, trying to interrupt this, "The point is, I'm sorry for getting you injured Cameron, it was the only way to try and win. I wish I used someone ELSE, honestly", and she looked right at Amy, who gasped and glared right back.

"It's alright, Jasmine", Cameron replied, having an oxygen mask on, "I'm not mad at you at all.", and then finally the Rats finally arrived on the shore too, only they hadn't heard from Chris that they had one yet, and actually groaned once they reached the shore;

"Man", Sugar groaned, "How did that last gull not hit the bell?!"

"Jasmine had a lucky shot, I guess", Scott replied with;

"Oh, but it was YOUR gull who hit the last bell!", Chris then announced, shocking the whole team, "That's right, Rats! The last gull Scott fired actually missed first, ping-ponged off a rock, ping-ponged through the entirety of the island's forest, and hit the bell JUST before Cameron and Topher did! Literally, it was just ONE SECOND behind them too! Now, because of that happening, it means that you WIN!"

"YES!", Sugar and Ella cheered, Topher was just knocked out on the sand with the bucket on his head.

"Great", Scott groaned in annoyance, "Just great."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Dawn - "This will be our first elimination, and I have read Mike and Amy's aura, and I can tell that Samey's heartbreak is completely due to Amy, and due to this she has fooled the rest of the team except me and Jasmine that Samey is the one who broke Mike's heart! I swear by the great earth mother that I will expose Amy for the traitor and liar that she is!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, an angry Dawn bluntly kicked open the door of the confessional as she stormed out of it, but even Dawn was not aware that Amy was right there behind the confessional, and had heard everything she had just said. Naturally, this meant that she soon had an evil & scheming smirk on her face as she said;

"Or will you?", with a smirk. Following that, Amy then saw Dawn's garbage bag from earlier sitting on the porch of the cabin, and also saw Samey & Jasmine leaving to go foraging or something again. Needless to say, she immediately ran up to the garbage back, went into the Maggots cabin, and emptied out the contents of the bag, which were a bunch of logs and seashells, and pushed all of them underneath one of the beds. She then went back outside, and ignored the Dorahts watching her as she saw Scott hiding something behind his team's cabin. "Hm...what is that redneck boy up to?", and she watched him look around, move a rock over a hole, and then seemingly groan and complain as he walked away. Once he was gone, Amy moved in to see what he was trying to hide, and kicked the rock away to discover in a hole; Jasmine's hat, Shawn's beanie, Mike's necklace he wears when he's Vito, Amy's hair brush, Samey's teddy bear, Topher's comb, Sugar's hair dryer, Cameron's spare glasses, Scott's own lucky shark tooth and Dawn's sleepwear. Amy then looked at the garbage back, and then at the objects Scott was keeping hidden, and then she got an evil smirk to her face. It was at that point that the Dorahts suddenly rushed from where they were sitting at, looking for Dawn. They found her eventually, walking through the words towards the campfire pit. They 'mew'ed to alert her to their presence;

"What is it, little ones?", Dawn asked to them, to which they 'mew'd more and more, telling her in animal language what Amy was doing, "What?! Amy?!", and then Dawn got worried, "Oh No! She's going to destroy Samey's future forever if I don't stop her.", and then Dawn rushed back to the campgrounds, but Amy was already out of view. However, Dawn wasn't looking for her, she was instead trying to find her bag, "My bag! My", and when she looked in the cabin she found it, and sighed of relief, not noticing Amy had hid what she actually put in there underneath one of the beds, "Oh thank goodness.", she then grabbed the back, "Now to warn Samey about Amy's trick!", and Dawn once more dashed off, this time trying to locate Samey and/or Jasmine. Both of the two were in the woods, foraging for food once more, but only this time, Samey was sad. Obviously, due to what Dawn was rushing over to warn her about, Jasmine saw this and;

"Look, I know whatever made Mike think you broke his heart was Amy's doing", Jasmine replied, "You were with me foraging for food all morning!"

"Yeah...but what if I just forgot about saying that to Mike", Samey replied, "I'm the loser twin who forgets everything and she's the pretty one."

"You're identical twins!", Jasmine said to her, "You're BOTH the pretty one! And I have not seen you forget a single thing since you've been on this island!"

"But, you never know."

"The timeline doesn't even add up!", Jasmine added in, "There's no possible way you could have talked with Mike until after we were all together on the dock!"

"But...", and then Dawn arrived;

"Sammy, Jasmine!", she exclaimed to them, "I have urgent news to tell you!"

"What is it?", Jasmine and Samey both asked her in unison.

"It's Amy", Dawn replied, "The Dorahts have told me that she is trying to do something to get a member of the team voted off, and I know from aura reading that whatever made Mike so sad was because of her! We have to tell the others to vote off Amy!"

"Well I'm already in on that plan!", Jasmine replied with.

"Me too...but there's no way the others would believe us", Samey said with a sigh, "There's just no way."

"We have to at least try!", Dawn replied with, "There has to be something we can do so she won't be able to win like this!"

"I don't know...", was Samey's only nervous response.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I really might as well just give up...Amy's won. Whenever she wants something, all she has to do is take it...huh...she takes what she wants..." *smiles as she finally hatches a plan*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Samey was shown sitting by the caved in cave, holding the manchineel fruit in her hands, when suddenly Amy showed up out of nowhere and grabbed it from her;

"Who told you that you could eat?!", Amy replied, "Only I deserve to eat, you idiot! Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to enjoy watching you become cannon fodder pretty soon!", and she actually started eating the fruit as she walked away from Samey. Samey just smiled and scratched her now itchy hand as she said with a whisper;

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you eat that fruit." , and following that, things went right over to the remaining contestants as they were all gathered around to here what Dawn, carrying the bag, had to say. Amy and Samey were just arriving at the scene, Amy still eating the fruit, Samey just scratching her hand.

"Friends, you must listen to me!", Dawn said to her fellow campers, "Amy is the liar on this island! She has done one of the most heinous things imaginable, she has actually framed her own sister!"

"Oh yeah?", Amy then walked up, still eating the manchineel fruit, "Well, let's see what you have in that bag of yours, if you wanna say that I am the one doing bad stuff."

"What?", Dawn replied with, "I've only been collecting seashells and logs!"

"Oh yeah?", Amy then kicked the bag from Dawn's hands, and when it fell from the ground, all of the others' things came out of it, and as such, everyone except Scott gasped;

"Dawn", Mike said, "Is a thief?!"

"And she's probably working with Samey to make you all thing that I'm a bad person!", she took yet another bite of the manchineel fruit, Jasmine and Shawn purposely not warning her about it at all, "I'm telling you, Samey and Dawn are the liars!"

"No!", Dawn exclaimed, "She's the one framing us!"

"Yes, she is!", Jasmine added in, "How would she have known that Dawn had those things in her bag?!"

"Oh my god!", Amy gasped, "Jasmine, you're in cahoots with them too?!", and then everyone gasped once more, and Jasmine was truly losing her patience with Amy now;

"I'm not in cahoots with anyone!"

"Yes she is!"

"ATTENTION MUTANT MAGGOTS!", Chris then said over the intercom system, "Please Report to the campfire pit immediately for your very first elimination ceremony!", and then the Maggots, Dawn & Jasmine angrily glaring at Amy, Samey scratching her hand, and the others all confused, walked towards the campfire pit. It was a dark night when it got to this point. Once all of them were sitting down, Jasmine and Dawn continued glaring at Amy who just ate the manchineel fruit with a happy expression, and Samey just watched her do so. Mike was still heartbroken from what Amy told him earlier as she pretended to be Samey, and Shawn & Cameron were just sitting blankly and looking around at the other members of their team. Of course, Chris was standing right infront of them, holding a plate of normal marshmallows while Chef held the box with the toxic marshmallow in his hands. "So, Maggots! Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony! Now, here's how things work this time around! I will pass each of the people who are safe a normal white delicious marshmallow! When we come to the loser though, that's when things get different. You see, the loser gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, which will be handed by Chef! Once you get the toxic marshmallow, you will be brought to the hurl of shame, where you will be catapulted away from the island as the first Maggot eliminated! Does everyone understand?"

"Yes", the entire team answered in unison;

"Alright! The first one safe, is Mike!", and Mike happily caught the first marshmallow, "Next, is Shawn!", Shawn then caught his, "Cameron!", Cameron caught his, but it actually made him fall to the ground because it was that heavy to him, "and Jasmine!", Jasmine then caught hers with a relieved smile. "This leaves, Dawn, Samey and Amy! Dawn, you're on the chopping block because you allegedly stole all the items of the other campers! Amy, you're here because you seem to be more focused on bossing your sister than the game, and Samey, you're here because you apparently told Mike that you were actually just using him, that you find him ugly and useless, and that his hair is just wrong", and then Samey gasped at that, and looked over to Amy with an extremely angry glare as Mike sighed in sadness at being reminded of it. "In the end, Dawn is the next one safe!", and Dawn sighed of relief when she caught her marshmallow, "Leaving it down to just Amy, and Samey!"

"Prepare to go home, sis", was all Amy whispered to Samey as Chris talked more;

"Now, this vote was actually neat! Three people voted one of you, while the entire rest of the team voted the other one! In the end, the one with four votes is...", and while Chris did the pause, something amazing happened; the manchineel fruit finally did it's thing. It made Amy's throat and mouth swell up. This, first left her choking as it happened, trying desperately to tell someone, but Samey knew to take advantage of this moment;

"Don't listen to her!", Samey said everyone, "She's just trying to get sympathy! Aren't you, Samey?"

"Mmmwaht?!", Amy replied, finding it impossible to speak and getting worried for herself, "Nmmmmf! M naht hdder!"

"Can't understand what your saying Samey", Chris replied to Amy with, "And, it really doesn't matter, cuz...you've been voted off!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!", Amy then cried out, her throat and mouth swelled up and not allowing her to speak as Samey recieved the last marshmallow and Chef prestened her with the toxic one, which she knocked to the ground she held her arms up and screamed, "Ahhhhhhhugh!", and then soon enough, Amy was in the hurl of shame, still making intelligible sounds as Chris prepared to hurl her into the distance.

"Goodbye, Samey!", Samey waved to her happily, Jasmine and Dawn smiling at this while the others just blankly looked on, "Have a nice flight!"

"Id nmt me!", Amy cried out, but then made noises too intelligible to make out;

"Wish I could understand!", Chris then said to the others, "It sounds REALLY important!", and then Chris sent Amy hurling into the distance, screaming as she did so of course.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Phew! She's had it coming, for years! I guess twinning, isn't everything!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "The ol' switcheroo! Good for Sammy!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right to Chris signing off the episode;

"Ten players remain!", Chris commented, "But only one goes home with a million dollars! Find out who lasts, and who blasts, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits, meaning now, everyone was going to preparing for the next one, as this one was now officially over with.

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE]**

*Is simply the now less hunky Alejandro in a tube somewhere, clearly not Pennywise's lair, he is severely injured, but the tube he is in is slowly healing him*

**[POST-CREDITS SCENE ENDS]**


	6. Runaway Model

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris once more said while standing on the docks of the island, recapping the previous episode to start off this new one, "It was an EPIC ski race for our eleven campers! Not only that, but a very backstabby race! Amy decided it was a good idea to pretend to be Samey in-order to shatter Mike's heart to pieces, while Scott seemed to be framing Ella for stealing things belonging to everyone. In the end, Amy used this to frame Dawn and Jasmine as helping Samey to try and get them voted off over herself! In the end though, this backfired when Samey pretended to be Amy to get Amy eliminated as if she were Samey! Confusing, I know. Oh, and yes, this means that the Maggots did actually lose for once. By complete and total luck too. Hahaha. As for the others? Well, Sugar devoured an entire Raccoon, Ella continued to annoy me with her singing, and most of the others didn't really do much of anything of worth at all except maybe, well, yeah.", and then Chris was shown physically, finishing the recap, "So, who will be sent home in the Hurl of Shame this week? Who WON'T be sent home on the Hurl of Shame this week? What evil torture will all of them have to face? Find out, TONIGHT, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the intro sequence began. After the intro sequence, there was then a sudden commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial turns out to be yet another Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *Is standing next to the treetopus from the fourth episode* "Kids, it's time you learned about animal abuse! That's right, animal abuse! It's the most vile act a human being or a mobian could possibly do! Ever! Right up there with murder! That's right, murder! What this Treetopus here went through was downright torture! A girl as big as a whale almost crushed his poor tentacles to near death! And did that whale girl say sorry? NO! Of course not! Ain't that just EVIL?! Yes, it is! Don't say it's not, IT IS! It's just down right NO GOOD. Animal Abusers are right up there with Pedophiles! They need to be lined up and flogged publically if you ask me! But in the end, there's not much we can do. Sadly. All we can do, is send donations to this Teetopus' family to help with the medical funds." *A phone number appears on the bottom of the screen*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial was when finally, the actual episode officially began. This episode began with, of course, the remaining 10 competitors. Though not all of them together, instead, the group given focus was Cameron and Mike, waiting just outside of the bathroom. It was very clear from their body language, that they were desperately waiting to finally be able to use the bathroom. It did not take very long at all for Cameron to soon be knocking on the door;

"Um, hello?", Cameron asked as he knocked on the door, "Is it our turn yet?", of course, he was saying that because some of the girls were inside of the bathroom, essentially taking their sweet time inside of it. The girls shown to be in the bathroom were Samey who was putting a blueberry on her cheek to mimic her sister's beauty mark, Sugar who was fixing her hair, and Ella who was humming and seemingly cleaning her dress a bit, of course it was Sugar who replied to Cameron's plea;

"Oh keep your panties on!", she said, looking at the door as she walked up to Ella and Samey, and then turned her attention to them, laughing at Ella who was fixing her hair up, "Nice hair", she sarcastically replied with to Ella, "Looks like that Princess Leea or whatever her name is chick lost a scissor fight with a baby piglet!"

"Oh thank you!", Ella replied, not taking it as insult at all, "I do my best to keep my hair looking like the princesses of Disney!"

"Whatever", was all Sugar replied with after a brief pause, and then she just bluntly took from a bag she had on the bathroom counter a can of hairspray. She then began spraying her with the spray which of course made Samey and Ella soon enough begin coughing as the spray filled the room, Sugar then spent quite a good bit of time fixing her hair up with other hair supplies before finally finishing it, giggling a bit, and turning her attention back to the other two, "Now this is how you do hair!"

"Oh it looks wonderful!", Ella said, making Sugar not happy at all, "What do you think Amy?"

"Yeah", Samey was just finishing coughing, "Good style, I guess."

"Oh I don't need y'all two's insults!", Sugar replied with angrily, "I didn't even ask for your dang opinions anyway!", and then she just bluntly walked out of the bathroom building, leaving Samey and Ella just a bit surprised inside of said room/building. Focus then immediately cut to the boys of the Rats team, as in Scott and Topher. Since there were only two of them, they were both fully awake and dressed, and also standing in the main room of their cabin, and of course this meant they were having a nice little conversation with eachother;

"So", Topher said to Scott, "I think our team is doing pretty well so far."

"You do?", Scott replied with, "But we're losing almost every time."

"Yeah", Topher replied, "But we have the host's favourite on the team!"

"And who would that be?"

"It would be the person your looking at!", Topher proudly answered with, "After Sierra gave up on being a Chris fan, I took over all of her Chris related fan clubs. But I was the Vice President of every single one of them before that anyway so, yeah. The point is, no way would Chris ever let the President of his fan club just leave the show before the merge!"

"Yeah", Scott was now coming up with a scheme already, "No way would he let that ever happen..."

"Yeah!", Topher answered with, "But anyway, I really have to say this though, what do you think I can do with my hair? I want it to look as good as possible for every second I'm on the screen. If they DO decide to replace Chris or if Veronica quits her job, I wanna make sure the person that gets the position is me so I gotta look my best, ya know?"

"Yeah", Scott replied with, nodding his head, "I get what you mean", of course he didn't really mean this at all, "As for your hair, I think it's fine just the way it is. Either that or perhaps you should try to make it look a bit more like Chris' hair does, ya know, incase."

"Hmmm", Topher then pondered that thought, "Ya know, I didn't think about that before, and I think that'd be a great idea so, maybe I should try that!"

"Yeah", Scott then smirked a bit as he finished this conversation up, "Maybe you should."

"I'm gonna go to the washroom right now!", and Topher then hurried right out of the washroom to follow through on Scott's advice. Of course, he would probably be waiting alongside Mike and Cameron too if the girls were not finished up in there yet. After a few seconds of Topher being out of the cabin, Scott continued to smirk, before then snickering.

"Piece of cake.", was all Scott said once Topher was outside.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "My plan is coming easier than I thought it was gonna be! You see? I got smarts!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went to another set of campers that were still in the competition. This set, was Jasmine and Shawn. They were in the woods, but Shawn was simply in the background doing mostly unseen actions while Jasmine was busy foraging for food. Of course, Shawn was occassionally observing Jasmine, possibly trying to see if she was a zombie, but there were other possibilities aswell.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Well, I don't have any proof she's not a zombie yet, and so far she has been pretty awesome! So...yeah...pretty sure she's unlikely to be a zombie!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went back to Jasmine, foraging for food once more as Samey walked up to the scene too. Of course, it did not take Jasmine very long at all to see Samey, who still had a berry on her face to make sure she could indeed pose as Amy properly.

"Woah Amy", Jasmine then playfully teased with, "You had a change of heart and actually want to be nice now?"

"I'm not Amy", Samey replied with, "I'm Sammy, heheh."

"Oh I know", Jasmine replied with, "I'm just pullin' ya leg, ya know."

"Oh, heheh, yeah, I know."

"So, how's it like pretending to be your sister?"

"Well, it's alright...I'm just, not sure if I can really pull it off for that long."

"Nonsense", Jasmine assured Samey, "Just be the opposite of yourself and you'll be fine! Trust me."

"Yeah, I think I can do that", Samey replied with, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem", Jasmine responded, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

"But then again, Amy doesn't have any real friends."

"Oops", Samey answered, "Sorry, I forgot.", and then the two girls enjoyed a friendly laugh with eachother after that, which of course meant Jasmine did indeed snort a bit aswell. "So, anyway, you don't mind if I join you foraging again, do you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to forage with me, Amy."

"Oh yeah, foraging, ew, no, why would I want to do that?"

"Haha, yeah I think you'll get the hang of it down good", Jasmine replied, and then Samey smiled in response as they once more continued their usual round of foraging for food in the woods. As they spent the rest of a good amount of time foraging for food, with Shawn having been gone from the background for some time when Samey arrived, focus then went over to Dawn who was also in the forest. More specifically, she was sitting on a log and in a meditating position. In did not take much longer after that for the Dorahts to show up by her side of course, walking to her from nearby bushes. They simple rested at the sides of her log, not really doing much of anything at all. It was after a few seconds of this nothing happening that Shawn walked up to her with a curious look to his face. He had some foraged food in a bag he was carrying, but he still asked Dawn a simple question:

"Um...why are sitting in the middle of the woods doing nothing?"

"What?", Dawn then exited her meditating and realized Shawn was there, "Oh, hello Shawn. I wasn't doing nothing, I was meditating."

"Why?"

"Because", Dawn then explained, "It's how I channel the essence of mother earth and become one with nature."

"Oh...well, um. Cool."

"I know you think I'm at high risk for a zombie attack", Dawn then bluntly said to him, "I can assure you though that it is unlikely to happen."

"Well, if you say so", and then there was yet another moment of silence. After some whistling, Shawn then walked away and left Dawn alone to meditate and spend time with the two Dorahts resting next to her. It was some time after that when Chris' voice finally sounded on the intercom, with the message that all of the remaining contestants were waiting for:

"Attention campers!", Chris announced, "It's time for the day's challenge! All of you might wanna report immediately to the auditorium, or the stage, or the whatever you wanna call it, right now! Because, well, that's where the day's challenge is gonna start! So...yeah. If you don't get over there fast enough I may make the challenge even MORE humiliating!", and it was after he said that, of course, everyone began heading over there. Once there, they were all seated in the bleachers depending on which team they were on, but Chris himself was not there yet. As such, time was spent on the contestants for a bit instead. Samey noticed her blueberry was slipping and as such she pushed it back up to look like it was the beauty mark again, Mike was looking at who he thought was Amy with a curious and nervous expression, Cameron was sitting around nervous, likely looking desperately to see if Sierra was anywhere near, Topher was looking in a handheld mirror to make sure he looked as good as he possibly could, Scott was just looking around likely thinking up a scheme, and ultimately it was Jasmine who popped the question:

"Um, where's Chris?"

"I thought you'd never ask!", and it was with those words that Chris made his entrance. He didn't just walk onto the stage though, rather he made his entrance using a jetpack instead. He also didn't wear his usual clothes either, he now had something of a white ponytail wig on, wore a black tuxedo outfit, and even had small glasses on too. He even had black dress shoes aswell. Clearly, this challenge was going to have something theme related with his new outfit. "Greetings Campers, and welcome to the auditorium, or the stage, or the Amphitheater, whatever you wanna call it! Chef and the Interns are still busy repairing the Mess Hall. Anyway, this place is where the day's challenge is going to begin!"

"Um", Scott then questioned, "What's with the outfit?"

"That's what the challenge is going to explain!", Chris promptly answered with, "This challenge is going to be Total Drama's first ever MODELING CONTEST!", and then most of the guys groaned, and most of the girls except Jasmine all squealed happily, "That's right, modeling contest! We were going to do one for season one during the Final Five, but we had...budget problems."

**[FLASHBACK]**

*Archive footage from during season one. Veronica is shown relaxing in a hot tub made of pure gold and diamonds, sipping out of a Champagne glass while being fed grapes by her family butler Higgins. She has plenty of other objects surrounding her, and even entire paintings dedicated completely and only to her. She is then approached by one of the other producers, one who has a feminine voice*

Producer - "Um, Veronica, it seems the show's budget has gone down extremely, but it's time for our most expensive challenge we planned for. What happened to the one million dollars we gave you?"

Veronica - "Look around this place and you'll find out." *laughs and sips her champagne* "And remember, Mommy and Daddy would not like to hear that I was fired!"

**[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

"Anyway", Chris then continued, "Veronica's having a meeting with the other producers now so it looks like for the time being, I'm the only one hosting this episode!", and in response to that everyone, both girls and boys, groaned, but that annoyed Chris, "Hey! Quit with the groaning! Today's challenge has to start now! Now, originally I was going to have you do a challenge involving finding an animal in the woods to use, dress it up, and then present it to me and a panel of two other judges. Thing is, PETA and the EPA are both on my ass about a certain Season Three challenge among other challenges involving animals, so I have no choice but to change it to something else. As such", he then clapped his hands and three helicopters immediately arrived. The helicopters all had three boxes being carried by ropes beneath them. Of course, once over the stage these crates were immediately dropped onto the stage, not a single one of them even almost hitting Chris and all of them landing perfectly in a row together.

"Okay", Jasmine then commented, "The way those boxes landed was a bit TOO perfectly."

"It's Chris!", Topher then explained to her and everyone, "Everything he does has to be one hundred percent perfect, right Chris?"

"You got that right, Topher!", Chris answered right back with, "And speaking of perfect, it's time for today's challenge which I thought up all by myself! Now, here's the deal. In each of these crates is either a former contestant, or a prominent person from the world we were able to use the budget to get on. All of them are female though, since this is a modeling challenge after all."

"Men can be models too", Jasmine then pointed out, "It's not JUST women who do it."

"Specifics, specifics, it doesn't matter!", Chris replied with, offending Jasmine a bit, "We already got these three girls here! Now, since there's only three teams, that means one of these girls will end up being catapulted back to where they came from anyway, so you two teams have to first pick which box you want! You all have about ten seconds to pick!", and with that the timer for all of them started and the teams begin to converse with eachother;

"This is so pointless", Jasmine said to her team, "Does it really matter which crate we pick?"

"It probably does", Mike answered with, "Chris probably has some twist in a certain box, which means I really don't know which one to pick!"

"I sense good auras in all of the boxes", Dawn then said to her team, "But I do sense much more goodness in the one on the right, much more than the one on the left anyway."

"Well then", Jasmine answered with, "I guess I'll just go for it and pick the one on the right then", she then turned to Chris and said, "We pick the one on the right!", and then Chris clapped his hands and the box opened. The box revealed a short brunette girl with a mole, a side ponytail hairdo, wearing a teal vest with badges over a pink shirt, and pants matching her vest along with white sneakers on her feet and big glasses over her hairs.

"Meet former contestant Beth!", and Beth smiled and waved at the team that had picked her. Of course, many of the Maggots had mixed feelings about having picked beth.

"She might not be the prettiest one of the girls", Dawn then said to her team, "But she has one of the most respectable auras of all the contestants.", meanwhile with the Rats, things were going differently.

"HA!", Sugar laughed, "There is no way we can lose! Just look at that ugly nerd the other team scored, the only thing missing to make this team real good is the Wizard!"

"Yeah", Scott then said, in reality being very unhappy with this turn of events, "We have this in the bag, alright.", he then looked to the remaining boxes, "I say we pick the one on the left. Who's with me?"

"It's the only idea we've had so far, so yeah", Topher then agreed with Scott, "I'm going with that one too."

"Fine", Sugar also replied with, "It's not like we can lose anyway with who the Maggots got!", and then the even laughed a bit, "Man this is gonna be as easy as eatin' Thanksgivin' Dinner!"

"Oh, I would not want to be so mean to Beth", Ella then said to the rest of her team, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all! And you should also remember the beautiful tale of the Ugly Duckling! Heheh."

"Shut your dang trap!", Sugar snapped at Ella with, "Nobody asked you what you thought!"

"Ooh!", Ella then covered her mouth in surprise, but then with a happy voice just said, "Sorry."

"Anyway", Sugar then said to Chris, "We take the one on the lef-"

"The middle one!", Scott then bluntly interrupted her with, "We take the one in the middle!"

"Are you surrrre about that?"

"Yes!", Scott replied with, "We're about it."

"Alrighty then!", and then Chris clapped his hands and the woman who was in the middle box was then revealed. The girl inside of it had orange/red hair, green eyes, wore a green skirt with matching green shoes, and a green top. Her hair was a bit curly, but long. It was in a very specific style. Of course, Chris wasted no time in introducing her as, "It's another former contestant, Izzy!", and of course Scott was not happy about it being a skinny and attractive girl at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Augh, No! Not a hot girl! How am I supposed to sabotage my team during a modeling challenge now?! Ugh, and I was doing so well with my plan! By the way please don't take what I just said in the wrong way."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So anyway", Chris then said to the remaining contestants as the last remaining crate was promptly ejected into the sky likely into the Hudson Bay, "I believe I should now explain the rest of the challenge! It's simple, really. Beth and Izzy will both be put onto individual go-karts driven by members of the opposing team. The selected drivers will drive deep into the woods and will have to make sure to NOT let the model's team catch the model! Of course, if the model is saved from the go-kart, they must then be brought back here where the team will be able to participate in Part Two of the challenge!"

"Um", Mike then questioned, "That doesn't sound very..."

"Safe?", Chris finished for him and then laughed, "Of course not! I was just gonna have you search in the woods for an animal, dress that animal up and then have that be the challenge, but this was so much more interesting! So...yeah. Teams you both get a few seconds to pick the Go-Kart drivers, and after that is all set and done the challenge will start IMMEDIATELY!", and of course focus then went immediately to the teams as they huddled up to decide who was going to be the designated Go-Kart driver:

"Alright", Topher then said to the rest of his team, "I say I do the driving?"

"What?!", Scott responded with, "Why you? I'm, um, well, I have experience!"

"And so do I!", Topher replied, "I'm the only on this team with the perfect poise and balance skills necessary to do the driving! Just, as long as I'm not the one driving the Kart with Izzy in it, I should be fine!"

"What makes you think you're the only one with balance and poise?!", Sugar snapped at Topher with, "I should have y'all know I'm a pageant queen, ya know. And pageants are all ABOUT that kinda stuff!"

"Yeah", Topher rolled his eyes, having a sarcastic tone of voice, "Totally convincing speech there."

"You know what, fine", Scott then said, "Toph can do the driving.", he of course folded his arms and wasn't happy about this at all, but he was going to deal with it. Meanwhile, focus went on the other team instead. They too, were huddling around and trying to come up with the best idea of who was going to drive the Go-Kart with the opposing team's model on it;

"Alright", Jasmine said to the Maggots, "We need someone who is going to be able to drive fast enough, and maybe even crazy enough, to not only put up with Izzy in the Go-Kart with them but also avoid the other team's attempts at snagging their model back. Any Volunteers?"

"Well", Shawn replied, "That kind of driving is easily learned when you're rushing away from the zombie horde."

"I could drive pretty well too", Mike then suggested to his team, "I mean, I don't know about putting up with Izzy, but I'm sure she's a pretty cool person so...yeah...hehheh. Unless, you guys have better suggestions for the driver...heheh."

"Is that the only volunteers we have?", and of course none of the other team members replied at all, basically telling Jasmine that Shawn and Mike were indeed, the only choices they had for drivers. Aside from Jasmine herself, of course. "Really?"

"I'm sorry", Dawn said to her, "But I'm not very good at driving. I personally prefer walking."

"Yeah", Samey added in, still trying to sound like Amy, "I like someone to drive for me, it's too much work to do it for myself!"

"I don't know how to drive either", was all Cameron added in for himself.

"Well I'll take that as a yes"

"This is a problem", Cameron then pointed out, "We have to pick which one of Mike or Shawn is going to be the driver!"

"Ya know what", Mike then said to the team, "Shawn, you go ahead anyway. I just kinda thought about something, and yeah, you should be the driver...I think you'll make a way better driver then me! Heheh."

"Well, alright then", Shawn said with a shrug, "Just be sure no zom-"

"Trust me Shawn", Jasmine promptly interrupted with, "NO Zombies will be on the Go-Kart at all."

"ALRIGHT, CAMPERS!", Chris called out to all of them with, "Have the drivers finally been selected now, or do I need to extend the time even more?"

"We've decided Shawn will drive for our team!", Jasmine immediately announced to Chris with;

"And Topher", Scott also added for his own team, "Will go for us!"

"Alright then!", Chris replied with a smile on his face, "Then it's settled! Shawn will be driving for the Maggots, and Topher for the rats! If there are any objects to this, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace", and of course nobody objected at all to this, "Very well, on with the challenge!", and following that things went to when the challenge was actually going to happen. Shawn and Topher were in their respective Go Karts, both being painted in their respective team's colours. Izzy and Beth were seated in the passenger seats, Izzy smiling and Beth having a blank expression on her face. The other members of both teams are all on individual mopeds for reasons Chris was about to explain, "So yeah! The rescuers will be using mopeds to attempt in rescuing either Izzy or Beth, and if they do get the girl, they must bring her back to the stage here for the second part of the challenge! That part will be dressing up the girl in the best modeling outfit, and whichever team can make the girl look better than the other wins! But the other team wins by default if one can't get the girl to the stage on time. So, yeah! You guys ready to begin?"

"Hold right there", Jasmine then interrupted, "I have one single question."

"Ugh, fine, what is it?"

"Who was in the one box nobody wanted?"

"That is a very good question, actually", Cameron promptly added in;

"Heheh, yeah!", Chris then laughed a bit, "It is very funny you ask that, Jasmine."

**[FOCUS GOES OVER TO THE HUDSON BAY]**

*In the Hudson bay, there is the third crate, the one that nobody had taken for the challenge. There is a single seagull sitting ontop of the crate, and a flock of seagulls in the water surrounding it. Soon enough, the box has a noise coming from it. The sound of a sassy black girl named LeShawna to be exact*

LeShawna - *She's inside the box so she is technically unseen* "YO! CHRIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" *All she gets in response is seagulls squawking. One even flies onto the crate, poops on it, and then just flies off* "Oh, when I get outta here you' gon pay, McLean! YOU GON' PAY FO THIS! You betta hope I don't get outta this crate, for if there is no hell, LeShawna's gon' make one just for your evil ass! YA HEARD ME, CHRIS?!"

**[FOCUS GOES BACK TO THE CURRENT SEASON'S CHALLENGE, ISLAND AND CONTESTANTS]**

"Anyway", Chris said as focus was back on the current island and challenge, "We should get started with the challenge now. Since I've already explained every possible way of how this challenge works, I believe it's now time for us to begin, SO", and then Chris took out an airhorn, and with the horn, he blew it, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!", and with those words the challenge officially began. It was almost instantly that all of the remaining contestants began moving in their respective vehicles, the two Go Kart drivers started first obviously, while those on the mopeds were not very far after. Infact, Ella and Dawn were both joined on their mopeds by their Dorahts. Of course, neither one minded this at all. Focus went on to Shawn's ride first, with Izzy in the Go Kart with him;

"Weeeeeee!", Izzy cheered ever happily, "This is fun! I wonder what all these buttons do!"

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!", Shawn exclaimed back to her, "You never know if something will infect you with the Z Virus!"

"The Z Virus?", Izzy questioned, "Is that the virus that turns you into a zombie?"

"Yes! What else would it be called?!"

"Cooool! If that's what they do then I'm definitely pressing buttons!"

"What?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A ZOMBIE?!"

"Because it'd be cool!", and of course as she said that, Shawn began freaking out. Izzy was pressing and moving every single possible thing she could, and as such;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", came from both of their mouths, Shawn out of fear that Izzy was causing so much chaos already, and Izzy out of having fun with this whole situation. As their Go Kart went all over the place, running right over several rocks, almost wrecking into numerous trees, straight up running over the mutated squirrel (But the squirrel did live), and even straight through a bear cave, focus went over to the mopeds chasing after them.

"Man!", Sugar groaned, "How on earth are we supposed to catch 'em now?!"

"I don't know", Scott replied, in a clearly fake tone of voice, pretending to be worried, "I think it's hopeless to even try at this point."

"Oh, I know it seems that way", Ella said to Scott and Sugar, "But if we try, I know we can succeed!"

"Oh just shut it!", Sugar instantly responded to her with, "Nobody asked you!"

"I say we just go back and wait for Izzy to show up, then kick Shawn out of the Go Kart when he shows up", Scott then suggested to Ella and Sugar;

"Now THAT is a plan!", Sugar said with a smile, "Let's do that!", and as the three then drove on their mopeds back to the original site, Scott had a very evil, scheming grin on his face. His plan, was now working. While Scott was enjoying the fact his plan was working, or that he thought it was at least, focus shifted over to the other team, more specifically on Topher and Beth as they too were driving/riding in a Go Kart with members of the Maggots chasing after them on simple mopeds. However, they were driving more casually, and Topher was trying to have some small talk with Beth;

"So", Topher began with, "Do you think the people back home will think I'd make a good host?"

"How should I know?", Beth responded with, "I don't really know you at all."

"Well you will soon enough", Topher said with a slight laugh, "Man will you know my name!"

"Um, shouldn't you be focusing on the people trying to catch me away from you?"

"Relax", Topher assured her, "I got this challenge in the bag! There's no way my team will loose!"

"Well, while we wait, you wanna play cards or something?"

"Nah", Topher answered with, "I gotta keep my eyes on the path, ya know."

"You know, maybe you'd win better if you focused on the fact the only goal is to keep away from the other team."

"Relax!", Topher answered with confidence, "I can't even see them in the rear view mirror, I'm fine! And OOOH!", he then suddenly saw that out of nowhere there was a fast food restaurant, "A place to eat!"

"Um...what?", Beth was just confused, shocked and confused;

"Welcome to the Hispani-Burger how may I take your order?", was what the voice from the electronic speaker said when Topher and Beth drove up to the menu sign, most of it was themed very oddly, it had a nazi sign on the speaker, various KKK (people in white cloaks with pointed hats) people on one side with scared Hispanic people on the other, and in the center of this artwork were the food, Beth was just, well, scared. Though the KKK people did appear to have lizard-like feet and lizard-like tails;

"I don't think-"

"I'm taking our order!", Topher said, then turning to the menu, "Um yeah I'll take a salad with some water, gotta make sure I take care of my bod, and-", he then turned to Beth, "You want anything."

"No, no, I'm good, I'm good."

"Well then yeah, that's all."

"What would you like on the salad?", the voice then asked;

"Well the usual, ya know, eggs, lettuce, carrots, those little cheese bits, um, that purple stuff, some of that meat you put on salads, and uh, yeah, those small tomatoes or whatever they are, and sprinkle it with dressing."

"Coming right up sir, just go to the window", and in response to that Topher indeed drove to the window, where Beth was even more scared. She saw, in the window, a reptilian being. That's right, a lizard person. Standing upright, but a reptile. The lizard had the same facial features as a Dilophosaurus, the notch on the top jaw, the double crests on the top of the head, only this thing was standing upright and wearing a uniform to show he was working here. This mutant dinosaur was a teenager, spoke in a cracking voice that was just going through puberty, and said;

"Here's your order sir", as he handed Topher his salad and water, "Thank you for choosing Hispani-Burger, giving fine lizard people like us the money we need to continue our jobs and not be replaced by those dang hispanics."

"You're welcome, and as for money, well, I'll be host of this show pretty soon one day so...yeah", and then Topher just drove off and laughed. The lizard boy just remained silent, before sighing and going back to his job. While driving away, Topher was then eating his salad with a now confused and still somewhat scared Beth sitting right next to him, and soon enough, Topher realized, "I think that restaurant is operated by racists."

"What gave you that idea?", was Beth's sarcastic remark to that as focus then shifted to the rest of the Maggots team (Jasmine, Cameron, Mike, Samey pretending to be Amy and Dawn) who were chasing after Topher and Beth on mopeds. Dawn had her two Dorahts with her sitting in the front basket of her moped, and of course, all of them were looking for the Go Kart with Topher and Beth in it.

"Aw man!", Mike then complained, "We're never gonna catch up to them now!"

"Don't worry now", Jasmine said to her team, "We haven't lost yet! We just have to keep following the Go Kart's tracks and catch up to them."

"I think I have a better idea than that", Cameron then suggested, "We could perhaps use the tracks to plan a shortcut for ourselves, perhaps whenever they make a turn, we go off the track to follow that turn so that we like, take a shortcut!"

"Well, not the best idea", Jasmine commented, "But it will get us there slightly faster, so I say we go with it!"

"Wait, I just thought of something", Samey then added in, "What if some of the mutant creatures get in our way?!"

"Then we'll just have to ignore 'em", Jasmine said to her, "We just gotta ride past them and focus on the Go Kart! Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah", the rest of the team replied in unison with;

"Alright, then let's go!", and Jasmine began leading the team, using Cameron's idea of trying to make amateur shortcuts using the turns Topher and Beth made along the path.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "I know my plan was not the most original or the best one ever come up, but it was all I had! I just hope it doesn't cause the team to lose or anything. I don't think it will do that."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went over to the other team, more specifically, that meant it went to Scott, Ella and Sugar back at the modeling stage just waiting for Scott's plan to come into action. Ella was sitting on the stage with her Doraht in her lap, and was petting it while humming happily. Sugar was just making sure her hair looked alright ,and Scott was just leaning on a tree waiting for his team to end up losing. Chris however, soon walked up to all of them, and was curious;

"Uh, why are you guys just waiting here?"

"Because!", Sugar replied, "It's all part of our plan!"

"Oh"

"Yeah!", Sugar replied, "We're gonna jump the other team's Go Kart when they get here! It's really smart, I know, I'm the one who came up with it, after all."

"No you weren't!", Scott then immediately argued back, "I was!"

"Well I was first to copyright it!", Sugar replied, "Whatever that word means. I just know it has somethin' to do with the law."

"Ugh, fine, whatever.", Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine, she was the one who came up with it.", and then he muttered to himself, "Not really."

"I see", Chris said in response to them, "Well in that case, I see no real reason why you guys can't continue on doing what you're doing so, yeah! Go ahead! Knock yourselves out!", and then Chris walked away. Scott just snickered and laughed, and Sugar smiled a wicked grin herself, looking wickedly at Ella;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh I know that this'll make the team fail and all, trust me, I do, but no way am I spending one more night on this island with ELLA!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus again went over to the other team, as in the members of the Maggots that were driving mopeds to chase after Topher and Beth. They still had no sign of Topher and Beth in their sight at all, Dawn still had the Dorahts in a basket on the front of her moped, and all of them were growing gradually bored with this challenge. Mike however, was the first to speak up;

"Is anyone else getting bored with this?"

"Yes", all of his other team members said that in unison.

"Cameron", Jasmine said to the small black nerd, "Your plan isn't working! You sure you don't have any other plans?"

"Well actually", Cameron then pondered over to what to say as his answer, until finally, "Um...actually...not really...I really don't."

"C'mon, buddy!", Mike said to him, "I know you can think of something!"

"I really can't!", Cameron said back, "I can't make any calculations right now, so I'm not very, well, able to think about what to do."

"Well then", Jasmine replied with, "Guess we'll just have to chase after them then."

"Look!", Samey, pretending to be Amy, pointed out ahead of herself, "There they are! We're catching up to them!"

"Well then, let's kick it into full gear on these things!", and with that order from Jasmine, all of the team went as fast as they could on their mopeds to catch up to Topher and Beth who they just know had spotted. Topher and Beth on the other hand, well, more specifically Topher, were/was just enjoying driving at an average speed, completly confident the other team was not going to catch up to him anytime soon. Of course, that changed, Beth pointed out;

"They're catching up to you!"

"Huh?", Topher replied, "Oh, no way! We passed them a long while ago, Beth! No way they're catching up now!"

"Yes they are!", Beth replied, "If you want your team to win, I'd suggest you speed up now!"

"Fine, fine!", Topher responded, "I'll speed up.", and then, literally just before the Maggots rammed into his Go Kart, he hit the gas and sped right into full speed, effectively starting a chase sequence since the Maggots were not about to just give up on their victory. While that was all going on, focus shifted finally, back over to Izzy and Shawn. Somehow, they were going up the cliff. That's right, up the cliff. Shawn wasn't even driving anymore, Izzy was the one at the wheel now, with a terrified Shawn hanging off the back end of the Go Kart;

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", was Izzy's scream of joy, while;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was Shawn's scream of terror as Izzy drove the Go Kart, and him dangling off the rear end of it, literally up the cliff. This in turn meant that they flew up into the air, then back down so that they could go down the slope of the cliff. Shawn held this scream of absolute terror especially while they were riding down this slope. On their way down, they ran over a squirrel, the mutant mouse, the eagle trying to eat the mutant mouse, a mutated bear, an entire flock of mutant seagulls, a mutated rattlesnake with wings, four more Dorahts, tore straight through the racist fast food restaraunt and somehow ran over every single mutant lizard person customer and employee in the place including the manager, somehow caused the fast food place to explode for no real reason, and eventually rammed right into Topher and Beth's Go Karts. This ramming caused the Go Kart to explode and send Shawn, Topher, Izzy and Beth all flying into the air;

"OH MY GOD!", was what Topher, Beth and Shawn all shouted as they flew into the air, and then Shawn and Topher screamed (Beth is unable to scream), "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as all of them began plummetting for the ground, Izzy on the other hand, just went into a cannonball formation and said;

"Weeeee! CANNONBALL!", and grinned as she along with the other three plumetted for the ground they could hardly see. All the while, the Maggot Team was just sitting on their mopeds in shock of what they had just seen.

"So", Mike began after what was a total minute of silence, "What do we do now?", and focus then promptly shifted right back on over to the stage where Scott, Sugar and Ella along with her Doraht were all waiting for the chance to put their plan into action. Sugar was filing her nails, Ella was petting and humming to her Doraht, and Scott was just tossing a rock into the air while sitting on the edge of the stage. Chris was sitting on a lounge chair sipping coffee. Of course, all of them were silent, just simply minding their own business. That is, until Izzy, Topher, Beth and Shawn dropped down onto all of them. Beth landed right ontop of Ella and her Doraht, causing both of them to fall off of the stage and on to the ground. Topher fell onto Scott, who in turn then rolled down a nearby hill towards what was a rock.

"Ow!", was Scott's response to slamming into said rock. Shawn fell right onto a piece of rope, his weight causing said piece of rope to then snap. This snapping trigged a chain reaction of a rather overly complex trap. The rope flew right onto a device that lit up a hot air balloon. This balloon flew up into the air with a box until it reached a point where the rope slid back into it and popped it. The crate it was holding then had a marble fire from it, this marble landed directly onto a tiny pipe made of tree bark where it slid through loops, twists and turns to get to a miniature seesaw. When it landed on this seesaw, it made the other end go up and hit a wooden crane system. The crane turned and hit a bathtub. This bathtub then fell from it's perch and landed on a giant switch that in turn caused a fire to ingnite along a wire on the ground. The little spark went along the ground and up the intercom pole until it reached a firecracker that flew right off the top of the intercom poll and struck a cage dangling from the tree. The cage, fell onto Scott. "What the?!", Scott said once the cage had fallen on him, "Why am I suddenly in a cage?!", and then he noticed Fang, with the classic grin on his face, looking right at him from behind the cage. Scott gasped, "AAAAAH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!", but of course, Chris ignored his cries for help with;

"Nah, you see, I like seeing people like you suffer like that", he said as he sipped more champagne from a glass he was holding, "Infact, I don't just like it, I LOOOOOOVE it!", but then;

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", and Izzy fell right ontop of Chris. Not with just a thud though. She fell so hard onto him that there was a thud, a hole in the ground, and also a cracking sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and that sound did not come from Izzy. No, it came from Chris. Everyone, even the other members of the Maggots as they arrived on their mopeds, and even Fang who was trying to drag the cage with Scott in it away, and even the Dorahts, were shocked when they heard that blood curdling scream.

"Izzy?", Topher questioned, "You alright in there?", but then Izzy jumped out of the hole with a backflip and safely landed on the ground infront of the hole;

"Yep!", Izzy replied, "Infact, i'm even better than I am before! I've been having these weird back problems ever since the third season ended, and landing on Chris just fixed them!", she then stretched with her hands on her back a bit, "Yep, never felt better!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!", Chris then cried out from the hole, "YOU JUST LANDED ON ME YOU WACKO NUTJOB! YOU LANDED ON ME! CHRIS MCLEAN! THE HOST OF TOTAL DRAMA! THE GREATEST MAN TO EVER BE BORN! THE GREATEST TELEVISION HOST TO EVER EXIST! YOU CAUSED SOMETHING ON ME TO CRACK! YOU, YOU, YOU'LL NEVER BE A CONTESTANT ON THIS SHOW AGAIN! EVER! I OFFICIALLY BAN YOU FROM BEING A CONTESTANT."

"Um, I don't think you can do that", Izzy then bluntly said to him, "After eavesdropping on Courtney a few times I have it memorized that only the PRODUCERS can officially ban someone from being a contestant period. And last time I checked, one of the producers happens to hate you and probably wants your job too."

"JUST, JUST, JUST GO TO HELL!", was all Chris said in response to that, "AH, AH, THE PAIN. I CAN'T GET GET UP! I CAN'T EVEN GET UP!", and it was then that all of the remaining new contestants looked into the hole, and all of them were shocked at what they saw. Chris, THE Chris McLean, was permanently injured. That's right, permanently. The reason, was because the injuries were severe. His left leg was completely twisted 180 degrees in the opposite direction, and his leff hand was so bent and crooked there was no way he'd ever use it again. Not only that, but there were likely other injuries that one could not see plainly.

"Oh my goodness!", Ella exclaimed, "You poor, poor man!"

"SOMEONE GET THE INTERNS ALREADY!", Chris replied, "INTERNS!", he then called out, "I NEED YOU! INTERNS! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?", Ella then asked, but Chris yelled back;

"NO! HELL NO! I AM NOT BEING HELPED BY CONTESTANTS! I HAVE AN IMAGE I NEED TO KEEP UP! FIRST I'VE GOT TO ASSESS MY INJURIES AT THE HOSPITAL, THEN I'VE GOT TO GET MY HAIR AND FACE FIXED UP AGAIN, AND THEN I'VE GOT TO GET MY CHARM BACK READY FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OR THE CEREMONY!"

"Well", Jasmine then said, "Maybe if you stop screaming and ask nice-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

"LOOK", Jasmine then sternly replied, "You do know, we COULD just dig this hole in and leave you buried under six feet of dirt right now instead of just leaving you for the interns to help out later."

"Or", Shawn then suggested, "We could leave him here so the mutant creatures could devour him alive."

"Or that", Jasmine continued, "But perhaps if you stop screaming and say what team is the winner, we'll go get the interns FOR you."

"Fine!", Chris then said with a long sigh, "I'll name the freakin' winner. The Toxic Rats!"

"YES!", and the Toxic Rats all cheered, except Scott who was still in a cage.

"What?!", Jasmine exclaimed, "Why not us? Izzy was their model!"

"BECAUSE", Chris sternly replied, "Izzy was being driven by SHAWN, who is a member of YOUR team. If she had been in the OTHER Go Kart driven by Topher, THIS would NOT have happened to me."

"Heheh", and Topher just folded his arms and made a very smug smile;

"Now", Chris replied. "Someone PLEASE go get Chef or the Interns, and for the LOVE OF GOD do NOT get Veronica or any one of the producers! I am not letting HER or THEM see me in this condition! And if you even think about getting Cassandra, I'll have your entire team automatically eliminated from the game!"

"Okay okay, we're getting the Interns", Samey replied in an annoyed tone as she and her team left to get interns to help Chris, "Hold your dang horses!", while the Maggots focused on getting Chris the interns as she asked, the Rats were focused on cheering for their victory. All of course, except for Scott. Scott just sat in the cage he was trapped in, folded his arms, and angrily scowled at his team;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Stupid freakin' team! We were supposed to LOSE! Not WIN! Ugh, I must have jinxed myself or something because this does not make ANY sense to me AT ALL! We didn't even get to do the part two of the challenge anyway! What kind of rip off is this?!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Well, I just hope I'm not the one who gets kicked off."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "I really wish I could have helped out today. I guess I've been too focused on examining Mike to really think of a way to win the challenge for the team. I wouldn't be surprised if I am voted off. After all, I don't really have any major bully picking on me so they won't feel any need to sympathize with me being kicked off, and plus, I was the one who wasn't able to really think of a plan...I'm done for."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

Announcer - "HEY YOU FREAKIN' KIDS, YOU WANT EXTREME ACTION?! YOU WANT EXTREME ACTION?! WELL, FIRST OFF DESTROY ALL YOUR STUPID AND LAME BUGS BUNNY MERCHANDISE BECAUSE WARNER BROS. IS MAKING A NEW BUNNY! THAT'S RIGHT, A NEW, FREAKIN' BUNNY! A NEW FREAKIN' BUNNY! INTRODUCING AWESOME BUNNY! AWESOME BUNNY MAKES BUGS BUNNY LOOK LIKE BUGS PUSSY! THAT'S RIGHT, YEAH! AWESOME SHOOTS LAZERS OUT OF HIS CROTCH! AWESOME CAN SMOKE WHATEVER DRUG HE WANTS AND GET AWAY WITH IT! AWESOME HAS NITROS ON ALL OF HIS CARS! AWESOME KILLED HIS LANDLORD TO AVOID PAYING RENT! AWESOME SINGLE HANDEDLY TOOK DOWN ISIS! AWESOME-"

*This Commercial has been cut off because the orgin of the broadcast, located in Syria, has suddenly gone offline*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"ATTENTION MUTANT MAGGOTS!", Chris then said over the intercom system, sometime long after the interns had pulled him out of the pit where he was injured in, "Please report to the campfire pit immediately to see which one of you will be the next unfortunate victim to leave!"; Some more time after that, at night time as the moon was high in the sky, the campfire was lit up, and as Chris was now seated in a wheelchair with the plate of marshmallows on his lap and Chef with the toxic marshmallow in a box standing right beside him. The Maggots have also by then made it up to the campfire pit, sitting on various random stumps around the fire. All the while Chris was standing, well, sitting, right infront of them, holding a plate of normal marshmallows in his lap while Chef held the box with the toxic marshmallow in his hands.

"Maggots," Chris began, shaking his head, "What happened to you? You were doing so well. I mean, you got rid of SAMMY! That should have been enough for you guys to bounce back and win, but I guess all you could do was suck today." The Maggots all glared at Chris for that. "You know the drill. When I call your name, you will claim a marshmallow. The loser however gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, blah blah blah, you guys just went through this. Chef, if you will..." Chef then held up the box that contained the Toxic Marshmallow. "The following people are safe: Jasmine, Shawn, Amy, and Mike! Take your marshmallows," Chris said as he threw them their marshmallows. Dawn and Cameron were both without a marshmallow, and while Cameron looked ready to piss his pants, Dawn's face was oddly calm and collected. "You two are in our bottom two. Let's look at why people would want you gone. Cameron, you haven't done much in the way of physical challenges. Actually, you haven't done much at all. You're kind of dead weight dude."

"I've lived in a bubble all my life! What did you expect?!", Cameron countered. Chris ignored him and continued.

"Dawn, you seemed more concerned with the Dohrats, whatever they are, over the challenge. Do you have anything to say to that?"

"I did what I thought was best," Dawn replied. "If we do not deal with them now, they will be a major cause of problems later on down the road."

"Whatever," Chris said. "In the end, one of you got six votes while the other only got one. The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to..." He took a moment to revel in the pause he created, and he took even more pleasure in Cameron's face.

"Cameron!" Chef then threw the Toxic Marshmallow at Cameron, who jumped up from the stump and ran from it quickly.

"I guess I can't blame you guys for voting for me," Cameron said. "I'd vote for me if I were in your position. I'll say that this was a fun experience, and I think I know how the real world works a little more as well."

"Enough with the sappy talk, let's get ON with this!", Chris complained, ready to launch Cameron. Cameron was then in the catapult, with only Mike walking up and saying goodbye to him.

"Bye Cam," Mike said to Cameron with a friendly smile, "We'll miss you. Sorry things went the way they did."

"It's okay, I learned a lot while I was here,", Cameron waved back to Mike. "Also, I know you have MPD, or should I call it DID?"

"Wait, how did you find out?!" Mike yelped, scared with this information.

"I've read a lot of psychology books, but don't worry. I won't tell anyOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!", Cameron yelled as he flew away, soaring far past the horizon. It seems his light weight caused him to go farther than Chris anticipated.

"Huh, probably should have made some calculations based on his weight... Nah!" Chris spoke, and then turned to the camera with a smile on his face, "So! It seems that loser light weight nerd was the one who flew the coop this time! Who will leave the nest next? What ARE the Dorahts and why are they so attached to Dawn and Ella specifically? Who will NOT leave next time? Find out all these answers and MORE, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits so those still on the island could get back to focusing on the upcoming episode;

**[CAMERON'S HURL OF SHAME CLIP]**

*The camera focuses on a house somewhere in Nunavut, Canada. More specifically, the community of Apex not too far from Iqualit. Due to this being on Baffin Island, this little mostly inuit town was covered with and surrounded by complete arctic ice cap. It's your average suburban home, then Cameron comes flying towards it*

Cameron - "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *He crashes head first into the roof, and finds himself in a completely pink room* "Huh?" *He sees the room he's in* "I'm, I'm alive?! I'm, I'm", *he sees nothing but My Little Pony posters, dolls, figures and decorations in the room* "I'm in a little girl's bedroom. Well, it could be worse." *Then suddenly someone opens the door. It's a boy. A preteen boy. The boy has darkly tanned skin, a cute face,and oddly purple hair, but it was short purple hair. He also has black eyes, wears a yellow shirt with blue jean pants and green sneakers. He also had braces.*

Teenage Boy - "MOM! THIS BOY JUST CRASHED INTO MY ROOM!"

Cameron - "This is...your room?"

The Boy's Mom - "What?!" *The woman walks in, it's Sierra's mother, Margery. Still looking the same, mint cardigan sweater, classic mom jeans, simple mint coloured shoes, shoulder length brown hair, and black eyes* "Oh my! SIERRA, GET IN HERE!" *Cameron immediately realizes who's house this is and makes a break for the window, but it's too late*

Sierra - *Her voice only, for now the camera focuses on the view from outside her brother's window, with Cameron desperately trying to escape* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" *Her hands are shown immediately grabbing onto him, dragging him out of a view*

Cameron - *He raises up a single sign saying 'HELP ME'*

**[HURL OF SHAME CLIP ENDS]**


	7. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to See

"Previously, on Total Drama!", Chris McLean, who was now bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, said as he sat in his chair on the dock of the island, "Well, where to begin? Sorry I don't have any recap footage for you, you see, it kind of had an accident involving it being burned. So instead you will be seeing Chef's crudely drawn cartoon of what happened. ANYWAY, previously on Total Drama! It was time for all of the remaining contestants to do a modeling challenge! Only this time around, the models were RUNAWAY Models! Haha! Anyway, Topher and Beth found a racist fast food joint, that Izzy and Shawn later destroyed on their joy ride", and then Chris became angry, "And that wasn't the ONLY thing they destroyed, either", but then he became neutral again, "In the end, it was Cameron who was sent home when the Maggots were declared the losers. He was voted off for being a deadweight, basically. Yeah. That's all. Only other things that happened last time was that Scott got trapped in a cage, Dawn and Ella still focused mainly on their little pets the Dorahts, and a crate got launched into the Hudson Bay. Yeah. All that happened. Nothing else important happened" ,and then things went back to physically show Chris still sitting in his wheelchair on the dock, "Will more interesting things happen this time? Who is going home this time? Who is staying here this time?! FIND OUT, TONIGHT, ON TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and it was with those words that the episode faded back to the intro sequence, and after that, things went directly onto a commercial break once more;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Once more, this commcercial is a Sonic PSA*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about Quantum Physics!"

*24 Hours of an Explanation on Qauntum Physiscs later*

Sonic - "And thus, we can conclude that consciousness does live on after death, that there are alternate universes, and that Quantum Physiscs is almost impossible to truly comprehend because I see my entire live audience had their heads explode...literally. You don't wanna know how much water it took to clean the blood off of both me and the walls. Anyway, kids, it's time we talk about Life after Death, or in other words, the Afterlife!"

*Due to this dealing with religion, it has been cut from television broadcasting*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went directly to the actual episode at hand. This episode began, with the campsite. Well, obviously. The campsite was a bit different now however. For one, the mess hall was finally completely repaired of all damage done to it. The hole that Izzy created when she landed on Chris was still there, however. Infact, the campgrounds finally looked fully normal again for once. Well, except for the Mutant Squirrel running around, and the other mutant creatures on the island, and the slight level of disrepair due to the toxic waste, but overall it appeared as though it was infact back to it's original state. Of course, other things were not. Chris was still bound to a wheelchair, and the contestants were still sleeping. Jasmine and Shawn in their trees, the rest of the contestants in their cabins. Of course, Chris was just about to wake everyone up with an airhorn to the intercom system when Veronica arrived and took the horn away from him;

"Just what do you think you're doing, McLean?", Veronica, back from her meeting with the other producers,;

"I'm hosting the show", Chris said right back to her, "What does it LOOK like i'm doing?"

"Chris", Veronica told him, "You should be in the hospital getting treated for your injuries, not on a radioactive island where your injuries could turn you into a-you know what, nevermind, stay on the island."

"Look, I'm touched how you're concerned for my safety", Chris replied, "But I'm not letting you or anyone else replace me in this season! NO!"

"But Pennywise and I already did it both once already."

"PENNYWISE DOESN'T COUNT!", Chris angrily exclaimed back, "And neither should what you did either! ANYWAY, point is, I'm not going to a hospital! I don't need any medical treatment."

"Your leg was twisted a full 180 degrees."

"Exactly!", Chris answered, "And I have a cast on it, and as long as I'm in my wheelchair, I can still move around. And as long as I can still move around, I can still host the show!"

"Actually", Veronica then said, "I spoke with the other producers, and we've decided to give you a bit of, well, temporary leave."

"Wha-wha-what?!"

"Now you don't have to leave the island, you'll still be onscreen, but since we all agree you need some time off to get used to your injuries, you're not allowed to be the main host for the next two weeks."

"WHAT?!", Chris was both angry and in shock, "BUT, I'M PERFECTLY ABLE TO HOST THIS SHOW!"

"With a few more days to get used to your current state you will be!", Veronica replied, "The point is, I am one of the producers, and MY contracts", she then shoved a contract stating he did have to attend this episode being in the sidelines, "Are more powerful than YOURS."

"But-I-uh-UGH!", Chris stomped his good hand down on the arms of his chair, "Fine! Who's going to be the backup host? Let me guess, you?"

"Actually...", and then the backup host arrived on the scene;

"Greetings, my wounded ex-husband", and that was the british voice of the racist, conservative and homophobic yet beautiful Cassandra Carla Shannon Price, "As you have already seen, I will be fufilling your hosting job for the time being."

"HELL. NO."

"Look", Veronica replied, "I would take over as host myself, but apparently it's a new rule as of yesterday that a producer can not also be the host, so she is literally the only choice we have. Besides, it's only for this one single episode.", and in response Chris just grumbled in both rage and annoyance, to which Veronica replied, "I knew you'd see it my way eventually!", and she even patted him on the head, he of course tried to angrily bite her hand, but she pulled her hand out of the way just in time and giggled in response to that, "See! You're irritable! You need rest, Chris."

"I will do no such thing. If Cassandra's gonna be screwing my show up, I wanna see it first hand."

"Suit yourself", Cassandra answered him with, "But you'll only be watching your own job being taken from me, because we both know I am the better host."

"NO YOU-"

"ENOUGH!", Veronica then stopped any further arguing between the two, "Now one of you just wake up the contestants already! Being a producer now, I do NOT have the time to sit here and listen to your arguments all day long.", and with that, Veronica was on her way somewhere else. Chris was about to once more put the air horn up to the intercom, but Cassandra rudely took it, threw it away, then held up a microphone, put it against the intercom, then got a megaphone and an air horn, and blew the airhorn into the megaphone which sent the sound into the microphone, the sound being maximized via the intercom system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!", was a sound made by almost all of the remaining contestants as they heard the extremely amplified sound. Jasmine and Shawn immediately fell off of their tree and actually crashed into their team's cabin, which caused it to then collapse right onto the ground when it's support beams collapsed. The Rats cabin met the same fate, just seconds after a woken up Sugar crashed through the floor herself. With the stairs of the cabins no longer needed, it was after that when the groans of the contestants could be heard;

"You owe us a thousand bucks for the damage to those-"

"Oh just can it, Christian", Cassandra rudely said to Chris, "You don't run this show anymore so as far as I am concerned, you are just an intern.", and she then went to greet the remaining contestants, with an offended Chris following right behind her with his wheelchair. Chef just glared at Cassandra from the mess hall, silently refusing to join such a racist woman in hosting the show for this episode. Once all of the remaining contestants, and the three dorahts, were gathered outside of the damaged cabins, Cassandra and Chris were there to greet them. "Greetings, remaining contestants! Are you ready to take part in the day's challenge?"

"First off", Jasmine then asked as she was trying to get hearing back in her ears, "What are YOU doing back?"

"Since Chris needs time to get used to his injuries", Cassandra explained, "I'm required by order of the producers to temporarily replace him as main host!", and in response all of the remaining campers groaned, gasped, and moaned, Sugar said a 'No Fair' in there too, "ANYWAY, all you little wankers are going to be put through some truly SMASHING things today!"

"OH MY LORD!", Sugar then gasped, "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"She just means the challenge will be exciting", Jasmine explained, "But then again..."

"ENOUGH!", Cassandra answered, and then snapped her fingers. A few interns, both of whom were just five year old children, then brought over a map, "I have just this second come up with this challenge, and so, all of you go ahead and do it! Now, here is the deal. As I've discovered, Camp Wawanawkwa's isle originally was used by Glorious Britain, back when Canada was just a part of the Kingdom as it should be, for mining purposes. It was a very fine coal mine, and generated much wealth! Of course, it was closed down when Canada become independent from Great Britain, and was turned into the Summer Camp that is now!"

"Uhh", Mike then brought up, "What's the point of this?"

"Simple", Cassandra replied, "You ALL will be going into the mine for the challenge?"

"We will?"

"Yes, that's what I just said", Cassandra responded, "Because that is where your challenge is taking place today, of course! Your challenge is very simple! To go into the mine with all of your team members in search of an anicent artifact specific to your team! The mutated maggots have to look for some of the original contestants my interns tied up and trapped down there, while the toxicated rats have to look for Chris himself!", and then with a:

"Wait what?!", from Chris, an intern that was an extremely elderly woman came in and began to wheel a complaining Chris into the mine. It was then that;

"Why are all your interns elderly people or little children?", and that question came from Samey, still pretending to be Amy;

"Because Chris' interns refused to work with me", Cassandra replied, "So I took the interns from my show."

"And they are all old people or little children?"

"Yes!", Cassandra replied, "Television needs to put these types of people into more danger if you ask me.", and everyone knew it was better to just not reply to that, "What? I had a little child who was legally blind compete on my show once!", once more nobody replied to that but they were visibly shocked/offended by that reveal, "Anywho, I believe it is time for you to go into the mine about now."

"There's nothing else to the challenge this time?", Topher then questioned, "Chris would've put TONS of hazards into the challenge."

"Oh he put hazards.", Cassandra replied, "But all he used was an underground river, a rusty old mine rail track, a few mutant creatures and Fang. I had to add more to make it interesting!", and everyone got scared when she made that complaint, "You will have to face off with, thanks to me, some scattered pits that lead to pure toxic waste, a few buzz saws that will come out of nowhere and also risk cutting down the mine's support beams which in turn risks the mine collapsing onto your little teenage heads, a few good underground explosives here and there, and a giant pit leading directly to the center of the earth just before the end of your goal! Fall into it, and you will fall hundreds if not thousands of feet into the ground until you melt down due to the magma and heat of the earth's molten core. The only thing stopping you from falling in completely is a few mid-air platforms and a few bouncy pinball things. ", everyone had their mouths open in a gasp, and their eyes widened in shock, Mike just said;

"I miss Chris already."

"NO SAYING THAT!", Cassandra suddenly angrily snapped at them all, "If you mention Chris being better than me at all, you shall be IMMEDIATELY eliminated, apprehended by my interns, and thrown off the island FOREVER. Got it?", everyone nodded, "Good! Now, INTO THE MINE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Of course, Chris gets injured and they bring, ugh, HER back. I should have known. But honestly, I think even the producers of this show would think her idea of challenges is going TOO far with the danger thing. Plus, she has elderly people and young children working as interns, meaning they TEST the challenge out. Producers, I hope you have enough humanity in your dark hearts to realize Cassandra should NEVER be a host of ANYTHING."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things immediately went into the mine, where the challenge was of course, just beginning at long last. The first time focused on, was the Mutant Maggots. Jasmine, Mike, Samey (pretending to Amy) and Dawn who was holding her Dorahts were all calmly walking through their own individual part of the mine, a different part than the other team's part.

"So", Mike then said to Samey, still believing it to be Amy, "Amy...we haven't had much of a chance to talk recently, haven't we? Heheh."

"No", Samey replied, with a slight smile, rubbing her arm a bit even, "We haven't."

"Well, we can talk now, heheh"

"Yeah, we can, can't we? Heh."

"So", Mike then got even more nervous, "I gotta ask you real quick...are you sure that Samey really said all that stuff about me?"

"What stuff?"

"You know", Mike answered with, "How about I suck and she finds me ugly and whatnot, I'ts hard for me to talk about overall but I think that was the jist of what you said she said about me."

"Oh, yeah!", Samey replied with, "Yeah, I totally did say that!...totally", and of course she once more got angry at her sister, "But I have something to tell you too, Mike."

"Did she say more cruel things about me?!"

"No no", Samey then said to him, "The thing is, she never said those things about you in the first place. I was the one who said those things about you."

"What?"

"Yeah", Samey replied, "I was just lying to you because I was jealous you were becoming friends with Samey, so I thought it would be a good plan to ruin her chances at friendship with people. It worked so...yeah."

"...why are you being so upfront about this now?!"

"Because", Samey then said to him, "I just want to. Just incase we die in this cavern because of what Cassandra added into it, I wanted you to know the truth.", and of course this left Mike even more confused than before, and a bit heartbroken too.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - *Looks at camera in confusion for a while* "...huh?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Ugh! Holding in my anger against Amy in there was SO HARD. I just wanted to blow my cover and tell Mike who I really was! But, it's probably better of me to undo what Amy did to manipulate him first. Infact...that gives me an idea."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those two confessionals, things went to the toxic rats team instead. Scott, Sugar, Ella, Ella's doraht which was in her arms, and Topher were also walking through a part of the mine, though a different one from the Mutant Maggots. It's also needless to say that both teams had a single solitary map that was as vague as a map could possibly be for a cave. However, they at least had one.

"How are we supposed to read this map?!", Sugar then complained as she looked at the map, "I can't understand a single word on this thing at all!"

"Maybe that's because you're looking at it backwards?", Scott then added in;

"Oh!", and in response Sugar flipped the map around, but still had trouble, "No, I still can't understand it!", and in response Scott just rolled his eyes;

"So anyway guys", Topher then said to his teammates, "What's the plan for this challenge? Anyone got any?"

"I'm sorry, friend", Ella then said in song, "I wish I had it, but I'm sorry to say, I just don't have onnnnne!"

"STOP SINGING!", Sugar then said in an angry snap, shocking both Ella and her doraht, "Ahem. Anyway, no, I aint gots no planned. I think all we need to do is go through this place til we find Chris and then bring him back or somethin', right?"

"Yeah, I do believe that's what we're supposed to be doing", Scott said in response to her;

"Well then!", Sugar answered with, "We have a plan!"

"Yeah...guess we do."

"It is a nice plan, Sugar!", Ella then commented in a friendly tone, only for Sugar to reply with;

"Nobody asked you what you thought!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - *Is petting her Doraht as it sits in her lap* "I know Sugar has not been in the happiest moods for most of this season, but I'm sure that's all it is! I'm sure that by the end of this season, me and her will be the best of friends!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "I will NEVER be ELLA's friend."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

With that, everyone continued on to search through the cave. Of course, all the while Cassandra was sitting in a control room, sipping champagne, and watching what all of the contestants were doing via a large control board to control all the various traps she had her interns set up for them. Also, it's shown at many of the screens that the interns were actually still inside of the cave. Chris being annoyed, kicked out of his chair, and left at one part of the cave was also shown on one of the screens, as were former contestants Tyler, Trent and the armless Ezekiel all tied up in another part of the cave and also left on their own. Of course, it was at that point that Cassandra turned to the camera and said;

"Well! It seems that the challenge has officially begun? Will this raging rapscallions have a smashing old time? Or will they just find what they consider to be rubbish and bollucks? Only I hold the answers! I could make it easy for them, but I won't! Heck, I've even left my interns in there just for fun! Be ready for the Total Drama torment and torture to begin after the break! We'll be right back with the fun!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually the advertisement for a cartoon in this universe. However, over the realm of the fourth wall, this is an actual upcoming story series*

Announcer - "It's time for a new age of cartoons. It's time for a brand new age of animation. For years now, cartoons have been virtually dead. All they are nowadays are endless fart jokes, rehashes of old classic shows, and all about straight guys. But now, let's have, for the first time, a gay teenage superhero! You heard that right. A homosexual, teenage, male, hero! It's time for...COBY NELSON: WYVERN OF PENNSYLVANIA! Denny Spirim, Andy Runninghum and Jim Short are gonna have to make room for a new member of their little group, because it's time for the secret trio, to be the secret FOURSOME! It's also time that they get a little progressive too, since Coby's the first ever teen with a secret superpower to be homosexual! Dealing with normal Philadelphia High School life, insecurities about his looks and popularity, crushes on cute other guys, and the ability to transform into a lightning breathing Wyvern, Coby has quite the life indeed! But why should I waste time talking to you about this series, when the creator of this series could do that for me!"

Series Creator - *Is literally a giant talking octopus the size of a person* "Well, ya know, the idea came to me while I was sitting in this aquarium over at Milwaukee, a friend of mine always talked about Pennsylvania and how much he wanted to go though, and so I ya know, got the setting from him. Then, when I watched Canadian Dragon: Jim Short, I thought to myself, 'What if someone went with a Wyvern instead of a Dragon?', a wyvern is of course like a dragon but with only four limbs the legs and the wings. Anyway, I kept the shapeshifter thing in, but I took out the whole chosen one aspect. Coby is only being a hero because he wants to, rather than because he has to. He also, well, breathes lightning instead of fire because I don't want things to be TOO similar to Canadian Dragon. But yeah for right now that's all I'm willing to share with you."

*back to announcer talking over clips from the pilot episode*

Announcer - "Well there ya have it folks! This new series will be coming soon to Drama101, and ONLY Drama101! Well, okay, maybe SOME other channels but we're only saying Drama101 here so...yeah, back to your original show now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"Welcome back!", Cassandra said to the camera with a smile as things went back to Total Drama at last, "And we're just now beginning the challenge! With me replacing Chris McLean for the time being, all of our contestants have been put into this cave with my wonderful interns! The Rats must rescue Chris, while the Maggots must rescue some of the original contestants! Will any of them succeed? They might, but I will do all that is in my power to make it as hard as possible for them to succeed!", and with that, she pressed a button on the control board infront of her. When she pushed it, the challenge officially began. Focus then promptly shifted over to the remaining Toxic Rats; Sugar, Topher, Ella and Scott. All of them were walking calmly through the cave, Ella holding her single lone Doraht in her arms and petting it, when suddenly all of them felt a rumble in the cave.

"What the heck was that?!", a surprised Sugar then asked, before a second rumble occurred;

"It seems the entire cave is rumbling!", Ella then pointed out, holding her Doraht to her a bit more tightly to keep herself and it both calm, and then a third rumble happened, "Oh there it goes again!"

"Uhhhh, guys?", Topher then asked, but Sugar continued on;

"Oh it's probably just the earth being unhappy with Ella!"

"Oh dear!", Ella was shocked and actually believed what Sugar had said, "Whatever did I do to make the earth so upset with me?!"

"Maybe it just doesn't like you singin' so dang much!", Sugar answered with, "You should try bein' quiet for a while."

"Well, if the earth wishes it to be so, I shall."

"Good!"

"GUYS!", Topher then exclaimed, gaining Scott, Sugar and Ella's combined attention, and then he pointed to what the rumbling actually was about, "I think the rumbling, is because of that.", and he pointed right ahead of all of them. All of them gasped in unison with eachother, for what they saw ahead of them was more dangerous than anything ever before: They were to cross a river of lava by jumping over moving platforms of rock, and then jump onto zip-lines just before they would fall off of a lavafall (waterfall of lava incase you can't figure it out), and use those zip-lines to cross over a chasm leading into a giant lake of lava, and then go through a cave filled with nothing but buzz saws and extremely angry hornets. Not only that, but they saw three little blind children. These children were, by order of Cassandra no doubt, being forced to whack the hornet nests with the canes they used to help them get around. The Rats could see there were once seven blind kids, for they saw four skeletons on the ground. Ella covered her mouth in shock and disgust as she saw this.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - "I believe it is official, Cassandra is the Evil Queen of this tale."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Okay", Topher then admitted, "I'm all for upping the torture on this show, but THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"Oh you've GOTTA be kiddin' me.", Sugar then commented as she looked behind them;

"What?", Scott remarked, "You WANT her to make it harder?"

"HECK NO!", Sugar replied, "But look!", and she pointed behind them, showing them all that a spiked wall had suddenly appeared and was coming towards them, meaning if they stayed they would eventually be impaled or forced off into the river of lava anyway, and that they had to risk their life with the platforms and river if they wanted to move on with life at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Cassandra has now broken every single rule of hosting these types of shows. She's endangered elderly and children, she's endangered blind people, and she's pretty much giving us no choice but to risk our lives and ALSO giving us a very vague reward. This is why Chris and me make better hosts than her!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I MISS CHRIS!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "When I saw that spiked wall comin' towards me, my life flash before my eyes. I screamed o' terror when I saw myself meetin' Ella for the first time again."

**[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - "Cassandra is no longer the Evil Queen of this tale, she is something far worse that I can not even name right now!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"So", Scott said to the rest of his team, "Are we going to die by attempting to cross the lava river, or die by being pushed into the lava by a spiked wall?"

"I think...", and Topher took time to answer with, "I'll take my chances jumping over the river.", and the other team agreed with him, and as soon as a platform flowed into their jumping range, they immediately jumped onto it, just in time too, for just then did the spiked wall reach the place where they were formerly standing at. Of course, now they were nearing the lavafall, and the zip-line above it. Topher and Scott were a bit worried about Sugar's weight, but seeing as the only thing preventing them from being killed by lava was a moving platform of rock, they didn't care as long as they lived through this.

"What are we gonna do?!", Sugar then said, worried about the whole situation as they neared the zip-line more and more, "We're not gonna make it y'all, WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"Yes we are!", Scott then said with an annoyed tone of voice, "All we have to do is jump when we get to the zip-line thingy, whatever that is."

"It's a zip-line", Topher bluntly said back to him;

"Well that's what I said it was!"

"True, true."

"So...what now?"

"I think we should jump now!", and with that exclamation from Topher, all four of them desperately jumped right to the zip-line just as the platform they were standing on finally went over the edge of the lavafall. However, due to Sugar's weight, with a loud;

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they came just mere centimeters away from falling into the lavafall's flow as Sugar made them all droop down towards it, but luckily they moved toward the end of the zip-line fast enough to avoid it, though Sugar did lose one shoe to the lava. Of course, the "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", continued on through the entire zip-line ride. All of them, even Sugar to Ella, were holding onto eachother. That's right, Sugar didn't even attempt to push Ella off of the zip-line and to her death. Ella of course, was also holding her also screaming Doraht. They screamed all the way until they finally dropped right on the cliff on the other side of the chasm they were in, right infront of the cave filled with angry hornets, their ruined nests, and the skeletons of five deceased blind children. Now, they are all standing infront of the cave full of angry hornets, all of them flying about the cave and buzzing like crazy. All four of the teenagers and even the Doraht, all gulped.

"Well", Topher said, "We're at a cliff, leading to a chasm filled with lava, no other cave around...we have no choice but to go in.", he then turned to the others and asked, "Please tell me someone has something to shield my face."

"Oh my GOODNESS!", Ella then exclaimed in complete shock, "Those children! Those poor, poor, children!"

"Okay", an also scared Scott then interrupted, "I say we just make a run for it through the hornets and hope for the best. Just run as fast as we can and not look back at all."

"Or", Topher then suggested, "We just stay here where it's safe and accept our failure."

"Okay", Scott replied, "I like that plan-"

"NU-UH", Sugar then sternly said to everyone, "I AM NOT LOSIN' PAGEANT CUZ Y'ALL ARE AFRAID O' SOME LITTLE OLD HORNET STINGS. WE'RE GOIN' IN THERE. GOT IT?", and in shock, a scared Topher and Scott both nodded in silence, "GOOD. Now, LET'S GO.", and then the four all:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and ran right into the angry hornets. Arms were flailing in the air, their faces looked clearly terrified, they were running as fast as they all could. While they were running straight through the angry hornets that were no doubt stinging them like mad, focus shifted right on over to the Mutant Maggots at long last. Dawn, Mike, Jasmine, Shawn and Samey pretending to be Amy were all walking in a completely different region of the cave, and hadn't yet come across any of Cassandra's additions to the challenges. They also, had no map at all. Needless to say, Jasmine was angry and terrified. She was angry because of the no map thing, but terrified and holding her arms tightly because of, well, claustrophobia;

"Uhh, Jasmine?", Shawn questioned the much taller girl, "You alright? You look like you just saw a Zombie or somethin'."

"Oh?", Jasmine immediately tried to act like she wasn't afraid at all, "Me? Oh no, I haven't seen a zombie! I'm not scared at all! Why would I be? It's just a tight...cramped...contained...closed space...where we can't really get out of at all, and it's even filled with traps that could kill us yeah I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah", Mike added in, "You don't look too-"

"I'M FINE. Trust me, FINE."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I have claustrophobia."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well anyway", Mike then added in, trying to change the subject from Jasmine's phobia, "What do you guys think Cassandra will put us through?"

"I have not the slightest idea", Dawn replied, "But I do think, judging by her incredibly pitch black aura, that it will be something that makes what Chris puts us through seem extremely trivial."

"You can tell that just by looking at her?"

"In abridged form, yes, I can."

"Just out of curiosity, how much darker is her aura than Chris'?"

"While Chris' aura is normal darkness, Cassandra's is advanced darkness. It is literally so dark, that no flashlight could possibly lighten up the view at all."

"Wow."

"Yes, I never knew that an aura could be so dark at all."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me", and that was Jasmine's voice, and due to what she said, all of the team stopped because she did.

"What's up?", Mike then asked, but none of them needed an answer, for it was right infront of them. All of them looked at it in awe and shock, jaws dropped, because the true challenge they would be facing. First, they noticed the chamber of the cave they were inside of, was filled with toxic waste. The radioactive liquid was falling from a waterfall into a river they had to cross, but this river itself, was as big as lake wawanakwa itself, meaning they were likely under the lake rather than the forest. Throughout this lake of the waste, there were barrels floating, stalactites and stalagmites coming from the floor and hanging from the ceiling, and also of course they could see many signs of mutated creatures actually living inside the toxic waste filling the chamber. However, that wasn't all, after crossing this toxic lake, they would have to face a cavern completely filled with buzz saws, and giant meat grinders. Brinders that went from ceiling to floor and floor to ceiling into eachother, and also grinders that went from wall to wall into eachother.

"Oh my", was Dawn's remark about this area, "This...this is an interesting twist."

"If by interesting you mean pure evil", Shawn quickly added in;

"Yes", Dawn answered with, "I do mean pure evil."

"So...how do we get across?", Samey asked, herself worried;

"I don't know!", Mike replied, "Maybe we could try going back or something?"

"YES!", Jasmine immediately replied, "Let's just go back! Perhaps we can find an easier, and less enclosed, cavern to go through and find our goal."

"Um, that plan has a flaw", Shawn then pointed out, to which the rest of his team looked at him with eyebrows raised, with the Dorahts making a single 'mew' and turning to face him too, "The cave that we entered just got closed up.", and he pointed to show them that yes indeed, the cave the entered from had just been covered by a large boulder.  
"WHAT?!", Jasmine then truly began freaking out, "NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE CLOSED! IT CAN'T BE!", she then ran at full speed to the boulder blocking their pathway, and she instantly started desperately banging her fists on it, trying to make it budge so she could get out of the cramped and contained space of the cave they were all in, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH!", and she kept pounding the boulder until Shawn and Mike both had to run up to her just to restrain her together.

"Jasmine, it's alright, calm down!", Mike replied, trying to calm the tall girl down, "We'll get out of here! We just gotta follow the path of the challenge!", he then of course realized this meant crossing over toxic waste, "Well...at least trying to."

"THEN LET'S DO IT!", and then immediately Jasmine took off for the toxic waste lake, making her entire team and Dawn's Dorahts all gasp as right at the edge she jumped into a flip. Amazingly, she actually managed to make a perfect landing onto a platform and then immediately hopped herself to another just as the first one dunked into the toxic waste. Shocked that she made it, the other members of the Mutant Maggots all looked to eachother with shocked expressions, before then hopping from platform to platform themselves. Of course, it was at that moment that focus went back over to the control room, where Cassandra was sitting in her chair watching what all of the contestants were doing. Of course, she was not very interested in just watching the Mutant Maggots simply cross the toxic waste lake so easily;

"Oh now this isn't interesting!", she commented, "They should have a harder time! Don't you agree?", and it was just before he could press a button on her control panel that she got a call on her cellphone. Surprised, she took a break from pressing the button so that she could answer her phone instead; "This is Cassandra Carla Shannon Price, how may I help you, darling?"

"Cassandra you are going TOO FAR!", that was a feminine voice saying that to her;

"Oh! You must be one of the producers", Cassandra nonchalantly answered with;

"YES, I am!"

"Well look", Cassandra then cleared her throat a bit before answering with, "You guys know NOTHING about how to have ACTUAL comedy and drama on your show. You think that just torturing teenagers is enough. Well, it's NOT. You NEED to torture the elderly and young children too because those are the people that annoy us all the most! Trorturing all of the age groups will TRULY make my show the best!"

"YOUR show?! THIS IS OUR SHOW, NOT YOURS. And it's not the normal children and elderly I am concerned about, it's the BLIND AND DISABLED ones. We told Chris that he could torture anyone he wants with THREE exceptions, Blind & Disabled people, anyone under the age of ten, and pregnant women."

"Here's some news for you, I don't care. It's my show now. When my show undoubtedly gets more ratings, Network President Blackburn will have no choice but to name me the new host no matter what!"

"You are forgetting he hates you for being a racist bigot."

"He won't when I generate the highest ratings this entire network has ever seen!"

"Listen you-"

"Oh look!", she of course said that as she heard a knock on her door, "That must bee my interns with the newborn babies!"

"NEWBORN BABIES?!"

"Woops gotta go, cheers!", and she quickly hung up the phone and pressed the button she was going to press before the call came in. It was then that focus went back on over to the Mutant Maggots. Jasmine and Shawn had safely gotten to the other side of the lake while Dawn, Mike and Samey were still in the process of crossing the platforms. Dawn of course, was going slower than Mike and Samey were due to having the Dorahts in her arms.

"Come on, guys!", Jasmine called out to her other three team members, "It's only a few more steps away!"

"I'm trying the best I can!", was Samey's response just before Cassandra's button pressing did it's job. It's job, of course, made things harder for them all. It did that by causing a giant explosion to happen from the center of the toxic waste lake, and thus with a big and long unified;

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dawn, Mike and Samey were flying high into the air. By a miracle, Samey landed right by Jasmine and Shawn, while Dawn & Mike went flying into a cave that was higher up, and of course they dissappeared into this extra cave. The Dorahts followed right after them too. Samey gasped in fear as she saw this and exclaimed;

"Mike and Dawn!"

"I'm sure they're fine", Shawn then assured Samey and Jasmine, "I think it's best we just keep on moving and hope we see them again at the exit!"

"Yes!", Jasmine added in, "Lets get out of here now!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I hope Mike and Dawn are alright!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Cassandra in her control room, looking to the camera and actually getting ready for yet another commercial break. To kick this final commercial break off, she said:

"Well it looks like the shit has hit the fan now! How will the remaining campers fair in this TRULY hard challenge? Will any of them actually die? Or, will all of them manage to miraculously live? Find out after the break! On Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and with that, the episode faded out and went onto yet another commercial break, the final one of this episode:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually another Sonic PSA, this time Sonic is some desert area*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about deserts and how deadly than be! Now, I'm talkin like deadly! Did you know that almost half of chainsaw wielding killers who have really messed up possibly inbred families live in deserts? Yeah, it's true! Google it! The other two thirds live in swamps or mountains. Anyway, anothing statistic says that deserts have the most dangerous of all creatures! I mean, these creatures know how to live here, but you don't, so naturally, they are deadly! Let's look at the Egyptian Bum worm. This worm here" *he brings up a picture of the worm* "Is as big as a python, and digs through the sand of the Sahara Desert until it uses electric waves to locate it's prey. Then, it jumps up and bites them right on the rear! That's right, right on the culo! The ass! The rump! The butt! The bum! The arse! It goes right for the ass! And if you don't pull it off in time, it will actually rip your entire ass right off and take it with it back down to it's underground home! And then there's the Mongolian Alejandro Fish! This fish is named that because like Alejandro from Total Drama, it lives in the few rivers in the Mongolian desert, and seduces you too it by shining it's bright and beautiful colours. Then, it bites you right on the face and suffocates you to death as well as drags you into it's watery home. Once it bites you, it bites down so hard that there is no escape. Also, despite it's beautiful colours, it's actually a very disgusting smelling fish, it smells like a dead and decaying donkey, basically. Now the rest of the deserts dangers are just your normal vultures, scarabs, death worms, heat, sandstorms, the usual, ya know. Anyway, that's all for now kids, see y'all next time!"

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the actual episode. First, things focused on Mike and Dawn as they flew through the air and into a cavern high above where the rest of their team was. Mike and Dawn, plus Dawn's two Dorahts, flew into that extra cave with a loud;

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", and tumbled down a long cavern area. A very long cavern area, one that was two circular for them to walk through, so instead they tumbled through it like pinballs. Various thumps, oofs, acks, and other similar sounds came from them as they bounced all over the place, and also down slopes in the cavern, and even through a loop and various twists and turns, even a corkscrew, before finally falling out of the cavern into a room in this long network of mine shafts and caves that was far away from their team. This room was actually just a circular room, with a wooden bridge separating a large platform of rock from two other caves on the ground. In the center of the platform, were those tied up: Trent, Tyler, Chris and Ezekiel. Trent and Tyler were both boys with a good body build, Trent wore a long-sleeve camo undershirt with a green t-shirt that had a black handprint on it and completed his outfit with black pants and green sneakers. He also had green eyes and black hair that parted to go over one of his eyes. Tyler was brunette with hair that he wore a red headband with, and he also wore a mostly red tracksuit with white sneakers that had a few red stripes on them. He also had brown eyes. Finally, there was Ezekiel. During season three he had his arms amputated, but nonetheless he still wore a green hooded jacket, blue jean pants, green boots, and wore a blue beanie hat. He had somewhat long brunette hair and grey eyes to complete his look, and had paler skin than most other boys, and slight brown facial stubble. Either way, all of them were tied up in the same chamber, all together, and just left there by Cassandra's interns, as were Cassandra's orders. Also, above them, was a giant circular platform, with the bottom facing them (obviously). On the bottom of this platform, was nothing put metallic spikes. Extremely sharp, metallic spikes.

"Hey!", Tyler pointed out happily as Mike and Dawn fell down and crashed onto the ground infront of them, "It's some of the new contestants!"

"Oh great", an uninterested Chris said once he saw who it was, "It's Dawn and Mike.", and then the dorahts fell down ontop of Mike and Dawn, and then made a single 'mew' sound, "And Dawn's two annoying pets."

"Hey", Trent said to him, "They're the only ones who actually made it here to save us."

"Yeah", Ezekiel added in, "The least you could do is show them some respect."

"Oh yeah", Chris laughed, "I'm not obligated to give ANY OF YOU respect, so why should I give those two USELESS things any respect at all?"

"They aren't useless!", Dawn then argued as the two creatures were at her feet, "They can do plenty of useful things!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't they FREE ME?!", the two Dorahts then looked at eachother, , shrugged and then fired their gravity beams right at the rope binding Tyler, Chris, Trent and Ezekiell together. One blast was all it took to break the rope to pieces and thus free all of them. Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel were happy, but Chris continued to insult the creatures, possibly because he simply fell onto his sides due to being unable to use his legs and being deprived of his wheelchair, "Gee, thanks. Make me fall onto the ground. Yeah. They're REAL useful creatures.", in response, the creatures then fired their gravity beams at his legs. "AH!", Chris initially gasped and panicked, the beams this time did not harm him. Rather, they actually shifted the bones and muscles in his legs using gravity, actually managing to move them back into place, fixing them. Even though he made sounds of pain, once it was done he actually let out a sigh of relief, and all of the others in the room actually were surprised, even Dawn;

"Wow", Tyler commented, "They fixed him."

"Can they fix me too?"

"Sorry", Dawn said to Ezekiel, "But I don't think they can't, since they have no arms to fix."

"Awww", Ezekiel sighed and bowed his head with that response. While everyone was amazed at what the creatures just did for Chris, Chris himself shockingly, was not at all happy. Infact, his response was;

"Great, well while I'm happy my legs are fixed again", he then stood up and brushed himself off before walking up to Dawn and rudely picking up the two Dorahts, "I can now deem these things CONTRA-BAN."

"What?!", Dawn replied with a gasp, "But these two wonderful animals just gave you the gift of walking again!"

"Well, they also bring you joy.", Chris rudely said to her, "and this is TOTAL DRAMA. CONTESTANTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FEEL JOY, ONLY PAIN. SO THESE JOY BRINGS GO", he then actually tossed them towards the toxic waste, much to Dawn's total horror, "INTO THE WASTE!"

"NO!"

"Momma!", and that word came from the Dorahts, Dawn tried to save them, but Mike restrained her, fearing for her safety if she jumped into the toxic waste. Either way, the two creatures sank immediately upon landing in the toxic waste, and after that, as Chris wiped his hands, there was a moment of silence. The only sound, was the sound of their blood curdling and twisted 'meows' of pain as they sank into the toxic fluid, unable to use their beams to save themselves.

"That's what they get for bringing a contestant joy! Now let's get outta here so I can get my job back.", while Chris, Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel started to walk off, Mike patted Dawn on the shoulder a bit, but she just sat on the ground, in shock. Her eyes widened, she just looked at the exact spot where the two Dorahts had fallen into. The last words they said to her, were pleading to her to save them, calling her their momma. She shed a tear from her eye. She helped those creatures find food, she was kind to them, she treated them so nicely they saw her as their mother. After remembering that, and dealing with that haunting final message, she knew what she had to do. She clenched her hands into fists and with a completely cold expression she ignored Mike completely and went towards Chris;

"I hope Cassandra keeps your job.", she coldly said to him in a voice of pure anger, everyone stopped and gasped that she had said that, and Chris himself turned and smiled;

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard me. I hope karma lets Cassandra keep your job."

"Oh? You're standing up to me now, are ya?", Chris then laughed, "That's rich, because, while your on my show, I OWN YOU."

"YOU DON'T OWN SHIT.", Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs, "You are a HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE man. Those two innocent creatures gave you the ability to walk again, and you repay them by TOSSING THEM INTO TOXIC WASTE. How would you have liked it if they tossed YOU into toxic waste? Would you like it McLean? Or how about your FAKE HAIR?!", she then angrily snagged his wig right from his head, shocking him completely;

"MY HAIR!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HAIR!", she then tossed the wig like a frisby right into the toxic waste. It immediately turned to dust upon touching it;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Chris screamed in a dramatic fashion, getting upon his knees and mourning his wig, "THAT WIG WAS ONE OF A KIND! THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLICATE IT! NOW I'M BALD FOR THE REST OF THE SERIES! FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"GOOD.", Dawn said to him, "You don't deserve a wig, much less this show."

"LISTEN BITCH, YOU'RE A CONTESTANT-"

"EX Contestant", Dawn then stomped her foot down, "I QUIT."

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!"

"YES. I. CAN.", Dawn then kicked Chris right in the face out of pure anger, sending him down onto his back, and actually knocking out one of his teeth because she kicked him that hard, "AND I'M DOING IT NOW!"

"MY TOOTH!", Chris then screamed as he held his mouth in pain, "YOU KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH YOU BITCH!"

"And there's more where that comes from if you don't let me quit. I will knock all of your teeth out right now if you don't let me leave."

"FINE", Chris screamed in rage, still holding his mouth, "Oh wait, NO. I'M NOT. HOW DARE-", she then picked up his lost tooth and also tossed it into the toxic waste, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Chris tried to save it, but he was too late and as such, it fell into the toxic waste;

"Now, if you don't want me to kick YOU into the toxic waste, I'd suggest you get rid of me."

"FINE!", Chris screamed in pure rage, tears were streaming down his face, "FINE, I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! LEAVE, LEAVE THE FUCKING SHOW! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT. I DON'T CARE. I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU LITTLE HOST RUINING WITCH!"

"Host RUINING?!", Dawn replied, shocked at Chris' massive ego and selfishness, "You ruined yourself, you selfish prick! All you've done this entire show is be a narcissistic, selfish, egotistical, sadistic, greedy and pompous JACKASS who only cares about ratings rather than the safety or well beings of the contestants OR the animals of the show! You mutate all in the innocent creatures on this island and expect them to obey your orders like your some kind of king, and if they do something you don't like you just toss them aside like trash! And to us the contestants, you treat us so poorly it's amazing you're allowed near children at all. I hope Cassandra keeps custody of your only child, because frankly, you don't deserve to be a father, a host, or even a human being! The only thing you deserve to be, is feces! Just a big pile of feces, that is all that you deserve to be!"

"How'd you know I have a child with Cassandra?"

"UGH!", Dawn then groaned and finally pushed her way passed Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel, on her way out of the cave, "I'm LEAVING. And when I get home, the Enviornmental Agency WILL be hearing about this. I will expose this trashy show for what it truly is!"

"Yeah", Chris laughed, "Good luck with that, ya host ruinin' bitch! Good luck! If Veronica AND Cassandra can't take me down, what makes you think you will?", in response Dawn shocked them all even more by giving Chris a vulgar middle finger on her way out.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "I never knew Dawn had so much anger in her..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went over to another set of contestants. This time, it was Samey pretending to be Amy, Jasmine and Shawn. All three of them were walking down the only pathway they saw where they had been left at, all the while though, Jasmine was shivering in fear and Samey was worried about Mike & Dawn's safety. Shawn however, was the one most focused on finding a way out;

"I hope Mike and Dawn are alright.", Samey said in a worried tone, "I really really hope they are."

"Huh", Shawn replied, a bit sarcastically, "Never thought you'd care about other people, Amy."

"I'm no-", Samey immediately stopped herself, "I had a change of heart back there."

"Yeah", Shawn replied, seemingly believing it, "I can see it now. Well, good to know!"

"T-thanks."

"I'm worried about Mike and Dawn too", the scared Jasmine then said, "But I'm sure we'll see 'em again soon! Let's get out of this tight, enclosed space first though."

"It's cool Jasmine!", Shawn assured her, "By the smell of things, we're almost outta this cave!"

"You...you can smell something like that?"

"Yeah!", Shawn answered with, "When you're trying to hide from the Zombie Horde, you learn how to make your senses as strong as possible!", though Samey and Jasmine were both confused by that, they followed Shawn's lead regardless. Eventually, they got to the same room that Dawn, Mike, Trent, Chris, Tyler and Ezekiel were in earlier, except they were obviously gone.

"Oh thank god it's not as inclosed!", Jasmine happily said with a very relieved sigh, "A little bit better."

"This looks like the room where they were keeping the guests", Samey then commented, looking at the ruined rope, "But...where are they?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", that scream came from a nearby cave. Jasmine, Shawn and Samey turned their attention to that cave as the screaming continued on and on and got closer and closer to them. Bracing themselves for something evil, they were all surprised when it turned out to be...the other team. Sugar, Topher, Scott and Ella (holding her Doraht) all came running out, and eventually they all tripped on one single pebble that seemed to literally teleport to the location of all their feet. Upon the moment at which they fell to the other team member's feet, said other team members were confused, but relieved;

"Well, it's just the other team!", Samey pointed out, "Phew."

"Not phew!", Scott replied in a panicked tone, getting up. It's notable now that he, Sugar, Ella, Topher and even Ella's Doraht were all covered in painful hornet stings, "THOSE HORNETS IN THAT CAVE ARE CHASING US!", and then they all gasped as the buzzing of trillions of hornets came from the cave, but before they could leave, the Hornets flew out and up to the cave's ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the screams of all of them as they cowered on the ground, even Jasmine due to her claustrophobia. The Hornets made her feel even more enclosed, basically. The Hornets flew right at the ropes supsending the massive spiked platform, and as if wanting to kill them all in a unique way, began chewing on said rope. Only then, did Cassandra and two Elderly woman interns with the name tags 'Marcia' and 'Irene' come walking in. Both of them were average elderly women who had standard short white hair, and were wearing the standard intern uniform. Though Irene had glasses on, Marcia did not.

"HELLO!", she screamed at the two contestants, "YOU HAVE A CHALLENGE TO FINISH! Chris and the guests are freed, GET GOING!"

"Oh dear!", Marcia then said with a gasp, "Look up there!"

"You are an intern, woman", Cassandra rudely replied to her, "You don't-"

"Oh just look up there!", and Irene sternly made Cassandra look up to see the Hornets. Just as Cassandra looked up though, the platform started to twist and break. Irene realized that soon, it would fall, and either impale them all, crush them all, cause them to fall into toxic waste, or both. As such, she took action and said, "Everyone follow me outside!", and as she started rushing outside, Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Topher, Scott, Sugar, Ella and Ella's Doraht wasted no time in following her. Marcia tried to follow, but soon the pebble teleported infront of her and she fell with a;

"Aaaah!", into the toxic waste. Even as the rocks and rubble and hornets crushed by falling rocks fell all around them, Cassandra just stared at the platform in amazement. Not of the platform itself, but literally of the fact that she had a phobia of Hornets. As such, she was frozen in fear. She didn't want them to chase after her. Especially, when she saw the queen. The queen was a massive already mutated hornet, with the classic black/yellow colouring of a bee, but that stream-lined and slender build of a Hornet. She was also, as big as a full grown Grizzly Bear, and she was the hornet who killed the blind children interns, or at least the one who turned them into skeletons. The Queen flew right up to Cassandra's face, freaking the woman out completely and making her show true fear, just before both were distracted by the final suspension rope of the platform breaking. The last thing both of them seemingly saw, was the platform crashing towards them. When it landed on the floor, it broke the circular floor completely and caused toxic waste to splash everywhere and flood the entire room. It was blocked from the exit cave only because said cave was blocked off by falling rocks. With the platform broken, there was now a giant crater leading right into said room from one of the island's minor mountains. While Cassandra, Marcia and the Mutant Hornet Queen seemingly met their ends, Irene was busy leading the others out of the came, all of them screaming and panicking except her, for she was just determined to help them get to safety;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the screams coming from Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Scott, Topher, Ella and Sugar as they desperately followed Irene's lead through crumbling cave, falling rocks, and even through horrendous buzzsaws that many times almost sliced the poor old woman in half, but she still trekked through until they finally made it back outside where Chris, Chef, Veronica and Mike were waiting for them. Chris was still bald and had a gap in his teeth, of course. Upon reaching the outside again, Irene rested on a nearby rock, while the contestants she helped save immediately fell to the ground to rest;

"Finally!", Chris commented, "It's about DAMN time you guys came back!"

"Chris!", Shawn commented, "You can...walk again?"

"Yes yes yes", Chris replied, "Long story short, Dawn quit, her Dorahts are now in toxic waste, and our three original contestants fled the island too. So since the Dorahts also cured me, I can officially be your host again for the rest of the series!"

"Great", Veronica said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure we're ALL happy for that turn of events."

"THANK YOU, Veronica!"

"Wait a minute!", Jasmine then pointed out after she was done kissing the ground of the outdoors, "Where's Cassandra at?"

"She was in the cave!", Scott then said in a worried tone of voice, "She could be trapped down there!"

"GOOD", Chris bluntly stated, "That woman DESERVES to be left there for what she did to me!"

"Okay she's racist and I'm black", Jasmine said to him, "But even I wouldn't want her to ACTUALLY die!"

"I DON'T CARE.", Chris replied, "This show is not about you, it's about ME! ME ME ME ME ME! ME!", Irene just shook her head at this, not approving of what he was saying, "NOT YOU, ME."

"I thought your mother raised you better than that", Irene bluntly said to Chris, and Chris immediately knew who that was;

"Ah! Mrs. Rippley!", he said in a somewhat nervous tone of voice, "My Mom's Next Door Neighbour! H-how's it goin'."

"I've been doin' fine", Irene replied, "Until I was forced into being Ms. Price's intern."

"Cool cool", he then whispered over to Chef, "Escort her to a boat and get her off the island", and Chef promptly went over to escort Mrs. Rippley off of the island, but while Chris talked it could be soon she insisted to Chef she could walk herself to the dock and to the boat, "Now, you all might be wondering, what will we do for elimination tonight?"

"Not really", Samey said, "We're not really wondering what's gonna happen at elimination right now."

"What I'm wonderin' at least", Sugar then added in, "Is WHO WON?"

"Well technically", Chris said, "Dawn won. But, she quit the season because she got butthurt over me throwing her pets into toxic waste back there, so not only am I bald for the rest of the series and have a missing tooth, but she also is technically the one eliminated tonight! Though trust me, if she hadn't quit I would have disqualified her anyway.", Samey was visibly sad for Dawn, as was Mike who had gone to help Samey up to her feet, "And plus, this was CASSANDRA'S challenge, and since Cassandra isn't here, I'm officially CANCELLING this challenge!"

"WHAT?!", everyone gasped in unison;

"So basically", Shawn pointed out, "We did this all for nothing? Aside from Dawn giving up?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Chris replied with.

"No winner?", Topher added;

"Nope!"

"No Loser?", Scott also added;

"Natta."

"What Chris is basically saying", Veronica then intervened, "Is that you should just go back to your cabins and get ready for the next ACTUAL challenge."

"Yeah!", Chris answered with, "What she said!", and though they were groaning, the contestants did indeed follow Chris and Veronica's orders, and went back to their cabins muttering to themselves, and also feeling somewhat confused aswell. Nonetheless, as they and Veronica then walked off, Chris turned to the camera with a smile and began the sign-off, "Well, I might be bald forever now, and also missing a tooth, but the show will still go on! Without Dawn, how will AMY and Jasmine deal? Will Shawn and Jasmine hook up? Mike and AMY? Who will make their cameo happen next? What is up with that Mutant Squirrel?", the Mutant Squirrel then popped up from out of nowhere behind Chris, "FIND OUT, NEXT TIME, ON, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the episode faded to black, and then the credits started rolling, after the credits;

**["HURL OF SHAME" - DAWN]**

*Since she quit and wasn't hurled, a very bitter Dawn is instead shown riding on the Boat of Losers home, angrily looking out at the mutated island, with Irene sitting next to her. Irene soon notices Dawn's bitter mood and addresses it*

Irene - "You know little girl, I may not know you very well, but I know how you feel."

Dawn - "You do?"

Irene - "Yes. I'm an Aura Reader myself, you know. It's very hard for people like us to really make many friends, and of course, your little pets must have been the closest things you ever had."

Dawn - "They were."

Irene - "But don't worry, I know Mr. McLean's mother, I live next-door to her. I think she will be very interested in what her son has been up to."

Dawn - "But shouldn't we let some Environmental Agency know about this?"

Irene - "Trust me, Mother McLean would be much more effective."

*The two smile and laugh to themselves as the scene fades out*

**["HURL OF SHAME" ENDS]**


	8. The Treasure Isle of Dr. McLean

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean, still bald and missing one of his teeth, said as he recapped the previous episode while standing on the island's dock, "Due to my now fixed injuries that I had at the start of the last episode, I had to be temporarily replaced by my Ex-Wife Cassandra. Needless to say, she quickly made sure she secured herself as the worst host in the history of reality television. She put Elderly, Children, and BLIND people at risk! But in the end, she got what she deserved, and so did some giant mutant hornet thing too! Ha! Anyway, during their walk through the mine, many of them stumbled upon some of the most extreme tortures the show has ever seen and probably will ever see because even I consider them sadistic. In the end, Mike and Dawn technically won the challenge, yes, but when Dawn HUMILIATED me infront of everyone and live television, she also ended up quitting the season and stormed off. Because of this, I knew it was best to make NOBODY the winner of the episode, so...yeah. That's pretty much what happened alright.", and then Chris was shown physically again, now he was finishing up this recap, "So who will actually win this time? Will ANYONE actually win this time? Who will LOSE and BE ELIMINATED this time? Or will that person be like Dawn and become a quitter? FIND OUT, TONIGHT, ON, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with this words, the episode faded out to the intro, and then after that, a commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This one is yet another Sonic PSA*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about Corporal Punishment! It's much different than Capital Punishment! That's right, they are NOT the same thing! Capital Punishment is when a very sick and evil man or woman gets put to death for horrible crimes they have committed against other people! Corporal Punishment is when a very naughty child or teen, or young adult, gets paddled or spanked for their mischief. It's also called spanking. That's really all you need to know. Note that as long as the one getting spanked actually did the deed, it is not inherently wrong for them to be spanked. Really, it depends on the parents I guess, they are the ones usually doing this. Not all children will be spanked for what they did though, again, depending on the parents. I hope you all enjoyed this short little PSA! Bye Kids!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went directly to the actual episode at hand. This time however, none of them were in the camp at all. Instead, they were on rafts in the middle of the lake. That's right, every single one of the remaining contestants (Shawn, Jasmine, Mike, Samey, Scott, Topher, Ella and Sugar) were resting on two rafts in the middle of the Island's lake. Obviously, they were separated by teams. The Maggots had one raft to themselves, the Rats had the other. It wasn't very long though, until all of them began groaning and gradually waking up from their sleep. Of all of them, Scott was the first one to speak;

"What the?!", he first said, "Where are we?! Why are we not on the island?!", and then everyone started to panic;

"Oh no!", Ella said, "Where's Elsa?!"

"What?", Sugar responded to her with, "Girl, this ain't about you or your favourite movies, this about the fact WE'RE STUCK ON A RAFT IN TEH MIDDLE OF DA OCEAN!"

"No no!", Ella said in response, "Elsa is my pet Doraht! The one thing I've really been able to snuggle and cuddle up with!", she then gasped, "I must have left her back at the Mess Hall! Oh no!"

"Oh please! We got more important things to worry about!"

"Like what?", Scott asked her;

"Like ME!"

"No!", Topher answered with, "Like me! My hair is going to get so frizzy if stays out here by the water and at the mercy of the sun! SOMEONE HELP ME!", in response Sugar just slapped him. "Hey!", Sugar then raised her hand again, and Topher backed away in fear. Focus then briefly shifted over to the Mutant Maggots, where Jasmine just sighed of relief;

"Well at least we're not in a cave again"

"And we're actually much more safe from Zombie attack now!", Shawn said to all of them, "The only problem is it's very difficult to live off of being on a raft. With scarcity of drinkable water and no real food and all, ya know."

"Yes!", Jasmine replied, "That too!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "She might finally be accepting the truth about Zombies! Yes!"

**[CONFESSIONAL END]**

"Okay, sooooo...", Mike began with, "Aside from caves or zombies, what exactly, um, do any of you guys like, remember how we got here in the first place?"

"I don't have any idea", Samey replied, "I kind of blacked out after breakfast."

"Yeah", Jasmine also added in, "Same here too, actually."

"Infact", Shawn pondered, "The last thing I remember from before blacking out was that I got up, walked into the mess hall, and Chef was serving something, well, different."

**[FLASHBACK FOOTAGE]**

*This flashback takes place in the Mess Hall, all of the contestants remaining in this episode are shown getting their food, and right after Samey gets hers, Shawn walks up and Chef speaks:*

Chef - "Here's some Chicken Butterlini!" *he has somewhat of an evil look to his face* "Enjoy the nap."

Shawn - "Huh?"

Chef - *whistles as if he's innocent*

Shawn - *Shrugs and walks away with meal in his tray*

**[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

"Something tells me the food is what made us fall alseep", Jasmine then bluntly stated;

"Ya know, I was just about to suggest that myself, actually", Shawn also added in to that. Meanwhile, Mike was looking around the raft to see if he could see where the island was, when he stumbled upon something that intrigued him greatly. It was a simple brown fedora hat, just mysteriously left there on the raft, despite the fact nobody left in the game wore a fedora hat at all. Regardless, mike was interested in it, and said;

"Hey, cool, a hat!", and he picked it up, "Reminds me of those cool early detective films and stuff!", and he then put the hat on. However, the hat made him make a deep gasp and he turned into yet another alternate personality. This one was still male like the main Mike was, but also spoke in an australian accent. The first line of dialouge he spoke was:

"Crikey! Looks like we're all drifted out to see! No worries though, nothin' Manitoba Smith can't solve, especially when two adorable Shelia's are at stake here.", everyone was confused;

"Um, Mike?", Jasmine questioned, "Why are you speaking in a horribly fake Aussie accent?"

"Mike?", Manitoba Smith replied, "I thought I said my name is Manitoba Smith, but I know, ya must've been blown away by my aussie charm, eh ya little shelia?", Shawn got a bit jealous/defensive and;

"Okay...dude, really-", but Jasmine interrupted him with;

"Mike, I don't know what possessed you to come up with this character of yours, but really, cut it out."

"Yeah", Samey said, "This isn't the time for your comedy acts. But the gesture's nice."

"Well thanks, blondie!", Manitoba replied, ruffling Samey's hair a bit, "I do my best!"

"Okay, seriously!", Jasmine exclaimed, "Stop with the fake accent already!"

"What fake accent, shelia?", Manitoba said to her, "I don't see anythin' that's fake here! Unless of course", he then smirked and looked right at Jasmine's chest. It took only a few seconds until Jasmine realized what he was talking about and with a grunt she shoved Manitoba right into the lake, knocking the hat off of him in the process. As such, he gasped and turned back into normal Mike once he hit the water. "Huh? Wha-what happened?"

"I don't know", Jasmine, now angry and offended, and folding her arms, said to him, "You tell me."

"Huh?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "I really wish I could tell them all I have MPD but...I don't want them to judge me...mom always said that I was a freak that nobody liked." *sighs sadly* "And I know if they knew I had MPD, they'd probably agree with her."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I'm really starting to question Mike's, well, um, character acting."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Mike climbed back onto the raft, though an angry Jasmine was looking away from him with folded arms the entire time, leaving Mike curious as to why she was mad at him, but he decided not to ask her about it. Either way, before he could so, Samey asked him a question, still pretending to be Amy as she still had the berry on her face to fake Amy's beauty mark;

"That was...odd of you to say Mike?"

"Odd?"

"Well, kinda mean."

"Oh", Mike replied, "You're talking to me about being mean, Amy?"

"Well, I, I was just saying!", Samey quickly saved herself, and then thought of what Amy would say, and then, "To be honest, since I'm Amy and not Samey, that actually kind of turned me on."

"Well...too bad because I don't like being mean!"

"Oh...", Samey once more thought of what Amy would say, and, "Well fine then!"

"Yeah...fine..."

"Yes indeed!"

"Uh-huh."; Following that, Samey was just about to confess to Mike that she wasn't actually Amy, when the sound of three jet skis approached the remaining players. Of course, these skis belonged to Chris, Veronica and Chef. Chris was still bald, and still had a missing tooth. As such, due to this lack of having his good looks, he was not as mean with everyone as he normally is, as if he was indeed, humbled by what Dawn did and said to him previously:

"Well, campers!", Chris said to them, "I see you've all woken up nicely!"

"What kind of an entrance is that?!", Veronica argued with him;

"What do ya mean?"

"You didn't tease them or anything like you normally do", Veronica clarified;

"Hey, you can't always expect my usual brand of sadism", Chris answered smugly with, "I like to mix it up sometimes."

"Bullshit"

"How is that bullshit?"

"You just don't want them to use your ruined looks against you!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"I can break this tie", Topher then opened in with, "He totally does!", and then he continued to laugh a bit in response, only serving to make Chris furtherly mad at them all, until he finally said;

"HEY! I may not have the power to fire Veronica or even torture her at all anymore, but I can still torture and disqualify all of you so QUIET!", and then he continued on, "Now look, my job is a true rat race. All these rats are trying to tear me down from my job and bring me down, and I'm not about to let myself get gobbled up by all those other rats so you are stuck with me until the end of this season and any other future seasons you're in, got it?", everyone of the contestants then nodded, "Good! Now, anyone ready to here the challenge for today?"

"Not really", Samey bluntly said;

"TOO BAD", Chris said, but then Veronica said;

"You know, the old Chris would have just said the challenge to begin with."

"Yeah", Topher said, "He would have! Come on Chris, you may look like a bald and redneck version of yourself but you still got it deep inside! Come on."

"Not helping, Topher."

"I don't think he was necessarily trying to help you Chris", Veronica then mocked, "Of course, neither am I really, but I'm more up front with it because, well, I hate you."

"And I hate you too."

"Awwwww", Chef replied, finding this adorable and sentimental, "Just like the Good Ol' Days!"

"Ugh", Chris then groaned, "Fine! Since Veronica wants to move ahead with the challenge so badly, let's to that! Simply put, your challenge is once more going to be put into two parts", he then explained, "This first part is very simple, you simply have to get your raft to the shore of the island", he then pointed to the direction of the island, "Which is that way."

"That's it?", Shawn asked;

"Yes. That's it."

"You know", Topher added in, "The Old Chris would have added more to that challenge. Not as much as Cassandra, but still more."

"Yes", Veronica also taunted him with, "He would."

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE OLD ME!", Chris shouted in anger, "THERE IS NO OLD OR NEW ME, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN NORMAL ME! SHUT UP ALREADY!", and after everyone quieted down, Chris continued, "The point is, the challenging part is that, well, the lake has it's own share of mutant creatures in it too. Aside from that, yes, it is the easiest challenge in Total Drama history. Or at least the simplest. Though it will be harder in part two. Infact, the first team to reach the shore will get an advantage in part two, actually. So...yeah."

"Really though", Topher said, "That's it?"

"MOVING ON, GET STARTED WITH THE CHALLENGE!", and Chris, Chef and Veronica then drove off, leaving the contestants to themselves. Of course, this also meant that the challenge had officially begun. As one might have expected, Jasmine wasted no time at all in becoming her team's leader for this challenge, and instantly but on a commanding tone of voice when she turned back to them;

"Alright!", she opened up with, "We've got to move quick, Maggots! Shawn, Mike, you two get down in the water and start rowing in the rear, Sam-I mean Amy, you and I will take the sides to give extra speed, everybody got that?!"

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!", the rest of her team replied, and they all promptly went to their stations and began rowing immediately. Following that, things went over to the Toxic Rats, who still had yet to start rowing at all despite the fact the Mutant Maggots already had a lead on them because they started rowing sooner. Of course, this was because the team was busy arguing the entire time. For example:

"I say Chris Jr. should row!", was Scott's argument;

"What?!", Topher replied, actually somewhat disgusted to be called that, "How dare you call me that! Chris is like totally lame and ugly now without his hair and middle tooth!", Topher responded, "I think I'd much rather be a Veronica 2.0 nowadays, to be honest. Unless Chris can get his luster back."

"Fine", an annoyed Scott replied, "Veronica Jr."

"That's a much more dignified name nowadays", Topher replied proudly, "But really though, I think anyone else BUT me should go. As Veronica's younger male version, I totally should keep my hair from being ruined by the, well, you know."

"If you're Veronica's younger self now", Sugar pointed out with a giggle, "How come you ain't wearin' any pink?", and then right when the screen cut back to Topher he was suddenly wearing a pink version of his normal shirt with bright pink pants and matching pink sneakers. Every one on the raft except him was confused how he was able to change clothes at all, "How the-?"

"It's better you not ask", Topher replied, "I won't tell you anyway."

"Oh...kay", was Sugar's only response.

"Yeah I would have had my hair dyed too, but that took too much time", Topher replied, "Besides, I think I'm keeping this colour anyway, for now. ANYWAY, so, who's rowing cuz again, not gonna be me!"

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, why me?"

"Because what if that shark comes and tries to eat me?!", Scott panicked, clearly getting scared, "I don't wanna be shark food, just like how Chris doesn't wanna be Rat food!"

"Please friends!", Ella then said, walking up to them, "Let's not fight over this! I think we can easily find a much more peaceful solution to this!"

"Oh really?", Sugar asked, "Like what?"

"Well, perhaps we draw straws?"

"I don't have any straws", Scott answered her with;

"Me neither", Topher added in;

"Well", Ella then thought about the situation, "Eeenie Meanie Minie Moe?"

"Too oldschool", Topher replied, "I wanna try something more modern."

"Pfft", Scott folded his arms and mocked, "Snob."

"Well then...", Ella then really thought hard, "How about...um."

"I got an idea!"

"Oh really Sugar! That's wonderful! What is it?"

"THIS!", and she promptly shoved Ella right into the water, "YOU push us!"

"My dress!", Ella then whined, shocked at what Sugar had just done;

"Hey!", a laughing Sugar said, "No Pain, no game!"

"Well", Ella then pretended to stop caring, "Fine, you do have a point!"

"AND YOU GET IN THERE TOO!", and Sugar then rudely shoved a terrified Scott into the water too;

"AAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGH!", Scott screamed, "THE SHARK! THE SHARK! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"HEY!", Sugar replied, "I don't see no Shark!"

"But why not HIM?"

"Cuz he has a good reason!", Sugar replied, "Us Pageant folk know how hard it is to take care of hair, and how much of a pain it is to fix it back up a second time!"

"Exactly!", Topher said in response, "Finally, someone who understands it!"

"So, START ROWIN'!", Sugar then yelled at Ella and Scott with, "We're already behind the other time!", and in response, though reluctantly, Ella and Scott began rowing their rafts.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - *smiling a very big grin* "BEST. MOMENT. OF. MY. LIFE!" *giggles a bit* "EVER!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, a helicopter was shown arriving on the Island's shore. It wasn't seen by the contestants, but the helicopter was Green and had a Green circle on the front of it (the cockpit) with a spike-toothed grin and it's windows were tinted black to give the illusion of black eyes. Also, not to mention they had green dots in the center as if pupils. On the side of the helicoptermwritten in white, was the word 'COGREEN20'. This helicopter landed on the shore of the island normally, and once it did, it's side doors opened up and several people in executive type suits stepped out of them, followed by a very elderly white woman, at least in her 80's and at most in her 90's, but she could be even older than that, with grey hair done in a bun style, a dark and black early 1900's dress, and matching dark shoes. She also had a belt in her hands, for unknown reason. She had a very angry look on her face as the executive people spoke to her;

"Ma'am...why do you need the belt?"

"Oh you'll see", she coldly replied to him, "This was my husband's belt. It's never failed me in all the past Thirty-Five or so years and I know it won't fail me now."

"Very well ma'am", the man replied, "What shall we do now?"

"Well you can go have a look around the island", she said to them, "I'll wait here."

"Are you sure about that, Ma'am?"

"Yes", she answered, "I am sure. I would not have said anything if I wasn't sure."

"Very well Ma'am", and with a slid bow to her, the men were all on their way. Meanwhile, the woman, with the belt on her lap, just sat on the landed helicopter as if she was waiting for someone to arrive. She then turned to the camera and said the following words:

"Just so you know, it's time for another commercial break.", and with those words, things went directly to yet another commercial break:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This footage of Sonic walking with a paddle in his hands, he walks up to several people bent over a couch and restrained at their wrists and ankles. One of them is a man with short crew-cut brown hair, a green shirt with a white tie, and blue jean pants. The second is a blonde haired woman, with short hair, a dark pink shirt and a purple skirt. The other person was an anthro fish-like being, wearing a police uniform. All three of them have duct tape over their mouths*

Sonic - "Kids, remember my talk to you about corporal punishment? Well, it's time you see it in action! All three of these people here have committed horrible acts upon people! These two!" *he points the paddle at them* "Have punished their kid for absurd things! Man, I was appalled when I visited their town in Colorado and saw it! I do PSAs for children like these and they undo everything I teach! Disgusting!" *he spits at them* "And this guy", he turns it to the police fish guy, "Is the Police Chief of the now destroyed Bikini Bottom! He was involved in a town-wide conspiracy to ruin one innocent guy's life repeatedly and arrest and innocent teacher for stuff her student did! Man when he revealed that to me when he washed up on shore I laughed his face! Now, thanks to me being a part of the CoGreen20 organization, I get to publicly paddle these horrible people on international television for their horrible crimes!" *he then prepares to begin the paddling*

*All three of them get 150 smacks on their bottoms in a grueling and ridiculously long sequence that I don't have the time to type out*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

*Following that, things went back to the actual episode at hand, with the two teams rowing through the extremely large lake waters. The Maggots were much farther than the Rats were, as the Rats spent so much time arguing rather than rowing like the Maggots did. Jasmine was in full force as the leader of the Maggots at this time, and she was making sure they were all pitching in and helping with rowing the raft;

"That's it team!", she said to them all, "Row! Row! We can't let the other team get ahead of us at all! Can't even give them a chance!", and of course her team listened to her orders, but of course, Samey felt the need to have a chat with her while they did so:

"Say, Jasmine", Samey asked, "Is it alright for us to talk while we row?"

"I don't see why not", Jasmine answered with, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well", Samey then spoke low enough so that the others couldn't hear them talk, "Do you think the time has come for me to, well, reveal the truth now?"

"I don't know", Jasmine replied in the same tone, "Chris might disqualify you if you do."

"Yeah, but, I'm tired of lying to Mike."

"I understand", Jasmine said to her, "In the end it's your decision, I mean, well, are you sure?"

"Not really."

"Well, what's keeping you from telling the truth?"

"Well, not only Chris, but also, well, how Mike will react."

"What makes you wanna tell the truth?"

"Well, how Mike will react, and how easier it would be to talk to him."

"Both have good points", Jasmine continued saying to her, "In the end though, I can't make you choose."

"Well, which one would you personally go with?"

"To be honest...I don't know."

"Well", Jasmine replied, "I would like to see you have plenty of time, but Mike could be eliminated at any moment in the future so, you might want to decide quick. Sooner or later, he is going to find out the truth."

"That is another good point", Samey answered, "I'll tell him when we're on the shore!"

"Yeah, that sounds good!", and as they both smiled and continued to row towards the shore. Of course, while the girls were finishing their talk, this meant the two guys on the team, Mike and Shawn, were having their own talk while they were pushing the raft forward in the water. They were also talking soft enough so that the girls could not hear them, and Mike was the one who started the talk, with:

"So, Shawn! How goes it?"

"It goes good, my man", Shawn replied, "Not a single zombie attack yet! Goin' good so far, good so far."

"Yeah, yeah", Mike answered with, "So...what do ya think of, well, Amy?"

"She's a total bitch, dude."

"Yeah I know", Mike answered with, "But I have this, well, feeling about her. That she's not exactly what she seems."

"Ya mean how you thought Jasmine's boobs were fake?"

"What? No, I don't think they're fake!", Mike replied, "Manitoba Smith does!"

"But Manitoba Smith is, well, you pretending to be him."

"Well...I...well..."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Oh dear...well...I...um, it's either I take the blame for insinuating Jasmine's boobs were fake, or I confess that I have MPD...why do I have to choose?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Okay, Shawn", Mike said with a sigh, "There's something I gotta confess to you."

"You're gay?"

"What? No!", Mike replied with a raised eyebrow, "Not that there's anything with that but, I have feelings for a girl here."

"Oh". Shawn replied, "Well, if you were gay I would have been alright with that, man."

"I'm not gay."

"I wasn't saying you were!"

"I know...I know."

"So", Shawn then changed the topic, "What is it that you actually wanted to reveal to me?"

"Well, funny thing actually", Mike then made a nervous laugh, "You see, I have-", but their conversation was interrupted, however, by a large and loud:

"RAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", and that roar came from, literally, a giant Mutated Squid/Octopus, specifically an Octopus. It was many times the size of the raft and the contestants both, more than capable of eating them all in one big bite, basically. It also dropped a crushed Pineapple and a crushed half-circle shaped rock down from one of it's tentacles, and once they fell on the raft, the remains of a crushed pink starfish and a crushed yellow sponge could be seen popping out from the crushed pineapple. Needless to say, the unified reaction from the Maggots to this thing was:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the octopus in response, just roared that same roar yet again and began swiping it's tentacles at the Mutant Maggots. Jasmine and Samey immediately just jumped off of the raft, and Mike and Shawn went underneath it to hide instead. This however, didn't work to their advantage seeing as how the Giant Octopus was infact, a sea creature, after all. Following that, things went right back to the Maggots being attacked by the Giant Octopus. While the beast continued roaring, it wasn't long before all of the screaming Maggots were grabbed by it's large tentacles and picked up into the air by the large monster. Of course, all of them continued to scream, and when the Octopus picked all of them up, it also broke right through their raft. Only then did focus briefly go over to the Helicopter where Chris, Chef and Veronica were sitting and watching. Chris was wearing an Octopus hat over his bald head and turned to the camera to say:

"Oh yeah!", he yelled this down to the contestants, "Forgot to mention that Lake Wawanakwa is home to various species of Octopus and Squid! Yeah. There also used to be a tiny island with just a palm tree in the middle of the place too. Apparently it was confused with being part of the Pacific Ocean alot of the time. Yeah. Just thought I'd add some fun little trivia for ya!"

"Would you PLEASE just shut up already!", Veronica bluntly said to him;

"What? I'm the host! I'm Chris McLean! I'm the reason everyone watches this show!"

"No you're not", Veronica answered with, "Your the one BLOCKING what everyone WANTS to watch on this show."

"Hmph", Chris folded his arms and looked away from Veronica, "FINE, bitch.", and then focus went right back to the Giant Octopus and the Mutant Maggots, though nothing new was really happening with them. As such, focus went over to the Toxic Rats instead. Scott and Ella continued pushing the raft further from the rear by swimming, while Sugar and Topher remained standing on the top of the raft. Topher was just sitting and looking at his reflection in the water, while Sugar was filing her nails. Scott was silently pushing the raft, while Ella was humming to herself while doing so. Infact, none of them even seemed to notice the Giant Octopus at all. However, there was another monster in the lake that they did infact notice. That monster, of course, was none other than Fang. Fang of course, had a grin on his face as he appeared right behind Scott. After a few seconds of staying behind Scott, Fang tapped Scott on the shoulder, making him turn around with a:

"Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Scott immediately jumped into the air, and got onto the roof just in time to avoid being bitten by Fang, who then started circling the raft, naturally not even thinking about biting Ella at all, simply circling around the raft. Scott, was busy panicking on the raft the entire time, running in circles around Topher and Sugar while screaming, "AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! THE SHARK'S GOT US SURROUNDED! HE'S GOT US SURROUNDED! WE'RE FREAKIN' DOOMED! WE'RE ALL GONNA GET EATEN! CHRIS HAS LEFT US TO DI-"

"SHUT UP!", those words came from Sugar, who just bluntly slapped Scott across the face, sending him to the ground too. "AIN'T NOBODY GONNA GET EATEN BY NO SHARK!"

"Bu-bu-bu-but"

"But WHAT?!"

"BEHIND YOU!", and of course Scott pointed to behind Sugar, where Fang had jumped onto the raft and was right behind Sugar. This revelation, of course, got Topher to also get scared and just look on in horror. Sugar just replied with a;

"Behind me?", and she turned and saw Fang grinning and showing off his teeth right infront of her. Sugar wasn't scared though, infact, after looking Fang up and down, she said, "GET OFF MAH RAFT, YA BLOCKIN' THE SUN!", and then she punched Fang right in the belly. This sent Fang flying right into the eye of the Giant Octopus. Fang fell back into the lake water, while the Octopus now had a black eye. The Octopus' response was a very angry;

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!", aswell as dropping Shawn, Jasmine, Mike and Samey down back onto the raft, and then it followed up with another, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" before slamming it's tentacles down onto the raft, sending the screaming Jasmine, Shawn, Mike and Samey flying into the air coincidentally towards the island.

"Way to go Sugar!", Topher then complained, "You indirectly made the enemy head TOWARDS the goal."

"Now now!", Ella then said as she also got onto the raft, "I'm sure Sugar didn't MEAN to do that! Neither did the Octopus! It was simply fate. Besides, it wouldn't be a challenge if it wasn't hard!"

"Why ain't you pushin' the raft, MISSY?!", Sugar then angrily exlaimed in response;

"I...I just-"

"YOU JUST WHAT?!"

"I just-"

"Oh wait, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU JUST WHATEVAH!", Sugar rudely interrupted, "YOU NEED TO BE PUSHIN THE RAFT!", and Sugar promptly shoved Ella back into the water, "GET TO YOUR WORK FOR THE TEAM! Unless, a' course, YOU'RE the one tryin' to sabotage the team like this!"

"What?!", Ella said with a gasp, "Goodness, no!"

"Yeah!", Scott added in, trying to keep the blame off of him and on Ella, "She might have been the REAL one who sabotaged us back in the Ice challenge, rather than Lightning!"

"And I guess the only way to find out, is to see if she actually can get us to the shore or not!"

"I would NEVER do something so evil!"

"Then all the more reason to prove it!", Scott smugly answered with, "Right?"

"Oh...okay.", and Ella continued pushing the raft, this time pushing the entire rest of her team rather than being helped by Scott. Focus meanwhile, then shifted over to the Island's shore, with the COGREEN20 Helicopter still landed and the Old Woman still waiting with belt in-hand right beside it. It didn't take very long for the Mutant Maggots, screaming, to all land on the shore. Of course, as soon as they did, Chris, Veronica and Chef arrived.

"Congratulations, Mutant Mag-"

"CHRISTIAN WILLARD MARTIN MCLEAN!", the Old Woman then bellowed at the top of her lungs, "YOU GET DOWN HERE ON THIS SHORE THIS INSTANT!"

"Willard?", was Chef and Veronica's response to that, Chris on the other hand was in shock and didn't move the helicopter or anything;

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, YOUNG MAN?", the Old Woman then shouted once more, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!", and Chris, with a gulp, lowered the helicopter down. Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Mike, Veronica and Chef were all confused while Chris had a very worried look to his face as he had to approach the Old Woman;

"Uh, Chris, who is this old lady?", Chef asked;

"M-m-m-m-my Mother.", was all Chris could say before the woman suddenly grabbed him by the ear;

"THAT'S RIGHT, I AM YOUR MOTHER!", the Old Woman continued to yell at him, "AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SO DARN EVIL, LITTLE MISTER! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF, AND I RAISED YOU THE BEST I COULD TO BE ANYTHING BUT THAT! I RAISED YOU TO BE RESPECTFUL OF OTHER PEOPLE!"

"But Mom!", Chris whined, "What about the ratings?!"

"I NOR GOD DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE RATINGS!", she snapped back at him, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE GARBAGE LIKE HOW YOU DO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TORTURE INNOCENT CHILDREN FOR RATINGS AND ATTENTION, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THROW SOME INNOCENT GIRLS PETS INTO TOXIC WASTE!"

"I'm, I'm sorry mommy!", Chris then whined to her again;

"Sorry's NOT good enough for this, Christian", she continued, "I remember from during the Vietnam War, your father gave me his favorite belt while I was still pregnant with you and your sister. He told me it would symbolize how he will be with me in spirit especially when dealing with my two children if anything were to happen to him during the war, which of course, did happen. It's amazing though, how you were the only one who ever needed it."

"No, not here mom! Not that and not here!"

"Come Christian", she then grabbed his ear, and began dragging him into the Helicopter, "You have a lesson to learn about respect, AGAIN!"

"ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!", he continued to complain, "No! NO MOM PLEASE! COME ON!", and then the two were inside the helicopter. After a moment of silence, the following sounds could be heard from inside the helicopter after the doors were shut;

*SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK*  
*SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK*  
*SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK*

and not to mention:

"OOOOOWWWWWW!", "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!", "OOOOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOOH!", "AAAUUUUUUUGH!" and similar noises being heard during those smacks. Outside, many of the contestants actually did laugh a bit, all of them smiled though, being full well able to imagine what Chris was getting inside that helicopter. Chef and Veronica also smiled, for much the same reason. Once all the smacks had stopped, it was but a few moments until the helicopter door opened and Chris along with his mother walked out, his mother still having the belt in her hands. Chris was holding onto and rubbing his sore bottom and hissing from the pain that had been thrusted onto him.

"So", Veronica, still smiling from knowing what punishment Chris just got seconds ago, "With all due respect, um, who exactly are you, besides Chris McLean's mother, Ms. McLean?"

"Well if you must know", the woman replied, "My name is Grimhilde McLean, and I'm the founder and executive director of the CoGreen20 organization.", she then explained, "We are an enviornmental agency not only dedicated to the enviornment, but also to administering public corporal punishment to all those who damage it. We have recently had the United Nations sign an international law that permits us to do so in all of the world's countries no matter what their laws about corporal punishments are."

"Oh", Veronica replied with, "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McLean. "

"Oh I'm not leaving yet!", Grimhilde then quickly added in, "I am going to be staying until the end of this episode to make SURE my young man doesn't do anything satanic for the rest of the day!"

"Mooom!"

"HUSH", and it was then that attention was brought on to the bushes behind them all, where the other men of the COGREEN20 organization stepped out of. All of them were basic men in black suits that had green ties. They also all wore masks with the same face as their helicopter for some unknown reason. Two of them were black (of African descent), one was Indian (As in from India), three were Native American/Canadian Indian, and the five others were all white/Caucasian. Their hair colours couldn't be seen because they also had fedora hats on alongside their masks.

"Ms McLean!", one of them, a black man with the name tag saying Denzel Randall Tanner reported, "We have a Code Red on this island."

"It's that serious?!", Grimhilde then said as she took her cellphone out, "I guess I'll have to-", and then suddenly a loud;

*SCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH* was heard from up above, and everyone turned to see a horrific site. It was the mutated Queen Hornet from the previous episode, having somehow broken out of her tomb in the caves, survived, and also furtherly mutated into an even more frightening creature. Not only was she now the size of a five story building, but she also had a much more elongated neck and a similar styled head aswell. She had two extra mandibles extending at her mouth area, and her antenae were more armored aswell. As such her main body segments were: The head, the neck, the front thorax, the back thorax, and the stinger thorax. Yes, there was a bit of thorax before her stinger. Her wings were also bigger, but still like a normal hornets. For legs, she kept six, but the middle two were dwarfed by her other two, and all six had very long, sharp, scythe like attachments on the ends. The final piece of her new look, of course, were the multiple red eyes on the front of her head, now much more than two, it was hard to tell how many. She had at least eight or possibly even ten. She still retained the black and yellow colouring, however. Everyone, even Grimhilde, panicked when the Hornet Queen appeared, and immediately swooped down towards them. Grimhilde and the CoGreen20 people tried to escape in their helicopter, but just as they began flying off, the Hornet Queen flew right into it and made it swirl higher into the air. Everyone gasp.

"Mom!", Chris cried out just moments before the Hornet Queen then flew into the Helicopter again, this time bring down one of it's front legs and impaling the Helicopter completely, the Helicopter immediately exploded in a fiery infernal, definitely spelling the end of the line for Grimhilde and her CoGreen20 posse, if not the CoGreen20 organization as a whole. "MOM! NO!", Chris cried out, but amazingly, it was just then, as the Hornet Queen flew off to parts unknown, that the Toxic Rats arrived at the scene at long last.

"We made it!", Sugar cried out happily;

"Yeah!", Topher replied, "What was with that explosion."

"You wanna know?", Chris then said in a dramatic and sad sounding tone, facing away from the team, "You wanna KNOW what just happened?"

"Yeah...I asked, didn't I?"

"MY MOM JUST DIED!", and then suddenly when he turned around he was actually happy, "THAT WRINKLY OLD ANCIENT BITCH JUST DIED!", everyone just gasped in response to that;

"You're HAPPY about this?", Samey replied;

"HELL YEAH!", Chris replied, everyone continuing to look at him with shocked expressions stuck in a permanent gasp, "DAMN RIGHT I AM! Anyway, now, your challenge today has had ALOT of time done on it already so we've REALLY gotta move on! So, here's the deal for part two!", he then brought up a television screen with the snap of a finger, "You see, one of our old contestants was, well, since my mom can't belt me for what I say anymore with that old sack of bitch being dead, we forcibly went over to his mansion and used his contracts to force him into a treasure chest against his will and buried him alive in the chest for you to find, it's CODY!", and then on the screen, Cody was revealed to indeed be, trapped in a treasure chest underground. He was much different than he once was though.

Nowadays, Cody actually had a single piercing on his left ear, and had tribal tattoos: two above his nipples, one by his belly button, and one on his left arm. He also had a star tattoo on his bottom. But his body stype also changed. He was still skinny, but he was noticeably more athletic-looking than he was before. He even had a little bit of abs, too. His hair style was also different. It was more spikey than it was before, and completely different, it was spiked to go upwards, and to some people seemed slanted, hard to fully describe. It was thick ontop, but gradually became thinner as it went down. His outfit was also different; he now wore a white sleeveless undershirt with a v-neck under a burgundy coloured collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt always open most of the time. He also had black skinny jeans on alongside burgundy coloured shoes. His voice was also completely different now too, simply put, he sounded almost exactly like Canadian Dragon: Jim Short's voice actor, Vante Vasco. It was a smoother and sexier sounding voice compared to his original one.

"Yo!", Cody called out from the box, a walkee-talkie clearly next time, "This ain't cool, Chris! I'm the richest dude in the world now AND my own singer, when I get outta here I'm gonna make you pay, ya heard me?!"

"Oooh!", Chris mocked, "I'm SOOOOO scared of CODY!", Chris then laughed, "Yeah I don't care if you beat Veronica and Alejandro or not, ya still Cody man, whether you like it or not."

"Oh you dissing my name now? Man, you askin' for it! You just don't get it do you?"

"Look", Chris then turned off the sound of the thing, "The point is, both of you two teams have to go in there, find Cody, take these shovels", he then had Chef throw all of them shovels, "And dig him back up. We don't have as much time as we would earlier to GO GO GO GO!", and Chris pointed them towards the forest, meaning that was the direction they all ran to. The television screen went back into the ground. Little did they know, but the mutant squirrel from previous episodes was then following them. Chris meanwhile, got a call on his cellphone, coming from Cody:

"YO! CHRIS!", an angry Cody replied, "Did you just hang up on me?!"

"Uh, yeah I did."

"Listen, I really AM the Codester now!", Cody bluntly told Chris, "I am actually more famous than me. So unless I'm in a birthday gift box for one of my fangirls, I'm pretty sure my fans ain't gonna like me forced into a tight space!"

"Well that's what you get for trying to be more famous than me, NERD!", and Chris promptly laughed maniacally before hanging up and throwing his cellphone into the lake. Veronica's only response was;

"Why couldn't I have said that?", before things immediately cut over to the contestants. All of the contestants, of course, were no longer at the beach and were actually in some type of swamp like area, all of them digging and calling out Cody's name, while the Mutant Squirrel ran past the majority of them, until it found Ella. The squirrel climbed onto Ella's shoulder and began squeaking, gaining her attention while all of the others around here were tending to themselves;

"Oh hello there little mutant squirrel!", Ella politely greeted to it, "How are you doing on this fine evening?", the squirrel in response made various squeak noises that took up about two minutes worth of dialouge, "I see! And you know where I should start digging?", and in response, the squirrel nodded, and then seemingly offered to lead Ella to the location, "Why thank you, little squirrel! I greatly appreciate your help!", the squirrel just made intelligable squeaks in response. While Ella followed the squirrels directions somehow, the other contestants continued digging, only to find objects that were useless. Scott dug up a golden toilet, Jasmine dug up a nest of eggs, only for the giant mutant allgiator with tentacles for front legs to appear and make her nervously run off before the mother gator gave chase, Topher dug up a mirror, Sugar dug up the remains of the COGREEN20 helicopter, Shawn dug up several pure black burned bodies, Samey dug up a pair of boxers from season one and threw them away in disgust, Mike dug up an old 1950's radio, and then finally Ella had actually been led by the squirrel to outside the swamp's area, where she started digging herself until she actually bumped into something that was actually useful, a treasure chest, and she happily gasped, "Oh my! You were right! The treasure chest! You led me right to it after all!", the squirrel, standing next to her by the hole, nodded in a happy response. And soon enough, Ella had the chest opened, and gasped at what she saw. Obviously, Cody was inside the treasure chest, but also, so was none other than, Ella's pet Doraht, "Elsa!", and it didn't take but a few seconds for Elsa to 'mew' and then jump back into Ella's arms happily, "Oh you're still alive!"

"Yeah", Cody said as he stood up from the treasure chest too, "That little cat thing was put in the chest with me, don't worry though, I was nice to it, since it didn't seem to wanna hurt me at all or anythin'."

"Well thank you for being so kind to Elsa!", Ella answered Cody with, "I must admit, I admire your kindness to animals aswell as your songs from season three."

"Heh", Cody responded with proudly, "You should check out my new songs ever since I went solo from the Drama Direction. They're callin' me the new Dustin Beebler, infact! And that's a name I'm actually proud of!"

"Yes, I've heard."

"But anyway", Cody then looked at Elsa being in Ella's arms, "Gotta say, been a while since I was here. And seein' you with that, well, cat looking thing, really reminds me of my time with my own put from this island. Never saw him again after season one."

"Oh my", Ella replied with, "Well, I hope you and your friend can reunite someday!"

"Yeah", Cody said with a sigh, "He was a little squirrel I helped nurse back to health when I found him injured. He actually helped me out quite a bit in return. I always wondered what happened to him", and the entire time he didn't even notice the Mutant Squirrel was climbing onto his shoulders, rather than trying to hurt him though, it seemed to actually be very happy to see him for some reason.

"Did you say...squirrel?"

"Yeah!", Cody replied, "Didn't you hear me?", and it was then that the Mutant Squirrel happily squeaked and tapped on Cody's ear a bit to get his attention. With a "Huh?", Cody turned to see the mutated creature on his shoulder. At first he was taken back by the creature, until he looked at the creature more closely and said, "C-Conker? Is, is that you?", the squirrel squeaked in response and Cody held it infront of him in his hands, "Where ya been, bud? I've been lookin' all over for you ever since I left the island! Oh man has the Codester missed ya!", and then he and Conker shared a hug. Ella found this so touching, but Cody and Conker's moment continued, "Did that jerk-ass Chris do this to ya, bro?", he said to the squirrel, "Cuz if so I swear he's gonna be deader than he already is for lockin' me in that chest!", the squirrel just squeaked and made a gesture like he doesn't care that he's mutated, just that he's reunited with Cody at long last. And then, speak of the devil, it was then that Veronica, Chris and Chef along with the other remaining contestants arrived at the scene.

"Oh great", Veronica said in unhappy tone of voice, "Someone actually let him out."

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too, bitch", Cody promptly replied in a similar spiteful tone, still holding Conker in his arms. Cody was then escorted away from the scene, with Conker, by two interns as Chris continued on, but Cody looked back, saw Chris, and laughed, "HA! O-M-F-G! Dang Dude, what the heck happened to ya HAIR?!"

"INTERNS! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Woah-woah-woah, WOAH!", Cody promptly shoved him off of him, "NO TOUCHY. I don't want you roughin' me up before my next gig, I don't need no bruises on my tats or anything when I go up on stage. I'll escort myself to the phone so I can my yacht to pick me up, capeech? Remember, I can pay ya FAR more than HE can.", he interns just nodded and made evil smirks at Chris, who was shocked at their defiance of his orders as they basically let Cody call the shorts on his escort off the island.

"They'll pay for that", was all Chris muttered before turning back to the remaining contestants, "ANYWHO. Now, you guys would think that this means the Toxic Rats win, right?"

"Um yeah", Mike replied, "Their team member did find Cody."

"And Elsa!", Ella happily replied, with her Doraht happily purring while nuzzling up to her.

"Well, you're RIGHT!", Chris then said, with a laugh, "Almost got ya there, didn't I? Haha! The Toxic Rats have won almost completely thanks to Ella!", and then Topher clapped while Scott pretended to cheer, while Sugar just scowled and growled in anger;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh I am NOT gonna let ELLA be the saviour of the team. EVER. HELL TO THE NO!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hold up!", Sugar then exclaimed, breaking everything up, "Technically, Ella brought JOY to someone. She brought joy to Cody, and he was a contestant at one time! And I heard you told Dawn that having joy on this show between contestants is wrong or somethin', right?"

"Wow, good point, Sugar!", Chris replied with, "And you're right, that against the rules while I'm host of this show! Ella, YOU ARE INSTANTLY DISQUALIFIED!", and then almost everyone gasped, Sugar however, cheered a loud;

"YES!"

"What?!", was Ella's response;

"YOU BROUGHT CODY JOY BY BRINGING BACK HIS PET SQUIRREL!", Chris then yelled at Ella with, "I SAID LAST EPISODE TO DAWN, CONTESTANTS DON'T GET JOY ON THIS SHOW! THEY GET PAIN AND THEY GET HUMILIATION! THAT'S ALL THEY DESERVE! I'M TRYING HARD ENOUGH ALREADY TO MAKE CODY'S NOW SUDDENLY FABULOUS LIFE MISERABLE AGAIN AND IT'S HARDLY WORKING, AND NOW YOU MAKE IT HARDLY WORK ANYMORE! SO FAR THAT, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA AND INSTANTLY ELIMINATED JUST LIKE DAWN WHEN SHE QUIT!"

"But-", Ella was interrupted by Sugar;

"You heard the man with the dead old hag for a momma!", Sugar then said, "BEAT IT!", Sugar replied;

"What was that, Sugar?", Chris replied;

"What?"

"You called my dead old hag of a mother, a dead old hag!"

"But you just did to!"

"You see", Chris rpelied, "I'm ALLOWED to insult the dead old bitch like that because I'm her son. You are NOT, because she is my mother and I'm your host. So, do you know what this means?"

"Wait what?! That don't make no sense! I actually insulted her LESS than you did!"

"Yeah but I'm her son and I'm allowed to hate and insult the dead burnt up old hag face!", Chris bluntly answered with, "You have to respect and like her because you are all tortured by me on a daily basis! As such, YOU AND ELLA ARE BOTH ELIMINATED INSTANTLY AND DISQUALIFIED, AND AS SUCH, THE TOXIC RATS ARE OFFICIALLY MADE THE LOSERS!"

"WHAT?!", all of the Toxic Rats replied, Sugar fainted at the words that she had lost the competition.

"We have to lose THREE people now?!", Topher replied, in shock;

"NO!", Chris replied, "You're losing Ella and Sugar because I said so."

"Oh", Topher was suddenly not shocked at all, "Well, that's sad. Would've been a good twist. Veronica probably would've done that to us." Veronica just had a smug smirk on her face as she looked over to an angry and growling Chris, who just gritted his teeth and said;

"Let's get to the elimination ceremony already!", and that's just what the episode did.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Today was AMAZING! I didn't have to lift a single finger in my plan today! Plus, lookie what I found while digging!" *Snickers evily as he holds up the Chris McLean immunity idol.*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things moved right on to the elimination ceremony of the episode, where Scott and Topher were gathered to see Sugar and Ella hurled by the Hurl of Shame. First up was the still completely fainted Sugar, who was actually already in the Hurl of Shame catapult. She was still completely fainted, and it took Chef plus three of the main interns to not only lift her, but also to pull the lever. Chef called out to the interns as he and them all prepared to pull the lever,

"THREE...TWO...ONE!", and they all pulled the lever at once and sent Sugar flying off into the distance. Because she was fainted, she didn't say or scream a single line of dialouge at all.

"Well that takes care of that!", Chris replied with a smile as he then turned to Ella, who was also holding Elsa in her arms "Now Ella, even though you comitted one of the worst crimes on this show imaginable, giving another contestant joy and a sign of hope, since you are awake unlike Sugar, I will let you have a few final words before you go. Just don't steal time away from my sign off."

"Well", Ella puts Elsa into the catapult before herself, and then says, "Since I won't have to worry about any rules anymore. Now I can sing whenever I want!", and then she lifted her arms into the air as a musical cue started playing and the other team members were suddenly there with no logical explanation at all.

_**[SONG - "I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE"]** _

*Musical cue starts playing and cute animals, both mutant and non-mutant, such as birds, deer, bunnies and squirrels, start appearing, Chris gets confused*

Chris - "Huh? Wha-what the? I didn't okay a musical a bit!" *Veronica can be seen standing with the camera crew, having pressed a button on one of the floating cameras to start the musical, she smirks and gives Chris the middle finger*

Ella - "My time on the show is finished and done! But that's not to say I didn't have fun!" *Chris gets annoyed* "I'll do my best not to cry, but now I have to say goodbye!" *dances around while the birds fly around her and land on her finger, the deer nudges Chris a bit,*

Chris - "No! Knock it off!"

Ella - "I came on Total Drama, and survived it just fine! With only minor damage to the base of my spine!" *Deer keeps nudging Chris, Birds still flying around Ella* "I gave it my best try! But now I have to say Goodbye. I'll miss you all from Tall to Small" *For tall she went over to Jasmine, for small she gave Samey a friendly hug* "And even this little gnoooome!" *suddenly an actual living gnome pops out of the ground and waves goodbye to her* "And even though I didn't meet my true prince, at least my heart did not wince, and now i'm headed home!" *Chris gestures for Chef to go after her, Chef runs for Ella* "I broke the rules and now I'm paying the price!" *the birds lift her into the air before Chef catches her, Chef slides off the dock and into the lake* "And soon will be launched from this hurling device!" *they lower her into the catapult, Elsa jumps onto her lap, and is hold in her arms* "I'll do my best not to die!" *Chef surfaces and looks to Ella* "Cuz now I have to say Goodbyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!" *Is hurled by Chris and continues that note while her and Elsa are hurled into the distance*

_**[SONG - "I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE" ENDS]** _

"Well, that's enough of that!", Chris then said to the camera, "So, do I have enough time for my sign off?"

"Wait!", Samey then remembered something was going to do earlier, which was reveal her true identity, "I have something to say first!"

"SAVE IT FOR NEXT EPISODE!", Chris just bluntly interrupted her, "That's right, see what Amy has to say, next time, on Total Drama-", and due to time limits, the episode abruptly cut to black in mid sentence and immediately went to the credits.

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE]**

*Rather than a hurl of shame clip, this extra scene takes place on the island, and more specifically around the wreckage of the COGREEN20 helicopter. Mr. Tanner's burnt skeleton can be seen with his name tag miraculously saved from it all, but he was in the cockpit. However, this clip confirmed not everyone was dead, for in the center of the wreckage, a single elderly woman's hand & arm emerged, a little scratched up but still intact, and that hand was holding one powerful belt. Lightning flashed in the background just before the scene faded away*

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE ENDS]**

* * *


	9. Grand Chef Auto

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean, still bald and missing his middle tooth, said to begin a recap of the previous episode, "Man did we have a BLAST! Hahah! Our final eight remaining campers were put through HELL in this episode! Well, okay, a pretty easy hell but still hell in the figure of speech way either way. Anyway, they were drifted out to see where they had to battle Fang the Mutant Land-Shark and also a giant Mutant Octopus, and my wrinkly old bat of a mother met her end at the hands of a giant mutant Hornet! Haha! Sad she met the same burning fate my sister did. Not really. Both of them were totally cramping my style anyway. After that awesome sequence of events, Ella brought joy to old contestant Cody, reuniting him with his old animal friend Conker. However, this also meant that she was disqualified when Sugar pointed out to me. However, Sugar insulted my dead bitch of a mother so I had to disqualify her too. In the end, I'm happy to see both of them go to be honest. Well, all three of them. When my sis died, it meant I was the only mouth mom had to feed! When mom died, it removed the only other person aside from Cassandra who could take me down! Now that Sugar and Ella are gone and eliminated, well, I'm closer to the finale, which is always bound to get more ratings!", he then laughed as he prepared to end the recap, "So, who will win today? Who will fail today? Who may or may not DIE today?", he laughed a bit more, "FIND OUT, TONIGHT! ON, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded to the intro sequence, after which, the actual episode began, after a commercial segment of course:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Announcer - "Hello and welcome to Drama101! We're very glad you enjoy our channels, after all, thanks to Total Drama we are the most watched channel in television history most of the time. Thanks to that though, Total Drama is not the ONLY show we have on the air, of course! Just to go over what shows are airing in reruns and upcoming releases, of course, spoken to you by Amity Park's renowned hero, Danny Phantom!"

Danny Phantom - *A teenage boy with green eyes, snow white hair in a classic one part over eye position, and wearing a black/white jumpsuit with a white 'D' on the chest. He had a ghostly glow on him, and also had the ability to turn to a human form, but was in his ghost form for this* "Uh, thanks. Well", Danny then clears his throat, "For new shows coming to the Network, there's _Danny Phantom: The Series_ , which is based off my actual life. There's also going to be _Sonic Boom,_ a show about the ACTUAL Sonic this time around. And there's also going to be _Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania_ , _Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_. All of those shows are TOTALLY not based on any actual people I know in real life at all by the way. TOTALLY not." *smiles at camera a bit nervously* "For the movies this channel offers, we're gonna be showing the brand new _Five Nights at Freddy's_ film with NO commercial breaks as soon as it leaves theaters! It's an adaptation of that famous internet game, and stars both new and veteran actors. But um yeah...that's all I have for now so...yeah. Go back to, whatever it was you were doing or watching! Heheh."

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode started off first, with a happy little bird, pink in colour, chirping on a tree branch. That is, of course, until a big tentacle came out and shoved it right off. This tentacle, came from that treetopus first seen in episode 4. However, it's attention was soon turned to something else, more specifically, Chris standing on the roof of one of the cabins with a blonde afro wig on his head and using a very oldschool fashioned alarm to wake all of the remaining campers up and bring them out to see him and listen to him speak. As usual, this plan, worked;

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!", of course, as soon as they saw the wig he had on, they all began bursting out into laughter;

"What is that on your head?!", Scott said as he laughed, "Did you steal something from a Rat's nest?"

"NO", Chris replied, "This is the only wig the show's budget could afford me!"

"Man", Mike joked, "You'd think this show would have like, ya know, a bigger budget, being TOTAL DRAMA, and all.", and then everyone started laughing even more. Chris could even look and see Veronica and Chef laughing beside the cabins too. It didn't take long for Chris to grit his teeth in pure anger, and even twitch his eye a bit, before screaming at everyone with;

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FREAKIN' SHUT UP ALREADY!", and once everyone quieted down, he cleared his throat and continued, "My point is, today, we have a very special treat for all of you!"

"I'm taking over the job as host?!", Topher, who was still wearing the pink version of his main outfit from the last episode, said with a happy gasp;

"Actual well cooked food?", Samey added in with the same tone;

"Helicopter Bear Hunt?!", Scott also added in;

"HELL NO, No and Nope!", Chris responded to all of them with, "It's merge day! No more team Rat, no more team Maggot!", and then Chris jumped off of the cabin and walked around the campgrounds, "From now on, it's every man, woman and whatever else you guys may or may not be, for themselves!"

"That's IT?", Veronica then remarked in response;

"That's it what?"

"You just bluntly and boringly tell them it's merge day?", Veronica continued on with, "No dramatic build up? No returning competitors to add drama before you announce it? No dramatic trapping them in a room somewhere and to make it epic? No anything? Just, you telling them it's the merge? That's IT? Not even a debuting contestant? Nothing. Just a boring announcement of the merge?"

"Jesus H. Christ, lady!", Chris angrily remarked, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!"

"I expect you to keep the show entertaining!", Veronica replied, folding her arms, "But then again, that WAS the OLD you, rather than, well, whatever the hell it is that you are now."

"Ha!", Topher laughed, "You tell him, Veronica!"

"HEY!", Chris exclaimed in response, "DON'T MAKE ME ELIMINATE YOU!", Topher then kept quiet, and then he angrily looked at Veronica before saying, "My point IS, this is the MERGE! GOD!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "The merge. Alright. This is what I've been waiting for almost all season long!" *She puts one fist into her hand* "Now is the time to REALLY start focusing on THE GAME. Not Shawn, Not Sammy, Not ANYBODY else, just ME and WINNING. This is when the competition is supposed to get FIERCE. Even if most of the other people remaining do happen to be mostly former team members."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

"CHEF!", Chris then looked up and yelled via walkie-talkie to Chef, who was in a helicopter high in the sky, "DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT!", then with a smile Chef pressed a lever on the helicopter that sent a giant black box-like object down on the Maggots cabin. All of the Maggot members screamed and ran away from the cabin as it was soon crushed and broken to pieces by the giant black box.

"Hey!", Mike complained, "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Was that", Samey then said as Mike helped her back up along with himself, "You crushed our cabin with a giant block of concrete!", and of course, Chris was just smiling away as he then explained;

"I had a bunch left over from building a monument to myself! I call it", and then the camera went over to said mountain, a giant replica of Chris' face/head carved into one of the minor mountains of the island, "Mount Chrismore!", and then the camera panned all over this thing, but this meant showing that two mutant seagulls flew onto it, one took a poo on one of Chris' eyes, and both of the birds laughed and high-fived eachother. On the end of the spectrum, there was a pair of rights scurrying around the neck of the carved Chris head, and they laughed their butts off when they saw what the birds did. Only then did focus shift back to Chris and the contestants that were still left in the game; "So from now on, you'll all share one tiny, cruddy little cabin."

"But like, all our stuff was in THAT cabin", Mike then pointed out, "You basically just crushed our personal things! That's like, vandalsim, ya know."

"Actually", Chris then stated, "All personal property of contestants is property of the show and it's executive staff", Veronica then smiled and waved to them all from behind Chris,"When it is located on the show's chosen setting. Basically, while you are contestants, if you brought it here, it's the show's stuff. Therefore, ANYTHING can happen to it while it's on this show. So yeah", he then laughed, "I pretty much own you.", and then everyone glared at him in response to that, but then Topher added in;

"It was probably Veronica's idea to add that clause into the contracts", and he said that while folding his arms and looking away from Chris in a snobbish way too, "I mean, she is far greater than Chris anyway.", Veronica giggled a bit at that ,Chris just became annoyed;

"MOVING ON", was Chris' response, "Since I am nice and not heartless. I'll help you get it out", and then he held up a pickaxe...only it was as small as his finger, "One McLean Brand Pickaxe, Children's size!", and he tossed the tiny pickaxe to the remaining Mutant Maggots, and while it hit Mike on the forehead Samey then caught it, before he (Chris) and Veronica began climbing on the Helicopter's ladder to get onto it. He also then called down to everyone, "Enjoy! Later, taters!", and he then laughed, but once Veronica got in the cockpit with Chef, they both flew so fast that Chris' response was, "Ouch! CHEEFF!" before focus went over to a few short moments of time later, when Topher and Scott were just standing infront of the remains of the Maggot cabin together, and they had just a small bit of conversation;

"Heh", Topher began with, "I'm glad that wasn't OUR cabin. If it was our cabin, I would've lost all my hair and skin care products! And man, would THAT be something awful! Veronica would totally be upset with me for not taking care of myself, as her number one fan that is something I must NEVER EVER do!"

"Yeah", Scott replied while rolling his eyes, "That definitely WOULD be a terrible thing to have happened to us."

"But hey, at least Sugar's gone now!"

"Yeah, that actually is pretty good, to be honest."

"Well, anyway, I gotta go", Topher replied, "I have to study up on Veronica's entire filmography and details, I spent so much time following after Chris that I completely missed out on the REAL star of this show!", and as Topher then ran off to do that, Scott grew a scheming grin on his face;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "It's about time that the teams finally merge! Infact, my plan pretty much worked! Not only do I have that immunity idol, but my team was pretty much obliterated!" *he then laughs a bit*, "This plan is going GREAT! All I gots to do, is keep up with it! But there's so many people to get rid off, and so little time left in this show thingy! I'm thinkin' that tall girl, her tiny boyfriend, or Mike. I don't know who to choose!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Scott was then left alone at the scene, when Mike suddenly walked up to him, as if to start his own conversation:

"Hey Scott", Mike opened with, "So yeah, I was just wondering, since the teams are kinda, well, disbanded now, since we're kinda like, well, different from the rest, maybe we should like, team up or something?"

"Um, how are we different from the rest?"

"Well, ya know, I...um."

"Are you trying to say something about me?!"

"What?! N-n-n-no!", Mike then got scared, "I was just, well, you're the only red head and I'm the only tall skinny guy. That's how we're different, heheh."

"So I'm different because I'm a ginger?"

"Um...yes..."

"You trying to say I don't have a soul or something?"

"No!", Mike once more quickly exclaimed, "Not at all! I'd never say something like that!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, could'a fooled me", Scott replied, "After you called Jasmine's boobs fake."

"That-that was an accident! I meant something completely different!"

"Riiiiiight", of course Scott meant that sarcastically, "Well anyway, I'm not really lookin' for an alliance right now, I prefer to be something of a lone wolf, ya know. Sorry, not sorry", and Scott just walked off, leaving Mike just standing there, still looking a bit worried.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Oh man, I hope I didn't offend Scott or Jasmine! I don't wanna be eliminated at this point!" *he sighs sadly* "I'm beginning to think my doctor had a point when he said I shouldn't sign up for this show. I forgot why I even thought it was a good idea in the first place! But, well, alright, I think I'm going to let myself be sent home, just incase my MPD risks someone elses health, just after I tell Amy the truth. Why her? I don't know...she reminds me of Sammy the most."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Mike is such a dork."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things directly went over to Samey, who was ontop of the destroyed Maggots cabin and actually trying to hit at the giant cement block with the ridiculously small pickaxe. Of course, it didn't take long for the pickaxe to fly into the distance and knock Shawn out cold as he was trying to climb up a tree.

"Sorry!", was all Samey said as she saw Shawn fall, but then realized she was still pretending to be Amy and said, "Oops, did I say Sorry, I meant, Not Sorry! Yeah! Haha! I laugh at your pain!", and then Mike walked up to her, still thinking she was Amy, and said;

"Um, Hey Amy", he opened with, "Can we, um, maybe, uh, talk for a bit?"

"Sure, Mike", Samey said, stepping down from the roof of the cabin to stand infront of Mike directly, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well", Mike then scratched the back of his head a bit, "Ya see, I actually have something to tell you, but I don't quite know how to really explain it to you."

"Oh I'm sure you can find a way", Samey then twirled her hair with one finger, "heheh."

"Alright", Mike then took in a deep breathe, "I...have...is that a berry on your cheek?"

"I...what?"

"A berry", Mike then pointed at her face, "That looks like a berry, and it's on your cheek."

"Oh!", and Samey then immediately tried to cover the berry on her face, "No, I don't know what you're talking about, it's my beauty mark! It always has been! My mole that I call a beauty mark! Heheh. Definitely NOT a berry! I can assure you that!"

"Haha, I know a berry when I see one!", and then Mike, with one finger, wiped the berry off of Samey's face and actually ate it too, and he liked it and said, "Mmm, blueberry! Haha", and then he looked at Samey and gasped, "S-S-S-Sammy?!", in response, Samey just looked down and had no idea what to say at all. "I-I-I thought you were Amy!"

"Well", Samey then took in a deep breathe, "I'm...I'm not."

"So.", Mike then put hands on his hips;

"So what?", Samey then became worried;

"So are there any MORE lies you want to come out with and tell me right now, or is that it?"

"That's it! This is the only lie i've ever told to you so far."

"Don't give me that, I know what's going on! You were pretending to be your sister to mess with my heart and mind even more after you broke it! You didn't want her to ruin your little plan and then you made her look bad while you were pretending to be her!"

"N-N-NO!", Samey then exclaimed, "That's not it at all!"

"Save it!", Mike put a hand out to stop her from continuing, "I've heard enough, honestly, I have. I don't need to hear anymore, I don't need to be messed with ANY FURTHER!", and then Mike suddenly gasped and turned into Chester, "Back in my day, there was a thing called RESPECT!", and then suddenly Chester threw a rock at Samey for no reason.

"Ow!", was Samey's only response as Mike/Chester then walked off, and she just began to feel extremely terrible and even sighed.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - *Is feeling really terrible* "I let this lie go on way too far. What have I done to Mike?!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "And I thought I liked her!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went to Jasmine as she was busy pulling things such as clothing, supplies and other similar objects out from underneath the destroyed Mutant Maggots cabin. Of course, it was not long before Shawn walked up to her, and before he said a single thing he put one hand under his chin as if to think about what he was going to do or say. After just a few seconds, he came up with an answer;

"So", he began with, "Need any, like, ya know, help? Help is always valuable during a Zombie Apocalypse, you know!"

"Sure", Jasmine said as he struggled to pull something like a sleeping bag from underneath the crushed cabin, "You can start by helping me pull this thing out!", and Shawn smiled and followed Jasmine's suggestions. Both of them made various "Nngh!", "Ugh" and "Nnnugh!" sounds as they pulled at the object that was beneath the now crushed cabin. Obviously, they did indeed manage to pull this object out. However, as soon as they did, Shawn flew into the air and slammed right into a tree, "SHAWN!", was Jasmine's worried response as she then rushed over to Shawn as he was seemingly knocked out cold once again. She held him softly in her arms and tried to shake him back up, "Are you alright? Shawn?!"

"Huh?", and Shawn woke up at long last, "Wha?"

"Oh thanke goodness!", Jasmine responded, "You are alright!"

"What happened?! Was that a zombie?! WAS THAT A ZOMBIE?!"

"No", Jasmine then laughed a bit, "It wasn't a zombie, it was just, well, that sleeping bag."

"Does it have a zombie in it?!", in response Jasmine kicked at the sleeping bag a bit and then said;

"Nope."

"That doesn't prove anything!", Shawn then explained, "We need to make sure it doesn't!", he then jumped into the air and did a drop-kick on the sleeping back right where the head of a person would normally be. After landing, in a split formation making Jasmine wince at his pain for him and no doubt hurting his crotch badly, with a whimpering chipmunk-like voice he said, "Yep...no Zombie in here.", and then he fell over onto the ground. Jasmine just winced in pain for him.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Jasmine is definitely my dream girl. No doubt about that."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I hope that landing didn't make Shawn sterile or anything!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Scott could be seen peering from behind the cabin at what the now former Maggots were doing. He saw Mike angrily storming a away from a now depressed Samey, and also saw Jasmine helping Shawn back up to his feet. He pondered his next move for a bit and soon enough, with a smirk on his face, he had his plan set for his next big scheme of the season. He went right up to the visibly sad Samey and opened with;

"So", Scott said in a inquisitive manner, "I see you and Mike are on the rocks right now."

"Oh", Samey turned to face Scott, who didn't even notice or care that she wasn't really Amy, "Yeah...we kind of are."

"Well, what happened? Why you feeling so down? I know I was on the other team and all, but trust me, it's the merge now, teams don't matter anymore!"

"Well", Samey then rubbed her arm a bit, "I, I dunno."

"Come on!", Scott then put a hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me. Just trust me! I promise I won't use it for anything other than the forces of good!"

"Well", Samey then let out a deep sigh, "I guess, okay then."

"Good, so, what's the problem?"

"Well", Samey then said to him, "There's, well, you promise you won't tell everyone else?"

"I promise!"

"Well, alright, I'm actually Sammy. I gave Amy this apple that made her throat swell up because she's just so mean to me and she pretended to be me to break Mike's heart, so I got her back by pretending to be her to get her eliminated. Only, well, now Mike has found out about it and I think I like him and I don't know what to do now, I feel so guilty for messing with his heart so much! He must feel so awful now!", and after that, there was a pause of silence before, "Did you get all that?"

"Uh", Scott himself paused a bit, "Yeah!", he nodded with a smile, "Yeah I got everything just perfectly!"

"And, you don't hold anything against me?"

"Not at all!", Scott replied, "Would'a done the same thing if I were you, heheh!"

"Well", Samey then smiled, "Thanks, Scott."

"No problem!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Oh this is TOO good to pass up!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to the intercom system, which was just being activated thanks to, well, obviously, Chris McLean the host of the show speaking into it and announcing;

"Attention all campers! All of you need to report IMMEDIATELY to the main campgrounds RIGHT NOW no matter WHERE you have run off to, because it's time your next challenge! Which means, of course, your next humiliation! Report here ASAP, got that? Or else I will send both Fang and Chef to hunt you slackers down!", and immediately after that last bit every single remaining camper dashed as fast as they could to the center of the campgrounds. It only took a small amount of time for Chris, now with a brunette bowl cut wig, to arrive.

"Um", Jasmine then questioned, "You had the time to buy another wig?"

"Yes!", Chris replied with a smile, showing his missing tooth, "Yes I did.", he then cleared his throat, "But anyway, that's NOT what we're here to talk about, now is it? No, it's not! What we ARE here to talk about though, of course, is your challenge of the day!", and then the contestants once more groaned, "HEY! You HAVE to do this! Got it? I made Chef and the interns work for days putting this particular challenge together and you all WILL do it, got it?", and then everyone was silent, "GOOD! Now, to help demonstrate this challenge, I've brought in someone from the old cast!", and then Chef brought in the next cameo of this season, one of the male original contestants. The boy was strapped to a dolly and was restrained along his body and even had a cover over his mouth/face. But everyone who watched the show would know who he was. He wore a spiked dog collar, a black t-shirt with a cream skull on it with a cream coloured undershirt that had long sleeves. His hair was short and black on the bottom but had a green faux-hawk on top. With two piercings on one ear, one on the other, a bud piercing on his nose, and blue jean shorts and red sneakers to finish off his appearance. "Let's all give a big warm welcome to the winner of the first season, Duncan!", Duncan just angrily growled at Chris in response, "Yeah, he's a bit angry after our Interns knocked out his parents and forcibly took him from his home while he was sleeping."

"Aren't his mom and dad cops?", Topher then pointed out, "I mean, according to Sierra's trivia vlogs."

"I don't care!", Chris replied, "What my interns did is not what I did, and besides, contracts!", he then holds up a contract, "I OWN ALL YOUR ASSES! Now, here's the deal", Chris then explained the challenge at long last, "Now originally I was going to have us all go to an alternate universe in this prototype inter-universal transportation unit, or I.U.T. for short", he then gestured over to what looked like a phone booth from the 1920's, that was a deep red in colour. "But the producers gave me something about it being too dangerous or experimental so we're just gonna throw this poster for a live Sonic performance and this intern in there", he then shoves the female intern and a poster for a live performance of Sonic the Hedgehog into the I.U.T., "And do a different challenge!", the intern then is shown hitting the main device of the booth and literally being teleported in a white flash seemingly out of existence. Everyone gasps. Then the poster is initially left behind, only to then be teleported with her a few seconds later, everyone gasps again. "Yeah...we haven't figured out how to really make the booth go with what it teleports. It's also said that it's possible that being in another universe would cause things entering said universe to fade out of existence after a while, at least with the current state of the I.U.T. Supposedly. I dunno. Still. I mean, at the state it's in you can't even choose which universe you can go to."

"Man, why'd you reject that idea?", Topher then said;

"Because!", Chris replied, "It was Cassandra's idea for this episode! She had an entire season of challenges planned actually but I rejected them all in favor of my own."

"Man", Topher then folded his arms and looked away from Chris, "No wonder Cassandra was a more famous host than you."

"What?!"

"I mean yeah she's racist and whatnot, but still, she was still better than you most of the time before that was exposed to the world!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!", Chris then angrily yelled out, "ENOUGH WITH CASSANDRA! GOD! THE BITCH IS GONE LIKE MY MOTHER! CHRIST!", he then calmed down and with a smile continued on, "The REAL challenge of the episode is all about grabbin' em and taggin' em!", then a television suddenly popped up from underground, "Hidden inside the mess hall are six keys to Chef's prized collection of ventage go-karts! Some drive like well oiled machines, others, not so much."

"Chris!", Chef then got visibly angry, and suddenly Veronica came out of the mess hall with a bowl of well cocked spaghetti in her hands, which she was eating, "Don't let these clowns drive mah karts! They're gonna smash 'em!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, not sorry for Chef at all, "And car crashes equal ratings!", Chef still wasn't happy at all, "Anyway, it's Demo Time, Duncan! Chef, let this perp out on a day pass!", and then Chef untied Duncan, but of course, Duncan just smiled, took off the thing covering his face, and said;

"Later Losers! Hahahahahaha!", and ran off into the woods, leaving the new contestants, Chris, Chef, and Veronica just standing there at the campgrounds.

"You know", Veronica commented, "Even Lindsay would have known that was going to happen."

"Shut up", Chris bluntly said to her, "Just shut up.", he then turned to the contestants, "Your challenge begins now.", and with that, the challenge officially began. Of course, Scott immediately put a hand on Samey's shoulder and spoke to her just before everyone actually went and did it;

"So here's the deal", he bluntly said to her, "You help me win the challenge and I won't tell anyone, like Mike, the truth about your, situation."

"Mike already knows the truth", Samey then with a sigh, "and so does Jasmine too."

"Well then", Scott replied, "That only leaves Topher and Shawn to find out, now don't it? And what if they actually LIKED Amy?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - *sighs* "Why couldn't I just have told Mike from the start about my feelings for him?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Players!", Chris then said to them all as they were gathered at the mess hall, "Commence Smashing and or Grabbing...now!", and they all dashed right into the mess hall. Of course, Mike was focused on first, dashing right to a cabinet;

"Okay, a key", he said to himself as he lifted one jar open, "A Key, where would Chris hide a key", he then literally lifted a salt container up to his eye and shook it, only for it's top to fall off and causing salt to dump onto his eye, making him go, "Salt! AAAAUGH!", and the focus then shifted over to the other side of the mess hall's kitchen area, where Jasmine and Shawn both were close by. Jasmine was getting ready open a cabinet, when she noticed Shawn was next to her;

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"I'm tryin' to help ya out", Shawn said to her, "That's all."

"We're not team mates anymore, Shawn", Jasmine told her, "It's the merge."

"Well, it's not the finale yet, is it? And, we're not the final two, so, um, can't we have one of those, you know, alliance things goin' on?"

"I don't know", Jasmine then cocked an eyebrow, "How can I trust you?"

"Simple!", Shawn answered with, "I've never been in this game before, I don't side with Chris or Veronica at all and I was probably picked by the producers for comic relief rather than ratings or anything."

"Hm, good point", Jasmine then smiled, "We can be in an alliance", and then they shook hands, but after Jasmine went back to opening the cabinet, Shawn did a fist bump and whispered 'yes' extremely happily. Jasmine then opened up the cabinet, only to find no key at all, "No key", but then she noticed something perculiar, it was a set of white sheets of notebook paper, "Huh?", Jasmine then picked up one of the letters and opened it up, "Dear Ludmilla, I do Tokyo, It's all, _kimi wo aishiteru_ , That's right, they love me, And when home is near, You know I gotta hear, I love you, It means you love me, 'Cause when you look into this boy's eyes, It drives you all insane, Because you love me, You know I gotta hear, I love you. With Love, BJC."

"Who the heck is Ludmilla?", was all Shawn questioned;

"I don't remember, but I think that's some kind of Billy Joe Cobra song", Jasmine then said, "But, why would he-", and then suddenly Veronica came in out from nowhere and swiped the letter from Jasmine;

"That's property of the show!", she said in a defensive tone as he tucked the letter into her bra, both Jasmine and Shawn cocked their eyebrows, "I don't know HOW it got there, must have been there since well, for a while.", there was then a pause of silence, and then Veronica just said, "Get back to your challenge!", which sent Jasmine and Shawn both away from her as she then hid the rest of the letters in her bra aswell. Focus then shifted over to Topher, who was searching underneath a table for a key;

"There's gotta be a key in here somewhere?", he then found something, and pulled it out, but it was, "Peanuts?!", a jar of peanuts, "What is that doing under the table?", and then he reached back in there, unaware a giant mutant cockroach was pouring salt onto his arm with a smile on his face, of course it soon bit him, but Topher's only response was the classic shocked face, pulling his arm out from under the table, and going, "Ah!" before focus then shifted over to Scott who was sitting by the kitchen sink and looking at a tea pot. Of course, he just dropped it on the floor and let it shatter to pieces anyway before looking over to Samey who was busy looking all over a nearby shelf for a key to use, "Amy", Scott then said in a taunting voice, "Go ahead and open that broom closet for me?"

"Do it yourself!", Samey bluntly replied with;

"Oh Shawn, Topher!", Scott then called out, making Samey sigh and say;

"Okay, okay!", and she went over to the broom closet and opened it up, "It's just a broom closet, nothing scar-", and then a giant cockroach jumped onto her face, "AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", was her response, but the screams were obviously muffled due to her face being smothered. Scott just peered in with a smile on his face and said;

"Nope! No keys in there!", and focus then shifted back over to Mike, who had one hand over his eye still from the salt issue earlier, and he was looking in a bucket, "Hey!", he happily said, "I think I found something!", only then to be grabbed by the face by some unseen black creature's hand and pulled literally into the bucket of water. Literally, his entire body. Of course, Samey did soon manage to take the cockroach off of her face, but immediately after, Scott came out with a garbage back, "Hey, Amy, I think you should also look through this garbage bag too.", in response, Samey just sighed and did as Scott asked, as disgusting as it was. It was then that Mike struggled to get out of the water bucket with that black creature still trying to pull him back in. However, he managed to get out and then kicked the bucket away from him. He then turned and saw Samey rummaging through the garbage back and cocked an eyebrow at it.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "What Scott is making me do is so WRONG! But, I probably deserve it for what I did to Mike." *sighs sadly again*.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the cockroach from under the table jumped at Shawn, only for Jasmine to notice, throw Shawn ontop of the cabinet and then kick the cockroach in the face. However, the cockroach ended up landing right on Mike at his crotch area, making him scream and try to punch it off while Jasmine and Samey looked on in concern and Scott just bursted out laughing. Shawn, however, managed to exclaim to Jasmine;

"Hey, Jasmine! I found a key!", and he was holding up a key, of course;

"That's Great, Shawn!", Jasmine said to her, "Let's go!", and then both of them ran outside to get into a Go-Kart. Following that, things went back to Mike, who just managed to get the giant cockroach off of him when he then slipped on a puddle of water on the floor, after his fall, a key then fell on his chest, he smiled.

"Sweet!", he said happily, "A Key!", and then things went to Topher who was being beat up by the roach under the table;

"Not the face! Not the face! Not the face!", and then he came back up with hair messed up and scratches all over him, but he was holding a key in his hand, "Got the key.", and then, "Owwwww.", and then things went to Scott, who was also in the kitchen and was also holding various objects in his arms/hands now. Then, Scott just dropped all of the objects he was holding and a key happened to be inside one of them;

"Bingo!", was what he said as Samey, holding a key while rubbing her head in pain, walked up to him, "Wow!", he noticed the colour of Samey's key, "There's a gold key?!"

"I found it in the garbage."

"You need to give me that key."

"Oh come on", Samey then complained, "I-"

"Oh Shawn and Topher!"

"Okay okay, fine, take it!", she then handed Scott the key she had rightfully found, and Scott then tossed her his key in return and said;

"Pleasure doin' blackmail with ya! Haha!", and he then ran off. Samey just looked at her new key and sighed sadly. Focus then suddenly shifted over to Chris and Chef, who were both walking beside eachother outside of the mess hall building, Chef began speaking;

"You let them trash my kitchen?!", Chef exclaimed, becoming even more irate, "Chris man, do you know how long that's gon' take to clean up?!"

"Buddy!", the not caring Chris answered with, "Brother from another mother, relax, it's cool!", he then handed Chef a mop, "See? I got you a new mop!", of course, as he walked away Chef got even angrier, so angry infact that he broke the mop into two pieces. Meanwhile, Chris then stood infront of all the remaining contestants in the area where all of the Go-Karts were kept, and he of course, began explaining this part of the challenge, "Say to hello to challenge, part deu! Grand Chef Auto!"

"Wow", Topher said with a laugh, "Really original title, be careful Rockstar games doesn't sue you."

"They can't", Chris replied, "The Producer's supply my lawyers and they are pretty dang tough. It'd take them twenty to thirty years to win that lawsuit."

"So in other words, you'd probably die of old age by the time that happens."

"MOVING ON", Chris once more was annoyed with Topher, "This challenge will give you all a can of spray paint and a GPS map of the island! Your mission? Race your Go-Karts around the island and be the first to graffiti three landmarks! The rock wall of mount looming disaster, the spooky tree in the haunted forest, and the tippy-top of a giant totem pole! Oh, and the Go-Karts? You'll have to steal them!", and then it was revealed, "From Chef!", that the angry as hell Chef was standing infront of the Go-Karts, ready to defend his prized collection no matter what the cost. Even Jasmine was a bit intimidated when he angrily growled, but nonetheless she put on her game face. "The first player to completely tag all three landmarks wins immunity! And, they get to CHOOSE who will be eliminated!", and then things got real for everyone, "Hahaha! That was Cassandra's idea. The only one I felt like keeping. Have a ride! Aaaaaand, GO!", and then the second part of the challenge officially began. At first, it was just a stand-off, Chef infront of his Go-Karts, the contestants at a distance away from him. He was going to defend his prize no matter what.

"So, what's he gonna do?", Scott then said tauntingly, "Scare us to death or somethin'? Big deal."

"Nobody, touches mah stuff", was his cold and menacing response, "Nobody.", and then with a snap of the finger suddenly all sorts of mutant squirrels popped up from the Go-Karts, all of them angry, at least one hundred or so in humber, and all of them working with Chef. One of them even had on a red hat flipped backwards, tiny baggy hip hop pants, and a sleeveless grey tiny shirt plus a golden necklace with a 'C' on it. Obviously, that one was Conker, apparently Cody lent him to Chef. Either way, all of the contestants gasped as they revealed themselves.

"Lazer Squirrels!", Topher said in fear, "NOT THE FACE!", and just at that second, all of the squirrels began firing their eye beams, prompting all of the contestants to scream and panic while trying to avoid the lazers, all while Chris himself relaxed on a lawn chair while resting his feet on a set of tires. Veronica then walked up to him, also watching with some level of enjoyment. However, she failed to notice that some of the letters she stuck into her bra fell out onto the ground. Chris just turned to the camera and said;

"I love it when Chef gets mad, don't you?", and then he started the real thing he was talking about while also picking up some of the letters Veronica dropped when she walked away from him, when he rudely shooed her away with hand gestures, "Who will survive his wrath? Find out after the break!", and then he whispered, "And after I'm done reading these! Heheheh!", and then he spoke more loudly, "Right here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and then he rested one hand behind his back as he began reading the love letters. As he did so, the episode faded into black, for a commercial break.

**[COMMERICAL CUT FOR SIZE LIMITS]**

Following that commercial, things went right back to the real show, where all of the contestants were panicking in their attempt to avoid the lightning fired by the many squirrels. While most of them ran in circles, Jasmine and Shawn managed to escape doing that, only to then run into a wall of tires, wood and metal pieces and be bluntly stopped. Of course, at that moment, Chef walked up to them and began laughing and folding his arms in an evil way;

"Hehehe, game over!", he laughed, "You're comin' with me!", and then as he dealt with them, the mutant squirrels changed their method of attack. Instead, they all rushed at the competitors head on. Two of them got onto Samey's head and bit at her hair, she of course, screamed as she tried to pull them off of her;

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!", was her scream of desperation. Mike saw this and did feel somewhat bad for her, but then he remembered what he found out about her earlier, and though reluctant, decided not to help her and instead try to get his own Go-Kart instead. Scott however, just ran passed Samey bluntly and said;

"Thanks for covering me, Amy!", of course, he just easily ran towards his Go-Kart, while Topher had two squirrels on his arms and two on his legs and jumping about making constant 'Ow' noises the entire time.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Not the Face! Just not the Face! Owwwaugh!", suddenly though, out of Topher's pocket came a box of peanuts. All of the squirrels stopped when this started rolling along the ground. Eventually, it landed in Shawn's hands somehow. His response;

"Hey!", with a smile he said, "Peanuts!", but then he, Jasmine and Chef started running in fear when literally all of the Mutant Squirrels started chasing them, even Conker. Soon enough, with those three distracted, the others were able to get their wheels. Topher was first, and with a smirk on his face he immediately hit the gas and started going, and made sure to turn to the camera and show off a shiney smile along with a wink before focus changed to Scott jumping into his Go-Kart, one that was yellow rather than grey like the others, he spoke;

"Gold Key, Gold Car, that's the recipe for victory!", he then put the key into the car, "Heheheh!", and then his kart began starting, "Giddy up!", however, while the back wheels made noise, the car didn't move at all, confusing him, "Huh?", and then he looked down and saw that the front wheels were replaced with bricks, "Aw no fair!", but the Samey, who was in her own kart, just smiled and commented;

"Oh I don't know about that, I think you got what you deserve!", and then she prepared to drive off, but Scott of course jumped out of his kart and went over to her to say;

"Give me my key back!", but then Veronica arrived on the scene and said;

"Woah, I am sorry, but not so fast! There is no take-backs on karts or their keys beyond this point! Especially, the more lemony-ones!", and then she dissappeared yet again. Scott then got up close to Samey and said;

"Get me to the finish line.", and then Samey once more, was used. Soon enough, she was in her kart, yes, but also had to have Scott's kart tied to the back of hers. Of course, Scott soon began poking her with a stick, "Move slow poke!", and he had one hand behind the back of his head while doing so.

"Ow!", Samey replied, "Is that stick really necessary?"

"Not really", was Scott's only comment, and then, Mike just sped right on past them both. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn were trapped in a prison cell, with a smiling and folded arms Chef smirking right at them from outside the bars. Of course, both Jasmine and Shawn were not happy about this at all;

"You can't do this!", Jasmine complained angrily;

"Yeah!", Shawn added in, "It's totally unfair!"

"Tell it to your prison gaurd!", and with a smile, Chef pointed right on over to Fang, who was chained to a wooden post that probably wasn't going to hold much longer. Jasmine and Shawn just gasped at this as Chef walked away laughing maniacally. Meanwhile, things went right on over to the first landmark, the rockside of the mount of looming tragedy. Surprisingly, the first person to arrive there, of all people, was Mike. With blue spray paint, he painted a blueberry.

"Sweet!", Mike cheered for himself, "First one at the first tag! I'm on a roll! WOOH!", and then he ran off just as Topher came up. Of course, Topher was visibly upset he wasn't the first one there, but he put that aside and pondered instead on what to tag.

"Hmmmmmm", and with a snap of his fingers, he got it. Soon enough, a portrait of his own face was spray painted in orange paint on the rock wall. By the time Topher was finished, it was then that Scott and Samey arrived on the scene. Scott sternly said to Samey:

"You wait here, I'M tagging first!", and he promptly got up out of the kart and began using blue spray paint to pain the rock wall himself. He sprayed a simple 'X', and after him, Samey then got up and used pink spray paint to spray a check-mark. Of course, after she was done, Samey rushed back, but even then, Scott still honked the horn for her to hurry up.

"I'M COMING!", was Samey's response to the relentless horn honking. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn remained behind bars, with Fang oh so desperate to get to them both.

"Ugh, LET ME OUT OF HERE!", Jasmine bellowed out, her claustrophobia kicking in and making her deserpately pull on the bars in desperation to be free, "LET ME OUT! OPEN THESE BARS! AUGH!", Shawn of course tried to keep to a safe distance, but also tried to think of a way out.

"Hey, I think I got a plan to get us out of here!"

"Really?", Jasmine said, turning to face him, "THEN USE IT!"

"It's alright Jasmine", Shawn then calmly held her hands, "Just calm down first, my plan requires you to be calm for a few seconds.", of course, Jasmine continued to breathe heavily for a bit even after he said that, but after a bit, she calmed down, and they both looked at eachother and smiled even. It was then that Shawn thought of something, "Alright, so on Shark Week one year I learned that Sharks are attracted to the colour Yellow."

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Fang's a tough shark, right?", Shawn asked, to which Jasmine nodded, "Well, then we can use him to get the bars open if we get him attracted enough to them. If we paint 'em yellow he'll be distracted by them instead of us!"

"Well, please tell me you have yellow spray paint then!"

"Actually...I got purple!"

"UGGGGGGGHHHHH!", Jasmine then groaned, "We're DOOMED!"

"Wait, what was your colour."

"Yellow", Shawn then got happy when she said that, but then, "But I dropped it outside the bars.", and then it was revealed the can was literally just out of reach, and both of them then sighed as focus shifted back over to Mike. Amazingly, Mike had managed to tag the second landmark already, putting a smiley face with the tongue sticking out as his second portrait before driving off. Right afterwards, Scott and Samey arrived, Scott still poking Samey with the stick to make her go faster.

"Amy!", Scott then called out to her, "Go check if it's safe!"

"Okay, okay!", of course in an instant the tree's eye came out and one of it's tentacles grabbed Samey in an instant, lifting her up into the air. Scott actually watched in enjoyment as he got to watch Samey struggle with trying to break free from the thing and also get beat up by it.

"Best blackmail ever!", was Scott's response to that. Focus then went back to Shawn and Jasmine, as they were thinking of what to do. Of course, Jasmine was getting worried due to her claustrophobia again, when Shawn suddenly thought of something. After clearing his throat, he actually had the balls and audacity to yell at Fang;

"HEY FANG!", he yelled, grabbing the Sharks Attention, "There's something YELLOW over there!", and then Shawn pointed right at the yellow spray-paint can. Fang, actually falling for the trick, charged so hard at the spray can that he ripped the pole right from the ground. When he bit at the spray paint can only to of course end up coughing up spray paint, the pole knocked right into the bars and set Jasmine and Shawn free. Shawn cheered, "YES! IT WORKED!"

"No time for cheering, let's get out of here!", and then Jasmine took Shawn by the hand, led him to the nearest Go-Kart, and the two were immediately on their way. Of course, Fang waved his fist at them as they drove off. However, when he saw a photo of Scott that was for no reason on a tree, he remembered who he really wanted most of all. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn soon got a message on their GPS, seemingly from Chris, only he looked more like a corpse with his tongue sticking out and lips not even moving, and his dialogue seemed spliced together at random;

"Listen UP, three land-mark wasn't tough-enough, so-I-added a FOURTH, it's a doozy, it's a mountainside right-in-da center of-the island! Now get packin' and spill-the-paint! McLean, out!", and at the campground, it was revealed Chef was turning off a tape recorder, that said "McLean, out!", and that he was also holding up a Chris McLean cadaver while standing infront of a camera. He looked to the camera and coldly said;

"Nobody, touches MAH stuff. NOBODY!", and then he started laughing like a maniacal villain, "Ahahahahahahahaha!", and then focus went back to the race, showing Jasmine and Shawn just getting to the first landmark, and promptly spray painting it, well, Shawn, when suddenly Jasmine realized something;

"Oh no!", she cried, "My spray paint can is the one being attacked by Fang right now!"

"Aw that's okay", Shawn said as he finished spray painting a 'beware of Zombies' sign onto the rock, "You can use mine.", he then handed Jasmine his can;

"Wouldn't that be...against the rules?"

"I don't see Chris coming in to stop us."

"Well...alright", and then once more they both smiled at eachother and Jasmine used Shawn's can to draw Australia onto the rock before they continued on their way as fast as they could. Focus then went on to the original third landmark, the totem pole. Mike was already in the process of climbing it, when Samey and Scott arrived on the scene. Of course, Scott turned to Samey and said;

"Amy, would you give me a boost?", Samey just sighed and put her hands out to help Scott climb onto. As soon as he did though, she fell to the ground due to his weight compared to hers'. Scott still got onto the totem pole either way though. Seeing this, Mike just said;

"Why don't you help yourself instead of him, Amy?", Mike said, "Oh wait, you're not Amy, your Sammy. My mistake. Or is that even your real name at all, you liar?!"

"I said I was sorry!", Samey called back, laying on the ground now. By that point, Mike was almost to the top and didn't seem to care about Samey's fate any longer;

"Ha!", Mike laughed, "Almost to the top! In your face!"

"No, in YOUR face!", and Scott just threw his can right in Mike's face, sending Mike falling down the totem pole with his can. Scott's can fell to the top of the totem pole, though. Mike managed to catch onto the wing of one of the bird part of the pole, but was in a dangerous situation, Scott just laughed and said, "Woopsy!"

"Mike!", Samey panicked, not knowing what to do at all, "I'm coming to help you!"

"No, I don't need your help!", Mike assured her, "I can actually help myself!", and then he tried to climb back up using his legs, but it only caused the wing to begin breaking, thus also breaking Mike's balance aswell.

"Haha!", Scott laughed as he quickly spray painted a blue 'X' on the totem before sliding down, knocking Samey who was climbing up the totem back to the ground in the process. "Oh, Amy, I'm gonna need a tow to the last landmark, if you don't mind."

"TOW YOURSELF!", Samey then yelled at him angrily, "I'M HELPING MIKE!"

"Fine", Scott replied, "I'll just get a lift from someone else!", Scott then purposely kicked the totem, making it begin to tilt over the edge of the cliff it was standing on. Samey gasped while Mike actually began scream. Scott used this as a distraction to just bluntly steal Mike's Go-Kart, which had the keys still inside of it, and use that one to proceed instead. Focus then shifted over to Jasmine and Scott, who were in their Go-Kart together, only theirs was constantly stopping at random points before going up again. Shawn was driving, while Jasmine was becoming bored with how long it was taking. Meanwhile, Topher was just arriving at the totem pole, where Samey was walking across to get over to where Mike was hanging on for dear life, Topher actually smiled and said;

"Man! Why do I miss all the dramatic moments on this season?!"

"Not now, Topher!", Samey then said, "I'm trying to help Mike!"

"Okay then", Topher replied, then realizing something, "Hey wait, if that thing falls, then the bottom will become the top!", and then he went over and spray painted a portrait of himself modeling a pose on the bottom of the totem pole, "Done!", and then he ran off. Samey just rolled her eyes and continued trying to get to Mike, but falling a bit each time the totem pole shook. Of course, it didn't take long for Jasmine and Shawn to arrive at that moment and both gasped when they saw;

"Sammy, Mike!", Jasmine said with a gasp;

"Wait...Sammy?!", was Shawn's immediate response, having not known until that moment that Amy had long since been gone and Samey the one who stayed. Meanwhile, Samey was just getting to Mike, holding her hand out to help him;

"Mike, grab hold of my hand!"

"Why should I?", Mike replied, "You're probably gonna go Lion King on me and throw me to my death given how good you are at lying!"

"No, I'm not!", Samey said, "I really don't want you to fall to your death, Mike! I only wanted to get rid of Amy because she lied to you to break your heart! She was the one who lied to you that first time! Not me!"

"How do I know who's telling the truth?"

"If I was really Amy, would I have really come to save you instead of moving to the last landmark already?", and with that, Mike just smiled and grabbed hold of Samey's hand. Samey promptly helped Mike up onto the totem pole, just in time for the two to run back to the cliff as the totem finally gave away and fell off of the mountainside. Jasmine and Shawn smiled at seeing this happen. Of course, there was no kiss, just them continuing to hold their hands for a bit before smiling and letting go and giggling a bit. Only then did Chris and Chef arrive in their own Golf cart at that moment.

"And the winner of Grand Chef Auto is...", Chris then noticed the totem was gone, "What happened to the Totem?!", he then noticed not all of the contestants were there, "And where is everyone?!"

"That's right!", Jasmine then said, "There's still that last landmark! The extra one that Chris added!", and then Jasmine, Shawn, Mike and Samey got into their Go-Karts (Jasmine & Shawn sharing theirs, Mike getting into Scott's golden one while Samey taking her original) and all of them continued the race. Chris was just surprised;

"Extra one?", and he then looked at the GPS and gasped, "MOUNT CHRISMORE?!...DUNCAN!"

"Heheheh", Chef laughed, "That Duncan is one baaaaaaad dude."

"HURRY!", Chris then called out, "WE HAVE TO STOP THIS WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!", and then Chris and Chef were on their way towards Mount Chrismore, where Scott was just arriving, laughing about how successful his plan was going already;

"Man, this was just too easy!", Scott said as he prepared his spray paint, only to then be knocked out by a tree branch smacking him in the head and knocking him to the ground. Of course, this log came from Jasmine, who was more than happy to do this. However, right as they were tagging this final location, Shawn turned to Jasmine and said;

"Ya know, we make a great team, huh?"

"You know what?", Jasmine replied, "We really kinda do.", and after that, there was a pause of silence between the two, going on for at least a minute before suddenly, Jasmine, after finishing her tagging and Shawn finished his, took Shawn into her arms just to kiss him. Of course, Samey and Mike both arrived at that instant and both said an 'awwwwww' in unison while smiling at this. Topher just scoffed and said;

"Not the most interesting start of a Total Drama relationship ever but it's alright.", and it was then that Chris and Chef also arrived on the scene, just as Fang out of nowhere jumped from the top of Mount Chrismore onto a screaming Scott for no particular reason. Of course, Chris' first words were;

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL 50 FOOT CHRISMORE FACE!", he then turned to Chef, "Did ya HAVE to stop at the mutant lizard people operated drive through?", Chef just sipped on a soda and shrugged, and then everyone opened their mouths and began to speak, but Chris stopped them and spoke himself, "And nobody gets to make a vote! Reason? Because clearly, all of you fell for an OBVIOUS prank by Duncan!"

"Sorry bra", and then Duncan came up from behind a rock, explaining it all, "That wasn't me.", and then he held up a button, pressed it, and blew up Mount Chrismore, blowing the top of the mountain's head off completely. "Now THAT, that was me!", and then he began laughing, "Ahahahahahahaha!", and even Chef laughed a bit, as did Veronica who just arrived on the scene too. Eventually Chris angrily looked at Chef though, stopping his laughter a bit, changing it to an angry growl, folding of the arms, and looking away from Chris angrily. As things cleared up, Fang walked around with Scott's legs coming out of his mouth, but Scott used his spray paint can inside of Fang's mouth, getting the Shark to quickly spit him out. Immediately after that, the episode changed to night time, when the elimination ceremony was being had;

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

With all of the contestants gathered for a change, and Chris as usual standing infront of them all, along with Chef in his hazmat suit with the toxic marshmallow being held at the end of a stick, tensions were indeed, quite high. Chris then, of course, began talking as usual;

"The real FINAL landmark was the totem pole", he quickly explained to everyone, apparently having waited literally until nightfall to do so, "Immunity and Today's SOLE vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it! Scott!", and then everyone gasped, except for Scott who went;

"YES!"

"Scott! Eliminate the player of your choice!", he then whispered with a smile, "Choose Topher!"

"HEY!", was Topher's angry response. Scott ignored them both, stood up, and went;

"Eenie Meenie Mynie Moe, Who's the biggest losee-o?", and then after pondering his choice, he finally just said, "It's Shawn!", and then Jasmine gasped in response to that, and also glared angrily at Scott. Shawn meanwhile, just sighed. "Would have picked someone else", he looked over to Samey, who also looked at him angrily, "But something that happened at the last minute just changed my mind."

"Well, Shawn!", Chris announced, "The toxic marshmallow of loserdom, is yours!", and then Chef walked over and showed him up-close the toxic marshmallow. Of course, Shawn didn't want it at all, but was silent and just sadly looked down at the ground. Soon enough, he was sitting in the hurl of shame, while Chris stood by and continued talking, "Well Shawn, it was nice knowin' ya! All the Zombie talk, All the Jasmine stuff, all the, ya know what, you were really fun to know! But, yeah, it's time for you to go."

"Shawn!", Jasmine then ran up to Shawn to have a few last words with him, "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?", Shawn said back to her, "You're the one who made this thing actually happy for me.", Jasmine then smiled;

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Well, I'm not going to say for you to win for both of us because on this show that always tends to fail, but hey, at least now you won't have me to distract you from winning, right?", Jasmine giggled a bit and then they went for one final kiss, but just before they could kiss, Chef hurled Shawn far into the distance, making Jasmine sigh in sadness. Chris just smiled, laughed, and turned to the camera;

"Who will be the next loser hurled?", Chris then had a look of true sadism, "How will Veronica's upcoming birthday be celebrated? What humiliating challenges lie in store?!", and then he just had his usual smile, "And where will I build my next monument to me?! Find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits.

**[HURL OF SHAME]**

*Shawn is screaming, and is flying towards a resort where Leonard, Lightning, Sugar, Ella, Cameron and Amy are all shown relaxing by a pool. Amy was about to open her mouth just when Shawn fell on her while she was in the pool, causing a big splash that got everyone wet.*

**[HURL OF SHAME CLIP ENDS]**


	10. Up, Up and Away

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris, still having his brunette bowl-cut wig, and now having a golden tooth in place of his broken one, said to begin the recap of the previous episode, "It was high time for a good ol' round of Grand Chef Auto! That's right, a kart race to spray paint various landmarks on the island! We had Scott blackmailing and exposing Samey for the inferior twin that she is, Mike and Samey having intimate moments, Jasmine and Shawn having intimate moments, even a kiss, and Scott being finally reunited with good ol' Fang! But also, I found out some pretty", he then snickered, "Interesting secret facts about Veronica", and then he snickered again, "If that is her real name", he then laughed, "Also, today is her birthday too! Oh MAN does she NOT know what I have in store for her!", he then continued to laugh maniacally as he was shown on-screen at the end of the recap footage, "So, what WILL I be doing to Veronica today? What will I do to torture the CAMPERS today?! Who will survive the torture? Who will not and be casted out? FIND OUT, TONIGHT, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the intro sequence came to play, and after that, came a commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is a Sonic PSA, taking place in a blimp*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about television! That's right, television!", *suddenly the PSA goes to a warning screen, specifically, a screen warning of tornado and bad weather warnings.*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode began. This episode started almost right up with Scott, running through the woods, panic and tear in his eyes and facial expressions as he ran in fear from none-other than Fang, the Mutant Land-Shark. The chase of course, didn't go on for long, for after just a few short seconds of screentime, Scott tripped over a rock and onto the ground, at which point Fang jumped up. Thinking it was it, Scott's first words about this were;

"Okay, okay! You win!", he then poured salt onto himself, "Just eat me fast, okay?!", but soon enough they both were distracted from this when a large shadow casted over both of them, along with the nearby ground and trees and whatnot. "Huh?", was Scott's only comment as both he and Fang saw this shadow and looked up to see what exactly it was that was causing it; Scott then used this to kick Fang in the groin, making said shark squeal in pain as Scott himself stood back up, at which point Fang fell down to the ground. "Yeah!", Scott said with an evil smile to his face, "How's THAT for ya? Hahahaha!", and Scott then ran off back towards the campgrounds, leaving Fang right where he was. As Scott ran back to the camp, the shadow of the object up in the sky followed him all the way there. Also, he was joining Samey, Jasmine, Mike and Topher at standing in the middle of the campgrounds as the shadow's object was revealed: It was a large Zeppelin Blimp that had Chris'face on the front of it. It wasn't designed as his face, just a logo with his face on it was on the front. No doubt, all of the final five was looking right up at it. All of them made awe-filled sounds as Scott just walked past them and scoffed; "Ha! Look at you wusses! It's just a stupid blimp!", and then an anchor fell right down onto his foot, causing him great pain, "AUGH! OWWWW!", and as he tried to desperately pull his foot out from under it, Mike started speaking;

"Actually", Mike said, "It's specifically a Zeppelin.", and then everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What? I hope to someday be an aircraft pilot...heheh.", and then the door to the Zeppelin opened, via a ramp coming down from said door. Of course, Chris, Chef and Veronica were all standing at the doorway itself, all smiling their usual smiles;

"You're BOTH wrong!", Chris replied, announcing the true name of the blimp, "It's the McLean Mobile Aerial Command Center!"

"What? No it's not!", Veornica angrily responded, "It's my family's own private Zeppelin! Therefore, it's the ARTEMEYEVA Mobile Aerial Command Center!"

"No, it's the MCLEAN Command Center!"

"No, it's owned by my family and therefore it should be MY Aerial Command Center."

"Yeah", Chris then laughed, "You're not the host. Therefore, you have no-"

"I'm the PRODUCER here. I, repeat, I, have more power than YOU do!"

"But it has my face on it!", Chris then said, "Therefore it's where I will recline in luxury while THEY compete in today's challenge!"

"Well, it's my birthday today!", Veronica then finally boasted out, "Therefore, I WILL get what I want, and what I want is my family's blimp to be used by ME during the challenge."

"She's got a point there, Chris", Chef then said to Chris, "It IS her birthday!"

"That's right!", Chris then suddenly remembered what he was going to do as part of his own evil plan for today, "It is VERONICA'S birthday today, isn't it?", Veronica nodded in response, "But oh wait, no, it's not."

"Um, yes it IS!"

"No, it's not VERONICA'S birthday, because Veronica isn't actually your real name?", Veronica then gasped in response, "It's actually", Chris pretended to forget, "Oh man, it was right on the tip of my tongue, man, what was it?!"

"Don't even THINK about telling it, Chris!"

"Oh yeah!", Chris then acted like he just remembered it, "I believe it's Ludmilla Stanislavlinichna Artemeyeva!", and it's notable that he was shoving Veronica away from him as he revealed this. Or perhaps, she should be called Ludmilla instead, as that was her birth name. "Yeah! Turns out Veronica's just her stage name! She's actually named Ludmilla!", and after that, all of the contestants had a pause of silence before then saying in unison;

"So?"

"She was born in Russia and Ludmilla's a Russian name", Jasmine then said, "What the hell did you expect? Besides, Ludmilla means people love or favour so it's really not a bad thing at all."

"Oh, that's what it means?", Veronica was suddenly happy, "Well then, for once I might actually have to thank Chris!", Chris was just completely surprised and bewildered, at which point he said;

"You've got to be kidding me", and of course he said that with a completely confused and also annoyed tone of voice.

"Can we just get to the damn challenge already?", Chef then asked, at which point Chris replied with;

"Yeah yeah yeah", he answered with, "The aerial challenge. Yeah. Today's challenge is going to be an amazing and death defying aerial race of DOOM!", and once more none of the contestants were actually scared of the challenge at all, which made Chris upset, "Hey! Can't you guys ACT like you give a damn at all about this show anymore?!", once more there was no response, "Ugh!"

"Sorry", Topher, who was still wearing his pink outfit, "But, yeah, hard to take you seriously with how you look now.", Veronica giggled in response to that;

"Hey! Still the host here!", Chris angrily snapped back with, then fixing his collar before saying, "Anywho, yes! Today will be an in-the-air race in aircrafts, and we actually have someone from the old Season One through Three, discluding Ludmilla, cast to help demonstrate! It's someone who I'm SURE is going to make Ludmilla VERY happy to see, let's all give a warm hand, to HEATHER!", and right on cue, the original antagonist of the series stepped out into the camera's view. Wearing maroon coloured wedge heels, and extremely short khaki short-shorts, and a red coloured holster top, and not to mention long black hair to top her look off. The rest of her appearance was of course that she was an Asian-Canadian girl, specially a Japanese-Canadian girl, and that she was the tallest girl of the Season One-Two cast, until Sierra debuted in Season Three. She was only slightly taller than Veronica/Ludmilla was. Needless to say, she was not very happy at all about being back, and she immediately looked at Veronica angrily;

"Veronica."

"Heather"

"ME!", Chris then said with a laugh, "Yes, meet Heather! The ORIGINAL villain contestant, the ORIGINAL manipulator, the ORIGINAL Third Place spot, one of the contestants to have competed through all three first seasons, and not to mention, the-"

"WOULD have been winner of season three had it not been for a freakin' CHEATER!"

"Oh please", Veronica replied, completely brushing Heather's anger off, "Like you wouldn't have done the exactly same thing."

"I would have done SOMETHING like that", Heather then admitted, "But I wouldn't SHOVE SOMEONE OUT OF A PLANE WITHOUT A PARACHUTE!"

"Oh please", Veronica remarked with, "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I don't have black hair growing inbetween my toes."

"Actually", Veronica laughed a bit, "My boyfriend helped me pay to get that fixed with the most advanced science money can buy! Isn't having a boyfri-Oh that's right! You don't have one! Unless, ya know, you count, well, someone who wasn't even a boy at all!", and of course, at that point Heather became truly angry with Veronica, or Ludmilla as is her real name, and promptly lunged at her in an attempt to attack her. Chef knew better than to attempt to restrain Heather and thus it wasn't long before the two girls were on the ground pulling at eachother's hair violently, clawing at eachother's faces, trying to tear at eachother's clothes, growling and cursing at eachother in unison thus making the audio of their fight intelligible, it was was a sight really only Topher, Chris, and in a way Scott really enjoyed watching. Of course, it had to end eventually, and the one who ended it walked out of the blimp himself to say;

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down! There's enough of the Cobra to go around for both of ya! Haha!", and then all of the Final Five, Veronica/Ludmilla, Heather and even Chef gasped at who the voice came from;

"Billy Joe Cobra?!", was what all of them said in unison as they gazed upon one of the most popular singers ever. With black hair in a short but spikey tyle, black eyes, a slender but well built body that was at comparable in height to Mike's, and for clothing he wore a dark coloured jacket over a yellow collar shirt that had a red tie. He also wore blue skinny jeans and red/white sneakers. As soon as Ludmilla/Veronica saw him, she threw Heather off of her and stood up with a shocked look to her face;

"Billy? Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were on tour in Australia and New Zealand?!"

"Yeah, I was", Billy Joe Cobra admitted, "But then Chris called me up with a sweet idea for gig and dropped that it was your birthday so here I am, babe! Heheh, happy birthday!"

"Wait, did he call her babe?", Samey questioned;

"Are they?", Jasmine added in;

"Dating?!", Heather finished;

"Yes", Veronica said as Billy put a hand around her waist, "I'm dating Billy Joe Cobra. Is that REALLY such a shocking thing that I have a boyfriend once in a while?!"

"Ohhh they look so cute together!", Topher then said in a squealing tone of voice, "I'm TOTES a Verilly fan! Or is Ludbilly? Billronica? Billmilla? Whatever their couple name is I SHIP IT!"

"Heheh, sweet", Billy commented, "I like the ones with my name infront. They kinda sound better to me.", Veronica rolled her eyes in response to Billy saying that, but then directed her attention instead to what Billy said prior to that:

"So, Chris was the one who got you here?"

"Yes I was!", Chris then bluntly interrupted Billy Joe Cobra from speaking, "All for your Birthday, Ludmilla Artemeyeva! Today you turn...um..."

"Twenty-Two."

"Twenty-Two years old!", Chris happily finished at that point, "Of course that's one year OLDER than how old I really am!"

"Um, no.", Veronica said to him, "You're like, in your forties or fifties. Your mother clearly made it clear you were born at least in the freakin' seventies."

"So?"

"That would make you definitely older than me."

"Babe, babe, chill!", Billy patted Veronica on the shoulder, "Of course he's older than we are, cuz he's like, well, look at him!", Chris grimaced at Billy Joe Cobra's words to him, "I mean really, it's obvious YOU'RE the most important regular on this show! Of course I'm gonna be the big ratings boosting star, but your the young hot chick and Chris is just that old white guy who doesn't know when he's lost his luster. He's soooooo old times!"

"Hey, ya know I'm right here, right?", Chris said to the two;

"Oh right right, sorry dude", Billy Joe Cobra replied to him with, "I kinda forget that it's you sometimes, Chris. No offense but that new hairdo is just not you."

"It's not a haircut, Billy", Veronica explained to him, suddenly feeling happier again, "It's actually a wig."

"Really?", Billy then laughed and actually tested that out by taking off Chris' wig from his head, then laughed when he learned it was true, "Man, you really HAVE lost everything! Not like me, the Cobra, I'm definitely gonna be keepin' THIS for a long while!"

"Thanks for invading my personal space.", Chris said sarcastically as he took his wig back and put it back on his head, "Now, if you don't excuse me, I have a challenge to get started with!", he then smiled as he turned to the contestants and said: "Now, as I was saying, you all will be doing an aerial race for today's challenge! All of you will have to find someway to get into the air and race around the island. You can make your own aerial vehicle from the nearby junk pile, use some of the mutant flying goat bat things to try and fly, or whatever gets you into the air! Since it's an air race, it should be self explanatory what that entails."

"Yeah", Heather commented, "Everyone here knows what a freakin' aerial race is."

"Yeah!", Billy then commented, "It's some kinda race where you use bags of air or something, right?"

"Something like that", Chris commented as he suddenly strapped a jetpack onto Billy Joe Cobra's back, "But it's something more like what you're about to demonstrate!", and then before Veronica could react at all, Chris pressed a button that activated the jetpack and sent Billy flying into the air. While Chris was just smiling about it, and while Veronica was worried about it, Billy's was just:

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", essentially a cheer. Yes, he was cheering. Not afraid at all. Even as he was sent with, "YEEEAAAAAAHHHH! WOOOH!", through rings of fire attached to poles connecting to the ground. Billy went through these rings in a circle formation before the jetpack then ran out of fuel and he began dropping to the ground, still cheering as if it were something actually fun. Veronica of course had a more panicked look on her face as she saw Billy crashing towards the ground.

"Everybody stay cool", Chris said to everyone, "It has a parachute built into it.", and then Billy crashed onto the ground. Only after he crashed did the parachute actually come it. Veronica ran over to him immediately, as Chris just laughed and said, "Haha, best, challenge, EVER!"

"Billy, are you alright?!", Veronica then said in a worried tone to Billy, though his response was:

"That was AWESOME!", and he was still partially in the ground, too, "I wanna go again!", Chris was shocked to hear that Billy actually enjoyed the experience, his face looking like Billy enjoying it sucked all of the enjoyment he got out of the act of sadism. Though he payed no mind to it for now.

"Um", Samey then commented worriedly herself, "This challenge seems kinda, unsafe."

"No!", Chris said with his smile back on his face, "It's TOTALLY unsafe! Hahahaha!"

"More like totally AWESOME!", Billy Joe Cobra then said after Veronica completely got him back on his feet, "Man that was so much FUN, dude!", Chris then became annoyed again, "I mean, everyone knows that the more unsafe the challenge, the more people will wanna watch the show! Man would I love to host this show!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Oh no! If Billy Joe Cobra tries to replace Chris there's no WAY I'll ever get the job! The producers would pick HIM in a heartbeat to replace Chris! Especially since he's dating one of them!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Yeah", Chris said in a disdainful voice, "It really would be fun for you to join the hosting family of this show."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Chris - "Wow first time using this thing in a while, like, since the first episode of the whole show. But um yeah, I am NOT going to let Billy Joe Cobra put the thought of HIM hosting the show into the other producer's minds! I'm going to have to make SURE there is NO chance in HELL that he can EVER replace ME, Chris McLean, as the face, voice and host of Total Drama! I get enough of that crap from Topher AND Ludmilla already."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"ANYWHO", Chris then commented, "Really the only thing you'll have to worry about is mutant fire breathing goat and bat hybrids", and then all the contestants gasped in horror at the thought of such a creature;

"Okay!", Samey then finally exclaimed, "That is IT! I am OUT of this!"

"Okay", Chris replied, "But then I guess your sister will be right about you being the lesser twin. Of course he is right about that because you're not Amy, you're Same-ee. The lesser Amy. The one who wasn't good enough to be born first. Just like my sister. But she learned her lesson good when she died in a house fire. I guess it's good though that you finally learned your lesson that you can't match up to Amy's greatness. I guess I should give Amy a call and tell her she can come back to the game now."

"Ugh", Samey began to angrily growl;

"I mean yeah, like YOU, SAMEY, would EVER have a chance at a million dollars."

"Yeah", Scott laughed, "Someone like her would never win", and then Samey angrily shoved Scott to the ground;

"JUST WATCH ME!", was Samey's angry response to that. She then realized what she just said, and then said, "Was that too Amy-like?"

"No", Jasmine answered, "It was actually very justified."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I REALLY wanted to shove CHRIS to the ground, but", *she sighs*, "He's the host, and I REALLY wanna win that money to rub it in Amy's face when I get home!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So anyway", Chris then said as things were back to focusing on the challenge about to begin, "To get up in the air, of course, you'll have to construct your very own flying machine!", and it was then that all of the contestants got worried. But then Mike said to Samey;

"Don't worry, I'm actually studying on being a pilot someday, heheh. I'll help ya out!", and Samey smiled in response to that. Seeing the two smiling at eachother made Jasmine happy, but then she frowned and sighed, remembering Shawn.

"Ugh", Jasmine whispered to herself with said sigh, "Shawn."

"Hey, Jasmine", Topher then whispered over to Jasmine, "I was thinking, since Shawn's gone and Mike and Samey are probably going to be in a relationship alliance pretty soon, how's about me and you team up in our own alliance right now?"

"So you're choosing to be a strategist NOW?", Jasmine whispered back;

"Well, um, I guess so, yeah."

"Well, that's a pretty smart late game move."

"Sweet. So, you'll make my flying machine for me?"

"Thanks! See! This alliance is already working out great!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Topher, I am NOT building your machine for you! At least...I don't WANT to. I have Samey and Mike as friends, yes, but it's the final five. Samey and Mike are so close, I don't want to split them up trying to make Samey help me stay in the game too. So I guess, with Shawn gone, Topher really is the only ally I have right now. Besides, if all I do is build his flying machine, then this will still be an easy challenge for me."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "To be honest I don't really care about playing the game as much I do the thought of getting to be in Chris' position as main host! I must admit, embracing being Veronica, or Ludmilla's, best number one fan, I can already tell I'm THIS much closer to getting my dream of hosting Total Drama! THIS MUCH CLOSER! I just gotta, ya know, keep droppin' the idea in her head about needing a new host...and hope she doesn't go for her boyfriend."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "So I made it to the final five and I almost almost got Sammy as my girlfriend at last! Heheh. It seems like everything is beginning to finally work out for me!...kinda. I can't really tell?" *gasps and turns into Chester* "Ah come on! In my day, telling whether someone was datin' ya or not was a piece o' freakin' cake!" *gasps and turns back into Mike* "Oh yeah...my multiple personalities...I still haven't told her...maybe now is the time...but oh, I'm just so nervous! What if she hates me and never wants to see or talk to me again because she thinks I'm weird or a freak or will hurt her or something?!" *gasps and turns back into Chester* "Ah shut up and just-"

**[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Whoop"

**[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "everybody else"

**[SIXTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "And take home that million"

**[SEVENTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Dollars for myself!"

**[EIGHTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "And in my case for Sammy too...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, all of the contestants were gathered before Chris at some type of dump where trash and junk were all over the place and even in possibly mountain-sized piles. All of these piles were random supplies for various situations, parts of bicycles, any left behind objects from the first season of the show, leftover food from the first season, and various other related junk including used and broken down vehicles, broken construction equipment, and various discarded costumes that Chris has outgrown from his youth. There's also all of Chris' wedding photos from when he was married to Cassandra in the piles too. Chris then began speaking:

"Welcome to your one-stop-shop for flying machine parts! The dump!", Chris commented, while holding up a bag of garbage, "Revolting, and reasonably priced!"

"Meh, Veronica saying it would've made it sound more entertaining", Topher commented. This made Chris grimace as he continued explaining what all of the final five were going to do for this part of the challenge:

"Each of you will pick a card representing their mode of flight! Pick 'em like your nose, losers!", he then looked at the bag he was holding and went, "Eeeugh!", and then held out the bag, revealing the cards were indeed in that bag of garbage. As such, a disgusted Samey was the first one to reach her hand into the bag and pull out a card, all while she was clearly disgusted the entire way through.

"A hot air balloon?", Samey commented as she looked at the symbol on her card, "Reminds me of that episode from season three."

"Yeah", Chris remarked, "The one where", he then got angry, "My plane was blown up."

"No that was the one after-"

"Samey, I don't care about your opinion because you're not Amy."

"Hey!", Mike then stood up for Samey, "You shouldn't talk to her like that! I don't care if you're host or not!"

"Mike", Chris then said to him, "If you want to be separated from her via elimination, keep talking", Mike then sighed, calming down, and went to pick from the bag. He was disgusted like Samey was, but picked out a card regardless.

"Oh sweet!", Mike commented as he looked at the symbol on his card, "I scored a helicopter! I didn't think I'd get to fly one until I actually went to flight school!", and then as Mike walked off, it was then Jasmine's turn, of course, Topher nudged her and said:

"Hey, you mind picking out my card too?"

"Why can't you just get it yourself?!"

"Because it's a bag full of garbage! C'mon, it's all part of the alliance experience! Pleeeease?", Jasmine rolled her eyes and with a groan she said:

"Fine", and then she went to dig for two cards out of the disgusting bag of garbage while Topher just folded his arms and smiled. With a few groans as she did so, she tossed the second card she picked to Topher to read off of and then looked at her own, and said, "Well, at least I got a plane. That will be a useful device to use.", and then Topher read his card:

"A rocket?", Topher commented, "How am I supposed to build a rocket?! HOW?!"

"That's your problem", Chris commented, "Toph", and then he made a classic shiney smile and a wink when he said that, which made Topher a bit angry. So angry, that he did the diva three finger snaps thing before walking away from Chris. Finally, Scott walked up, picked his card, and was quite confused with it the second he saw it.

"Huh?", he went, "A bird?! How am I supposed to build a BIRD?!", he then threw the card behind him, "I want a new card!", he then reached into the bag to pick out another card, only for something inside of the bag to then promptly bite him. "Aaaah!", he shrieked and took his hand out, it had been snagged by a mouse trap inside of the bag, "AAAAUGH! OOOH! AAAAH!", and then he walked past Chris holding his wrist of the snagged hand in pain while saying to Chris, "A bird. Yep, yeah, that works, heheh. Owww.", and he joined his fellow Final Five contestants. Chris then continued to explain the challenge:

"The first camper to finish building their flying machine wins an advantage", Chris then gestured over to Chef who was holding that advantage, "A McLean brand smoke machine!"

"Actually", Chef then said, "It's a Cobra brand smoke machine, Chris."

"...wha-what?"

"Billy Joe Cobra's own personalized version of a smoke machine that he uses for his concerts", Chef explained, "DUH.", Chris then got angry at that being revealed to him, but got over it and turned to the campers as he said:

"Point is, it's a smoke machine. You can use it as a smoke screen, to smoke bees out of your attic, or to just create spooky ambiance! Check it!", and then Chef pressed the button and sent smoke flying at all of the remaining contestants. All of them promptly began coughing due to said smoke. "Sweet advantage, right?", Chris said, then getting angry, "Even if it's not a McLean brand object.", he then became calm again, "First to finish their contraption wins that smokey bad boy! Okay campers, prepare to get your dump on! NOW!", and with that, the challenge had officially begun. Because of that, all of the final five immediately began running so that they could properly begin searching for parts to use in building their air vehicle. The first of the final five focused on was of course, Jasmine. As she ran to gather up some parts, it wasn't long before Topher ran up to her and said some things:

"Hey, alliance-mate!", he opened with, "Can you maybe help me with building my air vehicle?"

"Let me guess", Jasmine responded, "You want me to build your vehicle for you while you do nothing but sit around the entire time!"

"Well", Topher then pondered his answer before then saying, "Yeah, actually. When you put it like that it sounds bad though."

"Ugh", Jasmine groaned, "You know, you're really missing the point of this being a CHALLENGE, Topher."

"Hey", Topher answered, "I hope to be a host of this song one day. I don't really need to do the challenges."

"Why's that?"

"Because, ya know, they have nothing to do with my future."

"Alot of school subjects are the same way but we all still have to do them."

"Yeah, DO 'em. But not, ya know, pay attention to 'em."

"Ugh"

"C'mon!", Topher then pleaded, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEE?"

"Fine", Jasmine angrily responded, "Fine. I'll build your plane for ya just quit beggin'."

"Sweet!", Topher cheered, "This alliance is gonna work like a charm!", Jasmine just rolled her eyes and said:

"If you say so.", following that, focus shifted over to Mike and Samey instead as they were running out side by side. It wasn't very long at all until one of them, specifically Samey, spoke;

"Oh if only Cameron were here to help us!", she said, "He'd probably know all about how to build this kinda stuff and could teach us!"

"Don't worry, Sammy", Mike then assured her, "I'm training to be a pilot someday, I can probably help you build yours."

"You'd really be willing to do that?"

"Yeah", Mike answered, "Of course I would!"

"You sure you CAN?"

"Sammy, I'm no EXPERT at air vehicles, but I can at least try. Trying's better than not trying, right? Heheh."

"Yeah", Samey smiled at him, "It is.", and with that, the two were happily smiling at eachother. Focus then went over to Scott, who was rummaging through the various piles and pieces of junk all over the dump, and of course was still not happy at all about having to build a bird. Naturally, he showed his dislike about this in what he said while he was doing his rummaging.

"How to build a bird", he said, pondering to himself, he then turned and saw two mutated seagulls sitting on a long abandoned cabinet, "Hmm, birds have feathers. ", he then got a scheme in his head, "Hehehehehehe.", and then ripped the chest feathers off of the birds and said with a laugh, "Pay-dirt!", but then the angry birds flew right up to him, screamed, and both flew right into him, effectively tackling him to the ground. No doubt, they were going to continue attacking him for a good bit after what he just did to them. Focus then went back over to Samey and Mike, who were trying to help eachother build a hot air balloon (Samey) and a helicopter (Mike). Samey of course, had a question to ask for Mike:

"So...which one do you think will be easier to build?"

"A hot air balloon", Mike replied, "It requires less technology to build and get up and running."

"Are you sure? That's my vehicle."

"I know."

"That's sweet of you, Mike, but still. You should get going before I do."

"No, don't you know the saying? Ladies first", Mike said with a smile, "And, unless there's something you're not telling me, I'm pretty sure what I'm looking at right now is a very beautiful lady...heheh.", Mike then realized what he just said, "Oh no, I meant no offense to you! I hope you don't take that not telling me thing bad or anything I meant nothing bad I-", to stop him from talking, Samey kissed Mike on the cheek. The surprise of Samey doing that, made Mike's pants fall down immediately. Though, of course, it's like he noticed.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - *Still happily surprised* "She...she kissed me...she kissed me...SHE KISSED ME!" *He spreads arms out, hands punch into the wall, he quickly curls them back in pain as he-* "OW!", *Turns into Chester* "Dang walls! Back in my day there were...okay, there were walls back then but...ah dang it. I don't have anythin' to complain about!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went right on back to Scott. Specifically, Scott pouring a barrel of some white fluid into a dumpster he had filled with feathers he managed to rip off of many mutant seagulls that were sitting all around him. Meanwhile, Jasmine was getting done with a plane made of a Swan Boat, cardbooard bat wings and a yellow plane propellor while Topher sat in a beach chair and just watched her, and she had a rocket in-progress as well. After hammering in the plane's propellor, she started it up and got into it, surprising Topher.

"Hey! You need to finish my rocket!"

"Deal's OFF!", Jasmine bluntly said as she stepped into her plane as it began moving, "You can finish your damn rocket yourself, I don't help people who just REFUSE to help themselves!",

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Neither is you making do work FOR you!", and of course, as the plane moved off, it also caused all of the feathers Scott gathered up to fly in his face and onto his body. He even had to cough some up afterwards aswell. Topher's rocket on the other hand, completely fell ontop of him. Focus then went over to Mike and Samey, who were in the process of building their vehicles. For Mike's helicopter, a large fan was gathered, and Mike also put together a motorcycle (which Samey helped him get into place), and said bike was placed ontop of the fan. For Samey's hot air balloon, a wheelchair was attached to some tank of likely flammable liquid, and that in turn had a rope tied to an open parachute to it. Samey and Mike both smiled as they finally did the finishing touches to the balloon.

"Wow, Mike", Samey commented, "You actually did manage to do it!"

"It's no problem, Sammy", Mike answered, "Anything for you, heheh."

"It's really sweet Mike...so anything I can do to help you with your helicopter."

"No, don't worry, I can handle it by myself."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I can build a chopper for myself. You go on ahead.", Samey then took a seat on the wheelchair part of the hot air balloon. Mike went over to tie down the motorcycle onto the fan he gathered for his helicopter. When Mike looked back to Samey, he gave her a thumbs-up and a smile, which of course, Samey returned for him completely.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

*For this confessional, Mike is already Vito*

Vito - "For the record, I think Mikey was bein' a little dumb back there. But I can't blame him for bein sweet to a cute little dame."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Mike was shown tending to himself, when he spotted something that made him gasp;

"Sweet!", he then looked at what he just saw, "A 747 engine! Man, this'll REALLY help with my chopper!", it was then though, that he realized something that made him not so happy, "But how am I gonna add this thing TO my chopper?", he then pondered about it, but then got an idea. He attached the motorcycle to the engine, and added the fan to the engine aswell. Somehow, he tied and wired all of these things together. "I hope this thing works.", he then stepped onto it and activated it. It worked. It sent him on the thing flying immediately at a super fast speed. "WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", and he was also heading right towards Chris. Of course, Chris ducked as the thing passed over him, sending the screaming Mike, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah!", flying on past him. It was even followed by the loud sound of a crash as a shocked Chris just looked on. Mike was laying on the ground and saying, "Still gotta make it act like a real helicopter...owwwwwwwww.", Chris just smiled, took out his megaphone, and said:

"WE HAVE, A WINNER!", Chris loudly announced through the megaphone, "Mike finishes first, and gets a smoke machine!", groans from the others could be heard in response, though Samey clapped for Mike, "Who will fly high? Who will crash and burn?", at that point the engine then fell ontop of Mike, Chris just continued on, "literally", he then laughed a bit before finishing, "And how many gemmies will I win for this episode? Find out when we return! On Total, Drama, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to a commercial break:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This is a commercial for a product*

Announcer - "Hey Kids! You ever had this problem? You find yourself in school with a bully who's just completely unstoppable and unable to really be put down?"

*Clips of Danny Fenton being bullied by Dash Baxter and Bash Johnson bullying various kids from 9th Grade Ninja play*

Announcer - "Well fear no more! For now we're introducing, the BULLY-STOPPER! That's right, the BULLY-STOPPER!" *It's a simple remote control...with a big red light on the back of it* "All you have to do is press whatever you want and it will send a message to the nearest bully's mind and make them do whatever you make them! You could make them bully themselves! Make them Humiliate themselves! Make literally F**k themselves! Or even make them kill themselves!"

*Suddenly commercial goes black and white text reading "this product has officially been banned worldwide for encouraging suicide" appears in center of screen*  
 **  
[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the final five were gathered in a line with all of their flying machines. Scott used all of the feathers to construct wings for himself, Topher had just added some spare junk parts to the incomplete rocket Jasmine made for him, Mike had his 474 engine with the fan tied on the bottom and the motorcycle attached to the top, Samey had the homemade air balloon that Mike helped her with, and finally Jasmine had her hand-made plane from earlier. Of course, it didn't take long for Topher to approach Jasmine with an upset look on her face:

"C'mon, Jasmine!", Topher pleaded, "Please, please help me out here!"

"I said no, Topher!"

"C'moooooonnnnnnnn!"

"If you want an alliance, fine", Jasmine stated, "But if you want me to just do every single thing for you, NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssee!"

"N.O. NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just told you why not!"  
 **  
[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Hmph!" *crosses arms angrily* "Jasmine is being SO unfair right now!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "No matter what Topher says I am not, I repeat, NOT, going to let someone like HIM just push me around and boss me around! People like me and women in general have had ENOUGH of that. Though granted, I could've also purposely made his rocket terrible to show him another kind of lesson. But then again I'm not like Amy nor do I want to."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

It was then, at that very moment, that Chris' voice came from a speaker attached to the zeppelin, and of course, the famed sadistic host announced to all of the final five:

"ATTENTION ALL PLAYERS! PREPARE TO BE CHALLENGED! WITH THE ULTIMATE OBSTACLE COURSE, OF DOOOOOOOM!", and then he laughed a bit, talking about an obstacle course flaming rings and trees, and then it was revealed that inside the Zeppelin, Chris was using a Megaphone on the large blimp while speaking into the speakers, and while he and Chef laughed to themselves, Heather stood right behind them, and looked disdainfuly at Veronica and Billy Joe Cobra having a romantic date on the blimp aswell. However, Heather smiled when she saw a area of boxes stuffed with golden trophies, and the case filled with the million dollar prize. She immediately hatched a plan in her head at that point. However, focus went to the contestants at that point, all of whom were getting ready to race. Scott prepared his wings, Mike his helicopter machine, Samey her air balloon, Topher worriedly prepared his rocket, and Jasmine eagerly prepared her plane.

"I'm gonna ace this puppy!", Scott then confidentally commented, regarding himself of course.

"Hope you can flap your wings like you flap that jaw of yours", Jasmine bluntly replied from her plane.

"Just watch", Scott smugly answered, "I'll be flying high while you take a swan dive into the lake", and then Scott began to laugh, as Jasmine's plane engine then began to turn on, making Scott's wings fly off due to the wind, and Scott felt like he was being tugged on as well, "Hey,Hey, watch it! Watch the feathers!", he then walked away from Jasmine at that point. He then however, got a curved pipe and stuck it right in the propellor of Jasmine's plane, stopping it. It also made the rest of Jasmine's plane (and in turn, Jasmine herself) begin spiraling in a fast-paced rotation. Focus then went back up to the Zeppelin, where Chris, Heather, Chef, Veronica and Billy Joe Cobra were.

"Man!", Chris commented with a smile, he and Chef just watching this as they were unaware of Heather walking up behind them. She was carrying a Gemmy award trophy in her hands, "Hahaha, I feel another Gemmy coming on!", and then Heather made her strike, hitting Chris right in the back of the head with the trophy, and no doubt whacking Chef in the same manner aswell, or in the face. After that, she threw both of the screaming men right out of the blimp, both of them screamed "AAAAAAHHHH!", and "AAHHHHHHHH!", when they were kicked out of the blimp. Heather then peered over and said:

"One Gemmy for you, and one million dollars for me!", she was of course holding the reward money in her other hand, but of course, just before she closed the door, Veronica walked right behind her, and the two began grappling with eachother just like earlier when Heather quickly turned around.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Heather, that money is MINE."

"You're not even a competitor!"

"I don't care. You can never have enough money."

"YOU can. I can't!"

"Oh whatever.", and of course the two continued to fight, completely ignoring that they both had dropped the case of 1 million dollars onto the floor. Billy Joe Cobra just watched in awe...and also brought some of the Italian Food from the dining table he and Veronica had to eat while watching this.

"This is some good stuff!", Billy Joe Cobra commented while watching the catfight before him get gradually more and more violent and involve more and more ripping of the girls' clothes. Of course, he could've been commenting about the food he was eating...or both. Either way, focus shifted to Chris and Chef, with Chris landing on the ground of the dump right infront of the contestants, and Chef then landed right ontop of him. Chris' only comment, said in pain, was:

"Owww...I think I hurt my stubble!", at that point, Mike went over to him and said:

"Uh, dude, Heather's stealing your zeppelin."

"Whatever", Chris said, "Her and Veronica can fight over it if they want. I got it at the air force garage sale."

"AND THE MILLION DOLLARS!", Jasmine then exclaimed loudly;

"Whatever", Chris said in the same manner, "Not my million bucks."

"And not to mention all your gemmy awards", and then Chris began caring;

"MY GEMMIES?!", and then he stood up, fixed his wig, and said with a now angry voice, "CANCEL THE OBSTACLE COURSE OF DOOM! YOUR NEW CHALLENGE IS, TO STOP THAT ZEPPELIN!", and then focus once more went back to the Zeppelin where now Heather and Veronica were slamming against eachother and still continuing to fight over various things, with things such as:

"THIS FOR CHEATING ME OUT OF ONE TRILLION BUCKS!" being said from Heather:

"THIS IS FOR BEING DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE MY LYING!", being said from Veronica, and:

"YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THE MONEY ANYWAY!", coming from both of them in unison as they continued to fight with eachother. Of course, Billy Joe Cobra eventually looked down from the open Zeppelin door and saw Chris running on the ground, and of course said:

"Hey, Chris, you forgot your brotastic gemmy awards!", he said to the man from the door, completely unaware of the situation, "But don't worry, bro, I'll return them to their rightful owner. I have so many of these anyway I could make an entire mansion out of 'em.", and then Billy began to literally take some of the trophies and throw them down at Chris.

"I've got you, my precious!", Chris said as he ran towards the falling statuettes that BJC was throwing down towards him. Of course, it wasn't long at all before those awards hit him in the face, and as such, knocked him out again.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Heather and Veronica are caniving, mean, and deceitful. If they were competitors in this season they'd definitely be worthy foes I'll tell you that much. "

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Chris then walked up to all of the Final Five with a hole thrown through his wig showing a big red bump on his head, and of course he held the two gemmy awards in his hands as he angrily said:

"Get in your flying machines right now and shoot down that zeppelin!", Chris said to them all, "Aim for the engines, here's your ammo!", Chef then walked up holding a basket of eggs, "Flying Fire Breathing Mutant Mountain Goat eggs!"

"Uhhhh", Mike commented, "Goats don't lay eggs...only birds, reptiles, and very VERY few mammals do."

"They also aren't supposed to breathe fire!", Chris bluntly responded, "Unless they live here.", he then laughed a bit in sadistic delight, "Thank you toxic waste! Haha. Whoever takes down Heather first gets immunity! OH, and look out for the Flying Mutant Fire-Breathing Mountain Goats. They are SUPER ticked for some reason!", in response Chef just innocently whistled while holding the goats' eggs. Of course, they were angry because Chef went to their nests, blew a horn to scare them off, and then stole all their eggs. In the present time, however, the eggs were being given to the contestants for them to use as ammunition in the challenge, Scott of course was looking at the egg and smirking about some scheme, when he was poked on the shoulder, turned around, and saw Fang fright behind him licking his shark lips and then opening his mouth as if he wanted to eat Scott;

"AH!", and Scott began running immediately, with his wings now out and Fang in hot pursuit of him. The other contestants too were getting ready for this challenge. Samey buckled her seat belt in her balloon, Mike sat up onto his vehcile, and both him and Samey smiled at eachother. Samey then ignited the hot air baloon's fire mechanism and began to untie the rope holding the balloon in it's place. "NOOOOOOooooooo!", and then Scott came running by with Fang chasing him, but while Fang tripped over the nail holding the baloon in place, Fang did so too, only Fang got caught in the rope and was now hanging on Samey's balloon. Scott saw this and laughed, "Hahaha! Sucks to be you!", Fang just glared at him, "Hahahaha!".

Meanwhile, Topher was looking at the rocket, which was something like a jetpack, really, and trying to figure out how to put it on.

"I hope this thing works!", and then he pressed the button, only for the rocket to shatter into many different pieces, Topher exclaimed with, "AW COME ON!", he then looked and saw Samey in her balloon flying, and Mike was also getting into the air with his large hover machine aswell. He also saw Jasmine in her plane beginning to move until it too was flying in the air, and actually became shocked when he saw Scott's wings actually working and getting him into the air aswell. "Youv'e GOTTA be kidding me!", he then looked to the remains of his rocket and said, "Stupid piece of junk!", and he pouted, folding his arms in anger. Meanwhile, Scott was flying right up to Jasmine just to say these words:

"Hey, Jasmine!", he started with, "Thanks for the lift!", he then stepped on the head of her swan boat and just before she could reach out and grab him in anger, he jumped off, getting a boost of air and speed while Jasmine & her plane continued to swirl around and around in circles;

"SCOTT!", Jasmine angrily called out, but Scott just talked to himself with:

"Man! I'm good!", but then he saw Fang, still dangling from Samey's balloon, still angrily glaring at him. But also, heading towards him. This made Fang happy, but Scott, well, "AAHHHHHHHHhHHHHHH!", scream in horror. Scott desperately flapped his wings to stop himself from running into Fang, and shockingly, it worked and he flew past Fang and the balloon just in time to avoid being bitten. Fang once more, became angry. Focus then went to Mike, who was preparing to fire an egg at the zeppelin;

"This probably won't work, but here goes nothing!", and Mike then threw one egg at the zeppelin. It did nothing but bounce off of the blimp. Inside the zeppelin, Heather & Veronica were still fighting, even making the steering wheel of the Zeppelin swirl when they hit it during their fight, making the large vessel turn and swerve, which only made their fight more intense as they would fall to the ground. BJC ended up losing his food when it fell onto the floor.

"Awwww", BJC said in a sad pout, but then he looked to the dining table and saw a glass of a strange, metallic looking liquid in his glass. He had failed to take any sip of this liquid, and once he saw it almost falling, "My drink!", he said as he went to save it from falling, though Veronica's old glass of water fell and shattered since he didn't save it. "Almost lost ya there! Heheh", he then looked at it, "I don't know what kinda drink this is, but it-", he then noticed a note on the table, and read it, "From Chris McLean to Billy Joe Cobra, here is this totally bro-mazing drink I made just for you! If you ever decide to try and become host of Total Drama, just be sure to remember that Chris McLean gave and made you this awesome drink!", he then thought about it said, "Dang, Chris really one of the best bros in the biz!", and then he drank the metallic liquid. He drank it all and then threw the glass on the ground once he did. Of course, it wasn't long, before soon enough the drink began to have some weird affect on him. He began to grab his throat and start coughing as if he were joking on something, and soon enough his tongue began to turn purple, eyes bloodshot, and he was beginning to turn pale. Soon enough, he started to fall to the ground, and it was that point that Veronica saw him:

"BILLY?!", she said, shoving Heather right into one of the walls so she could immediately turn all her attention to her fallen boyfriend, she shook him a bit, but he didn't make any sound, and then she checked his pulse, and with a gasp and tears forming in her eyes, she said, "There's...there's...there's no pulse! THERE'S NO PULSE!", at that moment even Heather was shocked and didn't know what to do. Focus then quickly went back over to Samey, who was about to throw her eggs when she heard a 'baaaa' sound, and the flying mutant goats arrived.

"AHH!", Samey screamed at the sight of them, and they immediately began breathing streams of fire at her. She managed to avoid each one, though this did of course, bring attention of Mike, who gasped:

"Sammy!", he exclaimed, "I'll,I'll help! I'll-", he then suddenly gasped and turned into Svetlana, "This is a job for SVETLANA, Russian gyamnist champion of ze world!", and then Sveltana jumped from his/her vehicle and with flips into the air actually did an air battle with the goats by jumping onto one to fight the others, then jumping onto another. Amazingly, Svetlana dodged all of the streams of fire. Samey, and Fang, just watched in awe. Of course, Svetlana forgot about his/her own flying vehicle at that point.

"Y-y-yeah!", Samey said, "Go pick on someone your own size!", and then the goats began fleeing, instead attacking the zeppelin. Of course, Heather was distracted primarily because in the blimp, Veronica was desperately giving CPR to Billy Joe Cobra when Heather noticed the mutant goats. She then angrily ran to the open door of the blimp and said;

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? HUH? YOU WANNA PIECE?!", and she began throwing the statues at Samey, but Sveltana jumped into the path and used a twirl to kick them all away, managing to hit everything but the zeppelin's engines. Svetlana then noticed that Scott was catching up to the scene though, and with a twirl and a;

"Tada!", she/he activated the smoke screen device which blew smoke right into Scott's face. However, right after she used it, it suddenly exploded. Not only did it explode, but it also light the balloon on fire in the process, making her balloon begin to drop as she:

"AHHH!", screamed in horror. Svetlana gasped and turned back into Mike while standing on her lap;

"Sammy! Don't worry, I'll keep you safe!", and soon enough they sank off-screen.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Why did I not see that coming?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right over Jasmine who had regained control over her plane and was happily pulling one of the handle bars, when it broke off. She suddenly stopped smiling, and after holding up a white sign saying, 'Uh-Oh', her plane began to then get once more, out of control. It did a full loop around the Zeppelin, making her fall out of it and onto the blimp itself, at which point she bounced off of it and fell ontop of one of the goats. Now, one would thing she'd ride it and use it to win the challenge. But instead, her weight and height brought both her and the goat down to the ground with a thud. This essentially meant, she was out of the challenge. Though the goat also breathed fire right on Scott on it and Jasmine's way down. The fire burned off Scott's wings.

"Well", Scott then said, as he fell down from the air, "At least things couldn't worse.", and then he landed, right ontop of Fang's backside, on the air balloon that also was falling towards the ground, "NOOOOOoooooooooo!", and then the balloon (with Mike & Samey on it) fell into the waters of the lake, and was soon joined by Jasmine & the goat. Soon Jasmine, Mike, the goat and Samey emerged from underwater, at which point Mike said:

"Wow...none of us won the challenge.", but then Mike's runaway machine came back into the picture, heading for the zeppelin while inside of it, Veronica tended to the still unconscious and not breathing Billy. Heather had the case of money in hand, but was stopped when she saw Veronica with a possibly deceased Billy Joe Cobra. Veronica then turned to her and said;

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE FEELING SORRY, FREAKING DO SOMETHING!", Heather then hurried to the control deck while a sobbing Veronica continued to attempt in vain to revive Billy. Heather called 9-1-1 on her cellphone and once it picked up:

"Yes I have an emergency!", she exclaimed, "I'm on a zeppelin over some island's lake and Billy Joe Cobra apparently drank something that made him fall over and he doesn't have a pulse nor is he breathing SEND HELP NOW!", and then Mike's vehicle crashed right into the Zeppelin, causing a massive explosion on it and making the entire thing shake. Veronica and Heather were sent flying right through the front windows of the thing as it bursted into flames, and both landed safely in the waters of the island's lake. The Zeppelin, and Billy Joe Cobra's body, crashed in Lake Wawanakwa and sank, however.

"NOOOOO!", Veronica screamed, "BILLY!", and Heather had to restrain her from swimming after the Zeppelin as it still continued to explode into flames. Fang even stopped chasing Scott to look in shock at the explosions, as did Scott himself, Jasmine, Samey, Mike, and from the island, Topher. Immediately at that point though, things switched over to night, at the elimination ceremony.

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

*From left to right are Mike, Samey, Jasmine, Topher and Scott all seated next to eachother as Chris stands before them with Chef and the toxic marshmallow beside him*

Chris - "So, we're going to need to get a new case of a million bucks, Ludmilla didn't want to attend this ceremony because she's making preparations for some other useless ceremony, and Mike has immunity because, well, it was his vehicle that crashed the plane. Everyone understand that?"

Jasmine - "No. USELESS ceremony? It's her BOYFRIEND'S FUNERAL! Billy Joe Cobra just DIED on YOUR show! How do you NOT care about that?!"

Chris - "Simple! Because I'm better than he EVER was!"

*Everyone, even Chef and the interns, gasp*

Chris - "I mean come on, he was just some lame pop singer. Trust me, now that he's dead he's gonna just fade away like the fad he always was, while I, Chris McLean remain in my spot as the famous and handsome host of Total Drama."

Topher - *Rolls his eyes and smirks*

Jasmine - "...there are just no words fitting you Chris, no words at all."

Chris - "Thank you Jasmine! Now, without further a due, let's get these marshmallows handed out! Mike, you're immune so obviously you get the first marshmallow!"

Mike - *smiles as he gets his marshmallow*

Chris - "Samey, you get the next one!"

Samey - *smiles as she catches her marshmallow*

Chris - "And finally, Jasmine!"

*Jasmine scowls at Chris as he catches her marshmallow*

Chris - "Scott, Topher. It goes down to you two. Scott, you blackmailed Samey last time AND you weren't Amy who deserves to do such things. Topher, you constantly try to commit the crime of stealing my job as host of this show. You're worse than my sister was when she tried to steal my position as the most talented of mom's kids, but of course, I made sure she learned her lesson, heheh", *he shakes his head* "Anyway, the marshmallow of toxic loserdom goes to..."

*The classic dramatic pause*

...

Chris - "Scott!"

Samey, Mike & Jasmine - "YES!"

Topher - *sighs of relief*

*Scott just smirks as he stands up*

Scott - "Oh I don't think so", *he reveals he has the immunity idol by pulling it out from his pocket* "Becuase I have this!"

*Samey, Mike, Jasmine and Topher gasp*

Chris - "Welp Topher, you're out!"

Topher - "What?! You can't do that! It has to be the one who had one other vote against them!"

Chris - "Yeah I would check the votes again, but honestly I just want your annoying as gone. It's bad enough I'm going to have a crying and mourning Veronica to worry about, but you, is just no. Just no. I don't need the Benedict Arnold of the Chris McLean fanclub still here."

Topher - "Isn't Benedict Arnold a good guy to us since we're Canadian, except Jasmine who's Australian."

Chris - *snaps fingers*

*Chef forcibly takes Topher and shoves him onto the Hurl of Shame, where Chris eagerly awaits pulling the lever.*

Chris - "Well Toph, any last words."

Topher - "Yes, I do" *he then cleared his throat and turns to the camera, "Next time, on Total-" *Chris pulls lever and sends Topher flying into the distance* "DRAMAAAAAaaaaaaaa!" *splash is heard*

Chris - *begins the sign-off* "FINALLY that guy is off. It's about damn time. Anyway, so, what will befall our Final Four; Jasmine, Scott, Samey and Mike; Next Time you join us? I have NO idea. But I will have an idea NEXT time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

**[SIGN-OFF ENDS, EPISODE FADES TO CREDITS]**

[EXTRA CLIP]

*Black Screen*

*White Text appears*

White Text - "This Episode is dedicated to Baruch "Billy Joe Cobra" Cohen, who tragically passed away during the filming of this episode. The cause of death, was identified as mercury poisoning.

*White text fades out and this extra clip stays as just a black screen for a good 3 minutes*

**[EXTRA CLIP ENDS]**


	11. Eat, Puke and be Wary

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean as usual said to begin the recap of the last episode, "We sure had a blast last time, haha! Especially our own native Ludmilla 'Veronica' Artemeyeva, who had her birthday! Even her now late boyfriend Billy Joe Cobra came for a visit, even if he ended up dying later on. Oh yeah, and we also had a race through the air too. Mike gave us a helicopter, like, thing. Samey the lesser Amy gave us a hot air balloon. Jasmine a plane, Topher a rocket that didn't work, and finally Scott gave us wings just like Icarus and Apollo!", Chris then laughed, "He ended up more like Icarus, by the way, haha. Anyway, in the end, everybody, and I do mean everybody, ended up crashing after Heather took the zeppelin with the intent of stealing the million dollars, which led to a catfight with Ludmilla a.k.a Veronica, the death of Billy Joe Cobra and the crashing of the entire Zeppelin!", Chris then began wrapping it up, "Now, in the end Topher was eliminated by me personally when Scott had the immunity idol, thus keeping him safe from elimination as Mike had immunity from technically winning the challenge.", Chris then sighed of relief as he was shown physically, "Thank GOD Topher's gone now! Now I can continue with only LUDMILLA trying to steal my job! As such, who will win the day's challenge now? Who will LOSE today's challenge? Who will be ELIMINATED this week? Find out as this episode progresses, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded into the intro sequence, after which there was a commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Suddenly the national anthem of whatever country you are a part of and whatever flag your nation uses appears on the screen*

Announcer - "In this fine country, there are many things that matter. Culture, Food, Music, People, many, many things. Not to mention, pride in one's family and home. It all matters, yes, but one thing matters above ALL others. Even more than religion. More than everything. More than the nation itself. Infact, it actually is the very foundation of this great country! What is it? What makes the world go around? What controls the stability of the universe? It is one simple thing. One, very, very, simple, great, amazing thing."

*silence except for music*

...

Announcer - "Waffles." *A picture of waffles appears infront of the waving flag* "Waffles. Waffles is what matters. It is ALL that matters. It's life, death, religion, the government, everything. Waffles, control, all."

*Text reading "OBEY IHOP" appears above the waffle picture as the commercial then fades out*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode began at last. This episode began, with the cabins. Now it was just Mike & Scott in one side, while Jasmine & Samey stayed in the other. Well, Jasmine on a tree branch above the cabins but still. This, however, did not last. At all. Soon enough, Samey peeked out of her end of the cabin and looked around, until eventually she saw Mike step out of his side. They smiled at eachother and walked away from the two cabins. Soon enough, Mike and Samey were away from the camp, and began speaking to eachother;

"So, how's it going?", Mike opened with, holding his pants up so they wouldn't fall;

"Oh, you know", Samey answered, "Pretty normal, heheh, pretty normal."

"Yeah, yeah...so...um...I have something to tell you, actually."

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Well, what is it, Mike?"

"You see...umm...uhhhh" ,and then Mike clearly began having trouble saying this, and just couldn't get what he wanted to say out of his mouth.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Oh I just can't do it! I want to tell her I have MPD, but I just can't get the words out of me!" (sighs sadly) "Why is this so hard?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Uhhh, you know what?", Mike then said to Samey, "I just forgot...heheh."

"Really?", Samey replied, "You know...you don't have to keep secrets from me?"

"I swear, I really did just forget what I was going to say! Heheh."

"Well...okay...if you say so...", however, Samey remained curious and concerned.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I'm worried about what Mike might be hiding from me...I hope it's not that he likes Amy!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went back to the cabins to focus on the other two members of the Final Four: Jasmine and Scott. The two had just woken up, and almost immediately did Scott smirk, turn to Jasmine, and comment with:

"So, have any dreams about Zombie boy lately?"

"Oh shut up", Jasmine angrily snapped back to him with, "The only thing I dream about is seeing you fly off this island from the catapult."

"Oh, I don't think that's happening any time soon", the smug Scott replied, "Infact, I have a feeling you might be the one sent flying off on the catapult instead."

"We'll see about that", Jasmine replied competitively, "And by that, I mean you can prepare to lose!"

"If by lose you mean win, then yes, I can and SHOULD do that."

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is still the truth."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Ugh, I can't even describe how much I want Scott off of this island! I can tell you right now that as soon as this day's challenge is over, he is going up into the air and OFF of this island!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Well now that Zombie boy and Ludmilla wannabe are both gone, I guess it's time I focus on the Aussie goliath now, my only remaining threat left. Yes I know there's two others, but trust me", he laughs a bit, "I doubt I should worry about them at all."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, focus went on over to the staff members of the show; Ludmilla "Veronica" Artemeyeva, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet. Veronica aka Ludmilla was clearly in morning, dressed in an all black dress, with matching heels, and the dress even had sleeves to it and a turtle neck. She also wore a hat that was black, and had veil going over her face. She was also just arriving to the island from a yacht that had brought her to the dock, where Chris and Chef were waiting for her. Chef's facial expression showed sympathy, while Chris seemed more impatient;

"It's about damn time you got here!", Chris rudely said, "What the hell were even doing, anyway?"

"I was at my boyfriend's funeral!", Ludmilla/Veronica bluntly said, tears in her eyes, "Though you couldn't even care about your mother's death so I should've known you wouldn't care about my little billy's death either!"

"Oh boo hoo!", Chris mocked, "Billy died, Billy died! It's not in the end of MY life, Ludmilla."

"I know it's not", she answered, "Because then I would be happy."

"Hmph", Chris scoffed, "Well, same to you if it were the end of YOUR life."

"You know what, McLean", the mourning woman then said with great spite in her voice, "One of these days, you are going to regret you EVER met me!"

"Guess what, little miss I miss Billy Joe Cobra", Chris said in a very childish teasing type of voice, "I already do regret I ever met your useless little blonde ass! So that, is entirely pointless and just PROVES how stupid and inferior you truly are to me!", in response to that, Veronica let out one extremely angry growl, but Chris just laughed and said in a continuation of his mocking voice; "HA! You think growling scares me?! ME?! Chris McLean! Oh PLEASE. I have seen more terrifying things in my bitch of a mother's dresser than I have on your face so you can just save it!", and then Veronica angrily slapped him in the face so hard that not only did he fall onto the wooden floor of the dock, but his wig also fell off as she then went on to angrily storm away from him. Chef just looked on in shock, saying nothing to her at all. Chris cried, however. Though, what he cried about was:

"MY WIG!", that his wig had fallen into the water, "MY PRECIOUS WIG! NOOOOOO! IT'S RUINED! CHEF, INTERNS, GET MY WIG OUT OF THAT LAKE AND DRY IT OFF THIS INSTANT!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "When Chris dies, I will dance. Because that, to me, will signify that he will officially be in hell for the rest of all eternity."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Chris - "Man am I good! I'm getting away with MURDER!" *he actually laughs about this* "LITERALLY! Stupid bitch Ludmilla has NO idea what I have done! And I, prefer to keep it that way!" *he continues to laugh maniacally*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right back to the outside of the camp, where Mike and Samey were just returning from the woods to see Jasmine standing there by the center intercom pole, and Scott leaning by the confessional and sharpening a stick on a shark tooth. Scott seemed to look at them and grow a scheming smirk to his face, though didn't say anything, while Jasmine smiled happily at seeing the two walk back to camp so close to eachother and so clearly happy.

"Well", Jasmine commented, "I see you two are getting along really nicely now."

"Heheh, yeah", Samey replied, "We really are."

"Yep", Mike also added in. All of them were unaware of the smirking Scott watching them from a good distance.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Heheh. They have NO idea what I have in store for them! And for now, I prefer to keep it that way! I'm only a few more suckers left before I am in the final 2 and winning that million for myself! I think next I will go with the cheerleader chick. And then tall, tan and scrawny and go tumbling after her! But, then again, I don't really want to be in the finals with Jasmine...okay. Cheerleader first, then Jasmine. Yeah, that should work. But, wait..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Scott began leaving to fix something up with a slight sinister snicker coming from his mouth.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "But first, I'm gonna set up a little trap for Fang! Heheh." *Has sinister/scheming smirk to his face.*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following even that, Scott was now joining the other contestants in the Final 4 in standing right infront of Chris, Veronica and Chef while they were no doubt about to explain what the challenge of the day was going to be. Now of course, Chris took the time out of everyone's day to fix his wig first before then clearing his throat before then finally beginning to speak about what the challenge of the day was going to be:

"Well, it seems that today is your lucky day, Final Four! Why? Because now, after the end of this day anyway, you will be the Final Three! This challenge of course, will determine just who gets to be the Final Three. It could be Jasmine, Mike and Samey. It could be Scott, Mike and Jasmine. It could be Mike, Samey and Scott. It could be Jasmine, Scott and Samey. You get the picture! Which one of those possible outcomes will happen? Well, we're just gonna have to wait and find out today, now won't we?"

"Can you just get on with it already?", Scott then bluntly stated;

"No! I'm busy talking right now, and my voice needs to be heard because it is the voice of Chris McLean!", and in response all of the Final Four groaned in response, "Yes, now, today's challenge is infact going to be the counterpart to the eating challenges of previous seasons! The difference? Well, we WERE gonna have you do a challenge where you cook for the cameo of the episode, but I decided to make something even MORE interesting instead!"

"...how?", Jasmine questioned, clearly, she was worried about what Chris meant. Chris himself, in response, just had his classic grin on his face as he revealed the complete truth about the challenge:

"All four of you will be journeying across the entire island, searching for special ingredients to put together a specific meal. Then, you will heard for the cliff where the cameo of the episode is being dangled from while also tied up with rope! You will have to save him or her before the sharks manage to jump up and eat them! The twist, is that each of the ingredients is different for each of you!"

"You tied up the cameo of the episode and are dangling them from the cliff?!", was all Samey said in response after a silent pause;

"Nooooo!", Chris answered, "I duct taped their mouth shut too! Hahaha!"

"That's...inhumane", Samey replied with;

"Who cares?!", Chris bluntly said as if he didn't care at all, "This is television, people! And I'M Chris McLean! I, do WHATEVER I want and there's NOTHING that ANY of you can do about it, CAPEESH?!", Samey, Mike, Scott and Jasmine all just groaned in response to that, which made Chris angry, "HEY! Stop that! I am Chris McLean and you WILL respect me when I am speaking!", in response all of them were fully silent, "That's better! Now, there's ONE more part to this challenge?"

"What is it, Chris?", Chef then said, trying to play along, while Veronica remained sulking while standing beside him.

"I'm glad you asked Chef! It's that ANOTHER method of immunity from the challenge is finally now officially part of the challenge?"

"Huh?", Mike responded;

"What?!", Jasmine gasped;

"Wha?!", Samey gasped;

"Oh really?", Scott had a smirk to his face;

"That's Right!", Chris announced, "The Micheal Jackson Token is now officially part of the challenge once more! It is hidden on a secret pathway, in plain sight, but the detour is so large that it will almost definitely cost you the challenge unless you truly have the forces of God, the forces of Mephiles the Dark, or the forces of pure Luck on your side. Now, this token will literally completely be a TRUE find this time! Not only will it override the victory of whoever wins the challenge AND secure them immunity from elimination AND let them choose who goes home, but it also will actually grant them an advantage of their choosing in the next challenge during the next episode, and will also let them have access to a miniature mansion house that will be flown in if the coin is found!"

"Interesting", Scott continued smirking;

"Oh no, you are NOT finding that thing before I do!", Jasmine angrily said right as she saw Scott's smirk;

"Just try and stop me, Aussie", Scott mocked right back at her.

"Soo", Mike then said to Samey, "You wanna look for that or do the challenge?"

"I...I think I'll take my chances with the challenge.", Samey said in hesitant response;

"Heheh, sounds good to me!", Mike answered right back. Focus then went back over to Chris;

"HEY! Enough of this stealing the spotlight from MY voice, got it? ENOUGH of it! I am Chris McLean! CHRIS. MCLEAN! You WILL respect that or else I will forcibly eliminate all four of you and take the million dollars for myself!"

"If you CAN do that", Jasmine then pointed out, "Why don't you just do it?"

"Because I'm not done torturing all of you yet!", Chris said with a tone of voice as if this was common knowledge, "WHY ELSE?!", he then laughed, while all of the Final 4 just glared at him, "ANYWHO, your challenge is about to begin right now, so yeah."

"Wait", Mike then asked, "Wh-who is the cameo who you have tied up on the cliff?"

"Oh well, since I think we can have a funny scene showing them off while they are in pain and peril if I say who it is, I'll say it! DJ and Courtney! Hahaha!"

**[CUT-AWAY SCENE]**

*DJ and Courtney are shown, tied up, their mouths duct-taped, and the rope they are tied to together is also dangling them over the edge of the cliff, while two non-mutated sharks jump and down at them*

DJ & Courtney - *let out muffled screams during all of this* *DJ is a big buff black guy with a white cap on his head, a slight beard but it's not really thick, and no mustache. He also has a green shirt with an orange "D" on the chest, dark shorts, brown sandals, and beady eyes.* *Courtney has short brown hair, grey eyes, slight freckles, tight green pants, wedge heels, a formal shirt of white colour that also is worn under a grey vest*

**[CUT-AWAY SCENE ENDS]**

"So anyway", Chris then said, "Are all of you ready to do the day's challenge?"

"Uh, yes?", Mike nervously answered;

"Yes!", Samey eagerly answered;

"Of course!", Jasmine also eagerly answered;

"You'd better believe it!", Scott also confidentially answered;

"Well then", Chris said, "On your marks", he then held up a gun, "Get set", all of the Final 4 got ready for a race, "GO!", and with the gun being fired, all of the Final 4 immediately started their run for the challenge. In other words, the challenge had officially begun. Scott, Jasmine, Mike and Samey all immediately bursted into running past Veronica, Chef and Chris. Chris just walked bluntly for the campgrounds while the other two staff-members followed him close behind. Veronica though was a good bit behind Chris & Chef, and Chef used this time to whisper to Chris:

"Yo Chris, what the hell is up with you and Billy Joe Cobra?"

"What do you mean, Chef?", Chris curiously replied;

"You barely seem to care that he actually straight up died on the show AND ya keep insultin' his widowed girlfriend all the dang time!"

"Oh", Chris laughed a bit in response, "Well, if you must know, it's top secret."

"Say wha?"

"The reason for my behaviour towards the death of Billy Joe Cobra is top secret. You'll find out maybe eventually but I can't promise that, okay?"

"Uh...why? I'm your best man, man!"

"Because it's that secret, got it?"

"Chris...did...did you cause his death?!"

"No!", Chris loudly exclaimed, gaining Veronica's attention now, "No! I didn't!"

"Well, um, since you say so."

"What are you two talking about?", Veronica/Ludmilla then questioned;

"Nothing that concerns you!", Chris said as he finally walked by the washrooms of the island. This, naturally, only served to make Veronica/Ludmilla even more curious and suspicious about what Chris was hiding from her. She had no idea that he had actually murdered her boyfriend, Billy Joe Cobra. Chris, however, did not notice one single thing that was in his way. What was that thing? Well, it was the trap that Scott had set up for Fang. This trap was stepped on by Chris, which trapped his ankle with a rope, that was tied to a special type of tree. This contraption bent the tree until Chris stepped in the rope which caught his ankle, which in turn also sent him flying into the air until he was flipped and violently thrown right into one of the bathroom stalls of the washrooms right while Veronica/Ludmilla and Chef looked on in awe.

"Chris?!", Chef exclaimed, "You okay?!"

"AUUUUGH!", Chris screamed out, "NO, I'M NOT! I'M STUCK! I'M STTUUUUUCK! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Uhhhh", Chef then thought about what that scene would look like, "I'll just get some o' the interns to help ya!", and Chef ran off, not in the direction of interns, but rather the direction of the contestants as if he was going to take over for the challenge. While he did this, Veronica/Ludmilla just giggled at Chris' misery and enjoyed every second of it.

"Auuuugh!", Chris whined, "Someone GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Oh we will", Veronica/Ludmilla sinisterly teased, "Eventually."

"Auuuugh!", Chris just whined, stuck in the filthy toilets of the campgrounds. While this was going on, Chef was driving via a golf cart to the finish area of the challenge, so he could properly see which contestant would be winning, and with that, focus went back to the remaining 4 contestants doing their challenge. Scott and Jasmine were more focused on finding the coin rather than competing in the actual challenge, while Mike and Samey were doing the complete obvious. Due to reasons of Drama, Jasmine and Scott were the first two focused on.

While Mike and Samey raced off towards the cliff on the correct challenge path, Scott and Jasmine both ran off to the side, neither wanting the other out of their site, and both of them having extremely determined looks as they looked all over trees, bushes, rocks and flowers for the coin.

"You might as well just give up on your search, mate!", Jasmine said to Scott, "I'm an expert outdoors girl, you can't possibly find the coin before me!"

"Oh we'll just see about that", Scott said as he was lifting up rocks to look under them, he had a smug attitude to his words and a smug smirk on his face, "Because I think you got what will happen, turned around."

"Oh no, it's you that's got that problem, mate!", Jasmine said as she looked into bushes, "Because I'M gonna find that coin!"

"Not before I do!", and then they goth continued on their way. Scott mainly looked through small stuff, while Jasmine through bigger stuff such as boulders, trees, and even by animals. Eventually though, Jasmine remembered specifically what Chris said and pondered about it, by whispering of course so that her enemy, Scott, would not hear her clearly:

"He said it would be a detour...", she then snapped her fingers and ran towards a specific landmark, only once she realized what she was running to, she stopped. The reason? It was a cave. That's right, she deduced that the coin was likely hidden in a cave, and due to her claustrophobia she stopped in fear. Scott, meanwhile, was looking at small rocks and crevices, when he heard sounds of growling behind him.

"Huh?", and once he turned around, he saw none other than Fang, smiling his toothy grin at him. It didn't take long for Scott to, "AHHHHHHH!", scream in terror and run in fear, starting the chase. While Scott was chased by Fang and Jasmine stood in fear and silence in front of the cave, focus then went back over to Mike and Samey, both of whom were the only two actually doing the challenge that Chris had instructed them on.

"So, Sammy!", Mike opened up with, "What do you think the first ingredient is?"

"I...I have no idea!", Samey answered with, "Do you?"

"...not really."

"Then...how are we supposed to find them?"

"Well...", Mike then noticed something in the distance that made him a bit happy to see, "Hey, there's a restaurant over there!"

"A...what?", Samey laughed a bit, "Mike, this isn't time for jokes like that!"

"No, I'm not kidding, look!", Mike then turned Samey's head so she could see what he was talking about. Indeed, there was infact, a restaraunt on the island. It was the Mutant Lizard-Operated restaurant from the Runaway Model challenge, rebuilt just the way it was before Izzy caused it's destruction. Both Mike and Samey were confused and in awe once they saw it.

"That's...odd", was all Samey could say as her comment, "Why is there a Fast Food restaurant in the middle of an island where a survival-themed reality show is being held?"

"No idea", Mike bluntly answered, "Buut, they COULD have some ingredients that could help us!"

"Or all of them", and after Samey said that, there was a pause. Indeed, there was a pause between the two of them. It wasn't long after that pause though, that both of them dashed at full speed towards the restaurant. Amazingly, they were able to walk right in through the front door of the place, since apparently the place must have been open. While they did this, focus abruptly shifted back to the two that were looking for the Micheal Jackson Token instead, namely and specifically, Scott. Scott was running away from Fang, who just had his usual grin on his face as he got up close and lunged at Scott to bite, but:

"AH!", and he then ran right up a tree, and hanged onto one of the tree's branches, "Why are you even chasing me!", Fang didn't answer, instead he kept jumping up to try and catch/eat Scott, but failed. "Ah!", and as Scott was hugging onto the tree branch in fear, it was then that he noticed a chine coming from Fang's neck, and, confused, he went "Huh?", and saw that Fang had a necklace.

Why is this important?

Well, the necklace actually had the M.J. coin on it, and of course upon seeing that, Scott became even more scared, but soon enough he just groaned and made his response clear with:

"OH COME ON!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I had BETTER win that money for having put up with a challenge like THAT!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

While Scott had to deal with the issue of the coin being strapped around Fang's necklace, Jasmine was dealing with her own issue. What was her issue? Her old claustrophobia as she gazed upon the cave which she understandably assumed the coin to be inside of. She looked at the cave with her fists clenched, and her face locked in a fearful expression.

"Well...it's in a cave...probably", Jasmine said to herself, "Oh, why did it have to be a CAVE?!", she then thought about what she just said, "Oh right, Chris McLean is the host of this show. That's why."

After that brief distraction, she once more looked back at the cave with pure terror in her face. Every second she looked at the cave, it just became harder and harder to take a single step further at all. Of course, she had no idea that the coin actually was not in the cave at all, but of course, why would she? Chris had not at all said where the coin exactly was, and had no directions to it at all.

"Infact, you know what, I forget why I even signed up for this show anyway", Jasmine said to herself, "The only thing good so far has been me making friends with Sammy and Mike, and...Shawn".

At that point, she began to remember her romance with Shawn, much of course, to her shock as she remembered the various moments they had together, especially the moment they actually became a couple in the first place. Jasmine eventually tensed up, and took one step forward towards the cave, wanting to face her fear completely for Shawn, however, at that moment she quickly had a relapse:

"Oh I just can't do it!", Jasmine then said, "Even if the coin is in there."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "How I hate my phobia!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

While Jasmine continued on to just stand infront of the cave in fear, focus once more shifted to another set of people on the island, namely, it returned to Samey and Mike, who had just entered the fast food restaurant they were fully confused about. The restaraunt overall was your typical fast food restaurant, with mostly yellow, blue and red colours all over the place, and a theme of mutant lizard people instead of human characters. This was the part that confused Mike and Samey the most as they walked up to the main counters, where all of the works were revealed to them as also being Lizard People rather than humans. One of them, a male who spoke in the classic voice of a boy just starting to have his voice crack, said to them:

"Hello and Welcome to Reptilian Castle, the only Reptilian Operated joint on the entire planet earth. How may we serve you today?"

"Um yeah", Samey answered, "We need some ingredients."

"Ingredients?"

"Yeah", Mike also added in, "It's for a Total Drama Challenge?"

"Total Drama?"

"You don't know what Total Drama is?", Mike questioned, "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, I don't watch hispanic television shows, Chico boy.", the lizard boy then rudely said.

"Uhhh...what?"

"You heard me."

"Did you call him a...chico boy?", Samey asked, raising an eybebrow.

"Yes I did. He and his kind need to stop stealing jobs away from kind and hard-working white people!"

"Okay, I'm not hispanic", Mike then said, "I'm Native American, actually."

"Prove it.

"I don't know one single word of spanish at all."

"Oh my gosh!", the Lizard boy then gasped, actually suddenly feeling guilt for what he said to Mike, but not for the exact reason most would think, "I am so sorry for offending you sir! I thought you were one of those Hispanic people that plague the earth!"

"That's still racist", Mike then stated while Samey nodded in agreement;

"And very offensive!", she then added in;

"Oh, you're offended by what I said anyway, huh?", the Lizard Boy then said, to which Mike and Samey both nodded, "Well then, say that to the High Council of Elders!", and then the Lizard boy pushed a button underneath his counter that opened up a hole underneath Mike and Samey's feet. The two immediately fell down the hole while also screaming at the top of their lungs while descending down the hole. The two kept falling down this dark hole, Samey instinctively hugging tightly onto Mike, for what felt to them like ages, until finally they landed on a randomly placed pillow.

This pillow, however, was not in a very nice looking room at all. Infact, it was in a overall very dark room, lit only by various red candles that were spread out along the walls of the room. Infront of Mike and Samey, to a far distance, was a shrine, with seven total thrones for seven elderly lizard people in hooded cloaks to all sit on, looking down onto Mike and Samey. As Mike and Samey put themselves back together and saw these seven figures, one of them spoke. This one particular one was the one in center of the group, and he spoke in a voice that made him sound like was from the southern United States, or at least Texas, and he sounded like a classic southern lawyer overall.

"Well well well, I see we have some more prisoners from the human species", he commented, "Tell us, children, what brings you two to being our prisoners?"

"P-p-prisoners?!", Samey said, extremely concerned about what this being just said.

"Um...all we did was think what the counter guy said was horribly racist, offensive and wrong!"

"Y-yeah! In this day and age that shouldn't be a big deal at all!"

"Oh!", he replied, "I see! Y'all two are hispanic sympathizers, eh?"

"Huh?", both Mike and Samey said in unison;

"Oh stop that bullcrap! Y'all two know DAMN WELL what y'all did wrong! And because of that, y'all will be our prisoners until the sunrise, at which point y'all will be burned alive at the stake for sympathizen' with the Hispanic people of this planet!", and in response, Mike and Samey both gasped in horror as two buff lizard people then walked towards them no doubt to drag and/or carry them away to their prison cell as all of the council of elder lizard people just did maniacal laughter.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Now I hate Amy's pet Monitor Lizard even MORE! It's like life wanted to give me ANOTHER reason to hate it besides having watched Amy feed my pet kitten to it!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

While Mike and Samey were going to meet their fates at the hands of the Lizard Mutants, some of the other contestants in turn were having their own issues simultaneously as them. Of course, these contestants were Jasmine and Scott, who else? Focus at first was on Jasmine, who literally was still standing infront of the cave with an expression of fear on her face. She then began to take in some deep breathes, still gazing at the cave infront of her.

"It's alright, Jasmine", she said to herself, "It's just, a cave...a cave with tight and enclosed spaces...and darkness...darkness preventing you from seeing if anyone is behind you, beside you or infront of you...no light source for god only knows how long...and...possibly places that get even more enclosed...", she then gulped before breaking down to sit onto the floor while also then getting into a fetal position aswell.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I know it goes against everything that I stand for, but I just can't help it! I've had my claustrophobia ever since I was a small child."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

With that, Jasmine still did absolutely nothing besides literally just sit there infront of the gave and look at it with fear in her eyes and facial expression. She just could not bring herself to step one single foot inside of the cave, and it seemed like absolutely nothing would even convince her to do so or think about doing so at all. She even said so:

"Nothing is going to get me in that cave!", she exclaimed, "Nothing at all! Not one single bit!", and then, something was heard by her. What was it? It was the sound of screaming and running. Specifically, the sound of Scott screaming and running. Even more specifically, the sound of Scott screaming and running towards her. Upon hearing the noise, Jasmine looked up and heard it, and soon enough saw Scott running towards her with Fang chasing right behind him;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Scott screamed, "HEEEEEELP!", but of course, Jasmine just glared and rolled her eyes, and literally just let both Scott and Fang run past her into the cave without intervening to help Scott at all. However, once Fang passed by her, that is when she saw something that made her gasp. What was it? Well, it was the Micheal Jackson token, wrapped in a necklace around Fang's neck.

"You've got to be kidding me", Jasmine then said once Fang was in the cave alongside Scott, "Well, now it IS in the cave after all!", and then Jasmine had to face that she wasted her time with what she was doing before, and also that now she has literally no choice but to go into the cave to get the necklace, and if she doesn't then Scott has a possible chance of getting it instead.

Infact, it's true that she was indeed, thinking over all of these options. Whether or not she should give up on the coin and go to the challenge, which would risk Scott gaining the coin instead, or if she should face her fears and try to get the coin so Scott would not have any such advantage in the elimination and likely eliminate her or one of her friends.

"If I go in there", she said to herself, "I'll be in a tight enclosed space which I'm deeply afraid of...but if I don't...then the bad guy of the season will likely get one of the most unfair advantages this game has ever seen", and with that and a deep breathe, she made her mind up. She actually began walking inside of the cave, with her facial expression just determined rather than scared. In other words, she was finally conquering her fear at long last. It was not long until she disappeared to the cameras in the darkness of the cave, however.

While Jasmine was finally facing her fear and in turn chasing after Scott and Fang while Mike and Samey were in turn having their own issues regarding a certain group of mutant lizards, focus shifted over to another set of people that deal heavily with Total Drama, though were not contestants. Specifically, focus went to behind the washrooms, where inside (but off-screen), Chris remained trapped inside. Behind the bulding, right by the pipes and the septic tank, were all of the major interns (the so-called ugly brace-face girl, the overweight boy, the average looking not fat boy, and the black guy) were gathered by it, the average guy having a wrench in his hands while all of them were snickering and he sushed them. As Ludmilla/Veronica approached them from a distance, Chris let out some cries and whines from inside the building:

"WHERE ARE THE INTERNS?!", he screamed out, "DON'T THEY KNOW THAT I OWN THEM?!", and he kept on with further complaints and pleas too, "COME ON! ONE OF YOU INTERNS GET IN HERE AND GET ME OUT! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS TREATMENT! I, AM CHRIS, MCLEAN! CHRIS. MC. LAIN! I OWN ALL OF YOU! EVEN THE CONTESTANTS! GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!", then the intern began using the wrench when Ludmilla/Veronica then approached them and asked one simple question;

"What are you doing here, exactly?", and of course she was addressing, and startled, the interns. All of them were surprised, and hardly any of them could even speak. For a good while, until the black guy finally said:

"Um...nothing."

"Don't play dumb with me", Ludmilla/Veronica quickly said in response, "I know exactly what you are all doing."

"You...do?"

"Of course I do", she responded, suddenly walking up and taking the wrench into her own hands, "And I'm going to do it instead!", and then she began rearranging the pipes from the septic tank to connect into the washrooms.

"You know how?"

"I've been in movies where my character had to know how, so of course I know how.", and then she successfully rearranged the pipes so that the water from the septic tank actually went up the pipes and into the same stall where Chris was trapped in. She watched with a sinister smile to her face as Chris' response to this happening to him became quite clear;

"AHHHHHHUGH! NOOOO! SEWAGE! AUGH-GAH! IT'S EVERYWHERE! IT'S GETTING IN MY SHOES! IT'S GETTING ON MY HEAD! AHHHH! NOOOO! EVEN MY FACE! WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME, I WILL MAKE SURE TO GET YOU FOR IT!", though the only response Ludmilla/Veronica and the interns made, was laughing at Chris McLean's misery.

While Chris was finally getting his just, sewage flavored, deserts, focus shifted over to the cliff, where DJ and Courtney were both dangling from the cliff as part of the challenge. Surprisingly, neither of them were screaming at all anymore, and neither were duct-taped. Infact, they both actually looked very bored. Even DJ. Yes, even DJ. Chef was sitting at the top of the cliff on a beach chair and was sipping coffee from a small cup. Courtney and DJ had small talk with eachother:

"So...if you were gay, what guys would you date and not date?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because someone asked my brother it on MyFace and I'm curious what your answer is."

"Oh, I see."

"So, do you wanna answer it?"

"Well, if I were gay I'd probably wanna date Cody or someone who shares my same feeling for animals. And I would never date someone like Duncan."

"Ugh, I know!", Courtney replied, "Duncan is just, SO not someone that I myself would wanna date!"

"You SURE you feel like that?"

"Okay, WHY does everyone tell me me and Duncan belong together?!"

"Just saying. What I wanna ask you though, is who YOU would date or not date if YOU were gay!"

"...I have no comment on that."

"Oh, so you can ask me that but I can't ask you that?"

"Yes. Because I am a girl. Everyone knows that girls don't get sick like boys do, that girls can't be asked their weight, their age, OR questions like that! It's common knowledge."

"You just don't wanna answer it."

"Shut up!"

"HEY!", Chef then called out from the top of the cliff, "STOP TRYIN' TO MAKE THE FANS GO CRAZY WITH THEM DANG SHIPS! We got enough o' those already!", and it was then that Chef checked his wrist watch and saw what time it was, at which point he looked at the camera and said; "Well, it's time for the break! Will Jasmine actually manage to conquer her fears? Who's gonna be able to snag that dang Jackson token?! What the HELL is up with them dang lizards? I DON'T KNOW! Just shut up and be patient until after the commercial break!", and then the episode faded out to another commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This a commercial for a product, once more*

Announcer - "Kids, have you ever wanted to finally get your favourite television shows and movies for free when online WITHOUT those surveys? Well now you can, with the ONLINE SURVEY-DOER AND FAKE ACCOUNT MAKER! That's right, this portable device will allow you to hook it up to your computer, and all you have to do is go to a website that you want to watch movies off of, and you will be able to make your own fake account for it immediately AND set it to automatically do whatever surveys are on the site FOR YOU! It will also delete any files these sites try to send to it! That's right, it will delete any possible viruses even for you! And you don't even have to lift a single finger at all! All you have to do is set to be automatic! It will save you MUCH time! And what happens when you have to pay money? Don't worry, the local mafia will do the money dealings for you! So please, if you wanna finally watch those movies online, CALL NOW!"

*The usual stuff about call information, warnings, warranties, and all other related stuff is then said really quickly about the announcer*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial, things went right back into the actual episode. Specifically, things went directly to the cave where Jasmine, Scott and Fang were all running inside together. Even more specifically, focus was right on Scott, who was running in fear away from Fang who was chasing after him with the token around his neck and his usual toothy grin on his face. Scott soon enough, however, was corned against a wall of rocks, while soon enough Fang was right infront of him. It didn't take long at all for Scott to be trembling in fear as he pleaded with the shark;

"P-p-p-p-please don't hurt me!", Scott then said, pleading with Fang, "Well, if you do, please make it quick! Please make it quick and painless!", in response Fang just licked his shark lips and went on to further approach Scott. However, right before Fang could take a bite out of Scott for real, Jasmine suddenly appeared and did a drop kick on Fang while also taking the necklace right off of Fang's neck. This action made Fang fly into a pile of rocks away form both Jasmine and Scott, who was shocked to say the least, "Y-y-you saved me!"

"I didn't do it for you", Jasmine then bluntly said, "I did it for the coin."

"Which of course, is MINE!", and Scott then lunged at her in an attempt to take the coin from her, only for of course, to kick him in the jaw and send him flying back to the rock wall behind him;

"No, it's mine, since I am the one who actually got it from Fang!"

"Ugh", Scott groaned as he got up and looked at her in anger, "No, I'm the one who first saw it!", and he once more lunged at her, this time though they quickly got into a tug-of-war over the token. Fang even got up and tapped on Jasmine's shoulder to attempt in scaring her, but she quickly just punched him right in the face without taking her angry eyes off of Scott at all.

"Just give up and let the token go! You're not going to win this!", Jasmine said right to Scott;

"Never!", Scott answered with, "Because this token is MINE!"

"No, it's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!", and they both said it unison;

"MINE!", and then they stopped arguing with eachother and just growled at eachother while tugging at the coin at the same time with all of their might. Eventually, the necklace with the token on it just could not take it any longer, and it snapped, sending both Jasmine and Scott falling to the ground while the token itself flew right out of the cave and onto the ground at the entrance to it. It didn't take long for Jasmine and Scott to quickly stumble and race eachother to get out of the cave, and in unison they both said, "MY TOKEN!", before then both lunging at it. However, this caused the token to fly even further into the air, where it landed right infront of a surprisingly normal bunny rabbit.

The rabbit sniffed the coin a bit before then biting it, sprouting bat-like wings, and flying off into the woods. Jasmine and Scott both stood up, Jasmine flinging Scott off of her back in the process, and she said in a determined voice:

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY TOKEN!", and she ran right after the mutant flying rabbit. Scott rubbed his head a bit, stood up, and also yelled at her in response;

"IT'S MY TOKEN!", and he ran right after Jasmine immediately after saying that. As Scott and Jasmine were racing to get the token from the bunny, focus went right back on over to Mike and Samey, who were no longer in the restaurant at all, but were now in the middle of the woods. But, worse. They were tied back-to-back to eachother on a wooden pole, and were both put above a pile of firewood pieces while mutant lizard people, all dressed in hooded cloaks, did random chants and cheers while surrounding them alongside doing random movements. Both Mike and Samey were clearly terrified, and from a distance the seven lizard elders were slowly approaching them. There was no sign of the camp being anywhere near the part of the woods that they were currently in. It was not long before Mike and Samey began speaking, with Mike breaking their silence;

"Well, Sammy...I think this may actually be it."

"Wha-what?! You mean...they'd actually let us die?!"

"Well, there was last season", Mike said, then gulping, "But...I think it's time...before we actually die...that I tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Well...judging by how we're about to be burned alive right now...I need to tell you something."

"Do...do you like Amy or something?"

"Wha? No! No, never! Ew! I do NOT like Amy! Well, not in the way that you mean...if you mean it that way."

"Yeah...I meant it in that way."

"Well, no. Heck no I don't!"

"Well...then what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Here goes", and then Mike took in a deep breathe, "I...I have multiple personality disorder."

"...what?"

"All those characters like Vito, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana and Chester. You know, those impressions, they're all actually personalities that live in my brain. They aren't characters that I do on purpose...they just kinda...come out."

"So...they are like different people that are inside of your mind?"

"Y-yeah. Of course it's more complicated than that, but yeah...pretty much."

"And...why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because...I didn't want you to think of me as a freak..."

"Mike...I don't think of you as a freak! And I most definitely don't like you just because you have a disorder either! I never thought you a freak! Ever! I thought of you as a nice guy, a little socially awkward but in a cute way, who has some problems and quirks about him, but overall is a nice guy to be around! And, those quirks are what makes him, well, him!"

"You...you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I do!"

"That's...surprising...I didn't think you would."

"Well...you were wrong.", and then, after Samey said that, one of the elder lizards had brought down a lit torch onto the pile of firewood and branches of trees, setting them on fire. It did not take long for the fire to immediately begin rising, which of course made Mike and Samey gasp and become even more terrified than they were already. Now, of course, Samey of course, was the one who made some vocalization in response to this, screaming;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now, you sympathizers will pay the price for your un-natural thoughts!", the elder lizard said, "You will LEARN the error of your ways and WHY your thoughts are so WRONG in the world we live in today!", now, this elder of course was unaware of one thing about Mike and Samey, and he himself was the one who had made an error. What was his error? Underestimating Mike. Why and how? Well, once Samey screamed, it summoned out from Mike's mind, none other than the personality of...Svetlana.

"Svetlana is number one olympic champion in all the world!", Svetlana then let out while she suddenly broke free from the ropes, making Samey fall to the ground, safe from the fire. Svetlana then immediately jumped at the shocked Mutant Lizards, and went to town on beating them all up. There were punches in the face, kicks to the ground, both front-flips and back-flips, kicks to the face, swirling punches, and even throwing juggle-punching them aswell as laying on the ground and kicking them to roll them into a ball before launching them at the seven elders. By the end of it, all of the mutant lizards were knocked out, and Svetlana soon gasped to turn back into normal Mike, who immediately said, "Samey!", before running up to be close to her. Samey came to just as Mike began helping her up:

"M-M-Mike? What happened?"

"Well...Svetlana came out...that's what happened."

"Are...are we in Heaven...or whatever place we go to when we die?"

"...no...we're still alive, actually."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah", Mike smiled warmly while looking right in her eyes, "It is."

"Mike...", and Samey had the same look in her eyes and the same smile.

"Sammy...", and they both had a long, silent pause with eachother, before soon enough, they both shared a passionate kiss. A very, very passionate kiss indeed. This kiss was not just a kiss though, it was the start of them being an official couple. And their passionate kiss did not just end after a few seconds, oh no. They kept kissing passionately for quite a while.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike & Samey - *They are both still kissing passionately even in the confessional*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went back to Jasmine, Scott and the flying Rabbit. Jasmine was still chasing after the flying rabbit through the woods, while Scott in turn was chasing after her. It was not very long until all three managed to reach the beach of the island, not very far from the cliff, infact, they were right beside it. The rabbit took a rest on a rock and did nothing but sit there, until Jasmine randomly out of nowhere tackled it.

"GOTCHA!", Jasmine exclaimed as she held the rabbit, flapping it's wings and squeaking to get away as she soon enough took the token from it for herself, "There we are!", and then she let the rabbit go. "Now go along, little fella, this is all I wanted!", and the rabbit did so, flying back into the woods, shocked and confused. "Now", Jasmine said as she looked to the token and smiled, "To win the challenge and get rid of Scott!"

However, Scott had different plans in mind, and he immediately grabbed a rock, went up to Jasmine, jumped, and actually smacked her on the head with said rock. Surprisingly, she went down, knocked unconscious. Once she was knocked out, Scott snickered and took the coin from her. It's notable that yes, the rock had shattered to pieces once it hit her head.

"Heheh", Scott snickered, "Yes, token, let US go win the challenge!", and Scott laughed as he calmly walked back towards the campgrounds so he could get his arguably unfair advantage in this challenge and win automatically. While Scott was on his way to get his advantage and victory, Mike and Samey were also on the cliff alongside Chef, and were in the process of having cut DJ and Courtney's rope and were pulling them up when Scott arrived on the scene and said, "I HAVE THE COOOOOIN!", and Mike and Samey gasped in response and dropped DJ and Courtney into the waters of the lake below as soon as Scott had said that.

"What?!", the two also said in response.

"Well, Scott is the winner of the challenge!", Chef then bluntly announced, "Even IF Sammy and Mike did it, they lost anyway! So, Scott, you get all the things that Chris said the token did before he was thrown into the bathroom."

"He was what?"

"Nevermind", Chef answered, "Let's get back to camp so we can gets this dang day over with already."

"B-B-But that's not fair!", Samey then complained, "Me and Mike were the only ones actually doing the challenge!"

"Sorry", Scott mocked, "But that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Yeah", Chef stated, "What he said."

"But, me and Mike almost got burned alive by mutated lizard people who were racist towards hispanic people!", Samey then said;

"That's what they all say", Chef said jokingly;

"Me and Mike would have been doomed for sure if his multiple personality disorder didn't kick in at just the right time!"

"Huh?", Scott was surprised to hear that;

"Yeah!", Mike then added in, "...but I do think it was Sammy who helped trigger it."

"Look, this ain't MAH choice which one of y'all wins or not! It's CHRIS' damn rules that caused this! So just shut up, accept ya damn loss, and let's move on and get that dang elimination over with!", and then all of them began walking back to the campgrounds. Mike and Samey sighed and bowed their heads, not happy at all about their failure to win or get any advantage of their own. Scott however, had a more scheming look to his face instead.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "So...Mike has multiple personalities, huh? And Samey helps trigger them? Well, can't have THAT, now can we?" *he begins snickering almost evilly*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

And with that, it was time for the elimination ceremony to begin. First, it started with a flock of birds flying over the island while the sky was pure night, and then things went to the campfire area where all of the fires were lit, and on the logs were Scott, Samey, Jasmine and Mike all seated in-front of Ludmilla/Veronica and Chef. For once, Chef was not dressed like a hazmat, and was dressed normally, actually. Infact, he didn't even have the marshmallow of loserdom at all. Ludmilla/Veronica was filling in for Chris for this ceremony, and as such, she was the one who opened up the ceremony with:

"Well, Contestants of the Final Four, it appears it is time for the latest elimination to take place. The one that will actually decide who the Final Three is going to be.", and then all of the Final Four were focused on one last time. Jasmine was angrily glaring at Scott while having an icepack held over her head, and Mike and Samey also glared at him aswell while holding hands. Scott just rested his hands behind his back and had a smug smile on his face the entire time. "Of course, it will either be Mike, Sammy, or Jasmine who leaves today, since for finding the coin, Scott gets to choose who is eliminated...among other advantages aswell."

"Yes", Scott said, keeping his smug look as he stood up and walked to look at all of the other competitors, "I do, don't I."

"Just get it over with and eliminate me already", Jasmine angrily said in a fully spiteful tone, "We all know I'm who you want to get rid of!"

"Well, if I just did that now, it just wouldn't be fun to watch, now would it?", he replied mockingly, "I'd much rather drag this out to make it more interestingly!"

"Ugh", Jasmine was truly annoyed with and tired of Scott more than enough at this point. Scott just snickered and said:

"Eenie, Meenie, Mieine Mo, who's the loserest of them all?", he then did that classic game, and with a smirk on his face, "Why, I believe it's...Samey.", and then Jasmine and Mike both gasped. Samey gasped aswell, but then bowed her head as Scott said, "Let's get you out of here right now!"

"Sammy, you head him", Ludmilla/Veronica said, "You're the one who-"

"NO!", and Mike stood up angrily, interrupting her completely, "SHE'S NOT."

"Uhhh...but I picked her!", Scott said;

"And frankly, I DON'T CARE!", Mike then continued on, "I am sick and tired of this show letting people like YOU win and get rid of people like this, ripping apart good relationships and getting rid of the people who actually deserve to win! So you know what, NO. She is not the one eliminated, because I, I give my immunity to her and take her place as the one eliminated!", Jasmine and Samey both gasped, Samey grabbed Mike's hand and said;

"Mike, you don't have to-"

"No, I do have to!", Mike said, "You know why? Because I love you, Sammy. I love you, and I'm not going to let you be cheated out of one million dollars by HIM after all that you've been through! You TOTALLY deserve to get farther than this!"

"Yeah, but you can't even do it!", Scott said smugly, "Because...um...CAN he do this?!"

"Well", Ludmilla/Veronica then remembered things, "Cody did it twice in a row during the first and second seasons...so yes, yes he can."

"WHAT?!", Scott gasped, "BUT I PICKED HER TO LEAVE!"

"Yes", Ludmilla/Veronica continued, "But he has chosen to forfeit his place in the game so she can go on without him."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"You know what?", Jasmine then said, "Neither is the advantage you got, but you don't see us complaining about THAT now do you?!"

"Ugh", Scott glared at her, "Shut up!"

"Mike", Ludmilla/Veronica said while turning to Mike, "The catapult awaits for you."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ludmilla/Veronica - "In actuality, the rules for forfeiting actually did not say Mike was able to do this, but..." *she begins crying* "BILLY!" *she then begins completely sobbing in pure sorrow and mourning*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Mike was shown in the catapult, being ready to be shot into the sky and off of the island. Samey was there to say goodbye to him, and infact, the two were holding hands and looking at eachother with warm smiles as they said so. Chef and Ludmilla/Veronica were standing right beside the catapult during this, and as such, they watched as the two lovers said their goodbyes:

"Sammy...I know you think I'm crazy for this."

"Yes...kind of...but it's in such a sweet way! I can't believe you're doing this for me."

"Well...I just love you so much", Mike said, "You totally deserve the money. Being bullied and outcasted by Amy like that, having your confidence destroyed by her, and going through so much during this season. No way am I gonna let some JERK just do that to you and get of you like that!"

"Thank you so much for this Mike...you are totally the best boyfriend I've ever had...and...the only boyfriend I've ever had!"

"You...you really mean it?!", Mike replied, shocked, "You really wanna go steady now?!"

"Of course!", Samey bluntly said in response, "Why wouldn't I? You've been so amazing to me!"

"Um...should we kiss now?", Mike said, "Normally, I'd just get catapulted away and interrupted from doing so."

"Oh just do it", Ludmilla/Veronica then bluntly said in response to that, "Like I would ever split up such a loving couple like that", she then began sobbing, "Especially after...BILLY!", and once more she began sobbing, with Chef being the one to comfort her and pat her on the back. Mike and Samey then did as she suggested, and actually had a full, uninterrupted, passionate kiss right as Mike was sitting in the catapult. Once the kiss was over with, they both looked to eachother, and Mike asked Samey one simple question:

"How do I look?"

"...ready", and then a dramatic scene happened as Samey walked away slowly from the catapult, her and Mike looking right at eachother the entire time. Once Samey was a good distance away, they waved to eachother, and Chef was the one who pulled the lever to send Mike flying away from the island, as the one eliminated in 4th place out of 14th. Ludmilla/Veronica continued to sob in mourning, however, and as such Chef was the one who had to do the sign-off for this episode:

"Well, there ya go! The episode is done! Jasmine, Scott and Samey are now the Final Three. Whoop-Dee-Doo! Which two of 'em will be the actual finalists? What will even HAPPEN in the next episode at all? I ain't got NO idea myself, but soon, ALL of us will because next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island will reveal it to us all! So just sit down, shut up, be quiet, do whatever the heck you want while you patientally wait and don't be pushy 'bout it! See you next time!"

And with those words from Chef, the episode closed out to the credits, with the show now it's Final Three. For now, the season was done. Not for real of course, but until the next episode at the least.

**[EXCLUSIVE CLIP]**

*This clip focuses on the washrooms, long after the episode ended. At first, everything is silent. Silent. for a good minute, actually.*

*Until...*

*A giant human-sized wad of dark sludge and sewage knocked down the door and fell down onto the ground*

Wad - *Making intelligible gurgles, groans and moans*

Interns - *All of them just laugh at the wad's misery. Of course, they know the wad is actually Chris*

**[EXCLUSIVE CLIP ENDS]**


	12. The Enchanted Franken-Forest

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean, now cleaned up and having his wig properly on, said to begin the episodic recap of the previous episode, "The return of the magically unfair Micheal Jackson Token occurred! Samey and Mike went for the actual challenge while Scott and Jasmine battled eachother for the coin! Heheh. Needless to say, most people failed. Jasmine fought both Fang and a Bunny rabbit, only to lose the coin to Scott! On the other hand, Mike and Samey found a restaurant that was owned by mutant lizards who promptly tried to burn them alive for not being racist towards hispanic people! Though after Mike and Samey became a couple, Mike revealed his disorder to Samey and Svetlana handled beating the lizards up. Shame. Was hoping the ratings would be boosted even more but okay. At the end of the day though, Scott won the coin and got to choose once more who he eliminated. He picked Samey to be eliminated at that point. That's right, Samey! Like he should. I mean, an insecure bitch who has no confidence in herself and gets a boyfriend at the merge should be eliminated at the merge if you ask me but NOOOOOO! Mike had to be EVIL and actually sacrifice himself for her! What a TERRIBLE move because it cost Mike the game! Ugh. If I were there I would have said no, but because Ludmilla got SOOO emotional over her boyfriend's murder, she let it happen! ICK!", and then once he was shown by the camera, he did puking gestures, "UGH! DISGUSTING! So, what DISGUSTING and HORRIBLE thing will our contestants do next? I have no idea yet! But I will within a few hours! So stay tuned, on TOTAL, DRAMA REV-"

"Hold up", and then Ludmilla/Veronica, now dressed as she normally is for this season, walked up, "How do you know that Billy's death was a murder or not?"

"TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and Chris just bluntly avoided the question so that the recap then added and things immediately went over to a commercial break following the intro sequence:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is another advertisement for a product*

Announcer - "Kids, have you ever wanted to make your parents shut up immediately as soon as they started talking? Well now you CAN do that! With the "Shut Up Mom/Dad Gun!"! that's right, you buy this and aim at your parent, then fire it at them to magically make their mouths unable to open up at all! It TOTALLY works and won't change until you fire at them again! It doesn't kill them, just shuts them up until you choose they should be able to speak again! And don't think it only works on parents, either! Oh no! It also works on Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Nephews, Nieces and even Grandchildren! Works on the whole family too! Even Older Siblings! It works on everyone! Even YOU! Call Now!"

*Announcer then talks fast warning about not using the device for too long at one time, risks of death by suffocation, and the other standard call info about warranties and whatnot*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode began with a shot of the one remaining cabin, where Jasmine and Samey were both sitting on the porch of. Both of them were sighing of sadness. For the same reason, too. Missing their boyfriends. Samey of course missed Mike, while Jasmine naturally missed Shawn. Both of them had a long moment of silence, before both of them let out sad sighs:

"I miss Shawn", Jasmine then stated;

"and I miss Mike", Samey also added in response.

"And it's all Scott's fault that they're gone!", Jasmine then angrily exclaimed, "All HIS fault!"

"I know!", Samey replied, "It is! But...what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know", Jasmine answered, "But we can't just sit around and NOT do something about it!"

"But what CAN we do?", Samey then said, "I mean, I'm just a person who regained her confidence only to be almost eliminated in that same episode and in the end ended up losing her boyfriend instead. I'm done here."

"What?!", Jasmine replied, surprised, "NO! Just because you regained your confidence does NOT mean you need to be eliminated in that same episode! If anything, it's a reason you need to be in the game at all!"

"You really think so? Because It's clear I'm Scott's main target now. He chose ME to be eliminated! Obviously he's going to be after me now!"

"All the more reason for you to keep fighting against him and take him down!", Jasmine stated, "I mean, Mike didn't forefeit the game just cuz he wanted to have sex with you or anything. He did it because he loved you and really thought you deserved to go farther than that! If he just wanted you for your body, he would have just sat there and accepted your loss! But he didn't! He actually forfeited his place in the game just so you could go on without him! You can't just let that sacrifice make you be eliminated in the next episode after!"

"But still. I'm not doing anything anymore. It feels like my story here is done and I should be gone by now."

"No, it's not! And just because it feels like you don't have anything to do anymore, does not mean you should just leave! There's still plenty left for you to do!"

"Like what?"

"Well, getting payback on Scott is one thing that comes to mind."

"But how do we do that?"

"What do you mean how?!"

"He's a scheming male who's won invincibility every episode of the merge so far and his schemes have all been so successful all the time! There's no way we can defeat him! Plus, he's the villain! The bad guy! Chris always gives them extra protection all of the time!"

"But he didn't protect Alejandro in the merge of Season Three last time I recall."

"Only because Veronica a.k.a Ludmilla was the actual bigger threat!", Samey then clarified for Jasmine, "Let's face it. I'm a goner right now. My arc and time of being on Total Drama, is finished."

"No, don't say that!"; Following that, things went right over to Scott who was sitting in his bed, inside a large miniature mansion-like place with paintings of Chris all over, asleep. Though he was not having a peaceful sleep at all. Infact, he was tossing and turning in his bed, having some sort of nightmare. This was confirmed, of course, by the words he said while had this nightmare:

"No!", he said, "Go away! Go away! Don't bother me! GO AWAY YOU LAND SHARK!", and then he woke up with a, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and was sitting up in his bed completely frightened and panting, where realized he was just having a nightmare, "Oh...it was just a nightmare...", he then sighed of relief, "Oh thank goodness! It seemed so real!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Lately, Fang has even been in my DREAMS lately! Well, more like Nightmares! I'm beginning to wonder just WHAT that thing is because that land shark isn't normal even for a MUTANT!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Fang - *Just looks at the camera with his usual big toothy grin and does nothing else*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right on over to, once more, the staff of the show. Specifically, Ludmilla who was also known as Veronica. She was busy in Chris' private quarters on the island, a very well put together place even better looking than the award house that Scott got. Ludmilla was on Chris' computer desk and doing research on what had happened to her boyfriend, when Chef walked in and said:

"Yo, Veronica!", he said to her, "We're 'bout to start the challenge!"

"You and Chris just do it yourselves", she bluntly said to him in response, "I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Trying to find out how Chris is sure Billy's death is a murder, for one."

"Aw come on now, Chris is a jerk but he wouldn't be THAT mean as to THAT, girl!"

"Oh really?", Ludmilla/Veronica answered with a raised eyebrow, "You really think that."

"Well, yeah! Yeah I do!"

"Well then. If you're right, fine. But if you aren't, then my search through Chris' private files of the footage cut from the aired episodes will NOT be in vain after all."

"Huh? You got in that folder?!"

"Yep."

"But it's password protected! How'd ya get the password?!"

"It's easy. Chris' password is literally just his name."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"So...any progress on your investigation yet at all?"

"Not really", she admitted, "I'm looking through all of the footage that was cut from this season. It's not a very fast process at all."

"I see.", Chef then thought of something, "Why don't you only look at the footage from the episode that Billy came in at?"

"You know, that's a good idea.", and it was right then and there that Ludmilla/Veronica did just that, and Chef walked in closer to get a closer look. It wasn't very long after clicking on one specific video clip though, that made both Ludmilla/Veronica and Chef gasp in shock and possibly even horror. However, the camera didn't linger on them for very long before it went right over to Chris McLean himself.

What was Chris McLean doing? Answer, the usual.

By usual, of course, that means sitting on a director's chair while ordering the interns to serve him hand and foot. One intern was massaging his feet, while two others were fanning him, and another one was massaging his now bald scalp while the other one was washing out his wig. Chris just smiled and sighed in pure relief and relaxation, and then pulled out a small mirror to look at himself. He laughed a bit and finally spoke:

"Man I could just kiss myself right now...but then I'd fall in love!", he laughed some more and then threw the mirror at one of the interns, it broke into pieces and made the intern go unconscious, "Say, does any of you have the contracts for that top secret episode we have planned for after this season?"

"No sir", the black intern said in response;

"Bummer", Chris commented, "Because I was really hoping you would."

"Wh-why is that, sir?"

"Because that means you need to go into the still-in-progress I.U.T again."

"But sir, what if I never come back?!"

"That's the problem with you guys! You all THINK I care if stuff like that happens! You are INTERNS, you see. INTERNS. If YOU die, nobody cares!", all of the other interns glared angrily at him, "Just like how it SHOULD have been with Billy Joe Cobra! Now, get in the I.U.T. or I will fire you and that little son you have will be left to starve because his dad has no money at all."

"Y-Yes sir", and the intern bowed his head and obeyed Chris' orders. Chris laughed and sipped from his drink that was handed to him;

"HA! This is the life!", he continued to say, "This sure is, the life! All of you skid marks on the butt of society named interns waiting on me hand and foot while I await for the scheduled time to torture the Final Three of this competition some more! Hahaha! I don't know if it can get any better than this!"

"What-"

"SILENCE!", Chris said, silencing the girl intern from speaking while he himself thought up an idea, and then snapped his fingers with a smile once he did so, "I know! I got it! I'll make the CHALLENGE make it be even better! We're one episode away from the finale, so the challenge most definitely HAS to be fantastic, after all! It needs to completely and totally honor the glorious, handsome and sexy person I am!", he then stood up and rudely took his wig to put back on, "It WILL show the world how much I am better than EVERYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET! Haha! That's it! It will show them ALL just why I am the one and ONLY rightful host of Total Drama! ME! Chris McLean! Hahahahaha! TO THE CHALLENGE!", and then he marched to where the challenge was taking place, at which point all of the interns groaned in misery.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Girl Intern - "Chris actually isn't the first OR third choice for host. First choice was Blaineley, she refused. Second choice was Ludmilla, she refused. Third choice was Cassandra, who also refused. Fourth choice was a guy named Hans Rotwood, but he was deemed too insane by the producers to host the show. Fifth choice was a guy named Glen Ponzi but a televison show clip from a few years ago made the producers turn him down. Sixth choice was the goddess of chaos Eris, but she said the show was not chaotic enough and turned us down. Seventh choice was a woman named Terra but her car mysteriously broke down in the middle of the highway during Black Friday and Chris came in and asked for the job and got it only on his first audition. So yeah. He was the EIGHTH choice."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris had all of the remaining contestants, as in Jasmine, Scott and Samey, gathered right at the entrance to the words so that he could talk about the challenge that they all would have to do as one of the final challenges of the entire season. As one would expect, Jasmine, Samey and Scott were at the least neutral and at the most unhappy to have a challenge for the day, but nonetheless they had no choice but to do it due to the contracts they signed to be on this show.

"So!", Chris opened with, "Are all of you losers ready for the daily humiliation?"

"Not really", Scott answered, "But we really kind of have to be."

"Glad you finally realized that!"

"Hmph", Scott rolled his eyes.

"Anyway", Chris then went on to say, "Todays challenge is something TRULY special! What is it you may ask? Well, it's going to be...a walk through the woods!", and of course nobody had any response to that at all, "What? No response? Come on people, I need ratings here!"

"We're in the Final Three.", Jasmine replied;

"Yeah?"

"And most trailers feature clips from the earlier episodes."

"No reason to just stop with the trailer inducing scenes, people! No reason at all! We need the ratings!", Chris answered with, "Because I need to get payed! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the challenge! A walk through the woods!"

"That's it?", Jasmine questioned, "Isn't that a bit TOO easy?"

"You're right Jasmine!", Chris answered, making Jasmine feel terrible, "JUST a walk in the woods IS too easy! Which is why that is NOT literally ALL you are going to be doing!"

"It's not?", Samey asked."

"Of course it's not", Scott bluntly answered, "What did you expect?"

"Heheh, yeah!", Chris replied, "You tell that lesser Amy how it is, Scott!", Chris then laughed while Jasmine and Samey both angrily glared at him, "You see, you will not only be journeying through the woods, you will also...be searching for a specific flower that me and Chef, who should be here but for whatever reason isn't, just discovered yesterday that lives on the island!", Chris then laughed once more, "Now, this flower looks like this!", he then showed them a picture of a flower that was decently large and located in a swamp-like environment, and seems to be in a much larger plant aswell, "And you three will have to find it located in the more swampy parts of the Island's now mutated forestry!", in response, they had this to say:

"That's all?", all in unison too;

"Ha!", Chris laughed, "As if! You WISH it was all! Because, I will have all of you now bring THESE along with you!", and then suddenly the interns brought on three infants, and tied them all up to the contestants backs. "That's right! Now, this was Cassandra's idea for this challenge episode. I decided it was good enough to be used for this challenge so yeah, you will have babies strapped to you while you do this challenge!", and of course, all of the Final Three gasped at this reveal;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Chris and Cassandra are the worst beings to ever be born into this universe?! Can't they just die and go to hell already?!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "This CAN'T be legal!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I may be a little messed up but I'm not THAT messed up!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right up to Chris once more, as he got coffee from an intern and bluntly sipped it before continuing to speak:

"Now, the rest of the challenge, such as the ways to win and such, are simple! First one to cross the finish line at the other end of the woods, wins! Now, to TRULY win you must have both your baby AND the flower! Does everyone understand that?", and of course all of the Final Three nodded in response despite their reluctance to do the challenge at all, "Good! But even if you didn't, I frankly would not care."

"You're making us use BABIES in this challenge!", Jasmine then exclaimed;

"I know!", Chris said with a sadistic laugh, "I came up with the idea!"

"But you said CASSANDRA did!"

"I DON'T CARE! ONLY WHAT I SAY GOES, ALRIGHT?!", and then all of the final three remained, "Silent. Alright, so now I think we are all ready to begin the challenge! You guys all ready?", Jasmine, Samey and Scott just groaned in response, "Good!", and Chris then took out a blowhorn and blew it. This made the babies all cry while Scott, Samey and Jasmine raced off into the woods while angrily glaring at Chris.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Chris is the WORST person on the face of the entire planet! And that is a FACT!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

And it was with that, that the challenge officially and finally began. Indeed, it began. Jasmine, Samey and Scott all were in the woods together with babies strapped to their backs. However, they were not actually all together in one single place. Scott was off in one part of the forest doing his own thing with himself, while Jasmine and Samey stuck close together in a semi-alliance against Scott. Of course, both of them were not very happy at all at the situation they both were in:

"This is by far the worst challenge we have ever had to do. Period."

"What makes you say that?", Samey said, "It's just a walk through the woods."

"With babies strapped to us."

"Yes, but still. It's the one challenge that has like, the least amount of things to it. Of all people, YOU should not be upset with this one."

"I know", Jasmine said, "And it's not the challenge I'm upset with. It's Scott."

"Yeah", Samey sighed, "I wish he would just eliminate me for reals and get it over with."

"NO.", Jasmine then immediately answered it, "He is NOT going to do that to you! EVER! Not while I'M around!"

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because like I told you, just because your 'story' is over, does not mean that YOU are over! It's time people stopped thinking that once and for all!"

"But, I don't know what I have to do around here anymore. There's nothing left for me to really do at all."

"That's not true! You just need to discover it! You could totally avenge Mike by getting rid of Scott!"; Samey looked up at Jasmine before continuing on with:

"What's the use though? I'm not strong… I'm not even smart."; Jasmine looked back at Samey, annoyed and upset by her statement:

"Excuse me?! What the hell did you say?"

"... I said I'm not-"

"Oh, I know what you said, and it's NOT TRUE. You ARE strong, and you ARE smart. If you weren't, you would've been eliminated earlier. You outsmarted your sister, you made it through thick and thin, and most of all… you made it here. To the semifinals. If that doesn't say strong, then I don't know what does."; Samey's frown faded away and a smile formed;

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I KNOW so," Jasmine said as she hugged Samey.

"Thanks Jasmine. You're awesome."

"Don't mention it. Just stay by me, and we'll be in the finale in no time!"

"Woohoo! A friendship finale!"

"That sounds like a plan!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Chris - "A friendship WHAT?!" *He fakes barfing* "Man, the THOUGHT of that disgusts me! No way in HELL is THEIR plan gonna be happening while I'M the host of this show!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the scene went to focus on Scott who was walking through another part of the woods with his baby strapped to his back. Unlike Samey and Jasmine, he didn't have anyone else with him. Or, so he thought. He was completely unaware of the eyes carefully watching him from the bushes as he just bluntly and uncaringly walked through the woods. Soon enough, the hands that belonged to these eyes snagged the baby from him and gently placed it on a nearby tree stump while Scott kept on walking. They patted the baby on the head and then the hands were revealed to belong to the mutant land-shark Fang.

What was Fang doing?

Literally tip-toeing behind Scott, and each time Scott looked behind him, Fang hid behind a tree.

"Huh?", was Scott's first reaction when he slightly heard the sounds of Fang following him, but turned and saw nothing. He shrugged and kept going after that, but so did Fang in turn. Fang kept following him as he walked through the forest, and after a hundred feet or so there was the sound of a crunching branch and that made Scott turn to see Fang:

"AAAAAAAAHHH! FANG!", yelled Scott as he bolted away, Fang hot on his tail, the usual chase the two do now being on. The entire time, Fang kept his usual smile on while Scott was completely terrified. The baby that Scott paired with, just sat there on the tree stump while Scott dealt with the issue of Fang chasing him. The baby even smiled and did it's usual goo-goo and ga-ga and giggling while Scott was running and screaming in terror from Fang.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I HATE THIS SHOW!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things immediately went back to Jasmine and Samey, who were still walking side-by-side to eachother through the woods, happily trying to think of ways to bring down Scott, removing his chances of winning the competition. Their planning and talking, of course, went like this:

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Jasmine?", Samey asked Jasmine, "I mean, you really think that will work?"

"Of course I do!", Jasmine answered with, "Why wouldn't I? It's a simple plan!"

"I don't know...it seems hard."

"What's so hard about it? It's a simple plan!", Jasmine then went on to explain the plan her and Samey talked about; "All we have to do is work together to make sure he loses the challenge no matter what, and then we take eachother to the finale rather than him, which will be the ultimate slap in the face after that horrible unfairness he tried to pull with you!"

"Yeah", Samey commented, "When you put it like that, it does sound pretty easy and simple to do..."

"Exactly!", Jasmine put a fist into her other hand, "Which means it should be no problem at all for the two of us to do!"

"Yeah, I guess it won't be."

"Then let's go!"

"But wait", Samey then stopped Jasmine, which annoyed Jasmine just a bit;

"What is it?"

"Well, we didn't think up any specifics yet at all."

"Oh", Jasmine realized that Samey was right about that, "Right...yeah we need to do that first. Any ideas?", and in response Samey shook her head, Jasmine sighed in response, "Well, back to the drawing board now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's all alright, girl. Trust me.", Jasmine continued on to say, "All we gotta do is think of some more specific ideas on how to get back at Scott, that's all!", and then, as they thought about their plan of action against Scott, focused actually changed back to Scott one last time. What was he doing? Well, for one, Fang had managed to chase him into climbing up high into a tree. Needless to say, Fang kept jumping up to try and get Scott, but it was all to no avail at all. As such, Scott was screaming in fear from the tree branch he was holding onto:

"Ah! No! AHHH! STOP IT!", Scott pleaded, "Why can't you go eat something else?!", but of course Fang did not stop jumping at Scott, which only made Scott continue to shriek in fear, "Ahhhhh! Go away! Please! I have a challenge to win!", and yet another jump, "Ahhhh!", and of course with that, focus shifted once more to another set of people on the island, though this time it was not Jasmine and Samey. Rather, it was actually Chris himself.

What was Chris doing this time?

Something simple really. He was lounging on his deck chair on the dock of shame seemingly relaxing on the chair with sunglasses over his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Man", Chris said with a happy sigh, "This sure is the life.", he then looked around and continued speaking, "No contestants around to bother me. Ludmilla hopefully being fired soon. Chef still only my second-in-command, and no cops! I'm free to torture whoever I want! How could it possibly get any better than this?", and of course nobody answered him, and he then got mad at that fact, "HEY! INTERNS, COME HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!", No one responded this time, the heinous and unbelievably selfish attitude of Chris's had gone too far. Not to mention they wanted to get back at him a little for all he had done to them. Chris glared with surprising malice, even for him, and shouted, "ANSWER OR YOU'LL GET SOMETHING BEYOND BEING FIRED!"; That level of intimidation got the interns to gather. One female intern asked;

"What is the question?"

Can it get any better than me being large and in charge?" Chris asked, lounging casually.

"YES!", All the interns responded with a huff and walked off. Chris was caught off-guard by their bluntness and looked very furious.

"You are just a bunch of disposable CUNTS! I OWN YOU! I OWN EVERYONE!" He ranted in a fury.

"You don't own me.", A mysterious yet familiar voice from just off-camera responded.

"Ah yes… you. The time is almost here for you to make your grand entrance." Chris spoke calmly but malevolently, almost like a supervillain glad to be receiving new information. It was unknown who the person was as the camera didn't reveal them so it literally could be anyone. From the sounds of it, it was someone who was familiar with Total Drama and had been invited or snuck onto the island in someway.

"Good, it's time to take back what's RIGHTFULLY mine!", The voice declared. The camera then shifted back to the two ladies competing, Jasmine and Sammy. They were walking with their babies when one certain step by Sammy caused smoke to erupt and then the ground fell beneath her. A sinkhole.

"Whoaaa!", Sammy gasped as she started to feel herself fall. Jasmine saw this and quickly grabbed ahold of her and helped her back to the ground.

"Th-thanks Jas.", Sammy said gratefully.

"No problem lass. Let's just hope we are nearly there to that flower. It feels like-" Jasmine was speaking but quickly got interrupted by a familiar cry.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPPP!"

"... Sounds like a certain fella I don't really care for." Jasmine grunted as she clenched her fists. It indeed was Scott, no doubt crying for help for Fang. Of course, neither Sammy nor Jasmine liked him and had already vowed to eliminate him but even they knew Scott's troubles with Fang. Not to mention being bitten or devoured by a shark was far too cruel a fate so their heads were wracked with a difficult decision. Go to help him or continue to find the flower?

"Let's ask the baby. Baby, should we go help a really mean meanie who isn't NEARLY as bad as Amy but got rid of my boyfriend?", Sammy asked the baby she was carrying with a gentle voice. The baby seemed to nod with Sammy and replied with a sounding 'Goo goo'.

"Sigh… very well. I mean we can let the boy get his due but we can't let the baby he's with get hurt." Jasmine agreed, pointing out probably the only reason she was agreeing with this decision. The two girls ran over and in a few moments, found Scott still holding on for dear life at the top of the tree and a persistent Fang. Scott saw the two, not hard with Jasmine's height, and cried out to them,

"Jasmine! Samey! C'mon, help a guy out! I did not outwit, outlast, and outplay to become SHARK FOOD!"

"It's not SAMEY it's SAMMY! Amy just toyed with the birth certificates and no one in my family knows that Amy convinced everyone to call me 'Samey'!", Sammy yelled, already offended. Jasmine looked no more happy at his words.

"And you eliminated all our friends, BOTH of our loves, and were just an arrogant leopard this whole time. You are going to get what you deserve before this game ends mate and it won't be pretty!" She announced. Scott looked at the two rather annoyed but then noticed Sammy and suddenly got a nasty idea…

**[CONFESSIONALl]**

Scott - "That's IT," Scott announced happily, hitting his fist into his hand, "I know how I can break the two gal pals. I just got to convince Samey Jasmine's the bigger threat. She's taller, just as smart as me, definitely stronger, she can't beat me but would be more challenging to face. If I can convince Sammy that she should eliminate the biggest threat, there's a two-thirds chance of me making it to the final two."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Please get me down here! I'm sorry I did that! It was all gameplay, nothing personal whatsoever. There's no way you were going to take me into the top two with Mike still here Sammy! I had to do what was best for me. Besides, it's not like you were going to become sharkbait, I AM if you don't help me deal with the animporph!", Scott pleaded as convincingly as he could. Sammy looked at him and then looked down in thought.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "He has a point. First and foremost this IS a game. I came here on my OWN to play and break away from Amy but she had to follow me in anyway and not give me any peace of mind.", Samey scoffed, folding her arms. "I definitely don't trust Scott as a player, but as a person he definitely doesn't deserve to be eaten… hoping this doesn't come to bite me back in the butt."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Ok, we'll get you down from here! You and your baby too! Jasmine what should we do?" Sammy asked Jasmine with a nervous expression.

"... In a scenario like this, redirecting the bloke should get him off Scott's back and allow him to get down. But are you sure you want to do this?" Jasmine asked Sammy with a very serious tone. Warning bells were going off in her head but the sympathetic side of her was agreeing with this.

"Yes! Should I do it or should you?" Sammy asked again.

"... I think I ought to do it. Shawn taught me a thing or two about slipping a fast one on someone so I can definitely lead Fang away. Besides, you promised me we'll be top two, I trust you on that Sammy. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Jasmine announced as she picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at Fang. The rock hit Fang square on the back and he turned and growled at Jasmine.

"Go Sammy!" Jasmine ordered Sammy to go off to Scott which she very much did and then Jasmine began to taunt the infamous fish.

"Hey trout for brains! Come and have a go if you think you're fast enough!" Jasmine proceeded to run the direction she and Sammy had came from and a challenged Fang pursued her. Mutant sharks have a reputation to hold and they weren't going to let a reality show contestant break them down. With this, Scott came down from the tree at last and looked worn out from having to hold on for so long. He looked to Sammy with a vulnerable expression while Sammy looked relieved.

"Oh Scott I'm… well I guess not REALLY glad but gla-", But before Sammy could even get out her words of consideration and kindness, Scott took her by the hand and they ran together as Scott began to speak.

"Look Sammy, if you want to win for Mike, you HAVE to take out Jasmine while you can!", He told her with a competitive spirit in his eye.  
 **  
[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sammy - "Well I guess expecting a 'thank you' from his was a tad bit too optimistic but suggesting that I should eliminate Jasmine after all she's done for me, AFTER we helped him down? … What a jerk." Sammy complained with a cross expression.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Are you kidding? The last thing Mike would want me to do was to backstab my friend!" ,Sammy exclaimed while she ran alongside him.

"You backstabbed your sister.", Scott pointed out in a somewhat mocking way, as he knew it was somewhat true.

"NO I DIDN'T! … Or did I…? Look, she was being a MENACE and needed to learn her lesson. I had to do what I did." Sammy responded after realizing that she had somewhat deceived everyone and Amy in the way she got rid of her menacing twin.

"Whatever you say cheerleader. Look, Jasmine is the bigger threat. She's strong, smart, taller, and could easily wipe the floor with us in the finale. If you take me, it'll be even grounds and imagine you taking out the grand villain of the season. Wouldn't that make Amy shut up and Mike proud?" Scott stated, trying to sell his idea and move to Sammy.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - Scott was laughing boldly in the Confessional. "As IF someone who was supposed to have gone home TWICE already can beat ME! I just need Jasmine gone and then this finale will be a cinch!"

 **[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**  
  
"... If I was Amy I would've accepted this with no hesitation but I'm not Amy, I'm Sammy. I am NOT going to do that to Jasmine. I mean I know she has a guy, Shawn, who's also rooting for her to win. You have nobody who wants you to win EXCEPT Amy." After some time to think, Sammy gave an honest and very intelligent answer. Scott didn't say anything but give a very ticked off look at the nice twin.

"Your funeral. Watch as Australia runs you over like a monster truck and then you'll be wishing you stood by me." Scott taunted with frustration. Sammy slapped Scott for such a stereotype of Jasmine much to his shock.

"Y-you…" Scott gasped. He wasn't scared of Sammy at all but the slap was unexpected.

"What are you? Cassandra?!", Sammy shouted with anger and offense. Even Amy had no patience for racist remarks like Cassandra's and the one that Scott had made.

"Whoa, you're right. That was a bit out of line. Forgot about Chris's horrid Ex. But, seriously, Jasmine IS the bigger threat and has been a strong competitor from start to now. If you want a better chance to win, you'll choose me." Scott apologized with shocking sincerity to begin with. Even Sammy looked a bit touched but she did raise her eyebrow and state,

"Let's just go find the flower then if you want to work with me so much. Ok Scott?"

"Ok."

 **[CONFESSIONAL]**  
  
Scott - "Ok… a bossy lady is pretty hot in my book. Something really strong about a woman who can give orders like my Papi. Of course she has Mike but for future references on my side." Scott spoke vainly, much akin to Duncan from previous seasons before winking at the camera.

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Obviously Scott is trying desperately to get me to join him by raising good points. But let's be honest, ALL villains resort to bringing up whatever fact they can to save themselves when they've been caught in a bind. It feels good to have so much power over someone for once…" Sammy spoke with a gleeful grin before gasping. "Wait… uh-oh… that's probably the kind of power trip Amy's been on all these years. Better not board that bandwagon!"

**[CONFESSSIONALS END]**

Meanwhile, Fang runs in the forest but Jasmine is nowhere to be seen. He looks around and tries to use his sense of smell but can't smell the familiar scent of the tallest female competitor this season. He runs off in a huff, deciding to pursue Scott again. Suddenly, from a nearby tree, two eyes open and blink a few times before an entire shape moves from the tree. It is no doubt Jasmine as judging from the words that come out of her,

"Not a very smart fishy is he? Now to find that bloom!" She has camouflaged herself with paint to match the tree she was hiding against. Managing to disguise her scent and her appearance from the feisty Fang. She then runs off towards Sammy and Scott.

 **[CONFESSIONAL]**  
  
Jasmine - "Easy as hopping across the plains on one foot." Jasmine remarks, looking at herself painted in camouflage. "Shawn, I owe you a million dollar split for all your advice. Just got to send Scott home, defeat Sammy, and my dream will come true!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Back to Sammy and Scott, they have reached what appears to be a bog. The bog is green and steaming, as though acidic with stepping stones along the bog. In the middle of the bog appears to be a big green plant with fangs on it in a way that looks ominous and suspicious. In the mouth of that plant is a stem that holds a beautiful pink flower. Sammy and Scott both look unnerved upon first stumbling upon this bog.

"Yeah… hope you got a good sense of balance from all those cartwheels Sammy because one false move and you'll become the DEAD twin." Scott pointed out, the hesitation reflecting in his tone.

"And that plant! Why the heck is it so big?" Sammy asked, genuinely concerned. Scott didn't look impressed.

"Okay look, Sammy. We've been on an island with Dawn's freaky little pets, DAWN herself, a toxic mine, mutant animals, FANG, CHRIS, CASSANDRA, and Tinky Winky! I think it should be obvious by now WHY that plant is as big as a shack." Scott spoke in a cynical, stupefied way towards Sammy and Sammy understood why.

"Because… we are on… a radioactive island…?" Sammy muttered weakly, a bit embarrassed with each word. Scott just simply nodded to confirm her question and to make her feel even guiltier. Trying to redeem what dignity she lost, she noticed something important.

"Hey look! The flower's right there! The one we need to find to win a guaranteed spot in the top two!" She pointed at the flower. This caught Scott's eye and he set to work mentally devising some way to get it as Sammy looked excited but also anxious about how she was to retrieve it. Meanwhile, Chris was watching all this in pretty much the same pose, place, and attitude he wore the last time.

"Ah Larry, this island's greatest achievement and my cuddliest, loveliest plant friend. I would-"

"Chris? Your lunch is ready.", A male intern came over an interrupted Chris's clearly much-practiced speech on the mutant plant that had been spotted by Sammy and Scott. This plant was indeed the Larry in question but Chris was irritated for being interrupted like this.

"What is it anyway? It better be something… wha-?!" Chris, hardly shy at all, was brought to silence at the sight of his lunch. It was a bowl of soup but it was very clearly alphabet soup. The noodles, shaped like letters, had been arranged in a way to spell out a message:

_"I know what you did."_

Chris looked at it in silence and to the intern's pleasure, gulped. But then he narrowed his eyes with a mix of malice and concern.

"Who prepared this soup?" Chris asked as he suddenly felt compelled to hurl the soup at whoever made it.

"Specially requested by Ludmilla sir." The intern demanded. The name was definitely the sort of name that would invite him to hurl the soup… but…

"... W-well… I see… I want something different. Something not made by that low-class bimbo." Chris muttered half-heartedly and started to break out in a cold sweat. She couldn't know could she? There was no way for her to find out right? _"I PLAYED IT PERFECTLY!"_ , the man thought. Chris suddenly felt very unsafe and was about to go towards a more public area when Chef appeared.

"I knew you sold your soul to the devil, he himself appeared on the show, but you make that devil look like a little kitten after this season Chris." Chef spoke with a stoic, severe tone that oozed DISGUST at Chris. Chris, now clearly terrified but trying to maintain a sense of power as he was still the Total Drama host, replied,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Who's the host of this show? ME! Who brought that contestant back so the finale won't be some stupid lovefest? ME! Who can out-wage all your asses? ME! Not you or Ludmilla or even that stupid Billy COMBINED! Do your job and let me live it up like I should!" Chris spoke with complete sinfulness. As though all the seven deadly sins were personified in him. Lust and greed for fame, wrath which had clearly been unmasked, pride in his unrivaled ego, gluttony in his pursuit of fame and fortune, and sloth for his absolute lack of pity and care for anyone other than himself. Chef recognized this and knew things were going to blow up very soon. So Chef just shook his head and left.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Chef - "I'm startin' to feel a bit scared for everyone who's been involved this season. Chris is PSYCHO!" Chef commented with great sincerity.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Back to the challenge, Sammy and Scott were looking at the flower trying to figure out what they should do to obtain it. Scott looked at the stepping stones and noted that one of the stepping stones looked bigger than it should. He got a devious idea fit for the mastermind he had been this season.

"Sammy, you know, since you DID save me from Fang, I'll let you go first to retrieve the flower. Just step along these stepping stones and it should be a cinch." Scott said in a voice that was meant to sound friendly and innocent. Sammy of course was skeptical but decided it would be in her best interests to take advantage of Scott's supposed kindness.

"Okay Scott." Sammy then used her cheerleading expertise to gracefully and quickly cross the stepping stones until one particular stepping stone started to move and actually rise.

"Whoa… uh-oh." Sammy gasped as she noticed that her stepping stone was proven to be the shell of a giant mutant turtle. The baby she had with her was crying in fear and Sammy tried to calm both the baby down and the turtle down.

"Easy, easy turtle… um what would Dawn say at a time like this? Your aura is a very agitated shade of green? So please relax…" Sammy asked, trying to channel her inner Moonchild as it was the only way she knew how to talk to animals. The turtle simply roared and then shook off Sammy who was flung into the air with her baby.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oof!" Sammy landed in the branches of a nearby tree, and her baby was unharmed due to how she landed in the branches. But she was definitely a bit hurt after that. Scott of course, was gleeful that he managed to get Sammy out of the way.

"Worked just like I planned! Now it's time to nab that flower!" He announced but then noticed the giant mutant turtle was now very much active and was blocking the way. He wasn't humble enough to admit he didn't see this coming but he was resourceful enough to devise a tactic to use right at that moment.

"That was Samey's fault, go after her! I knew you weren't a stepping stone!", Scott sold Sammy out. Sammy gave a frustrated growl and quickly got up onto the branch and watched as the turtle approached the tree she was on. Free to partake in this challenge however he wanted, Scott quickly navigated the stepping stones and was now on Larry, perfectly in place to nab the flower.

"This is for you, Papi!" He cried out to the camera giving a sly smile and a thumbs up. But as soon as he grabbed the flower, Larry closed in and trapped him inside his mouth. "AUUUUUGHHHH! I said it once and I'll say it again! I didn't come this far to be breakfast! Release me!" Scott proceeded to strike the walls of Larry's mouth in anyway he could, intent on causing as much disruption as possible. Sammy was in no better position as the turtle was climbing up her tree definitely eager to take a bite out of her. It seemed grim for the two remaining 'S's of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. But it was at that moment that Fang emerged from the forest, having finally picked up on Scott's scent. Sammy saw Fang and got an idea of her own. Not quite an innocent one but it was fairly intelligent.

"Fang! Scott's about to become plant food if you don't do something about it!", She shouted at to him, pointing at the plant. Naturally this pushed Fang too far and he lunged at the plant and bit into it resulting in a chorus of screams from what sounded like Larry and also a shocked and terrified Scott. Larry proceeded to spit out Scott as it cried out and opened its mouth wide open and Scott was sent flying and as a result landed in the same branch as Sammy. Although… in his hand was the flower that he hadn't let go off for one moment while in Larry. Sammy saw this at once and grabbed it while Scott was still dazed.

"H-hey…" Scott muttered weakly trying to get a sense of what just happened.

"Sorry Scott. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, NOT going to happen." Sammy taunted as she executed a beautiful leap from the branch and landed on the other side of the bog with the perfection of an Olympic-level gymnast. The baby who was with her appeared to be quite happy too. Scott narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers in disappointment.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "My game today has been off! No thanks to these stupid menaces getting in the way! I have to get that flower back from Sammy because now I'm convinced she won't accept my deal." Scott grimaced after saying all this.  
 **  
[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Hopefully when I return from Total Drama, the cheer squad will consider me giving me a higher spot on the pyramid after all this. I know that leap was above and beyond any other leap our cheer squad could do." Sammy rambled on happily and excited.

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

At that moment Jasmine arrived and saw the commotion as well as the fact that Sammy now had the flower. She looked a bit concerned.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I didn't think helping Scott would set me back so far… I mean I know Sammy would take me to the top two for sure… probably. I guess I'm just antsy like an ant hill because I'm so close and yet it could turn out to be so far." Jasmine expressed her worries and concerns.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Fang saw Jasmine and furious at being given the slip by her, got off of an equally furious Larry and lunged at her. Jasmine looked surprised and screamed. But then Larry grabbed Fang in mid-air, and hurled him at the mutant turtle, knocking the both of them unconscious. Scott gave a sigh of relief and got off the tree branch as he still very much was in this.

"Good work Sammy! Now all you need to do is-" But suddenly things got even more abnormal for the show when Larry suddenly rose and showed its true form as a monstrous plant that could maneuver and roared at Sammy. It definitely wanted its vengeance for her having taken possession of its flower. The roar was enough to make Sammy's baby cry.

"This is SO uncanny!", Sammy screamed as she began to run away from the bog and from a rampaging Larry. Seizing the confusion, Scott shoved Jasmine to the ground and began to go after her.

"No way am I losing to ANY twin today!" He shouted. Jasmine narrowed her eyes, straightened her hat, and shouted:

"And no way am I losing to such a poor sport like you!" She then took on after him and Sammy. Sammy, was running for her life from a rampaging Larry. Larry tried to use its vines to ensnare the cheerleader and retrieve the flower from her. Sammy's cheerleading expertise was giving her fierce agility though and she was able to both outrun and nimbly dodge Larry.

"How much-' Cartwheel. "Longer-" A spirited leap. "Is the finish line from here?" A barrel roll. Sammy was getting tired and even more terrified than she was before. But then she saw paradise. "The finish line! Yes! Top two here I-" But as Sammy cheered, she had slowed down her pace and become predictable with her movements. Larry used this to finally catch Sammy with its vines and hoisted her to in front of its face. Larry unleashed a mighty roar in front of Sammy's face who now looked positively terrified. Naturally such intensity, loudness, and such a bold appearance was not suitable for any baby to experience and so Sammy's baby began to cry. This didn't go unnoticed by Sammy and she stood her ground. "You should be ashamed of yourself Shop Terror! You made my baby cry and do you know what it has been through. It has been through Chris's sick and twisted ways and so have I!" Sammy scolded Larry who didn't really have an expression to read and continued to do so. "I have been through a lot myself! You see, my twin sister Amy has made my life a complete mess. She abused me, she used me, she brought me down to make herself look better for years! She called me 'Samey', and for a while everyone thought that was my name when it was really 'SAMMY'. So I came to this show to get away from her and maybe start my own thing. If all went well I could even win and maybe start a new life for myself. But Amy just HAD to follow me and make my life miserable like she always did!" At this point Sammy was crying very stressed out tears. Larry sensed her pain and actually appeared to have a frown of pity and concern. "She nearly got rid of me when it was clear she deserved to go but my friends, Dawn, Jasmine, Mike, they stood up for me and I finally stood up for myself and got rid of her. But I had to pretend to be her which is like an insult and a justification of what she did to me. When it was finally out and about, I was able to actually make the next step and find Mike. A sweet and sexy guy who may have multiple personalities but also has dreams and goals. Then Scott, that ginger who tried to take your flower first, got rid of him so now I'm in this game for myself, for Mike, for Jasmine, for Dawn, and for this baby that's on my BACK! So please… don't eat me or anything. I beg of you." Sammy pleaded with her hands folded in prayer. The baby had stopped crying at this point resulting in a deep and solemn silence. "Eh?" But then movement from Larry occurred and Sammy suddenly found that her feet were touching the ground. She still had the flower in her hand, the baby was still with her, and not much sound had been made at all. Sammy looked curiously around and then noticed… she was across the finish line.

"AND SAMEY WINS THE CHALLENGE!", Chris then announced just as Sammy noticed she won. Jasmine and Scott just then walked onto the scene themselves, as Chris walked up to Sammy with a smile on his face and hands put together, "Which means both Jasmine and Scott lose!"

"Good for you, Sammy!", Jasmine happily congratulated her friend, happy, "At least SCOTT didn't win."

"Yeah yeah yeah", Scott said, "We get it. We get it. We lost over her."

"Now", Chris then put his hands over Samey's mouth just before she could celebrate, "Before we celebrate, I need to be handed all of your babies so they can be safely taken off of the island and returned to the orphanage that they came from.", all of the final three immediately did that right away, handing the infants to nearby interns which then walked off, "Very good! Now, Samey has just gotten herself into the Final Tow, but, Jasmine and Scott still remain! Thus, you guys will be voting for who you think should leave!"

"What?", Jasmine questioned, "But, doesn't the finalist usually just pick who goes with them at this point?"

"Yeah, well, I have something else planned for the finale", Chris said with a slight scheming smirk to his face, "And it requires that you all cast a vote on who should go, minus Samey, of course. And by go, I do mean the one who's eliminated."

"Wow", Scott sighed, speaking sarcastically, "I wonder who all of them are going to pick.", Jasmine just looked on at Scott with a very big smile on her face, clearly more than ready to avenge Shawn, and Samey had the same look to her face too, more than ready to avenge Mike.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I vote Scott!", and then Samey squealed, "EEEEEEEEE! I made it to the Final Two! I am SOOOO happy! Take THAT, Amy! I hope you finally see that I CAN succeed on my OWN!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "For Shawn, I vote Scott off!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "The only person for me to vote off, is Jasmine."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Finally, it was time at that moment, for the night-time elimination ceremony. In order from left to right, Samey, Jasmine and Scott sat on the stumps with Chris standing infront of them. There was no sign of either Chef or Ludmilla anywhere nearby at all. Chris had a smile on his face, and held only one marshmallow on his plate, which quickly caught onto:

"Hey!", Scott pointed out, "There's only one normal marshmallow!"

"And", Jasmine then said, "There's no Chef with the toxic one!"

"I know" Chris said with a smirk on hi face now, "That's the point, because only SAMEY is safe!", Chris then tossed Sammy the only normal marshmallow. She was too confused to catch it, so it hit her face and then bounced onto her lap as she looked on.

"What?", Sammy questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean", Chris explained, "BOTH Jasmine AND Scott are eliminated!"

"WHAT?!", Jasmine and Scott both stood up in shock and anger, glaring at Chris both;

"That's right!", Chris stated, "I knew Scott would be doomed at this point, and I REFUSE to have a Jasmine and SAMEY finale, so I decided to spruce things up a bit, and bring back a certain, Blast from the Past.", and then, the figure who owned the voice from earlier approached everyone, and all three of them gasped in shock, though Sammy almost backed away in fear, practically. Because, it was:

"Hello, Sis", the cold-hearted voice, of Amy. She still looked exactly the same as when she was cheated off, and looked at Sammy with an extremely callous and icey-cold glare with a wicked grin on her face, and spoke with a tone that matched that look too. "I see you made final two. Guess that makes two of us."

"S-S-SHE'S in the FINALS?!", Jasmine exclaimed, "WHY?!"

"Because I actually kinda like the girl", Chris then bluntly admitted, "And because I feel like it. So as such, because I, Chris McLean, decree it, Amy and Sammy are the final two of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Whether all of you like it or not!"

"That's right", Amy said, keeping her evil grin, "So you two", she gestured to Jasmine and Scott, "Can just get into the catapult that you belong in while I, heheh, catch up with my sister."

"This not fair at all!", Jasmine argued back;

"Yeah!", Scott also added in, "She's been gone for long!"

"And", Jasmine said, "Didn't you say in the first episode that the finalist had to avoid being eliminated?"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "I just said that because it was in the script. There is no official rule stating that returnees or debutees can't actually make it to the finals. So, as Amy so elegantly said, INTO THE CATAPULT!", Jasmine and Scott, both angrily glaring at the grinning Amy, did as Chris said and stepped into the Hurl of Shame. Once in there, Sammy and Amy just stood at a distance and watched as Chris walked over to the catapult in-order to prepare to pull the lever and send the two eliminated into the distance. Sammy looked on with sympathy for the two, while Amy was just smiling in delight at getting unfairly into the finals. "So", Chris said to them as they sat in the catapult, "Any last words, you two losers?"

"Yeah", Scott responded with, "This is bullshit."

"I have some final words for Sammy", Jasmine said as she turned her head to face Sammy directly, "Sammy, don't let Amy ruin all your confidence! I know you can beat her in that finale if you don't let her words get to you anymore! You can beat her! You just have to-", and then Amy just walked up to the lever and pushed Chris aside to pull the lever herself, sending Jasmine and Scott flying into the distance, meaning Jasmine's voice saying "TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyy" was all that was heard as she and the ginger boy flew far into the distance. Amy smiled while Jasmine spoke those words, but frowned once she saw what Amy did to them.

After that point, Chris and Amy smiled, while Sammy continued frowning, and Chris turned his attention to the cameras in-order to finally initiate the sign-off for the episode:

"So, WHAT a Day, am I right? Strange Soup, a TRUE winner returning to the competition, Larry finally returning to my life, Interns being oddly defiant now, and not to mention plenty more of me and my goodness aswell as the villain of the season being defeated! What more could happen? Find out next time, on the FINALE, of TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words, the episode faded out to the credits, meaning that it was indeed, over.


	13. The Ultimate Showdown

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris once more said, as usual, to kick off the finale episode with a recap of it's previous episode, "It was a VERY intense Semi-Finals indeed! At first it was Scott, Jasmine and Samey going through an obstacle course that was the toxic woods of the place, with babies strapped to them! There was a friendship team-up between Samey and Jasmine, while Scott made a less-than-friendship one with Fang. Eventually though, everything blew up once Larry was encountered by every single one of them!", "Aaaah", Chris then pleasantly sighed, "I miss that little guy, but I'm so proud of him for what he did to them in this episode! So, so proud! But anyway, Larry ALMOST ate Samey, but she convinced him to let her win, and secured a place in the Finals for herself, though this also immediately meant that both Jasmine and Scott were eliminated as soon as that happened. Why? Well I'm glad you asked, because the reason is that Amy finally returned to the competition at that moment and those two had to go to make the proper room in the finale required for her return! That's right AMY's back, and in the FINALS too!", finally Chris was shown physically to the camera at that moment, standing alone on the dock, "So, out of those two, who is going to beat the other and prove who is ACTUALLY the superior twin? Is anyone going to win at all!? FIND OUT, TONIGHT, ON, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words, the episode faded out into the intro sequence, which, as usual, was followed by a commercial break:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Announcer - "Greetings, kids! Has this ever happened to you? You just forget things at random? Or how about you old folks? Forgetting people's names, forgetting your own name, forgetting your birthday, forgetting your children, worrying about the afterlife, well, WORRY NO MORE! Because we have the FIX LIFE GUN! That's right, it's a GUN, that fixes LIFE! Are you tired of paying taxes and bills? Fire the gun at them and it will use dark magic, moon beams, Pikachu tears AND scientific advancements & breakthroughs to make you never need to pay them ever again for as long as you live! And the Afterlife? Well, unfortunately if you fire it at your head to make you know whether or not that exists it will actually malfunction and can cause you serious injury or death so for now it's better not to make it try to answer that. Yeah. Anyway, one thing it can answer is you forgetting things! Simply fire it at your head with that setting in mind and you will remember every single thing you've ever forgotten in your entire life! CALL NOW!"

*Once more, commercial ends with standard fast-paced commercial information*

[COMMERCIAL ENDS]

The camera shows the girl's cabin now, the episode finally beginning. It then shows the inside of the camera where Sammy is sleeping peacefully and muttering things in her sleep:

"Oh Mike… *giggles* not there…" Sammy moaned dreamily and happily, enjoying the dream she was having. Unfortunately someone destined to take away or dampen Sammy's dream was there and was ready to make her move. A megaphone suddenly appeared next to the dreaming Sammy and in a matter of moments, activated.

"GET UP SAMEY! IT'S GAME DAY!" Bellowed a certain mole-adorned twin by the name of Amy. Sammy woke up startled at first but when she noticed Amy, she leered at her twin sister. Normally she would ask why she had been woken up so abruptly and rudely by the bellowing volume of a megaphone but this was Amy.

"Ugh… I thought I was just dreaming about last night but I guess it's true. You must feel so prestigious being in the final two." Sammy sarcastically replied, holding her ears as they were still ringing.

"Well duh. I'm the better one and the better one's always deserve better." Amy boasted in the way that had made her several enemies throughout her stay.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I don't care if she was the fan favorite or CHRIS'S favorite, Amy doesn't deserve to be in the top two!", Sammy shouted while raising her arms in the air. "Jasmine was my closest friend and played the game better and even Scott had to put a lot of effort to get to where he got in this game. Amy just got carried by completely bias behavior on Chris's part." She then sighed and gave a worried look. "I hope she hasn't changed my birth certificate while she was away."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"And I'm glad to be back Samey because I have a LOT to say to you." Amy shifted from a gloating smile to a very severe glare at Sammy, clearly peeved. Sammy though was different from before. She was not going to back down to Amy so easily anymore.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was too beneath you to even offer my opinion on anything involving us." She taunted. Amy scoffed and pointed a finger at Sammy.

"YOU ELIMINATED ME! You ripped me off an opportunity I WANTED! I would've been here ANYWAY but now I look like a cheap returnee when it was supposed to be YOU to have gone home Samey!" She bellowed.

"You wanted? I came here to get away from you and you just followed me. You should know that by now having watched from wherever you were staying at this after you were eliminated." Sammy replied with complete composure.

"So? I knew this game would be a cinch for me because I am the stronger, smarter, prettier, and obviously FAIRER one. I wouldn't have cheated YOU off the show." Amy spoke with some wisdom considering her previous actions and overall presentation of herself. Sammy did look guilty briefly but didn't want to surrender to Amy anymore.

"Yeah but you lied and tried to take credit for everything I did and treated everyone badly whereas I was the nice one!" Sammy complained. Amy seemed to be inspired by this though by raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So playing switcheroo behind my back and stealing my identity is nice? Please. I'm honest, you are just desperate." Amy vindictively said.

"W-well…" Sammy was now a bit cornered. Truly she had done something… extreme to keep herself in the game and get Amy out of the game. Not to mention it was what nearly cost her relationship with Mike as she had pretended to be Amy all this time. Amy took this to further add fuel to the fire.

"And seriously? MIKE? The mental patient? Don't you know how embarrassing that'll be to my reputation to know that my sister is dating a guy who belongs in an asylum? How could you be so selfish?" The atmosphere suddenly seemed to grow silent… but extremely dangerous. Like being in a warzone. Sammy looked at Amy with a glare that would've given Chris a run for his money.

"Take. That. BACK." She spoke calmly but clearly on the verge of pure fury.

"No way Samey." Amy just looked smug enough to slap.

"TAKE IT BACK or I swear you will be launched, dropped, lame-o-suined, AND boarding the Boat of losers." Sammy got up from her bed at last to emphasize her fury.

"I'll take it back… IF you win. Which you won't because I have always been the better twin. You just relied on Jasmine and your friends to get this far. I've done things by myself. It should be easy for me to defeat you in a one on one anything." Amy made a daring bet.

"Deal. I will EVISCERATE you sis and you'll be sorry for everything you ever did to me, all the make-up you stole from me, all the times YOU hogged the bed, and everything you tried to steal from me this season." Sammy declared with passionate fire in her eyes. Then she went over to get dressed while Amy just made a 'pfft' sound and replied,

"Yeah right."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "Seriously, Chris brought me back because this finale would've been some Blue's Clues type stupidity without me. So clearly Chris is on my side and wants ME to win so I know he'll hook me up. I can't wait to personally wham Samey with the million dollar and seal it to our bedroom wall so she can see it and remember it for the rest of her life." Amy sinisterly stated.

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - Sammy is silent for a few moments, trembling in anger before taking a deep breath, releasing… and saying, "B*tch is going down."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, the twins were both outside of the cabin, where they met not by Chris, but by Ludmilla (a.k.a Veronica) and Chef instead. Both of the two rode in on a golf cart, and Ludmilla was dressed differently than normal. She had her hair worn down, but this time it was very fashionably curled, without any hairband, though she had earrings made of pure diamond. She also wore a long pink dress that had a shining/glitter effect to it, and completed her look with fashionable pink high heels. She also wore more fashionable lipstick and had a purse with her aswell. Chef, however, was wearing his usual outfit. To not ruin her outfit, Ludmilla did not step out of the golf cart and spoke to the twins from the vehicle:

"Greetings, Finalists!", Ludmilla opened with, "Both of you have made it very far, and have worked very hard to get this far aswell, and since you are the fourth finalists of Total Drama, and the first ones to not be of the original season one cast, we see it fit to look back at the highlights of this entire series thus far before we move on to what", her voice then had a tone of great disgust and disdain, "Chris", and then she went back to a positive and enthusiastic tone of voice, "has in store for this finale episode!"

"Well", Amy replied, "You made a mistake in saying Samey worked hard to get this far, but other than that okay."

"What are you talking about?", Sammy answered, "You are the one who had to be brought back at the last second because your Chris' favourite!"

"Girls!", Ludmilla then exclaimed to stop the twins from arguing for the next hour or so, "Please, let us simply get this recapping over with, and then you could do all of your fighting, arguing, and everything else, during the grand finale challenge! Only then, not now!", after a pause, Ludmilla then continued on with the recap she alluded to, "So when Total Drama Revenge of the Island began we started with a group of new competitors with one returning and much unappreciated face. We had Scott, Dawn, Cameron, Jasmine, Topher, Leonard, Sugar, Ella, Mike, Lightning, Cassandra, and our two finalists here, Amy and Sammy! The two sisters are twins in appearance but different in many ways. Sammy started off as a sweet if meek and quiet girl while Amy… had a mole on her cheek.", Amy then got offended and replied with:

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yes, yes it was.", Amy rolled her eyes in response to that, while Sammy chuckled a bit, "The game begin with a shocking revelation that the island was very much radioactive because of scumbag Chris's terrible treatment of Camp Wawanakwa. Sammy was able to win an early friendship with the quirky but sweet Mike while Amy just bossed people around like she owned the place. After the first challenge which involved totems and an unfortunate amount of racism, Chris's ex-wife Cassandra was first to go…", she then shook her head a bit, "I can't really blame her at this point for divorcing Chris even though she is just as bad."

"What do you mean Ludmilla?", Sammy then questioned;

"It's better you don't know Sammy. Anyways the next episode had Amy rejecting a aura reading from Dawn and Sammy making even more friends with Jasmine and Dawn. Sammy discovered how fruits can be itchy and Amy… you know what I don't even want to keep talking about Amy's rudeness."

Amy then became offended, "You better! I can sue the show and should sue the show for allowing SAMEY to steal my place like some kind of burglar!", Sammy in response just rolled her eyes in annoyance at his sister. Ludmilla then found a way to continue her own speaking:

"Well I only have to recap for you for just a few more episodes since you've been eliminated already I suppose so alright. (Amy looks livid) A game of Truth or Shark ended prematurely when several contestants, including a blame game Amy, gave up. An obstacle course featuring some glasses had Amy and Sammy doing quite well actually and Amy falling into the mud where she belongs. In the end Leonard, the boy who didn't really live, was eliminated. The next episode had Amy back to her old tricks of trying to take credit for everything Sammy was doing and for once the two sisters showed common ground by finding some mysterious creatures cute.", Amy and Sammy were both surprised by hearing that:

"We did?"

Amy was shaking off the similarity her and Sammy were having as she commented with; "Well I know I found them cute first.", after that was said, Ludmilla just continued on speaking as normal:

"The challenge this time involved a noble climb to the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Sammy tried to be supportive but a selfish Amy was too stupid to realize she may have been sabotaging her team but fortunately Mike saved Sammy.", Amy then looked at Ludmilla with a glare that was as sharp and cold as a dagger, though the hostess of course was un-phased by it.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy: "This woman better watch herself! I mean I could easily…" (Stammers) "well I could blame…" (Looks frustrated) "there… UGH! There's something I could probably do to make her pay for her insults but I just don't know what yet."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, things went right back to Ludmilla talking: "As Amy used a grappling hook and Sammy and Mike showed plungers have a purpose, the next part of the challenge was a duel of ice castle against ice… shack. Man I forgot how much Scott was a saboteur."

"He's STILL a better player than Amy!", Sammy then added in, to which was followed with by Amy:

"Oh really? At least I didn't make enemies of a freaking mutant SHARK!", and of course her fists were clenched as she spoke those then gained an exasperated look on her face as she looked at the two twins fighting and said:

"Quiet down! Amy used Sammy as a snowball shield and the challenge ended with the elimination of sha-overachiever Lightning.", as she spoke that, Sammy couldn't help but continue to glare angrily at Amy, "Then there was a reward challenge involving a berserk Sierra and the mysterious but utterly creepy Pennyworth, or Pennywise, his name escapes me now. Anyway, Sammy and Mike continue to blossom their bond only for Amy to try to put a wrench into it by hugging Vito and pretending to be genuine!", Amy then tried to defend her actions:

"I was trying to protect her from the mental patient! Can you blame me?", Sammy then slapped Amy out of pure anger, "OW! OOOOOHH! That's cheating!", Sammy then spoke:

"You knew perfectly well that you were trying to ruin my chances in the game and making anything close to a friend! Just like you always do!"

"Well-"

"ENOUGH!", Ludmilla shouted to make the girls stop bickering for at least a few more seconds, "That's it! No side comments from either of you please. I've given you chances but you keep delaying this recap!", the twins scoffed, but conceded nonetheless,allowing Ludmilla to continue the recap further, "In the end Sierra was… saved? Sort of… and Pennyworth was sent packing… as a guest not as a contestant. A water-based challenge saw our contestants in swimsuits and blowing up buoys. Then at long last Amy got her just desserts after Sammy essentially tricked people into believing Amy was 'Sammy' when 'Sammy' was voted off. With her throat clogged by a previously mentioned itchy fruit, Amy was helpless as karma sent her off once and for all."

"So you ADMIT Samey cheated me out", Amy then bluntly said, "My god, I should've been back the next freaking episode! I probably would've made it this far anyway without Chris needing me to bring me back", she then turned to Amy as she continued, "And Samey you better consider yourself lucky that you got to pull that off without getting the full force of my wrath… until now!"

"You don't scare me anymore LAMEY.", Sammy replied with an absolutely determined tone of voice, "I will prove it by winning this game!"

"All you are going to prove is how you regret being a cheating, backstabbing hoe who dates freaks of nature! I have always been on top of everything we do together, how can you possibly expect to beat me when you know I'm the better twin?

Sammy in response smirked as she said "… I don't expect to beat you, I expect to CRUSH you."

Amy first appeared intimidated by that display, but soon enough narrowed her eyes as she herself said "Oh… you are so asking for it".

Ludmilla once more facepalmed at this continued delay of the episode before continuing with her recap, "Anyways with Sammy's sister out of the game, Sammy was allowed to be independent, something the very dependent cheerleader was not used to. She did still treasure her friendships with Dawn and Jasmine but her relationship with Mike was rocky due to Mike being convinced Amy was still in the game. Oh yeah and Chris got BADLY injured by model Izzy in the most fashionable challenge yet...", she then smiled and laughed a bit remembering that… laughed a bit insanely at that.

Samey then asked: "Ludmilla are you alright…?"; Ludmilla heard Sammy and immediately went back to normal;

"Err… sorry. It's just I forgot Chris has got his fair share of punishment for being such a SCUMBAG. Cameron was unfortunately eliminated for being considered a deadweight on his team! The next challenge saw Cassandra returning to her old position as hell incarnate… er… a host and she made our teams go through the dangerous and infamous mines!"

"Oh yeah…", Amy suddenly said while thinking, "I wished one of those buzz saws she installed had cut off Samey's hair! I even prayed for that to happen!", she then even stomped her foot in frustration at said event not happening.

"Seems like the universe knows right from wrong Amy", while chuckling at that remark, Ludmilla still continued on with her recap:

"Sammy continued to masquerade as her sister and led Mike on. Bad news after bad news happened with Dorhats, the creatures Amy and Sammy found adorable, healing Chris but being cruelly betrayed by him, leading to an infuriated Dawn to quit and take vengeance in her own way… Cassandra lost her spot as host instantly but a potentially more horrid Chris took over once again as host. Next it was a hunt for buried treasure… starting in the middle of the ocean and leading into a mutant jungle. Mike's MPD was starting to ruffle some feathers, including for Sammy and there was a CO-GREEN20 Helicopter and Chris's mom Grimhilde spanking Chris…", she then started laughing hysterically at hearing about Chris' misfortune at the hands of his mother.

"Ok do you need some medication or something lady?", Amy then commented, "because I'm about ready to call the police to arrest you and Samey."

"You-", Sammy then thought it over, sighed, and said, "oh it's not even worth it."

Ludmilla then continued speaking again with" … I'm fine. I should stop doing that though, you are right. Effervescent Ella was unfortunately disqualified when her joyous nature reunited Cody with his squirrel Conker, which was against the rules. Fortunately, Sugar got payback for her season-long rudeness to Ella by being disqualified for insulting Grimhilde and there was a lovely musical number!"; Amy's comment:

"More like a barftacular musical number."

"Ignoring Amy who has no musical taste, a challenge of racing and tagging was up next for the merge arrived at last."

"I should've been there!", Amy angrily pouted, "I mean people return at the merge, Chris could've brought me back then!", Sammy, being slightly understanding, spoke with:

"Well I guess it's nice to see you aren't 100% pleased with returning at the last minute…."

"Of course not! That makes me look desperate, like you Samey. I should've been back WAY earlier!", Ludmilla of course in response just smiled as she continued on with:

"Mike tried to approach slippery Scott for some alliance tips and unfortunately Sammy's mirage as Amy was exposed, upsetting Mike who took it as Sammy lying about their bond all along."

"Serves her right!", and of course for saying that, Amy was angrily pushed to the ground by Sammy, "ACK!"

"Scott then used Sammy for the challenge in a twisted form of leverage and when the dust settled, Scott won the challenge and used his power of deciding who goes home to split up Jasmine and Shawn by eliminating the zombie-loving dude! Next…", suddenly she shudders and appears to become very depressed, "was a day I will never forget. I lost…", and then she began crying, "I lost…"

"…", even Amy looks somewhat concerned though she is still grumpy.

"Ludmilla…", Sammy showed much more open concern however:

"…", Ludmilla then winced and shook her head, "No… he would not want me to wallow in misery… he would want me to AVENGE HIM! I will SHOOT DOWN Chris like WORLD WAR THREE!"

"Whoa…", Amy replied, "pretty personal aren't you? I hope you aren't favoriting Samey just because Chris brought ME back!", she then scowled as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Amy she lost her love!", Sammy said in defense of Ludmilla, "I know even you would be devastated if you lost your boyfriend!"

"Good, maybe Mike can get LOST too after I win.", and of course in response Sammy became livid.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "Mental note, START DATING PRONTO! I need to find a boyfriend that will make Mike look like Larry! I mean how did Samey even get to find her love before I did? I was first to be born, first to become a cheerleader, and first to actually develop her chest! How'd I become second to her in love?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Ludmilla then took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lost my temper and scared you two… Topher was chosen to go by Chris when Scott revealed his immunity idol. Let's move on…", she then sighed but looked happier, "The next challenge had a cook-off of the very inedible kind. Fortunately things were looking up for Mike and Sammy again and they made amends for the dilemma. Lizard mutants, claustrophobic Jasmine, and the return of former contestants all made for an exciting challenge. Scott found out about Mike's MPD as did others but when presented the chance to be rid of a threat, he chose Sammy to be eliminated. But Mike gallantly sacrificed his place in the competition so that Sammy could stay!"

It was at that point Amy, well, lost it. Totally lost it and angrily replied with:

"GRRRRRR! That's IT! Can it Ludmilla! I'm taking over from here! That stupid, butt-sucking, berry-babbling, loony-loving WASTE of a womb Samey stayed unfairly in this competition again because of that stupid boyfriend of hers and then there was another stupid challenge that Samey won and Scott and Jasmine were eliminated so that I could come back and DESTROY her! There, end of season recap! Let's get on with this! I am SO ready to smash Samey to the ground and prove I deserved to stay over that cheater!", and to top it all off she pointed right at Sammy while in this rage.

"And I am here to prove I've broken free of your shadow once and for all Amy!", Sammy then bravely stated right at her sister, to which Amy of course said:

"We'll just see about THAT!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sammy - "Oh I can't wait to finally beat her! I will be so happy to beat her all on my own! I am so, SO tired off taking her bull!"

**[2ND CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "This world better be ready to be reminded who is REALLY ontop between me and Samey!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

After those confessionals, things went right over to the intercom system, where Chris' voice soon filled the area as he, of course, decided it was then time for him to adress the entire camp directly:

"Attention Camp Wawanakwa!", he started, "Would the finalists please report to the Chriseseum to be brought to the final challenge of the season? Thank you!", and of course, with that, Amy, Sammy, and Ludmilla headed off to the location which Chris told them to go to. What was it? It was a Colosseum made out of the cheap wood made to make the cabins, along with some parts of the destroyed Jumbo Jet. Being designed to be a Colosseum, it featured Chris' face for most of the decorations, and had a large balcony where he, Chef, and Ludmilla stayed in. Chris was dressed in a toga and being fanned aswell as fed grapes by the interns who still worked for him. Amy and Sammy were of course to say on the main ground of the place, which is where the challenge would be had at. That wasn't all, though. In the seating area of the Chriseseum, were the previously eliminated contestants of the season: Cassandra, Leonard, Lightning, Cameron, Dawn, Ella, Sugar, Shawn, Topher, Mike, Jasmine and Scott.

While most of the contestants were pretty much unscathed, Cassandra was horribly injured since the last time she was seen, and was actually in a wheelchair and in a full-body cast. All of her body that was seen, was her eyes. Despite her injuries though, she still was present for this finale episode. Amy and Sammy both winced a bit upon witnessing her injuries. Also in the eliminated people's booth was Fang, who of course made Scott scared, even though he was kept at bay by having a chain around his neck, he still clearly wanted to attack Scott. As one could expect, Chris was the one who began speaking before anyone else:

"Greetings one, greetings all!", he opened with, "Welcome to the wonderful finale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Where Amy and Samey will be pitted against eachother in a fight to the DEATH!", and of course in response to that everyone gasped, "Uh, okay, I mean until one of them loses and the other wins a million bucks", and then it was followed by sighs of relief, "Anyway, point is, it's the final challenge of the season, as you can see, i'm going to be taking this very seriously! Now, before we actually begin with the challenge, let's see who the audience is supporting between our two finalists! Would you all please show who you support!"

"Go Sammy!", Jasmine cheered, "Woo-hoo!"

"Yeah!", Shawn added in, "I'm rooting for Sammy!"

"As if you even need to ask me!", Mike also said, smiling and looking right at Sammy, who of course smiled and looked back at him. The three were joined in supporting Sammy by Topher, Scott, Dawn, Cameron, Leonard, and Ella. The only people who didn't cheer for Sammy were Lightning, Sugar, and Cassandra. The latter of course, being unable to speak at all.

"If Ella's supporting Sammy, I'm supportin' Amy!", Sugar bluntly stated. All of this treatment of course, made Amy grit her teeth in rage.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "Are you KIDDING ME? All of the glorious work I do for this show and the only people who don't support SAMEY are the dumb jock, the redneck chick, and the bigot?!" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well", Chris then spoke, "With that out of the way, I suppose it's time for me to explain the challenge, is it not?", and of course there was no response, "Very well. The challenge, is very fitting, it's...THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!", and once more none of the others replied to this at all either, "Wow you guys don't how how to deal with enthusiasm, anyway, the challenge is simple! Well, to describe. It's easier said than done. ANYWAY, the challenge is to construct some armor for yourselves using material provided in the arena area, and then fight like gladiators in a fight to see who will win! Whoever wins the fight, wins, and whoever loses, loses!"

"That's it?", Sammy questioned, "That's all there is to it?"

"Yep!", Chris answered, "Pretty much! Why?"

"I...I thought there would be more to it than that."

"Yeah!", Amy added in, "That sounds like a boring way for me to finally take down Samey once and for all!"

"HEY!", Chris then exclaimed at them, "I'M THE HOST OF THE SHOW AND I DECIDE WHAT THE CHALLENGES ARE, GOT IT?!"

"Okay! Okay!", both of the twins said in response, shocked at Chris' sudden angry outburst.

"Okay!", Chris replied, "Good! Now, the materials should be arriving in...", and then suddenly a bunch of various random objects fell from the sky from a helicopter that just then flew past the island, "just about now! Alright, get to assembling you two!", and with that he had effectively left Amy and Samey to themselves to prepare for the final challenge of the season. However, focus remained on him as he turned back and with a laugh said, "Man this is going to be so good!", he of course spoke this while out of the range where the contestants could hear him, "They really believe it's going to be THAT easy!"

"Well then", Ludmilla then asked, "What do you actually have planned for them?"

"Oh you'll see!", Chris said with an evil grin, "In the meantime though, I was thinking about next season."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"How about we actually rig some events to happen next time?"

"...what?", both Chef and Ludmilla said that in unison.

"I'm thinking we bring someone back and literally trick events to happen leading them to blowing up something of mine, so I can have them sent to prison, and then we have an exclusive clip where we imply they are someone's, ya know, just for laughs and just to make sure the world knows I'M the boss of the show!"

"That's...", Chef began.

"Totally unethical.", Ludmilla finished.

"So we're agreed it's a totally awesome idea?", Chris replied, "Great!"

"So you want to actually rig events for this to happen?", Ludmilla questioned, "Like, on purpose? Throw someone else in jail for something that was basically your own fault?"

"Of course!", Chris answered, "It's why I'm Chris McLean and you're not! After all, who do you think told Cartoon Network to make Teen Titans Go! instead of reviving the original series? You two will never be Chris McLean, who is me."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ludmilla - "Thank GOD for that."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that things actually went to the two finalists Amy and Sammy, focus going onto Sammy first. Sammy was, of course, confused completely as to what to make her battle against Amy, but she took whatever pieces of scrap she felt looked useful for this challenge, and intended on making them be her part of the challenge. Though of course,that still meant it was confusing for her at first. Following that, things went over to the bleachers where the eliminated contestants were, with focus going to Mike and Cameron who were sitting next to eachother, Mike of course being concerned for Sammy. Showing this, the first words out of his mouth while he watched the two finalists were:

"Oh, I hope Sammy can win this", Mike replied, "Amy's always been seen as more powerful than her."

"She has the same potential as Amy does, Mike", Cameron said to him in response.

"You really think so?"

"Well", Cameron then explained, "They are identical twins with the same exact body type and structure, as well as height and weight, so I'd say that they both have the exact same potential as eachother, and that is even further increased by how determined they are to beat the other!"

"You really think so?"

"Well not only do I think so and hope so", Cameron answered, "I am pretty sure I can also say I know so too!"

"Well, that gets my hopes up", Mike said with relief in his voice, "Thanks."

"It's no problem Mike", Cameron replied, "Though I still can't take into account whatever they build to battle eachother."

"Heheh, right..."

"That could easily change the odds too!"

"Yep..."

"So it all really depends on which one builds the more useful tool!"

"Yeah, but, um", Mike then tried to change the subject, "Just curious, but, how did you escape Sierra again?"

"Escaping Sierra? It was simple!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, how did you do it?"

"I told her I had to use the bathroom, she let me go, and I snuck out her window."

"Really? That's all it took?"

"Yeah!", Cameron assured Mike.

"She didn't figure out you tricked her yet?"

"Huh?", Cameron then suddenly looked like he realized something, "Oh, I, I don't know, I mean, it's not like I know when Sierra decided to check the bathroom or even if she ever did."

"Well she has to eventually."

"OH CAMERON!", suddenly a voice that startled Cameron came from the distance, "THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over for you!", and of course, that was Sierra walking right up from behind Cameron with this big grin on her face. The startled Cameron could only:

"AH!", before soon enough Sierra grabbed him into an extremely tight, constricting hug. Mike just winced for Cameron was he looked upon this. While this happened, focus shifted over to another set of eliminated contestants: this time it was Cassandra, Dawn and Leonard who were also close to eachother. Nobody at all cared about Cassandra being injured the way she was, and so mainly the focus was on Dawn and Leonard:

"So, Dawn", Leonard began, "How is your magic holding up?"

"Hm?", Dawn was confused with what he meant.

"Your magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah! How is it holding up?"

"Oh, you mean my aura reading?", she answered, "Well, I was born with it so I guess, good?"

"That's great!", Leonard said with a grin on his face, "Perfect! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come LARPing with me sometime!"

"Oh, I see", Dawn then suddenly tried to come up with a way out of this conversation, "Well, I'd love to, but, I have...uh...I have bunnies to take care of."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Dawn - "Just no."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things go to Sugar, Ella, Topher and Scott who were also sitting close to eachother. Of these four, Ella ended up being the first of all to speak, saying these words first:

"Oh my this is so exciting!", she spoke in an excited tone of voice, "I can not wait to see who is going to win! I hope it's Sammy!"

"Oh yeah?!", Sugar then said angrily, "Well I hope it's Amy!"

"Oh, well, okay then", Ella then said, finding it now awkward, "I really do hope that hopefully everyone finds a way to be happy with whatever conclusion it all comes down to!"

"Ugh", Sugar groaned and then spoke to herself, "Just has to keep on talkin'."

"Hm?"

"Oh just shut up."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar -"Oh lordy Jesus how I STILL hate that good for nothin' ELLA!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that, things went to Jasmine and Shawn, who were sitting next to eachother and also close to Mike, Cameron and Sierra. Both of them of course were rooting for Sammy to defeat Amy in the end:

"Sammy better win this", Jasmine stated, "No way will I be able to live with Amy being the winner of one million dollars."

"I know!", Shawn answered, "I bet my house on it!"

"...you bet your house on Sammy winning?"

"Yeah."

"...why?!"

"I don't know", Shawn replied, "And you know, I'm now realizing why that was a bad idea.", Jasmine just facepalmed in response. After that, things went finally back over to the actual finalists: Amy and Sammy. The two had just finally completed the two things they made for the challenge, and they were actually quite impressive for both of them two.

Amy was able to construct a simple helmet and a sword, and didn't bother to do much of anything else. Infact, she didn't even make it herself, she literally just found pre-made ones in the pile of trash and decided to use that as her own creation instead of doing one of her own. Which of course figures, given that she is Amy after all, not exactly a creative person.

Sammy on the other hand, actually did make her own thing. While not the most spectacular thing, she did at least have more than what Amy did. As in, Sammy actually made full armor for herself. That is, a helmet, a chest piece, a lower piece, a shield, and also a sword, aswell as boots. Also unlike Amy, she actually did make hers using the pieces provided, whereas Amy just took pre-made ones and called it a creation. Mike was relieved at this sight:

"Well", he said with a smile, "I'm more confident in Sammy now than I already was."

"LIKE OH MY GAG!", Amy then angrily said, "SHE HAS MORE ARMOR THAN ME! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"You appearing at the last minute wasn't fair!", Sammy replied with.

"I DON'T CARE THAT'S DIFFERENT!", Amy fired back with, "I DEMAND SOMETHING TO EVEN THE ODDS!"

"Well that's too-" Chef was saying, but then Chris cut him off:

"Too much CORRECT!", Chris said in agreement with Amy, "INTERNS, give Amy the specialty we've prepared for her!", and then on his orders the interns ran to get just what he commanded them to.

"What?!", Ludmilla exclaimed, "But, Chris, you said the challenge was to make your own thing! That is COMPLETELY hypocritical against your own challenge!"

"Yeah will I'm the MAIN host and what I say GOES, got it!?", Chris answered with, "You two are just the CO-hosts, my second in commands, but you have no real power compared to me! So just sit down and shut it!", both Ludmilla and Chef were shocked by him saying that, and of course once he turned his back they kept their angry glares at him.

As that went down, Amy's special gift from Chris came in: a full-blown modern day fully armored United States tank. This made everyone except Amy and Chris drop their jaws in shock, especially Sammy of all people. Sammy not only was jaw-dropped, she also of course said:

"Now THAT is unfair! EXTREMELY unfair!"

"A TANK!?", Ludmilla said in the balcony with Chris and Chef, "You're giving HER a tank?!"

"Yes, yes I am!", Chris remarked with no regret at all.

"Are you INSANE?!"

"No, I'm not!", Chris answered, "I'm just tired of good and hard working bullies like her getting treated like bad people all of the time! It's time that SOMEONE in this world gave the bullies the respect and dignity they deserve!"

"By giving her a TANK?!"

"YES!", and then things went back to Amy and Sammy, with Sammy backing up to the wall in fear as Amy was inside her tank with a completely evil and psychotic grin on her face as she got in and prepared it for use. All Sammy could do at this point was drop her now-useless weapon and look on in fear at this thing that Amy had just gotten thanks Chris' bias for her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sammy - "THIS IS BEYOND UNFAIR! A TANK?! A TANK?! A FREAKIN' TANK?! WHO GIVES AMY A TANK TO USE AGAINST ME?! CHRIS IS MENTAL!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris had two interns ring a gong, and the challenge officially began. Naturally, many of the previously eliminated contestants had lost a lot of hope for Sammy since Amy had that tank, and was obviously not afraid to use it. And of course, with an evil grin on her face, she spoke to her sister while she aimed the tank's main cannon:

"Alright, Samey", she spoke, "It's time for you to go DOWN! Locked, loaded, FIRE!", and she fired the cannon right at Sammy, who screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of the way, while the explosion from the blast, an actual one, came in.

"IT HAS REAL TANK AMMO?!", Sammy commented, in pure shock.

"Yes!", Amy said from the tank, "YES IT DOES!", and she fired again, making Sammy jump out of the way again with a scream. After that, Sammy desperately ran all around the perimeter of the arena while being fired at, just barely missing Amy's firings each and every time, while the audience watched with both horror and shock, aswell as the threat of being unintentionally fired at too. Mike was of course the most worried of all.

Eventually Sammy saw a rather large rock in the arena in which she hoped to hide behind, and ran right towards it while being fired at without any mercy at all by her evil twin sister, and also while Chris watched in sadistic delight from the balcony. All while Ludmilla was gone from it, leaving only Chef there to be with Chris, shaking his head at Chris' over the top sadism. Sure Chef wasn't that nice either, but he knew damn well that giving a tank to Amy was just going overboard.

By a miracle, Sammy made it to the rock and jumped behind it, and also by a miracle, Amy was unable to blast through it, making it be good cover for Sammy. Sammy used this bought time to regain her breathe, and then of course she began to panic:

"This is so messed up!", she started with, "How am I possibly going to beat Amy at all NOW?!", she then thought of a strategy, or at least tried to, "Think Sammy, think! There has to be some kind of a way! There has to!"

As Sammy desperately tried to come up with a plan to defeat Amy in this situation, focus went over to Ludmilla, who had long since left the scene at the arena in favor of going somewhere else on the island. That is, of course, the caves from the mine challenge. She went in alone, simply walking in silence, and she sure did walk a long distance on her own to get into the mostly caved-in mines, and then get into this large metallic door that was apparently installed sometime during the season, with the writing 'FUN ZONE' on a sticker in the door. She smiled once she saw it, and used her ID card on a scanner to gain access to open the door and walk into what looked like a giant prison located in the mines for the mutant creatures aside from Fang. Literally all of them were seen as she passed by this mysterious place until she got to the very back end, where the largest of all the mutant creatures was held in, the largest of all the cells, where two pairs of large eyes were shown. She looked at this thing with a smile and said:

"Listen, you and I both have a common enemy", she opened with, "And we both have very good reasons for wanting revenge.", the creature in response seemed to understand what she was saying and agreed with her, "And also, I know exactly where he is. I'll let you go and take you to him, for as long as you agree to not harm me.", the creature seemed to agree, and even smiled in response to that. She then smiled herself as she then used her ID card to release it from it's cell, and then she laughed a wicked laugh.

Things then went back to the challenge, where Sammy was still hiding behind the rock, while Amy was trying deserpately to blast through it, and getting more and more frustrated at not doing so.

"UGH!", Amy groaned, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! GET OUT FROM BEHIND THERE AND GET BLOWN UP LIKE A REAL WOMAN!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!", Sammy shouted back in response.

"UGH!"

"MAAAAAN!", Chris then also complained from his perch, "This is getting BORE-RING! AMY! Hurry up and crush Samey already!"

"I'M TRYING!", Amy said from her tank, "BUT SHE WON'T STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT ROCK!"

"Oh!", Chris answered, "Well then!", he then took out a remote, pressed a button on it, and it made the rock Sammy was using disappear into the ground, destroying her ability to use cover, "Problem solved!"

"Thankies!", Amy answered with, before getting back into focusing on aiming her weapon. Sammy gasped, and soon enough it was back to her desperately trying to avoid getting hit by any of Amy's tank blasts. Chris just laughed at Sammy's predicament while rooting for Amy. On the ground, Sammy was panicking as now she had no cover against Amy's tank, and knew that if she didn't do something, she would surely be defeated and/or destroyed by one of Amy's blasts eventually. As such, she had to think and act quickly. Within a matter of seconds she got lucky and came up with a plan, though she did say to herself:

"I'm either completely crazy or completely stupid for thinking of doing this", before putting into action. What she did, was just that. She actually turned back, towards the tank, and ran towards it. This shocked everyone, even Chris, as not only did she to do that, but she also managed to dodge every single blast that Amy fired at her. That is until she managed to jump onto the tank and actually start to climb it. At that point, Amy desperately turned the tank around to attempt in swinging Sammy off of it, but Sammy managed to successfully hold onto it until she got to the very top. As she did that, Amy continued firing the tank aswell, in her attempts, but this meant she fired driectly at the walls of the arena, damaging it severely, lighting one part of it on fire, and firing at the bleachers making all of the eliminated people scream and desperately dodge said blast, which they were lucky in doing so. After that, Sammy got right up to the hatch, and managed to get it open, nearly falling off the tank in doing so, and then she finally jumped right on into the tank with Amy, she angrily said to her: "END OF THE LINE, AMY!"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!", Amy said with a gasp.

"Easy!", Sammy said back, "You have terrible aim!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No!"

"TAKE. IT. BACK!"

"Never!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"If you don't take that back I WILL MAKE YOU!"

"FINE!", Sammy replied, "BRING IT, SISTER!", and then the fight was on. Amy lunged right at Sammy, and soon enough they were up to their old fighting again, rolling around all over the tank's insides, punching, kicking, scratching, biting, hair-pulling and all sorts of other actions at eachother, even slamming eachother into the Tank's controls, making it drive all over the place, fire all over the place, making everyone in the audience and even Chris & Chef scream in horror and dodge it's blasts as it was demolishing the arena at this point, and this is what, of course, made Chris come up with a new idea for this episode.

"Since Amy's not taking out Samey yet", he said while taking out a remote as he and Chef ducked out of the way of the Tank's blasts, "I'm thinking of making things even MORE hectic!"

"WHAT?!", Chef replied, "Chris have you gone coo-koo?! What is WRONG with you?!"

"Relax, Chef!", Chris said, "This isn't gonna hurt me! I'm just gonna release all of the mutant creatures except the big one!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Haha! Let's DO THIS!", and then Chris pressed the button, and up from the ground came a platform carrying all of the mutant creatures from the previous episodes, save the Dorahts, Fang, and whatever Ludmilla released earlier. This meant, of course, the mutant gophers, mutant hornets, the queen hornet, Larry, two-headed rabbit, giant raccoon, mutant rat, mutant anglerfish, the fanged dragonfly, fanged frog, fire-breathing winged mountain goats, giant beavers, giant beetle, giant crab, giant fly, the tree squids, giant turtle, plenty of the lazer squirrels, a maggot, rattlesnake seagulls, the six-legged rat, the teleporting frog, the tentacled alligator and even the three-eyed bear all made a surprising return appearence, and of course, they almost immediately start causing chaos all across what was left of the arena. Alongside Fang, they all began to wreak havoc, frightening the eliminated contestants and making them run all over the place while all screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hahahaha!", Chris laughed like crazy evil madman, "Man, BEST PLAN EVER!", he then laughed extra hard at Larry, who was holding Ella in one of it's tendrils, with Ella actually deciding it was time to sing to it:

"Oh giant plant monster, please don't eat me! Though you think I'm good to devour, I can assure you that it's not good to eat meeeeeee!", after that short song, Larry was confused as to whether or not to eat Ella. However:

"OH JUST EAT HER ALREADY!", was then yelled at Larry from none other than Sugar.

"Yeah!", Chris also said from his balcony, "Seriously Larry, just eat the annoying pink chick already! I hate her like, so much!"

"SERIOUSLY!", Sugar added in, and of course, with those responses from both Chris and Sugar, mainly Chris, Larry actually took Ella and ate her whole while she was holding a note. Amazingly, even as she was now in it's stomach, she still was singing. Not even Larry roaring could stop it from doing that. Chris and Sugar both laughed like maniacal villains upon the sight of Ella getting eaten. Meanwhile, in the tank, Sammy and Amy were still fighting, this time Sammy was ontop of Amy while both of them were on the floor, Sammy soon enough looked up at a screen showing was was going on outside though, and gasped:

"My friends!", she said aloud, watching all of them be terrorized by the mutant creatures, such as Cameron (still being held by Sierra) being chased by the flying goats. The hornets swarming after Jasmine & Shawn, Leonard failing miserably to use magic against the giant crab and the giant raccoon, Mike being completely terrorized by the giant Gophers, Scott once more being chased around by Fang who was apparently freed from his chains by the other mutants, Topher being trapped in a corner by the large beavers, and even Sugar getting into a wrestling match against the two-headed Rabbit.

"Ha!", Amy then laughed as she twirled herself and Sammy into reverse positions, "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

"Ugh!", Sammy groaned, "YES, I DO!", and then she punched Amy right in the face, so hard that it gave her evil sister a black eye out of the right eye, making her scream in pain.

"AGH! MY FACE!"

"OH SHUT UP!", and then Sammy punched Amy in the left side of the face, knocking her to the floor before kicking her right into a wall, knocking her temporarily out of commission. Immediately after doing that, Sammy's attention right over to controlling the tank, with her saying "Gotta save them!", and then she instantly proceeded in using the tank and it's weapon system to save the others from the rampaging mutants.

First she fired one nice shot at Larry's stomach, fatally injuring the plant by completely destroying it's lower end where all of the roots were, but making Ella fly out of it and directly into a seat in what was left of the arena.

"NOOOOOO!", Chris screamed in horror at the sight of Larry falling down in pain, "LARRY!", Chef held Chris back from jumping out of the balcony. Meanwhile, Sammy then fired at the Queen Hornet before it could grab Cassandra and fly off with her. The massive bug was instantly blasted into pieces, and this got the swarm away from Jasmine & Shawn and into attacking (in vain) the tank in an attempt to avenge their leader. Jasmine & Shawn were more than relieved. After that, Sammy saw that the tank has a simple 'net' weapon', and used that to round up the gophers that were about to eat Mike, the two-headed bunny that was fighting with Sugar, and also by extension Sugar herself so the fight continued even inside the net, and all of the other mutant animals, and she also activated the tank's electric shield to zap away the rest of the hornets. With all of that finally stopped, Chris was left sobbing in the balcony while Chef was standing off the side and shaking his head. Ludmilla also then returned from where she was and walked up from behind Chef.

"Woah!", Chef was just slightly spooked, "Where the hell were you at?"

"Oh", Ludmilla said with an eery smile, "Just, setting things up."

"But, the challenge is just ending now!"

"Oh", Ludmilla said with a laugh, "You'll see."

Just as that conversation happened, Dawn, Mike, Shawn, Jasmine, Topher, Cameron, Sierra, Lightning, Scott, Cassandra and Leonard were all gathering infront of the talk and beginning to applaud, and that applause increased once Sammy got up from the hatch and waved at them all while smiling, all of them believing this meant she was the official winner. Though they no idea it was not over yet. That is, of course, because Amy's hand came up from behind Sammy and dragged her back in, making all of the crowd gasp in horror. Now, Amy had one of her arms around Sammy's neck, having her now in a choke-hold, and intending, yes, to choke her own sister.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?!", Amy said with an evil look to her face as she attempted to suffocate her own sister, "As IF!", meanwhile, Sammy was trying to break free of Amy's grasp the whole time, running out of time, that is, until finally she kicked Amy in the shin so hard, "ACK!", that it broke the choke-hold just long enough for Sammy to grab Amy by the shirt and shove her right into the controls so hard that all of them broke. The two then both looked at eachother in pure rage, until the screen began flashing red, at which point it was in shock.

Just then, the tank exploded into pieces, once more making everyone gasp.

"SAMMY!", Mike called out in horror, but this horror was quick, for Amy and Sammy soon landed on the ground, both knocked out cold, with Sammy ontop of Amy. Once the smoke cleared enough to reveal this, Chris stopped Mike, Jasmine and Shawn rushing over to Sammy's aid by announcing:

"WHOEVER IS PINNED DOWN FOR 3 SECONDS LOSES! THE PINNER WINS!"

"You waited until NOW to say that?", Chef questioned.

"Yeah", Chris said, "I kinda forgot. ANYWHO", he then began counting as he saw Amy and Sammy both begin to wake up after the explosion, "Three...", Amy was just beginning to try and get up, but Sammy was trying to keep her down, "Two...", and then finally the longest dramatic pause of them all as Amy and Sammy both struggled to be the winner, Sammy trying to keep Amy pinned while Amy was trying to reverse the situation until, "ONE!", and then of course gasp and a big moment of silence, until Chris finally said with a sigh, "It deeply, DEEPLY pains me to say what I'm about to say, but...", he then sighed again, "The inferior twin, Samey, wins.", and then there was a massive roar of applause from the crowd, even Fang clapped, and of course:

"WHAT?!", came from Amy angrily as Sammy stood up ontop of her and said:

"I won!? I WON?!", and then Mike ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug, and even twirled with her a bit, holding her close to him:

"Yes!", he said with a big smile, "You did! And I'm soooooo happy!"

"Oh Mike!", Sammy said, hugging him back, "I'm so happy too! I can't believe I won!"

"I always knew, even when it looked like you didn't stand a chance, that you'd find a way to beat her!", Mike said happily, "I always did."

"Oh, you're so sweet!"

"You're even sweeter", and then, they looked at eachother with smiles on both of their faces, and then they neared their lips for another kiss, until of course Chris interrupted it and said:

"HEY! HALF-HOUR SHOW! JUST TAKE THE DAMN MONEY!", he then tossed the case of one million dollars at Sammy, which both her and Mike caught, "GO TO THE DOCK, AND LEAVE ALREADY!"

"UGH! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!", Amy screamed as she then stood up, "I SHOULD BE THE WINNER! ME! I'M THE SUPERIOR TWIN, NOT HER! ME! I'M THE SUPERIOR ONE! ME ME ME ME ME-", and then suddenly a loud bellowing roar came from the sky, making everyone, even Fang but except Ludmilla who just had this sinister look instead, look up at the sky in terror, and once the roar came a second time they all saw what it was coming from, and all those except Ludmilla were horrified at the sight.

It was a truly massive beast, the largest of all the land-or-air-based mutants, even larger than the Queen Hornet, it was four times the size of Fang. What was it? It was a massive golden dragon, with six limbs: front legs, back legs, and two wings with a truly grand wingspan. It also sported two whip-like tails extending from it's rear, and two long necks which supported two heads each. The heads were, like the Dilophosauruses heads, with the notch and the double crests both. They had both a loud bellowing roar which was a louder and deeper version of their non-mutated form, and also a more devilish cackling one aswell.

"What is THAT?!", Scott asked as he looked up in the sky at it.

"It's...", Dawn said, looking at it closely, "That aura...it's...it's...it's my Dorahts!"

"But those heads are like those old dinosaurs", Topher then brought up.

"That must be what they originally were!", Dawn then said, "The Dorahts are mutated Dilophosauruses! And Chris just mutated the poor things even more into a giant dragon!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!", Chris said, "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"Yes you did!", Dawn said, walking towards the balcony and into the center of the arena, "You dropped them into the toxic waste when all they did was HELP YOU!"

"Dawn!", Mike said in a whisper, "Get out of it's view!", but then suddenly the dragon swooped down and landed right infront of Dawn, making everyone else become even more shocked, even Ludmilla as she was clearly hoping for it to have attacked Chris at this point. However, instead, it and Dawn were suddenly face-to-face with eachother, looking at eachother, but instead of it attacking her, it actually smiled and let her hug both of it's heads. She of course said to it:

"It's alright, I'm here", she said softly, "He's not going to hurt you again, not while I'm here. I'm sorry for what he's done to you so far.", it seemed then as if it was purring, enjoying her presence. This also made Ludmilla a bit angry that it wasn't attacking Chris, but of course, Chris got mad at this and jumped down onto the ground himself, saying in pure rage:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU MUTANT?!", he then approached them, grabbed Dawn by the hair, and angrily shoved her to the ground where she hit her head on a small rock and was knocked unconscious by it, the dragon was shocked at this happening, but Chris continued to be mad at it, "YOU, ARE A MUTANT CREATURE! THAT MEANS YOU WORK FOR ME, GOT IT?! FOR ME! NOW I ORDER YOU AS THE AWESOME DRAGON YOU ARE TO ATTACK ALL THESE ANNOYING CONTESTANTS AND GIVE THEM SOME GOOD HUMILIATION AND SCARES, GOT IT?! NOW!", the dragon did not respond to his orders however, it just looked at the unconscious Dawn in shock, before looking at Chris in pure rage. That of course, made Ludmilla smile a sinister, evil smile. "HELLO?! DID YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOUR-", and then it fired it's gravity beams right at them and used them to send him flying into the balcony where he hit the ceiling and then fell right onto the floor. Ludmilla and Chef then took that as their cue to get off and make a run for it, for the dragon immediately let out a roar and flew right towards the balcony where Chris was, and then coming down feet-first onto Chris as he completely demolished the tower with the balcony along with it. Mike and Sammy both helped carry Dawn who was just regaining consciousness at this moment as they and all of the others also made a run for it alongside Chef and Ludmilla.

"EVERYONE TO THE BOAT BY THE DOCKS!", Chef called out, and that is of course exactly where everyone headed. However, they did all leave Sugar in the net with the two-headed rabbit while the dragon continued it's rampaging fury, completely destroying the arena aswell as causing various explosions all around with it's lightning-like gravity beams. Soon enough Mike, Sammy (with the case of money), Jasmine, Shawn, Amy, Dawn, Scott, Topher, Leonard, Ella, Chef, Ludmilla, Cameron, Sierra and Lightning were all on the boat just off of the docks, with Chef being the driver. However, just as Chef started it, Chris ran up, or really limped as fast as he could due to injured legs, and cried out:

"WAIT FOR ME!", however Chef purposely ignored him and started anyway, but Chris still grabbed hold of the end of the boat, right near where Ludmilla was. "COME ON! HELP ME UP! HELP ME UUUUUP!", however, Ludmilla smiled with sadistic delight as she stomped down hard on Chris' hand, "ACK! Whha, what are you doing?! HELP ME UP! I'm the host! YOU CAN'T JUST-AGH!", HE THEN WHINED MORE AND MORE.

"You should've thought about all of this before you murdered Billy.", was all Ludmilla said coldly to him before kicking him in the face and sending him into the waters by the island's shore as she and everyone else drove off away and back to civilization. Chris re-surfaced and got onto the dock so he could yell out in vain to them:

"OH YEAH?! WELL HE DESERVED IT FOR WANTING TO STEAL MY JOB! AND WE WILL SO FINISH THIS NEXT TIME, ON-", and then suddenly the sound of police sirens could be heard as RCMP boats and helicopters were totally surrounding the island, "Total...Drama."

"CHRISTIAN MCLEAN!", one cop said via megaphone, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF BILLY JOE COBRA AND VARIOUS VIOLATIONS OF INTERNATIONAL ENVIORNMENTAL PROTECTION LAWS! THIS WHOLE ISLAND IS GOING UNDER QUARANTINE IMMEDIATELY!"

"...HA! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!", he then tried to make a run for it, even as the cops promptly fired their guns at him, but once he escaped into the woods and out of their sight, he was gone, and of course he headed right towards the cliff, upon reaching the top he laughed, "Ha! If they thing I killed myself they won't look for me, and I'll be scott free! Ha! This is just too easy!", he then attempted to jump from the cliff, only he didn't count on one single thing: revenge. That is, the dragon's revenge. He had legs chomped on by the dragon right when he jumped, and while he went "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHUGH! MY LEG, MY LEG!", the dragon held him in it's mouth as it flew into the air and landed on the cliff. It then flipped Chris up into the air, still screaming, grabbed one side with one head and the other with the other, and then began pulling. It all faded to black/credits as it finished him for good.


End file.
